VERDADERO AMOR
by linda.berenice.14
Summary: CANDY SE DESPOSA CON ALBERT AL PENSAR QUE CON EL TIEMPO LLEGARÍA AMARLO MAS ESO NUNCA SUCEDIÓ. PORQUE SU ANTIGUO AMOR DEL PASADO SIGUE LATIENDO EN SU CORAZÓN. PODRÁ ENCONTRAR A SU VERDADERO AMOR
1. Chapter 1

HOLA CHICAS ESTE ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA SOBRE CANDY Y TERRY LA ESCRIBI YA HACE TIEMPO. GRACIAS A MI QUERIDA AMIGA DIANIS QUE ME ANIMO A PLASMAR MIS IDEAS. ESPERO LES GUSTE. SE ACEPTAN TOMATAZOS. CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y DE TODO JIJIJI

CANDY ACEPTA DESPOSARSE CON ALBERT, PENSADO QUE CON EL AMOR , EL CARIÑO Y LA PROTECCION DEL RUBIO LLEGARIA AMARLO. PERO ESO NO SUCEDE Y SU AMOR DE ANTAÑO REGRESA UN DIA. ¿PODRÁ ENCONTRAR EL VERDADERO AMOR LA PECOSA? TE INVITO A DESCUBRIRLO.

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP 1

**EL COMPROMISO NO DESEADO**

Esta historia comienza cuando llevan a Candy a la mansión de Chicago y le comunican que se iba a casar con Neal, a lo que nuestra pecosa inmediatamente protesto pero la Sra. Elroy, Sara y Elisa le dicen que es orden del tío abuelo. Aun así Candy no lo acepta.

Candy estaba desesperada ya llevaba 2 días encerrada , no sabía como escaparse de la habitación, por más que le daba vueltas no había forma de salir de ahí , la puerta estaba asegurada y por la ventana imposible , en la mansión de Chicago no había un árbol cercano a las ventanas.

Candy: si al menos tuviera una cuerda. (Eso pensaba mientras se abría la puerta y entraban dos mucamas)

Candy: por favor déjenme salir, debo irme de aquí

Mucama: lo sentimos señorita Andrew no

Podemos hacer eso, nos ocasionaría un problema.

Candy: al menos déjenme escribir una carta _les pido con añoranza _y si alguna de ustedes pudiera llevarla al banco de Chicago y entregársela al abuelo Williams. Se los agradecería con toda el alma.

Mucama 2: señorita usted cree que el Sr. William nos recibiría, si ni los miembros de la familia lo conocen.

Candy: tienen razón, mmmm. Bueno entonces pregunten por el sr. George y solamente a el entréguensela, a nadie mas por favor.

Mucama: esta bien señorita démela.

Candy: gracias muchas gracias.

En otra parte de la mansión estaban la Sra. Legan y la tía abuela preparando la fiesta de compromiso.

Tía abuela: Sara estas segura que hacemos lo correcto

Sra. Legan: claro tía debemos salvar el buen nombre de la familia recuerde que esa Chiquilla estuvo viviendo con un hombre y quien sabe que relación llevara con el.

Tía abuela: esa niña siempre a sido la vergüenza de la familia, creo que si, lo correcto es que siente cabeza de una buena vez.

Sra. Legan: claro tía y todo gracias a Neal mire que querer casarse con ella para salvaguardar el buen nombre de la familia.

Tía Abuela: es lo único que siento, que mi nieto Neal se este sacrificando por esa chiquilla cabeza dura.

Sra. Legan: no se preocupe más tía ya estando casada con Neal, las cosas van a cambiar y Candy tendrá que obedecer las órdenes de su marido y para eso estamos nosotras para guiar a mi hijo en su matrimonio.

Tía abuela: por lo pronto tenemos que ver los avances de la fiesta de compromiso, afortunadamente ya habíamos adelantado las invitaciones.

Sra.: Legan: si fue una acertada idea de Elisa

Tía abuela: bueno se termina la conversación hay que ir a prepararnos para lo noche.

En otra parte de la ciudad en casa de los Britter

Archie: ¡ que dijiste Any¡ , eso no puede ser , estas segura

Any: claro Archie hoy papá y mamá están preparando todo para la fiesta de la noche.

Archie: bueno la tía abuela me había dicho de esa recepción pero no me menciono el motivo de dicha fiesta.

Any: esa fiesta según la invitación que les llego a mis padres es para anunciar el compromiso de Candy Andrew y Neal Legan

Archie: no pueden hacer eso, hay que hacer algo

Any: si pobre Candy me imagino como debe de estar, Neal siempre a sido malo con ella. Ahora resulta que se enamoro de Candy.

Archie: Yo no lo voy a permitir, Anthony, Ster y yo prometimos siempre proteger a mi gatita.

Any: Archie tu no has olvidado a Candy verdad

Archie: pero que cosas dices Any, mi amor por Candy cambio ahora la quiero como lo que es mi prima.

(El elegante chico penso) es mejor que Any crea eso solo yo se que este amor sigue latente en mi) pero no tiene caso, Candy nunca me vera mas que con un amor fraternal de primos. Hay gatita pero siempre estaré ahí para protegerte; en silencio pero te protegeré.

En la mansión de lankewood

Cierto rubio veía un telegrama que había recibido.

**William regresa a Chicago esta misma tarde, hoy fiesta de compromiso de Candy y Neal, que tú autorizaste.**

Albert: que demonios, no es posible debo viajar inmediatamente

**Mientras tanto en Nueva York**

Susana: ven mamá rápido ven

Sra. Marlow: que sucede Susy porque gritas así

Susana: lee, (Susana le pasa el periódico y la sra. Marlow lee en voz alta)

La ciudad de Chicago se engalana, hoy se celebra la fiesta de compromiso del afortunado Sr. Neal Legan y la heredera principal de la familia Andrew, la hermosa y distinguida Srita. Candy White Andrew.

Sra. Marlow: Pero si es esa enfermera, _añadio con sorpresa_es una Andrew¡ y se va a casar

Susana: si mamá Terry debe de enterarse de esto inmediatamente.

Sra. Marlow: hija tu crees que deba enterarse recuerda que acaba de volver después de 2 meses de desaparecido.

Susana: por supuesto mamá el debe de saber. Para que vea que el tirandose a al perdición y esa feliz de la vida.

**En el teatro **

Había un receso para los actores, estaban reunidos descansando y Terry iba pasando a un lado de ellos y escucho lo que decían acerca de un periódico que un actor traía en las manos.

Actor: pero que envidia de ese chico Legan mira que casarse con esa muñeca

Actor 2: si deberás quien fuera el, pues ni con toda la suerte alcanzaríamos a tener una dama como ella.

En eso Terry pensaba seguir su camino y dijo para si (va que me importa con quien se case ese mal nacido de Neal)

Pero al escuchar lo siguiente le entro curiosidad de quien se podría tratar ya que a como describían a la dama le era imposible imaginarse a una chica así, con el gusano de Neal

Actor 1: si hasta su nombre es dulce pero a la vez suena imponente.

Actor 2: claro, pues es hija de la familia mas adinerada del país

Actor 1: Candy White Andrew eres un sueño_exclamo soñador_

En eso Terry le arrebata el periódico

Actor 1: que te pasa Grandchester

Terry: imbècil esta mujer ni en sueños la puedes tener

Actor 2: hay Grandchester pero porque actúas así claro que es imposible que alguno de nosotros aspire tener a esa bella damita. Pues la nobleza no aceptaría un miserable actor para la heredera Andrew

Actor 1: si Granchester y es mas, pronto se casara y con mayor razón es un amor imposible.

De pronto Terry recordó la noticia y enfureció más y le soltó un golpe a su compañero y partió rumbo a su camerino. en el camerino empezó a aventar todo lo que tenia a su alcance.

Robert, Karen y los demás actores no sabían lo que estaba pasando pero por el ruido se dieron cuenta que Terry estaba fuera de control.

Robert: pero que paso con Terry para que se pusiera así.

Actor 1: pues no se, estábamos hablando de la noticia del periódico y se enfureció.

Karen: cual noticia

Actor 2: donde se anuncia el casamiento de la Srita. Andrew

Robert: y que tiene que ver Terry con eso

Actor 1: ni nosotros sabemos

Karen: haber donde esta el periódico

Actor: Grandchester se lo llevo y se encerró en su camerino

Robert: y que era lo que venia redactado en el periódico respecto a ese casamiento

Actor 1: que hoy se ofrecía una fiesta de compromiso del sr. Neal Legan y la heredera Andrew, La Srita. Candy White Andrew

Karen: ¡que ¡ dijiste Candy White

Actor 1: no Karen dije Candy White Andrew

Karen: Idiota

(Después de decir eso voltea a ver a Robert y se dirigen a la oficina de el)

Robert: Karen estas imaginando lo mismo que yo

Karen: no lo estoy imaginando estoy segura, pero me sorprende Candy nunca me dijo que fuera una Andrew

Robert: ¿tú la conociste?, ¿es ella la enfermera, que fue novia de Terry?

Karen: si la conocí en florida en casa de mi tío

Robert: pobre muchacho ahora comprendo porque se puso así

**mansión Andrew en Chicago **

Ya habían llegado todos los invitados y la Sra. Elroy se dirigió a los presentes

Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes es un placer contar con su presencia en este día tan especial para nuestra familia, como se les menciono en las invitaciones que se les hicieron llegar hoy celebramos el compromiso de mi sobrino Neal Legan Andrew y de nuestra heredera principal la Srita Candy White Andrew.

En un lugar de la fiesta estaba Archie esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir ya que no había podido hablar con Candy y cuando lo hizo con la tía no logro convencerla de romper dicho compromiso.

La tía abuela seguía con su discurso

Tía abuela: Y si no hay inconvenientes Procedamos a abrir el baile… (En la tía abuela no puedo continuar porque se escucho una voz fuerte que la sra. Elroy conocía muy bien)

**Esta fiesta se termina ahora mismo.**

**AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS **


	2. Chapter 2

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP. 2

**UNA PROPUESTA DE MATRIMONIO**

Todos dirigen su mirada hacia la entrada y enfocan su mirada en un hombre rubio, Con ojos azul cielo, vestido elegantemente y muy buen mozo. El rubio se encamina hacia donde esta la tía abuela y los demás la primera en dirigirse al rubio fue Elisa.

Elisa: pero que hace este vagabundo, no se de donde sacaste esa vestimenta porque de lo contrario no te hubieran dejado entrar.

(Mientras decía eso, pensaba para si misma) pero que buen mozo, no cabe duda Candice no eres tan tonta. Y continúa con su discurso hacia Albert

Elisa: mira muerto de hambre no te han dicho que aunque el mono se vista de seda mono se queda, largo de aquí este lugar no es para ti.

Tía abuela: guarda silencio Elisa _inquirio nerviosa, su frente empezó a correr un sudor frio

Elisa: pero tía abuela no se deje que sus ojos la engañen a pesar de vestir así, como un caballero no deja de ser un vagabundo bueno para nada.

Alzando más la voz

Tía abuela: que te calles he dicho

Elisa no tuvo mas remedio que callarse y la Sra. Elroy continua hablando y se dirige a los presentes

Tía abuela: si nos disculpan un momento este asunto lo discutiremos en privado.

la Sra. Elroy se dirige a Albert y le dice

Tía abuela: vamos a la biblioteca Williams

Todos se quedan sorprendidos por como llamo al hombre, pero nadie se animo a indagar; se dirigen a la biblioteca, pero antes el rubio separo

A Candy de Neal, toma su brazo y se lo lleva al brazo de el, Neal iba a protestar pero la Sra. Legan le dio una mirada dándole a entender que se controlara.

Uuna vez en la biblioteca Albert vuelve a tomar la palabra dirigiéndose a la Sra. Elroy y a la Sra. Legan y con una mirada furiosa añade:

Albert: pero que están haciendo ustedes con que derecho obligan a mi protegida a aceptar este matrimonio (alzando mas la voz) y mas aún porque demonios dicen que yo lo he autorizado._les reclama

La cara que pusieron las personas que estaban ahí fue de sorpresa interrogación, , y Candy se voltean a ver y después voltean a ver a Albert.

Albert al ver la expresión de sus rostros de desconcierto se dirige a ellos y les dice

Albert: Candy, Archie después les explico a ustedes. (Dirige su mirada nuevamente a la Sra. Elroy y a la Sra. Legan) porque en este momento es mas importante que estas señoras me den una explicación de este absurdo asunto y de semejante mentira que utilizaron en mi nombre.

Tía abuela: Albert te pido más respeto cuando te dirijas a Sara y a mí que he sido una madre para ti._le pidió haciéndose la ofendida

Albert: respeto me pide respeto es increíble después de lo que planeaban hacer a mis espaldas y peor aún utilizando el nombre del tío abuelo. Siendo que yo ni enterado estaba de este asunto._ bocifero

Tía abuela: pues no se te informo, porque no había forma de localizarte, con eso de que nunca se sabe de ti.

Albert: de cualquier forma esto es imperdonable, engañar con mentiras a Candy para que acepte a la sandijuela de Neal.

Sra. Legan: Williams no te expreses así de mi hijo

Albert: yo me expreso como me de la gana no se te olvide quien soy y que cargo represento.

Sra. Legan: hermano te desconozco

Albert: claro que me desconoces si nunca en tu vida te intereso donde andaba, que era de mi, a la única que en verdad le importe fue a Pauna, tu siempre te preocupaste por otras cosas que no vienen al caso mencionar.

Tía abuela: bueno pues olvidémonos ya de esta discusión y aprovechando que estas aquí, formalicemos el compromiso de Candy con Neal.

Albert: pero que no entendiste Tía, Candy no se casara con Neal, no lo voy a permitir.

Sra. Legan: Williams tu no sabes las barbaridades que a hecho esta chiquilla.

Albert: y según tu que barbaridades a hecho

Sra. Legan: pues ha estado viviendo con un hombre,

Tía abuela: Si Williams no podemos permitir que esta niña siga poniendo por los suelos el apellido de la familia.

Albert: ja, ja, ja, ja ,ja …solto una gran carcajada que inundo todo el luga _

Sra. Legan: de que te ríes, no es gracioso que tu protegida siga manchando el apellido Andrew

Tía Elroy: si Williams debemos ponerle un alto y casar a Candy seria lo mejor, y deberías de agradecer la buena voluntad de Neal

Que va a sacrificarse para salvaguardar nuestro ilustre apellido.

Volteando su mirada furiosa a la Sra. Elroy

Albert: Tía en lugar de juzgar a las personas debería informarse bien antes de creer en habladurías

Sra. Legan: que estas dando a entender que soy una mentirosa, si estuvieras al pendiente de tu protegida sabrías que lo que te digo es verdad. Ella vivía con un hombre hasta hace unos días.

Albert: claro que se que ha estado haciendo Candy

Tía abuela: y sabiendo eso se lo permitiste

Albert: tía ese hombre que vivía con Candy soy yo

Sra. Legan: pero dicen que era un paciente de ella.

Albert: ese paciente era Yo

Tía abuela: pero como es eso

Albert: pues si tía recuerda cuando me fui a África,

Tiempo después usted me mando un telegrama pidiendo que regresara porque ya era tiempo de mi presentación. el tren en que regresaba estallo por una bomba, si no hubiera sido porque unos metros antes baje del tren a perseguir a Pupee, hubiera muerto ahí mismo, pero aún así el resplandor del estallido llego a mis espaldas caí, herido, en mi delirio solamente nombraba Chicago y fue cuando fui trasladado al hospital Santa Juana.

Tía abuela: y porque no nos informaron de inmediato.

Albert: cuando desperté no sabía nada de mí ni siquiera mi nombre. Y si no hubiera sido por Candy , No se que hubiera sido de mi

Tía abuela: entonces todo este tiempo estuviste viviendo en el departamento de Candice

De pronto Elisa intervino en la conversación

Elisa: Tía pero no olvide también que Candy escapo del colegio San Pablo, para seguir al chico, Con la que la encontraron en el establo del colegio.

En eso interviene Archie

Archie: Elisa todos supimos que eso fue una trampa tuya para que echaran a Candy del San Pablo, tu fuiste la que mandaste esas notas para que ellos se vieran.

Albert: basta chicos eso no es tema de discusión, yo estoy bien enterado de cómo sucedieron las cosas. Lo importante en este momento es dejar claro, que Candy es libre de decidir con quien casarse,Yo nunca le impondré nada que ella no desee hacer.

La tía abuela se dirige a Candy y le dice

Tía abuela: Candice te agradecemos lo que hiciste por Williams, pero debes entender que siendo tu la heredera de los Andrew no puedes casarte con un don nadie, tu futuro esposo debe de ser de la misma clase social de la nuestra.

Candy: Tía abuela entiendo su preocupación pero yo no me voy a casar con Neal ni con nadie.

Albert: ya escucho a Candy tía, ella no se va a casar con Neal

Tía abuela: Williams no contradigas lo que digo, esa niña debe entender que ser una Andre conlleva a responsabilidades, y eso va para ti también, ya que para tomar por completo el cargo que le mencionaste a Sara debes de estar casado, y es hora de que tú vallas pensando en ello.

Albert: Tía si se pone en ese plan prefiero, anular la adopción de Candy, a obligarla hacer algo que ella no desea.

Tía abuela: mira Williams aunque eres la cabeza de la familia todavía no es tu presentación, así que en estos momentos yo tengo el poder absoluto de tomar cualquier decisión respecto a Candy.

Abert voltea hacia donde esta George y con un movimiento de cabeza le pide que se acerque. George se acerca y le da un fólder.

George : aquí tiene sr. Williams

Albert toma el fólder y se dirige a la Sra. Elroy

Albert : tía lamento contradecirla pero aquí esta una copia del documento que le dio a George hace tiempo donde me explica que Candy le solicito a usted que no quería llevar mas el apellido Andrew, dicho documento al final esta firmado por la matriarca la Sra. Elroy Andrew, así tía que yo el bisabuelo Williams Albert Andrew firme el documento y Candy ha dejado de ser un miembro de esta familia, Como usted y Sara lo desearon.

Neal : a mi no me importa que Candy no sea una Andrew yo me voy a casar con ella.

Sra. Legan: Neal las cosas cambiaron tu no te vas a casar con esa huérfana.

Neal: mamá me importa un bledo lo que tú o la familia piense yo la amo y me voy a casar con ella

El moreno se acerca a Candy y la toma por la mano y le dice _vamos mi amor los invitados nos están esperando.

Archie: suéltala que no entendiste lo que se hablo aquí

Albert: basta ya, esto va quedar aclarado en este a Candy del brazo y sale con ella de la biblioteca y se dirige a la recepción. Ya estando ahí se dirige a los invitados.

Albert: su atención por favor damas y caballeros

Mi nombre es Williams Albert Andrew soy la cabeza principal de la familia y les pido cordialmente una disculpa, el motivo de esta fiesta queda cancelado ya que no existe dicho compromiso. De igual forma los invito a que la recepción siga su curso, pero sin festejo alguno. Con su permiso y salud en nombre de la familia Andrew.

Al terminar de hacer el brindis toma la mano de Candy y se encamina hacia la puerta de salida

**En un lugar de Nueva York**

Un hombre estaba en un bar sumamente borracho Y le pide al cantinero

Terry: barman, déme más wisky

Cantinero: ha tomado suficiente wisky por esta noche, jovenzuelo

Terry: cuide sus asuntos hombre, déme wisky quiere, rápido

Cantinero: no, no se va acarrear más problemas si bebe más, ¡borracho ¡

Terry: que como se atreve (y en eso avienta la copa de vino vacía estrellándola en la pared)

Al fondo había una persona y al observar que Terry se alteraba se encamina hacia el mostrador

Robert: Vamos muchacho ya ha sido suficiente por hoy

Cantinero: usted lo conoce (y se le queda viendo a Robert) a usted es el productor de Romeo y Julieta.

Y vuelve su mirada a Terry pero como traía su gorra no se distingue muy bien

Cantinero: el es amigo suyo, a estado bebiendo toda la tarde y no se ha querido ir y ya es hora de cerrar

Robert: vamos Terruce esto que estas haciendo no esta bien

Cantinero: Terruce el actor de Romeo y Julieta

Robert saca unos billetes y se los da al cantinero

Y lo deja con la palabra en la boca. Después saca casi arrastras a Terry.

**Y en Chicago **

Ya camino al departamento de Candy

Albert: bueno pequeña ya sabes quien soy

Candy: Albert, con razón tú siempre estabas cuidándome verdad.

Albert: si Candy siempre estaba al pendiente tuyo,_pensativo _Pero ahora con la anulación no se como voy a protegerte y por lo que viste Neal no se va dar por vencido.

Candy: Albert ahora que lo mencionas, a ti también te van a buscar una esposa.

Albert: si pequeña (da un suspiro de resignación)

Como dijo la tía, esa es la responsabilidad que conlleva ser un Andrew

Candy: pero no pueden hacerte eso, no Albert

Albert: pequeña ya huí mucho tiempo,_el rubio dicho esto guardo silencio

Candy: en que piensas

Albert: pequeña quiero confesarte algo, pero no por lo que oigas te sientas obligada a nada, prométemelo.

Candy: hay Albert que cosas dices pero esta bien te lo prometo

Albert: pequeña desde hace tiempo estoy enamorado de ti, creo que cuando te vi. Aquella noche que caminabas por las calles de Londres buscando remedios, ahí supe que te quería, paso el tiempo y vi que tu estabas enamorada de Terry y no había posibilidad alguna para mi por eso partí a África

Candy : Albert yo no sabía (el rubio le pone un dedo en los labios )

Albert: silencio pequeña déjame continuar, después vino lo del accidente y a pesar de no recordar nada.

Sentía algo aquí (en eso señala hacia su corazón)

Solamente que tu tenias novio y estabas tan ilusionada que nuevamente callé, pero ahora pequeña que lo tuyo con Terry termino. Quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo. Por una parte por que te quiero y otra así podré tomar el cargo de la familia sin que la tía me imponga a una de esas que se dicen damas de sociedad.

Candy: Albert yo no estoy preparada para algo así, yo todavía (el la interrumpe)

Albert: se que ha pasado muy poco tiempo de aquello que sucedió con Terry, pero si tu lo quieres nuestro matrimonio seria de palabra

Candy: ¿como de palabra?

Albert: si que sigamos viviendo como hermanos. Mis sentimientos ya te los confese y no cambiaran, pero no te obligaría a nada que tu no quisieras y si llegado su momento tu te enamoras de alguien más yo te daría tu libertad. Nuestro matrimonio seria un acuerdo pequeña. Piénsalo sea cual sea tu respuesta yo la aceptaré

Candy: no Albert, no necesito pensarlo acepto, cuando nos casaríamos.

Albert: pequeña estoy tan feliz, lo de casarnos tendría que ser lo mas pronto que se pueda, antes de que la tía empiece con sus fiestas y su desfile de señoritas casaderas.

Candy: Albert tengo miedo de la tía y de los Legan

Albert: no tienes nada que temer siendo mí esposa y tomando el cargo que me corresponde, van a tener que respetarte porque tú estarás muy por encima de ellos.

**Y en Nueva York**

Terry despierta con una resaca tremenda se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la cocina y ahí estaba alguien esperando

Eleanor: valla por fin despiertas bello durmiente

Terry: Eleanor que haces aquí

Eleanor: como que hago aquí, ayer Robert me hablo y me dijo en el estado en que te trajo e inmediatamente vine a verte

Terry: bueno ya me vistes ya te puedes ir.

Eleanor: Terry que te pasa porque volviste a tomar

Terry: no te preocupes Eleanor es la última vez que lo hago, ya que no vale la pena echarme a morir por alguien, quien creí me amaba pero no, en realidad no me amaba como yo suponía.

Eleanor: hijo porque hablas así…..

Terry: bueno Eleanor ya no quiero hablar más del tema, te quedas en tu casa, porque voy a salir

Eleanor : a donde vas, que vas hacer

Terry: lo que debí de haber hecho hace 3 meses cuando fue el estreno de Romeo y Julieta, pedirle matrimonio a Susana.

Eleanor: lo que debiste haber hecho ese día es haber luchado por Candy, Terry has perdido la cabeza como vas amargarte la vida así

Terry: (gritando furiosamente) no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre jamás me oíste, jamás

Y salio dando un portazo dejando a Eleanor totalmente desconcertada

En casa de Susana

Susana: Terry viniste, ayer te extrañe mucho.

Terry: Susana aún quieres que nos casemos

Susana: (con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja) si Terry es lo que más deseo en la vida

Terry: pero seria solamente por lo civil no habrá boda religiosa

En eso iba entrando la mamá de Susana y escucho lo último

Sra. Marlow: pero que ha dicho Terruce como que solamente por lo civil, que va decir la sociedad

Terry: me importa un comino que va decir la sociedad. Y se lo propongo a Susana, no a usted

Sra. Marlow: es un grosero

Susana: mamá por favor

Terry: bueno lo que decidas me lo haces saber

Susana: Terry espera, claro que acepto, ¿cuándo seria?

Terry: el próximo sábado

Sra. Marlow : que pero es muy rápido en 4 días no alcanzaríamos a invitar a nadie

Terry: y quien le dijo que habría invitados

Sra. Marlow : pero es la boda de mi hija, Susana no se merece una boda así ..

Terry: bueno si quieren, así se hará si no, no hay boda

Susana: mamá cállate (voltea a ver a Terry y en un tono meloso)

Si querido se hará como tu digas

en Chicago

Anny y Archie: que dijiste Candy

Candy: si que el próximo sábado me caso con Albert

Archie: gatita se te boto la canica

Any: Archie que palabras son esas

Archie: acaso no escuchaste lo que nos dijo Candy.

Any: si escuche pero esas palabras no las menciona un caballero

Candy: ya chicos no empiecen a darse clases de modales, en estos momentos busco el apoyo de ustedes.

Archie: gatita siempre vas a contar con nuestro apoyo pero lo que dices es un disparate

Candy: porque Albert me ama y yo lo quiero mucho

Any: pero tu no lo amas

Candy: eso no importa con el tiempo llegaré amarlo

Archie: gatita, yo se que estas confundida y tienes mucho agradecimiento a Albert pero de ahí a casarte

Any: Archie aquí lo que cuenta es la decisión de Candy y si ella lo acepto nosotros tenemos que apoyarla.

El elegante chico piensa tal vez Any tiene razón, aparte al casarse Candy con Albert yo podré tenerle cerca, es mejor que se quede con el tío, no valla ser que se vuelva a encontrar con ese aristócrata rufián de Grandchester y la vuelva a engatusar con sus mentiras, alejándola de mi lado . Entonces se dirige a Candy y le dice

Archie: gatita Any tiene razón apoyamos tu decisión

Pero no olvides que siempre estaremos contigo para apoyarte en cualquier cosa, me entiendes cualquier cosa._ volvió a repetir

Candy: Archie, gracias mi ultimo mosquetero,

(Saliéndose las lagrimas) así es como les decía a Anthony, Ster y a ti. Mis tres mosqueteros, Porque siempre estaban cuidándome.

Archie: (abrazándola) pero aún estoy yo gatita para seguir cuidándote, porque sabes que los tres hicimos esa promesa de que siempre cuidaríamos de ti.

Candy : gracias Archie ( se acerca Any )

Any : bueno basta de llorar, hay que estar con los 5 sentidos en alerta porque tenemos muchas cosas que preparar para la boda , aunque se me hace imposible que en cuatro días alcancemos a coordinar todo.

Candy: bueno no queremos una boda grande, mas bien yo quiero una boda sencilla en la colina de Pony con las personas que quiero a mi lado.

Archie: Any, que ironia Candy no quiere una boda faustosa pero ya le viste el anillo de compromiso que trae

Any: pero que belleza es una reliquia, no lo puedo creer

Candy: Albert se empeño en dármelo, yo quería algo mas sencillo. Pero me hizo prometerle que lo usaría ya que es el anillo que llevo su madre.

Archie: si Candy ese anillo vale una fortuna era de la abuela Rosemary, y según he oído la historia que me contaba mamá, ese anillo era para la esposa del heredero Andrew, ni mi madre, la tía Sara, ni la tía Pauna lo pudieron lucir alguna vez, ya que la abuela no les permitió que nadie se lo pusiera, después de su muerte hizo un escrito donde decía que solamente la futura sra. Andrew lo portaría.

Any: Bueno ya dejemos lo del anillo, hay que hablar con la Srita Pony y con la hermana María

Candy: ya hablamos con ellas ahí fue donde Albert me dio el anillo

Any: entonces ellas se encargaran de organizar la fiesta

Candy: si Any , pero tu tienes que acompañarme a la modista para ver como va mi vestido, y ver el tuyo y el de Paty porque ustedes serán mis le envié un telegrama a Paty. Y ya me confirmo que si vendría.

(Dirigiendo la mirada a Archie)

Candy: y tu mi mosquetero andante me podrías entregar en La capilla del hogar de pony.

Archie: es un honor mi bella damisela

Any: bueno apurémonos que después no encontramos a la modista.

CHICAS ESPERO LES GUSTE LA HISTORIA. GRACIAS POR LEER

LIZ CARTER, SENTI TANTA EMOCIÓN LEER TU REVIEWS. GRACIAS POR TUS OBSERVACIONES Y SUGERENCIAS. SOY NUEVA POR AQUI JIJIJI Y NO TENIA NI IDEA DE ESO DE CLASIFICACION. APENAS ME ESTOY FAMILIARIZANDO. TENGAN PACIENCIA POR FAVOR.


	3. Chapter 3

UN AMORVERDADERO CAP 3

**EL DIA ESPERADO LLEGO **

El esperado sábado llego y en el hogar de pony, estaban todos muy entusiasmados esperando que la novia saliera de la casa pony para dirigirse a la capilla del mismo hogar. La capilla era pequeña pero la decoraron con flores dulces Candy. Quedo preciosa, adentro de la misma ya se encontraban los pocas persona que fueron invitadas. Pero adentro se respiraba una tranquilidad una paz hermosa. Se encontraban todas las personas que admiraban y amaban de alguna forma u otra a la novia.

Niños: miren ahí viene Candy

Hna. Maria: Esta hermosa

Srita. Pony: parece una princesa

Albert: es una princesa, mi princesa

Un elegante chico se encamina a la puerta de la capilla, mientras Albert toma su lugar frente al altar. George acompañaba a Candy y en la puerta del la capilla …..

Archie: George me permite el honor de llevar a esta hermosa dama con su futuro esposo

George: claro joven Archie

El guapo joven la recibe con una radiante sonrisa mostrando sus impecable hilera de dientes blancos la toma de la mano y tras depositar un casto beso en ella. Se la coloca bajo su brazo después se gira un poco para susurrarle

Archie: Candy estas bellísima, quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo en cualquier circunstancia, prométeme que no dudaras en recurrir a mi si algo te afecta.

Candy: ya deja de preocuparte Archie, si solamente me voy a casar, y mas siendo con Albert el nunca me haría daño.

Archie: lo se gatita pero recuerda que soy tu mosquetero y estaré siempre pendiente de ti, y siempre te protegeré

Candy: gracias Archie

van caminando hacia el altar y llegando hasta ahí Archie le entrega a Albert a Candy diciéndole

Archie: Tío te entrego a mi gatita cuídala mucho porque te llevas un tesoro.

(Diciendo para sí mi tesoro)

Albert: pierde cuidado sobrino, esta princesa es lo mas preciado para mi, primero me muero que hacerla sufrir.

Candy: Albert no digas esas cosas

**Y en Nueva York….**

Sra. Marlow: Susana es humillante esta boda, Si así se le puede llamar

Susana: mamá Terry tiene razón, somos nosotros los que nos vamos a casar, no tiene porque haber terceras personas.

Sra. Marlow: no Susana cualquiera sueña con una boda hermosa, verse como una princesa, y con muchos invitados que te admiren. Hija esto no es lo que yo quería para ti.

Susana: mamá deja de meterte en mi vida, yo amo a Terry y si solamente de esta forma lo puedo tener no me importa no tener esa boda que toda mujer sueña. Y por favor cuando venga Terry abstente de hacer cualquier comentario no quiero que se valla arrepentir.

La conversacion se interrumpió porque tocaron el timbre. la Sra. Marlow abre la puerta. Terry iba vestido con su disfraz de la gorra para no ser reconocido

Sra. Marlow: como Terruce, ni siquiera se arreglo como debe ser para su boda, piensa llevar a mi Susy con esa vestimenta a festejar.

Terry: y quien le dijo que después del registro civil íbamos a festejar.

Sra. Marlow: pero como dice eso, se esta casando con mi hija, lo mínimo que debe hacer es llevarla algún restaurante a celebrar una cena, en esta fecha tan especial para mi Susy

Susana: mamá, tus comentarios salen sobrando (se dirige a terry) Vamos querido ya estoy lista

Una hora después saliendo del registro civil el precioso las regresa nuevamente a la casa Marlow. La inavalida chica con tirsteza.

Susana: ¿Cómo ya te vas? Porque ¿A dónde?

Terry: no tengo por que responderte pero lo haré Voy algún bar, necesito un trago

Sra. Marlow: pero esto es inaudito, no me diga que va volver a emborracharse.

Terry: pierda cuidado señora solamente necesito un trago para darme valor, para poder cumplirle a su hija si acaso reclama sus derechos de esposa. Porque andando sobrio dudo que pueda hacerlo Con su permiso.

Sra. Marlow: es usted un Sinvergüenza, desgraciado, no se que le vio mi Susy

Terry: esa misma pregunta me hago yo, ya que su hija nunca fue de mi agrado y ella bien que lo sabía. Bueno bellas damas (con su sonrisa burlona) que tengan una excelente tarde

**En Chicago **

Después de la boda religiosa se dirigen a la colina de pony donde estaba todo preparado para el festejo. Al salir de la capilla. Los invitados se acercan a felicitarlos, al momento que se acerca Archie, Any y Paty, Albert aprovecho para decirles.

Albert: chicas por favor entretengan a Candy, (les guiña un ojo) en un momento los alcanzo en la colina.

Archie: a donde vas tío

Albert: quiero darle una sorpresa a mi esposa, en un momento lo sabrás

Después que terminan las felicitaciones Candy se dirige a los chicos, la última vez que vio a Albert fue con ellos

Candy: chicos donde esta Albert

Archie: gatita se me hace que se arrepintió de dejar su

Soltería jajaja

Anny: hay Archie como eres,

Paty: George lo abordo se quedo con el y después nos dijo que nos alcanzaba en la colina._ era su primer mentira en toda su vida. Upss tendría que confesarse pero esta es una mentira piadosa se dijo para tranquilizar su alma jijijiji. Estaban todos reunidos en la colina y se escuchan una melodía de gaita todos voltean de donde proviene la música, y era Albert vestido con su Kit escocés,

Candy: Albert tu eres el príncipe de la colina

Albert: Candy este es un querido lugar para mi también, aquí fue donde te conocí por primera vez

Srita pony: Candy propón un brindis quieres

Candy: muy bien propongo un brindis por todas las muchas personas que me han ayudado y alentado. Las cuales están aquí presente gracias a todos ustedes.

Después del festejo en el hogar de pony Candy y Albert se despiden y se marchan a la mansión de las rosas. Dorothy es quien les abre la puerta.

Dorothy: Candy volviste cuanto tiempo

Candy: Dorothy que alegría volver a verte

Dorothy: Sr. Williams disculpe (hace una reverencia)

Albert: No, Dorothy no se tiene que disculpar quien es motivo de alegría de mi esposa lo es para mi también

Doroty, abre más los ojos sin entender nada,

Candy: si Dorothy soy la esposa de Albert, tenemos mucho de que platicar.

Dorothy: Andrew, nunca lo imagine

Candy: vamos Dorothy nada de formalismos, yo sigo siendo solamente Candy, por favor no me hagas sentir incomoda

Dorothy: pero no esta bien, el Sr. Williams es le jefe de la familia Andrew, y yo no podría

Albert: por favor Dorothy, haga lo que Candy le dice, ella a partir de hoy es la que va dirigir esta casa

Dorothy: si Señor como usted diga.

Albert: bueno por lo pronto acompañe a mi esposa a su recamara debe estar exhausta.

Dorothy: si señor, vamos Candy

**en la habitación **

Dorothy: Candy si que tienes mucho que contarme

Candy: si Dorothy después te voy a ir explicando con tranquilidad, ahora deseo darme un baño.

(La doncella estaba desempacando la maleta de Candy)

Dorothy: Candy mira que hermoso camisón,

La rubia no cabía de la impresión quien había puesto eso en su maleta y de pronto se acordó de algo

Flash back…..

Candy: que tanto hacen con mi maleta, yo lo puedo hacer sola.

Paty: no Candy tu ve a que te arreglen para la boda

Nosotros te ayudamos hacer la maleta-

Fin de flash back….

Candy: pero para que quiero algo como eso

Dorothy: ¡como que para que¡ pues para tu noche de bodas.

Candy no se había preocupado por eso, pero nadie sabía el acuerdo que Albert hizo con ella.

Dorothy: de verdad Candy eres muy afortunada, El sr. Williams es muy bueno, y aparte es muy buen mozo, y además se ve que te adora, debes de estar muy feliz Candy

Candy se mete en la bañera que Doroty le había preparado y perfumado con pétalos de rosas

Al terminar de bañarse le dice a Dorothy

Candy: Dorothy ya puedes retirarte yo término de arreglarme.

Al estar sola empieza a meditar, es verdad Albert siempre a sido muy bueno conmigo, lo quiero mucho pero no puedo amarlo ya que mi corazón esta ocupado. Podrá algún día mi corazón sanar. No lo creo, pero yo acepte casarme con Albert y a pesar que el sabe mis sentimientos hacia Terry, se conforma con solo estar a mi lado. No es justo, soy una egoísta. El es tan bueno, y yo voy a tratar de corresponderle._añadió con determinación antes de que tocasen la puerta

Candy: adelante

Albert entra y se queda mudo con la imagen que ve

Candy: dije que adelante, porque te quedas ahí parado, pasa por favor.

Albert : lo siento Candice, yo solamente quería decirte que pases buenas noches. Hasta mañana pequeña. _se giro dispuesto a marcharse_

Candy: Albert no te vallas

Albert: es lo mejor Candy mañana platicamos, no es correcto que este yo aquí_ respondió aun de espaldas

Candy: y porque no es correcto si soy tu esposa. La rubia lo abrazo por atrás repega su frágil cuerpo junto a su amplia espalda

Albert: yo te prometí que te respetaría y nunca haría algo que tu no quisieras .y pienso cumplir pequeña porque soy un caballero de palabra (la rubia lo gira para verlo de frente le coloca el dedo índice en los labios y le dice)

Candy: Albert yo se que ante todo eres un caballero y me respetarás siempre. Pero yo te digo que ese trato que hicimos queda disuelto.

Albert: que dices pequeña

Candy: si Albert acepto ser tu esposa en todo los aspectos, tu sabes mis sentimientos, pero ayúdame a cambiarlos. Eres tan bueno y te quiero, se que no será difícil amarte además también eres mi príncipe de la colina. Ayúdame a borrar todo dolor pasado _añadio en una suplica.

El rubiole acaricia el rostro y le dice

Albert: de verdad pequeña eso deseas

Candy : si Albert deseo formar una familia, ya no quiero seguir sufriendo ayuda a sanar mi alma.

Albert la besa muy despacio, tiernamente y le dice

Albert: pequeña soy tan feliz

Desde esa noche se convierte en la Sra. Andrew en cuerpo más no en Alma. En la oscuridad de la noche ella lloraba. Su esposo yacía dormido a su espalda abrazándola de la cintura. sus caricias fueron como pétalos de rosas Fue tan tierno con ella, en cada caricia ella pudo sentir la adoración de su esposo, cuidadoso al morir con ella. El dolor de la primera vez paso casi impercitible. Pero entonces ¿Por qué lloraba? No podía engañar a su corazón esas lagrimas eran por el, pero en el silencio de la noche juro que esa era su despedida. El era su pasado y en su lecho estaba su presente. _asi como te amo un día te olvidare_ se prometió y limpio sus lagrimas.

IRIS ADRIANA, LIZ CARTER Y BELA GRACIAS POR LEER Y POR MANDAR SUS REVIEWS. UNA DISCULPA POR NO PUBLICAR ANTES, ME FUI UNOS DIAS DE DESCANSO CON LA FAMILIA. SUS COMENTARIOS SON MUY IMPORTANTES PARA MI. QUISE RESPONDERLES POR INBOX A CADA UNA PERO NO SE COMO JIJIJI. PERDON AUN ANDO PERDIDA EN FANFICTION. TENGANME PACIENCIA.


	4. Chapter 4

UN AMORVERDADERO CAP. 4

**LA LLEGADA DE UN PEQUEÑO ANGEL**

De aquel día en que Candy y Terry se habían casado Cada quien con sus respectivas parejas, habían pasado 4 años, en el transcurso de ese tiempo sucedieron muchas cosas, Albert le sugirió a Candy que estudiara medicina, aproehcandose de los conocimientos que tenía de enfermería y dedicándose al 100 % en el estudio podría terminar más pronto la carrera, el como Jefe de los Andrew, iba estar todo el día en la oficina. Y no quería que ella estuviera sola gran parte del día. Después de platicarlo, ella acepto pero a los 2 meses después de un desmayo y unos exámenes que se realizo, descubrió que estaba encinta. Aún así Albert le dijo que eso no era impedimento para conquistar sus metas y le suguirio que al final del embarazo las clases se las dieran privadas en la mansión de Chicago.

así fue como nuestra protagonista se convirtió en una reconocida Doctora. En ese tiempo Candy contaba con 22 años y era madre de un pequeño de escasos 4 añitos.

Lankewood

En una mañana preciosa corría un niño rubio, ojos azules y rostro angelical por los hermosos jardines de la mansión de las rosas, se a acercando un carruaje de este desiende un hombre como de 23 años, pelo castaño y camina en dirección a la portón de las rosas. El castaño joven cruza unas palabras con el guardia de la mansión. y este lo deja pasar. El chico despide al cochero y decide recorrer el resto del camino a pie. En una de las veredas escucha una risa infantil la cual llama su atención. De entre las rosas sale el pequeño rubio provocando el susto del castaño

Stear: Anthony no puede ser era tanto mi deseo por estar nuevamente en casa que estoy imaginándote cuando eras pequeño.

El niño pone una cara de interrogación y después se anima a preguntar.

Anthony: ¿Usted me conoce?

Stear: ahora si con todo lo que viví en la guerra mi cabeza quedo más loca de lo que estaba. Ya hasta imagino que me esta hablando

Anthony: mi mamá me contó que tenía un primo así como usted, que le gustaba inventar pero que tenia un cabeza que no le ayudaba mucho en sus Inventos porque siempre fallaban.

Stear: no entendía nada pero a partir de lo que dijo el pequeño se dio cuenta en realidad que no era su imaginación en verdad el pequeño niño de ojos azul cielo existía .

Stear: y quien es tu mamá, me imagino que esa sinceridad la heredaste de tu mamá, ¿pero y tu papá quien es? Porque te pareces tanto a Anthony y además llevas su nombre

Anthony: mi papá se llama Williams y es el jefe de la familia Andrew.

Stear: con que el tío abuelo se aventó su canita al aire, quien lo imaginaria. _dijo en voz alta sus pensamientos_

Anthony: que quiere decir con eso

Stear: nada pequeño mejor olvida lo que escuchaste._sonrie avergonzado al mismo tiempo que le juega su rubia cabellera

Se escuchan unos gritos _pequeño Anthony parece ser que alguien te busca

Candy: Anthony, Anthony,

Anthony: aquí estoy mamá

Candy: Anthony ven aquí no te he dicho que no platiques con extraños.

Anthony: pero el no es un extraño conoce a papá.

Candy que hasta el momento no se había fijado bien en el hombre posa su vista y no lo puede creer.

Stear al ver a esa hermosa dama, no la reconoce pero dice para si mismo (pero que belleza de mujer, lo que hace el poder del abuelo Williams)

Candy: stear eres tu verdad, de verdad eres tu

Stear se desconcierta y le pregunta

Stear: la conozco bella dama

Candy: Stear pero como eres, soy Candy no me recuerdas

Stear: Candy, pero como has cambiado te has convertido en una mujer bellísima, de pronto recuerda al pequeño de mirada azul cielo.

Stear:¡ pero como! ¿este niño es tu hijo?,¿ te casaste con el abuelo Williams?

Candy: si Stear me case con Albert

Stear: ¡con Albert¡

Candy: si es una larga historia pero te la contare después_lo abraza y le toma de la mano _ ahora debemos ir y compartir esta felicidad que me embriaga porque estas vivo, Stear no sabes como sufrimos eres malo, sufrimos mucho con tu muerte. Pero hoy nos has devuelto la alegría

Y así fue como Stear les contó como lo declararon por muerto. la caída del avión y con balas por todo el cuerpo duro 3 años en recuperarse y después tardo 2 años en arreglar su papeles para volver; por la guerra se volvió mas tardado todo y con ello su regreso.

**Y en Nueva York **

Un hombre estaba en la cúspide de su carrera, su nombre estaba en la marquesina del mejor Teatro de Broadway. Su fama alcanzo los limites que nunca se imagino, puede decirse que lo tenia todo para ser feliz, las mujeres morían por siquiera una mirada suya, las que tenían suerte podrían disfrutar de una noche más, con esta preciosidad de hombre. Y se sentían soñadas al estar con ese bombón. Pero al finalizar esas noches despertaban de su sueño y volvían a la amarga realidad, pues este bello actor Jamás mostraba interés alguno, para el era una noche más, un desahogo físico solamente y si lo aceptaban bien si no bye…

Susana: Terry al fin llegas a casa, mira que hable al teatro y me dijeron que hoy no hubo ensayo, donde estuviste

Terry: Susana a estas alturas todavía piensas que te voy a dar un resumen diario de lo que hago, en este tiempo de convivencia debes de haberte dado cuenta que no doy explicaciones a nadie y mucho menos a ti querida.

Susana: pero Terry soy tu esposa

Terry: solamente de palabra (añadió mordaz) Mi querida Susy.

Susana: porque así lo has querido tu, porque Terry, porque te niegas a darme un poco de cariño.

Terry: me pides un imposible

Susana (alterada): un imposible, que crees que soy estupida y no se que cada mujer que se te insinúa te vas con ella.

Terry: no Susy no cualquiera, mira que soy muy selectivo_inquirio con arrogancia_

Susana: eres un cínico

Terry: y así te empeñas en seguir conmigo, mira que dándome el divorcio como te lo vengo pidiendo desde tiempo atrás se solucionaría. Todos tus males.

Susana: Terry, porque te niegas a estar conmigo, te has puesto a pensar que podríamos formar una hermosa familia imagínate tener un bebe

Tuyo y mió sería hermoso.

Terry : deberás Susana que no tiene limite tu imaginación. _ le dijo con mueca de burla

Susana: porque dices eso, todo hombre desea un heredero

Terry: yo no lo deseo,_añadio con fastidio_ los niños son latosos, y requieren mucho tiempo no me gustan.

Susana: porque eres tan amargado, tan frío no tienes sentimiento alguno

Terry: y tu lo preguntas, si tu eres la causante de gran parte de mi amarga vida.

Susana: Yo, _dijo dolida_ si lo único que he hecho es amarte. Por favor si acaso me dieras un hijo,_le pidió bajando el tono de voz._ quiero ser madre Terry _

Terry: Divorciémonos. Puedes rehacer tu vida y cumplir ese sueño Susy

Susana: No me has entendido, _añadió exasperada_yo quiero un hijo tuyo y mío. A ti ese a quien amo. Si no puedo tenerte a ti al menos déjame una parte de ti. _le suplico _Terry serás libre te doy tu libertad si dejas tu semilla en mi.

Terry: (mirándole con una mirada de odio) Óyeme bien Susana, si ese es el precio por mi libertad, prefiero pagar mi estupidez de haberme casado contigo, seria lo ultimo que haría en mi vida. con un error es suficiente para volver a caer en otro._ acoto con irritación_ Además mi querida Susy los hijos se dan cuando hay amor, y en este matrimonio carece de ello.

**En Chicago**

Archie, ya hacía 1 año que había terminado la carrera de abogado y recién graduado se había casado con Anny ya esperaban su primer bebe.

Anny: Archie tu hijo se mueve demasiado no me deja dormir.

Archie: Anny querida, ya te dije que es una niña.

Anny: eres el primer hombre que escucho que no desea que su primer hijo sea varón porque te aferras a que es una niña.

Archie: porque así es (por un breve momento se interna en sus pensamientos, si tiene que ser una niña, nunca pude escuchar tu nombre con mi apellido gatita. Al menos una hija mía lo llevara, si Candy Cornwell, y suspira que bien suena) hay hermano como hiciste tu para olvidarla, yo no he podido, ni creo poder hacerlo. El elegante abogado recuerda la conversación que tuvo con su hermano cuando volvió después de la guerra.

Flash back…

Archie: Stear hermano esto es un milagro creeimos que estabas muerto, que dicha tan grande que estés aquí

Stear . Pero mira nada más todas las sorpresas que me encuentro, Candy toda una doctora y casada con Albert, y tu hermano todo un abogado y casado con Anny, y por lo que veo voy a ser tío, genial voy hacerlo un gran inventor como yo.

Archie: si Stear, pero siento desilusionarte porque vas a ser tío pero de una niña.

Stear: pero porque lo dices con esa seguridad es imposible saberlo hasta que nazca.

Archie: no hermano yo lo se, va ser niña tiene que ser niña,

Stear: y porque deseas eso

Archie: hermano tu sabes mi secreto, jamás he dejado de amar a Candy Y deseo una niña al menos para tener la satisfacción de escuchar el apellido Cornwell en el nombre de Candy. Porque así se llamará mi hija Candy Cornwell.

Stear: Archie ten cuidado, Any no se merece que la tengas relegada, es una buena chica trata de amarla,

Archie: yo la quiero pero por más que deseo amarla no puedo mi corazón esta con mi gatita. Pero aún así yo tratare de que Any nunca sufra. Pero mis sentimientos hacía Candy siguen igual de que cuando estábamos en el colegio San Pablo se lo dije pero ella me encargo que me quedara con Any y la cuidara y eso hice. Se que mi gatita nunca me perdonaría que abandonara a Any. Además siendo Any como hermana de Candy y ahora que esta casada con el tío puedo tenerle cerca, eso es suficiente para mi corazón. Y tu Stear ¿olvidaste a Candy? mira que me di cuenta que nunca lo dijiste abiertamente pero también amabas a mi gatita

Stear: aquel día la fui a despedir a la estación de tren, cuando iba a ver a Terry a Brodway quise confesárselo pero no pude Porque el tren dio el silbato de salida y no alcance pronunciar las palabras, Si Archie creo que todos terminamos enamorados de candy, pero mira que yo pensé que Terry había sido el afortunado pero me equivoque fue Albert el que se quedo con el corazón de Candy.

Archie: no Stear no te dejes engañar con lo que ven tus ojos, candy no es feliz, a pesar de querer demostrar lo contrario, yo lo se porque Any me lo dice ellas como hermanas se platican sus cosas. Y candy no es feliz, claro que Anthony es la luz de sus ojos, pero la gatita sufre por un amor de antaño que ya conocemos muy bien tú y yo y sabemos de quien se trata.

Stear: pobre Candy pero nosotros seremos sus mosqueteros y seguiremos cuidando de ella, por lo pronto yo viajo a Florida a encontrarme con Paty y si no me ha olvidado me casaré con ella. al verlos a ustedes con sus propias familias yo deseo la mía.

**En lankewood**

Albert: Candy pequeña, tengo que decirte algo, el corporativo Andrew de Nueva York necesita mi presencia. Y será por tiempo indefinido, tendremos que irnos a residir a la mansión de Nueva York

La rubia se queda pensativa Nueva York, Terry, que será de ti según las noticias de los diarios te has vuelto el mejor actor de Brodway, pero también hablan de todas tus aventuras a pesar de estar casado con Susana. Terry tendrás hijos, nunca se ha sabido, los diarios nunca hablan de ello.

Candy: esta bien Albert, si tienes que estar en Nueva York, iremos a vivir allá, lo que no se es como lo tomará la tía abuela, ya vez que no se separa de Anthony en ningún momento.

La tía abuela iba entrando a la biblioteca y alcanzo a escuchar a Candy .

Tía abuela: escuche bien, ¿Es verdad que tienen que irse a Nueva York? _no espero la respuesta y continua _siendo así me voy con ustedes no pretenderán que este lejos de Anthony, bien saben que no lo soportaría.

Candy: claro que si Tía abuela es un honor para Albert y para mí que se quiera ir con nosotros a Nueva York

Albert: tía me sorprende nunca pensé que hubiera alguien que la hiciera dejar esta mansión de las rosas

Tía abuela: bien saben que Anthony le da luz a mi vida, no soportaría estar lejos de mi niño querido

Albert: bueno no se hable mas mañana partimos a Nueva York debo informarle también a Archie también es necesaria su presencia en la compañía de alla.


	5. Chapter 5

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP. 5

**EL RECUENTRO**

Y así fue como las familias Andrew y Cornwell viajaron a la ciudad de Nueva York. Cabe mencionar que Albert tomo su cargo como cabeza de la familia, pero nunca se anuncio su identidad al público, no fue fácil convencer a la Sra. Elroy, ella quería que todos conocieran al poderoso Sr. Williams, pero Albert le dio por argumento que esto lo hacía para proteger a su familia ya que como Candy iba ejercer su profesión no quería que la prensa amarillista la molestara.

Eso fue lo que le dijo a su tía por una parte era cierto, pero por otra no deseaba que Candy fuera vista en público, porque siempre tenía el temor de que cierto ingles la buscara

Candy: ya llegamos ¿verdad que esta preciosa la mansión?

Anthony: no, a mi no me gusta yo quiero la mansión de las rosas, allá es donde quiero estar, pero tu le hiciste caso a papá y no me escuchaste a mi. _reclamo el pequeño rubio_ ya se que siempre es más importante el trabajo del Sr. Andrew que yo

Albert: pequeño por favor no hagas esos comentarios porque mamita se pondrá triste y tú no quieres eso verdad. Bien sabes que eres lo más valioso que tenemos, pero eres caprichoso y no debes hacer esas cosas.

Tía abuela: bueno basta no debes hablarle así a Anthony, el tiene razón, ustedes debieron de habérselo planteado con tiempo para que el lo fuera asimilando.

Albert: tía, no lo estoy regañándo, solamente quiero que entienda que hay comentarios fuera de lugar.

Tía abuela: tú dándole clases de modales, si siempre hiciste lo que quisiste._le recordó la anciana

Candy: bueno ya no viene al caso seguir con esta contrariedad, entremos a casa, realmente necesito descansar.

Tiempo atrás cuando la señora se entero de la boda de su sobrino con Candy, puso el grito en el cielo. Pero al pasar de los meses. La Sra. Elroy dio un cambio de 350 gds. a pesar de no aceptar del todo a la rubia pues no concebía la idea que la sra. Andrew, se empeñará en estudiar y además trabajar, pero eso cambio después del nacimiento de Anthony. Como candy estudiaba en ese entonces ella se hizo cargo del pequeño mientras sus padres realizaban sus actividades, ya no se opuso a que Candy no estuviera en casa, al contrario se alegraba porque así ella se haría cargo de la luz de sus la llegada de ese Ángel su vida amargosa cambio, no dejaba que nadie se hiciera cargo de el mas que ella misma.

En la recamara principal de la mansión de Nueva York ,

Albert: no me gusta como la tía me contradice delante de Anthony

Candy: Entiéndela su vida gira en torno a Anthony. Aparte es una cosa que debo agradecer, desde el nacimiento de Anthony no ha vuelto a meterse conmigo, ni a decirme que una dama de sociedad no debe trabajar.

Albert: si preciosa es cierto, _la abraza y la recarga sobre su pecho_pero lo esta malcriando

Candy: pero para eso estamos nosotros para irlo corrigiendo_la rubia le dice levantando su mirada para verlo.

Albert: pero a que hora lo vamos a corregir si siempre esta la tía como su perro Guardián.

Candy: pero que dices, _se desprende de su abrazo y aparentando estar molesta añade_veo que la tía abuela tiene razón tu no debes darle clases de modales a Anthony, antes bien deberíamos dártelas a ti. Ja,ja, ja

Albert: pequeña que chistosita te has vuelto, oyes descansa porque te recuerdo que mañana tienes que ir al hospital san Joseph a instalarte en tu puesto.

Y así fue como Candy empezó a trabajar en el hospital, ahí se encontró con Mike aquel doctor con el que alguna vez bailo en una fiesta que ofreció Elisa en Chicago.

Dr. Sam: ya viste a la hermosa doctora que nos enviaron del hospital santa Juana de Chicago.

Mike: Chicago, fíjate que una vez conocí una linda enfermera que laboraba en ese hospital.

Dr. por muy linda que haya sido esa enfermera no creo ni siquiera que sea la mitad de hermosa, que la Doctora. Candy White Andrew

Mike:¡ Candy White Andrew!, pero si es la misma de la que te estoy hablando, ¿Dónde esta? quiero saludarla,

Dr. Sam: creo que le dieron el consultorio 15, pero si tu la conoces preséntamela si

Mike ya no lo escucho porque se dirigió inmediatamente al consultorio que le habían asignado a Candy. Al llegarel joven doctor toca la puerta y escucha una voz muy dulce

Candy: pase por favor

Mike: Candy, Candy te acuerdas de mi soy Mike te conocí en una fiesta que organizo tu prima Elisa.

Candy: que gusto verte, claro que te recuerdo porque como tu dijiste aunque no volviéramos a vernos nunca, siempre compartiremos la medicina cierto.

Mike: pero que maravilloso volverte a ver, encontrarnos y estoy sorprendido, ya veo que amas la medicina y decidiste estudiar y convertirte en una doctora.

Candy: si es cierto, pero gran parte de esto se lo debo a mi esposo; el fue el que me impulso a estudiar y me apoyo en todo, y mas por la familia que no apoyaban mi decisión.

Mike al escuchar esposo su cara puso una cara de desconcierto y tristeza.

Mike: ¿te casaste Candy?, pero que pregunta hago como no ibas a estar casada si ya veo lo hermosa que te has puesto, si no hubiera escuchado tu nombre, y te hubiera visto antes, no te reconocería

Candy: si eso dicen todos que he cambiado mucho, pero ha sido solamente físicamente, _añadio con una sonrisa_mi forma de ser, es la misma y esa nunca va a cambiar.

Mike: que afortunado es tu esposo, en cierta parte le tengo envidia

Y así transcurrió una semana donde Candy se adaptaba a su empleo y mientras tanto Albert estaba tan ocupado en el corporativo que no había podido ir por su esposa al hospital, pero siempre la llevaba un Chofer de la familia.

En una tarde Albert dejo todos los pendientes desde que llegaron a la Gran manzana no había podido disfrutar a su familia. Ese día se día pensaba pasarla con su esposa e hijo, el rubio dijo para si mismo, valla sorpresa que se va llevar. Pero la sorpresa que le esperaba a el ni se la imaginaba.

El rubio llego al hospital pero a su doctora esposa le llego una emergencia de última hora y le dijeron que la Doctora White terminaría en una hora. Entonces Albert decidió llevar a Anthony al Central Park para hacer tiempo para la salida de su mujer. El parque se encontraba cerca del hospital san Joseph.

Albert: Anthony ven aquí, quieres un helado

Anthony: yupi si, si papi por favor

El rubio se voltea y se dirigió con el vendedor, Anthony aprovecho para trepar un árbol, en la mansión de Nueva York no había y ya extrañaba trepar uno. Pero el pequeño no contó que no estaba su mamá quien era la que siempre le ayudaba a descender, porque si podía subirlos pero todavía se le hacia difícil bajarse de el

Anthony empezó a llorar porque no podía bajarse toco la casualidad que un joven que no se le miraba el rostro porque lo llevaba cubierto, con una gorra y una bufanda escucho el llanto y volvió su cara y supo que el llanto provenía de un árbol demasiado alto. Ahí se encontraba el pequeño asustado. El actor le habla al niño y le ayuda a descender ya una vez abajo le dice…

Terry: niño no se te hace que eres muy pequeño para andar escalando árboles y más aún sin la supervisión de tus papas eres un inconciente pequeño travieso

Anthony: es que siempre lo hago pero hoy no vino mi mamita conmigo, pero quiero ir con mi papá_pidio el pequeño en sollozos

Terry: (pensando me recuerdas a alguien) bueno y donde esta tu papá

Anthony: allá y se dirigen hacia donde el niño lo llevaba.

Albert: Anthony donde andabas mira que me asustaste.

Anthony. Subí a un árbol pero no podía bajar y el señor fue quien amablemente me ayudo.

Albert quien no había reconocido al desconocido se dirige a el y le dice

Albert: Muchísimas Gracias y disculpe las molestias que le dio mi hijo

Terry: Albert, mi querido amigo

Albert al escuchar la voz la reconoce de inmediato.

Albert: Te...terry ¿hola como estas?

Terry: bien, oyes con razón este pequeño me recordaba a alguien y ese eras tu, en verdad se parece a ti, muchísimo._termino por deir el precioso actor

Anthony: pero mi mamá y los tíos dicen que me parezco a un tío que tuve, pero no lo conocí

Terry: no dudo que tu mamá tenga razón, _le dijo al pequeño para después vera a su amigo_pero no cabe duda que el parecido con tu padre es enorme

El precioso observa la vestimenta que trae Albert y además ve al pequeño que a pesar de su corta edad es un niño que se expresa muy educadamente.

Terry : pero amigo creo que la vida te a tratado bien nunca imagine que el trotamundo de mi amigo Albert sentaría cabeza y más aún que fueras padre.

Albert: si creo que la vida me ha sonreído,

(Parándose del banca y tomando a Anthony de la mano)

Albert: discúlpanos Terry pero tenemos que marcharnos, llevamos un poco de prisa.

Anthony: si vamos a ir por mi mamita a su trabajo

Terry: siendo así no te entretengo más, pero dime Albert donde te encuentro para platicar como hace años.

Albert: no te preocupes yo te busco en el teatro, haber si me permiten verte,_dijo e inquiere jugando para ocultar sus nervios_siendo el gran actor Terrunce Grandchester dudo que me dejen entrar.

Terry : de que hablas Albert si soy el mismo chico que conociste aquella noche en Londres, pero me gustaría platicar contigo y hacerte una peguntas y me des noticias de….. (Dirigiéndose a Anthony y despeinando su pequeña cabecita rubia ) Pero creo que estando este pequeño no es posible, y por ultimo déjame felicitarte tienes un hijo que es todo un caballero y además muy buen mozo.

En esa misma semana habría una recepción en casa del gobernador y Albert como cabeza de los Andrew debía de presentarse, pero como el quería seguir en el anonimato. Le pidió a su esposa que fuera en su nombre.

Candy: puede ir Archie en representación tuya, el siempre lo ha hecho

Albert: esta vez no pequeña el consejo sabe que para tomar el cargo que tengo debí haberme casado y siendo así se ofenderían que Archie se presentara en mi nombre. Eso le corresponde a mi esposa. Ella es quien debe ir en representación de la familia, cuando el patriarca de la misma no hace acto de presencia

Candy: pero tu sabes que esas fiestas no me gustan y a lo mejor ahí va andar Elisa y Neal recuerda que Neal esta aquí manejando las importaciones Legan.

Albert: eso no es problema, George te acompañara, aparte de la seguridad que debes llevar así lo destino el consejo Andrew

Candy: esta bien Albert iré a esa fiesta

Albert: Gracias Pequeña, también debo decirte que debes ir de compras, lastima que Anny esta tan ocupada con la pequeña Candice. Pero le diré a Dorothy que te acompañe.

Candy: pero Albert no deseo ir de compras en el armario tengo un sinfín de vestidos cualquiera de esos puedo usar.

La tía abuela entra y escucho lo que dijo Candy

Tía abuela : de ninguna manera tu debes presentarte como la Sra. Andrew

y eso conlleva a que debes de dejar impresionados a los invitados que sepan quien eres y para ser así debes ir de compras, yo te acomparía pero no quiero dejar a Anthony con la servidumbre, es lo mejor es que Dorothy te acompañe.

Y el dia llego la arreglaron divinamente. Tiempo atrás la rubia era bonita, pero era increíble que en los últimos cuatro años su rostro de niña maduro más, acentuando su belleza, nariz respingadita, su pelo lo usaba en media coleta, el resto del cabello caía como una cascada preciosa, y esas pecas que la distinguieron de niña se tornaron casi invisibles ya no eran tan notorias y sus hermosas esmeraldas eran el deliro de cualquiera.

Y que decir de su desarrollo fisico, pues después de la maternidad, su cuerpo lejos de deformarse tomo unas formas que eran una tentación, su finísima cintura, sus caderas, sus piernas bien torneadas y aquel pequeño busto ahora eran dos hermosas montañas y esta forma tomaron después de alimentar a Anthony. Por eso esta linda dama con cualquier vestido lucia bella ya que por naturaleza así era.

Pero esa noche se tuvo que esmerar en su arreglo, eran órdenes de la Tía abuela. El vestido que llevaba puesto era la última moda europea que apenas estaba llegando a los Estados Unidos y eran un poco menos conservador. El vestido era de color rojo, de tirantes y tenía un escote ligero en el busto pero por atrás tenia un escote en forma de V que dejaba ver parte de la espalda descubierta. Simplemente había quedado fenomenal. Al terminar su arreglo Dorothy llamo a la tía abuela, ella dejo claro que quería verla antes de que saliera para aprobar si era digna de presentarse como la Sra. Andrew.

Tía abuela: valla rebasaste mis expectativas en verdad Candice luces hermosa, ya puedes bajar, George te esta esperando

Candy : Albert y Archie no han llegado aún

Tía abuela: no todavía no llegan y Anthony esta dormido ya.

En la mansión del Gobernador

Ya estaban algunos invitados entre ellos la compañía Straford y todos sus actores, el gobernador quería su presencia para programar una función para los alberges de niños huérfanos.

En esos momentos hace su arribo una hermosa dama que al momento de entrar deslumbro su belleza, no había quien no dirigiera la vista, hombres soñadores y deseosos, mujeres envidiosas. Parecía realmente un ángel con ese rostro angelical que enamoraba. Pero también con ese cuerpo de Diosa que era la más grande tentación y debilidad de cualquiera.

Mesa donde estaban los actores de la compañía Starford

Robert: de verdad que por una mujer así me divorcio inmediatamente

Todos se quedaron asombrados por el comentario de Robert el era un hombre serio que nunca se mostraba interesado por ninguna mujer, que no fuera su esposa

Todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia donde Robert veía

Actor 1: ahora se porque el fiel Robert, se divorciaría de su esposa, pues esa mujer es un sueño de tentación

Actor 2: de verdad que es un monumento esa preciosidad

Karen: si que es bonita, pero nada del otro mundo

Actor 1: envidiosa habla la envidia reconócelo Karen en tu vida habías visto una colega tan bella

Terry: si Karen la verdad que es una mujer bellísima, en mi vida había visto una dama con esas (sonriendo maliciosamente) armas que tientan a cualquiera y mira que recuerda que yo soy experto en esa materia. Pero es cierto tiene una belleza inigualable.

Actor 1: ya viste Karen si hasta Terry que siempre se le relaciona con mujeres bellas. Dice que nunca había visto una mujer así.

Robert: bueno chicos de nada nos sirve soñar con esa mujer, por lo que oí es casada y más aún con un muy poderoso empresario, ya vieron lo bien resguardada que esta.

Actor 1: con esos 2 gorilas ni quien se le acerque, además ese hombre moreno de bigote ¿será su esposo?

Actor 2: no creo ya que escuche que el era la mano derecha de su marido y que ella vino en representación de su esposo.

Terry. Y como se llama ese hombre afortunado

Actor 2: hasta donde me informaron es un hombre muy poderoso pero que jamás se ha presentado a la sociedad por motivos de seguridad. Además ni siquiera registraron el nombre de la Dama.

Robert: pues quien no protegería y cuidaría un Ángel así

Actor 1: eso si, el no se presento pero mando a sus guaruras para que nadie se acercara a esa muñeca.

Terry: compañeros les voy a demostrar que para Terruce Grandchester no hay imposibles _añadio con soberbia

Robert: muchacho te vas a meter en un problema

Karen: si Terry no hagas una tontería, si su esposo la mando con esos gorilas a de ser un hombre muy celoso.

Actor 1: Robert y Karen tienen razón Terry, con una majestuosidad como ella quien no seria celoso. Además acuérdate que eres muy conocido y se sabe que estas casado

Terry: hay actorcitos les voy a demostrar lo que es un actor de verdad hasta este momento no ha habido quien desprecie a este hombre que soy yo .

El precioso hombre se encamina a la mesa donde esta Candy con George. Hace una inclinación de cabeza y le dice

Terry: bella dama me permite un pieza y no acepto un no como respuesta.(sonrisa de muñeco hermoso y ceja levantada)

Candy al verlo se queda en shock y no pude pronunciar palabra alguna. Terry no la había reconocido, pero el al no escuchar respuesta no se iba dar por vencido_su orgullo no le permitia regresar _ no quería regresar y ser la burla de sus compañeros. Porque el, el inalcanzable Terruce Grandchester jamás nadie lo había despreciado al contrario era el, el que se daba el lujo de despreciar a quien se le diera la gana y así sigue su discurso.

Terry. En vista de que no me contesta y de que yo no acepto un no de respuesta (en eso la toma de la mano la obliga a levantarse y se dirige con ella a la pista.

George no alcanzo a reaccionar, pero además no quería un escándalo y les hizo una seña a los guardaespaldas para que no hicieran nada

Candy: (no me reconoció uf que alivio)

Terry: veo que es usted muda ya que no la he escuchado emitir ningún clase de sonido

Eso basto para que la pecosa olvidara el pánico que la embargaba y le dice

Candy : pero que le pasa, como se atreve a tomarme así sin haberle autorizado .

Terry: créame bella dama que no la tome como en verdad hubiera deseado porque ahí si tengo que pedirle su autorización._le susurro al oído y le sonrio descaradamente

Candy: es usted un insolente que se cree

Terry: me creo un eterno enamorado de la belleza femenina

Candy: claro que lo se, si no se habla de otra cosa en los diarios que de sus aventuras

Terry: no crea demasiado en la prensa es muy amarillista.

Candy: por su comportamiento, no me queda duda que hablan más que la verdad

Terry: mire bella dama quiero decirle que es usted muy afortunada en que haya fijado mis ojos en usted _inquirio con su arrogante sonrisa de medio lado

Candy: pero que dice usted de verdad que esta loco y además Idiota

Terry: ja ,ja ,ja

Candy : no se ría así_la pecosa sintio un daja vu esa sonrisa era la misma de aquel dia del zoológico en Londres

Terry: loco y además idiota que lenguaje eh, yo nunca he dicho una palabra así mi bella dama

Candy: yo no soy su bella dama _ añadio tras recuperarse de sus recuerdos.

Terry: pero podría serlo si usted quisiera_le suguirio con su ceja levantada y esa mirada libidinosa.

Candy: para su información yo soy casada,

Terry: no importa, no soy celoso

Candy: no puede ser, cuando podra quedarse callado

Terry: yo se como (la agarra más de la cintura acercándola mas) con sus preciosos labios puede callar mi boca. Si quiere conozco un lugar donde nadie nos interrumpiría. Que opina mi bella dama desea callar mi boca.

Candy: no puedo seguir escuchándolo mas, es usted un maldito malcriado me retiro

Al escuchar sus penúltimas palabras se queda en shock y dice para si

Terry: (hace tanto tiempo que había escuchado eso maldito malcriado esas palabras me las dijo la pecosa cuando la bese en escocia. ) de pronto se acerca Karen y lo saca de su letargo.

Karen: que pasa con el inalcanzable bombón de Terruce Grandchester lo despreciaron por primera vez. Mira que eso hay que festejarlo.

Terry: cállate Karen ¿y dime donde esta? ¿Hacia donde se fue?

Karen: pues la vi dirigirse a la salida y atrás de ella sus gorilas

Terry sale corriendo a la salida y Karen atrás, pero cuando iba se tropezó con Neal:

Neal: perdone usted señorita

Karen: no tenga cuidado yo tampoco me fije

Neal: me permite ser su acompañante

Karen: Claro que si (que hombre tan interesante)

Neal. Me concede esta pieza, puedo tutearte

Karen: por supuesto Guapo

Después de bailar una pieza se dirigen al balcón

Neal: eres muy bella (la abraza y se va acercando para darle un beso, y justo en ese momento siente que la jalan y su acompañante es arrojado al piso por un golpe certero en la cara.

Karen: Terry que te pasa

Terry: este Idiota es casado

Karen: y a ti que te importa, algunas de tus amiguitas también lo están y yo no te digo nada, te están desquitando por la mujer, esa que te desprecio

Terry: mira Karen lo que hagas tú, me importa un comino pero este infeliz no puede hacerle esto a la pecosa

Neal todavía estaba tirado en el piso y a lo lejos estaba Elisa que al ver a Neal, se encamino rápidamente hacia ahí, Karen estaba con la boca abierta al saber quien era la esposa de ese chico

Terry: como te atreves a engañar a Candy

Lo levanta de las solapas y le iba a dar otro golpe cuando Elisa intervino.

Elisa: Terry, suéltalo que te pasa

Terry: me pasa que no voy a permitir que la sandijuela idiota que tienes por hermano se burle de candy.

Elisa: querido creo que el ambiente del teatro se te pego lo vulgar, y déjame aclararte que esa recogida no es esposa de Neal

Terry: (con los ojos iluminados) que dices que no se caso, pero si yo leí una nota donde lo decía,

Elisa: se publico esa nota, pero a los dos días apareció otra donde se cancelo el compromiso

Terry:¿Dime donde esta Candy? _

Neal : pero para que quieres saber si ella ya no te recuerda

Dirige su mirada a Neal

Terry: aunque te mate a golpes me vas a decir donde esta Candice.

Elisa: querido Terry _le sonríe _ candy no se casó con Neal porque el bisabuelo Williams no lo permitió. La huérfana aprovecho para atrapar al bisabuelo, ya que esa recogida quería ser la gran Sra. Andrew así fue que tu querida Candy termino casada con el bisabuelo Williams.

Neal: esa no es la verdad, Elisa el bisabuelo se aprovecho de ella. _Candy estaba muy agradecida y la obligo a casarse con el.

Terry: ¿pero donde esta?, ¿Dónde vive?,

Elisa: vas a creer que con todos los millones del bisabuelo, siguió trabajando ya que lo vulgar nunca se le quito

Terry: Donde trabaja

Elisa : calma mi querido Terry, la huerfana trabaja en el hospital san Joseph aquí en Nueva York.

Y sin preguntar más se dirige a la salida.

**Dulce lu, Bela y Rose Grandchester** gracias por leer mi historia, se que es dificil como Terrytianas ver a Candy con Albert. este fics ya esta terminado fue mi primer historia. ire subiendo los capítulos diarios. es un terryfic 100 % . Terrytianas de corazón espero me sigan dando la oportunidad de continuar conmigo en esta lectura. pronto nuestra pareja consentida estarán juntos.

**Iris Adriana, Liz carter, mixie 07** y Terrytyanas de corazón gracias por continuar conmigo-

amigas lectoras déjenme les platico de mi corazón dividido. me enamore de Anthony, después locamente de Terry su arrogancia me conquisto esta de mas decir que su preciosidad es única. este hombre para mi es el mas guapo de los tres. pero el rubio también me enamoro por su ternura y su amor incondicional para Candy. el caso es que yo quede impactada con la muerte de Anthony nunca comprendí porque las autoras de la serie pudieron desaparecer asi al tan bello hombre. en esta historia tuve que casar a Albert con Candy porque quería un bebe como Anthony. y como el tio y el sobrino se parecían así es como podría revivir el rostro bello del chico de las rosas.


	6. Chapter 6

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP. 6

LA RECONCILIACION

Esa noche Terry impaciente desea ir a buscar a su pecosa pero se dijo no creo que el Viejo decrepito del bisabuelo Williams la deje trabajar turnos nocturnos, mañana a primera hora iré a buscarla._Pecosa mañana me explicaras muchas cosas ya me imagino al vejete ese, mira que se cobro muy caro toda la educación que te brindo; Y te obligo a casarte con el, _ las palabras de Neal las traía incrustradas en su cerebro_Pero ya no estas sola pecosa te ayudare a divorciarte de ese vejete, también me divorciare de Susana y nos casaremos. _pronuncio para si mismo

**Al día siguiente**

Terry: Señorita estoy buscando a la enfermera Candice white Andrew

Enfermera: lo siento aquí no trabaja nadie con ese nombre

Enfermera 2: El sr. Se refiere a la doctora nueva que llego de Chicago.

Terry: Candy es Doctora

Enfermera: lo siento no recordaba su nombre _se disculpo avergonzada_

Enfermera 2: por eso no son buenos los pronombres todos se refieren a ella como la doctora ensueño.

El rostro del precioso se descompuso este reflejaba ira, celos _¿porque la llaman asi? _penso para sí mismo

Enfermera: pase espere en esta oficina

La enfermera sale dejandolo solo con sus pensamientos y segundos después entra una joven rubia su oficina Y ve a un hombre con gorra que no se dejaba ver el rostro.

Candy: si dígame en que le puedo ayudar

Inmediatamente reconoció a la mujer imposible no recordarla. Entonces el precioso retira la gorra

Terry: usted a mi en nada

Candy: al escuchar la voz levanta la vista. Y se queda helada (que hacia Terry en su oficina)

Terry: solamente porque la escuche hablar anoche si no pensaría nuevamente que esta muda, o será que con mi presencia le comieron la lengua los ratones. Pero comprendo su reacción eso le pase a cualquier dama que me ve, es el efecto de Terruce Granchester

Otra vez le dio a Candy un motivo para reaccionar.

Candy: mire que además de arrogante se pasa de pretencioso y por el comentario que hizo diciendo que no le sirvo en nada dígame entonces que hace en mi oficina.

Terry: no me diga que es su oficina, debo imaginar que el poderoso de su marido a de ser benefactor de este hospital y como el es un hombre de negocios usted es la encargada de administrar las donaciones que ha de dar a beneficio del hospital. _indago con curiosidad

La rubia pensó rapidamente lo peligroso que era que Terry continuara en su oficina, si alguien entraba se daría cuenta de su identidad.

Candy: que le parece si terminamos esta conversación en otro lugar._le sugirió con una sonrisa

Terry: mi bella dama déjeme decirle que usted tuvo su oportunidad el día de ayer y la desaprovecho_ sonríe con arrogancnia_ no creo que se le vuelva a presentar._ con mayor seriedad_ a partir de hoy mi vida tomara otro rumbo, precisamente vengo a buscar a la persona que va a cambiarla.

Candy:¿como dice?

Terry: no me diga que no fui claro le dije que su oportunidad ya paso, _el precioso malintepreto la invitación de ella, aun ayer se sentiría orgulloso aumentando su ego masculino de agregar otra belleza mas a su colección, vi la esperanza en el renacio de volver a su verdadero amor y desde ese momento se dispuso a tomar las riendas de su vida y que mejor que empezando por ser honesto_ voy a ver a la mujer por la cual cambiaria todo lo que tengo, mi pecosa.

Ella no hablaba entro en schock jamás se imagino que Terry siguiera amándola. Mientras tanto el precioso continuaba

Terry: más claro no puedo ser, espero que allá comprendido_ el precioso se ablando un poco al ver la cara compugida de la mujer. El creyo que ella sufria por su desprecio sin embargo la rubia estaba en su letargo por las confesiones que dijo_ Debo admitir que usted es la mujer más bella que mis ojos han visto cualquier hombre mataría por su belleza. Mire admito que mi pecosa no es tan hermosa como usted. Pero su belleza esta en su interior.

se abre la puerta y entra el Dr. Mike.

Mike: doctora ensueño espero disfrutar de tu compañía a la hora de la comida. Mira que cambie mi hora para que comamos juntos.

El precioso al escuchar como se nombro a la bella dama, recordó lo que le dijeron las enfermeras del apelativo que utilizaban para su pecosa.

Candy: claro que vamos a comer juntos_contesto la rubia ignorando lo que la mente del actor procesaba

Terry: como llamo a la dama aquí presente.

Mike: disculpe la informalidad. en el hospital la llamamos doctora ensueño, usted comprenderá porque, pero su nombre es Candy White Andrew

Terry: Usted es Candy no puede ser,_se acerco a milímetros de su rosto escudriñandolo_ donde están las pecas. _hasta que poso sus zafiros con las grandes esmeraldas de ella_Pero tus ojos, me empeñe tanto en borrarlos de mi mente pero siguen tan únicos como siempre._

Maiket: veo que usted si la reconoció, en lo personal no fue así comigo hasta que hube escuchado su nombre super que era esa enfermera traviesa.

La rubia aprovecho la distracción del precioso y salio huyendo del lugar.

Terry: a donde se fue Candy

Mike: no se, desapareció, no me di cuenta cuando salio. Oyes ahora que te veo ¿Eres el actor Terruce Grandchester?_le pregunto con curiosidad.

Terry: después te doy un autógrafo necesito saber donde vive Candy

Maicket: oyes yo no necesito un autógrafo _se quejo _quiero saber que tienes que ver con Candy. _lo cuestiono

Terry recordó como se expreso de Candy y sus celos volvieron a salir a flote.

Terry: no es de tu incumbencia que relación tenga con candy. Y desde hoy te digo que te mantengas alejado de ella.

Terry se dirige a la recepción a pesar de estar prohibido dar datos de las personas que trabajan en el hospital y utilizando sus dotes de Galán logro

Sacarle la información a la enfermera. De ahí salio disparado para la mansión de los Andrew.

Mayordomo: que desea

Terry: vive aquí Candy White Andrew

Mayordomo: la Sra. Andrew

Eso le recordó a Terry el papel de Candy en aquella mansión.

Terry: si claro la Sra. Andrew ¿y el Sr. Andrew esta en Casa?

Mayordomo: no el salio con Anthony pero ya no tardan en una hora se sirve la comida.

Terry se queda en la recepción esperando a Candy, pero antes de que Candy baje llega Archie.

Archie: pero que demonios haces aquí Grandchester

Terry. Hola elegante _saludo con su típica arrogante sonrisa

Archie: ¿que buscas? ¿a que has venido? .

Terry: busco a Candy (cambiando su tono de voz a una de enojo) y vine hacer lo que tu no pudiste hacer,

Archie: y que es lo que no puede hacer según tu

Terry: protegerla, porque dejaste que Candy se casara con ese vejete de tu bisabuelo Williams._bufo encolerizado_ A ya se por eso siempre estuviste cuidándola en el colegio, Porque el vejete decrepito te lo pidió la quería para el. _ inquirio el precioso sacando sus propias conclusiones provoando con esto la ira del elegante este le lanza un golpe tirándolo de bruces al suelo.

Archie: no sabes las estupideces que dices_grito molesto, era el colmo que ese aristócrata arrogante pensara semejante barbaridad.

Terry se reincorporo y le devolvió el golpe a Archie y después le dice

Terry: no son estupideces o explícame como candy se caso con ese decrepito del Sr Williams.

Candy: basta chicos se están comportando como unos salvajes.

Archie: gatita dile a este aristócrata malcriado que se largue de aquí

Terry: mira elegante no me voy y si lo hago será con Candy

Archie: sobre mi cadáver

Terry: pues si así lo quieres

Candy: basta ya, _repitio nuevamente pero ya con sus ojos bañados en llanto_ no pueden seguir golpeándose.

El rubio recién iba llegando con el pequeño Anthony, el niño al escuchar los gritos de su madre corre hacia ella dejando a su padre atrás.

Anthony: mamita porque lloras (se abraza de sus faldas)

Terry: pero _desconertado baja su mirada_ este pequeño es el hijo de Albert, _levanta la cara hacia la rubia_¿ No te casaste con el decrepito del bisabuelo Williams?.

De pronto se oyó una voz en la entrada de la sala y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia allá

Albert: si Terry, Candy se caso conmigo

Terry: tú eres el bisabuelo Williams

Albert: Sí _movio la cabeza afirmativamente _así me nombró la tía, al morir mis padres para protegerme.

Terry: ahora entiendo porque aquella vez que fui a Chicago me dijiste que regresara al camino que había elegido._ sonrio con tristeza, su amigo, aquel al que consideraba su hermano, lo saco de la jugada tan inteligentemente_ incluso me recomendaste que aprendiera de Candy que ella era feliz con el camino que eligió. _negandose la cabeza _que ingenuo fui; por eso me preguntaste preocupado que si la vería, Que idiota y estúpido fui por dejarme lavar el cerebro. _ inquirio con la voz enronquecida.

Albert: por favor Terry te pido que cuides tus palabras, enfrente de mi hijo.

Terry posa su mirada en su pecosa el pequeño todavía estaba abrazando a su mamá.

Terry: pecosa necesito hablar contigo _ le solicito con una mirada suplicante

Archie: estas demente si piensas que candy va hablar contigo.

Candy: Dorothy por favor lleva a Anthony a su recamara.

Anthony: mamita no quiero dejarte solita.

Candy: no estoy sola mi amor. Papa y tío Archie están conmigo, además el caballero necesita hablar conmigo.

Anthony: pero este señor te hizo llorar _se quejo el pequeño

Candy: no mi vida fue porque me dio un dolor de cabeza.

Una vez que se fue Anthony

Candy: bien Terry vamos a hablar

Terry: antes te invito a comer_añadio el precioso

Archie: tú no sales de aquí_ acoto el elegante buscando su mirada ambar la aporvacion de su tio_

Albert: sobrino, ellos tienen mucho de que hablar. _solto el rubio ante una mirada indesriptible. El elegante no comprendia la actitud pasiva de su tio.

Candy: una cosa más_ solicito la rubia buscando la mirada de su esposo _es verdad lo que dijo Terry de la vez que fue a buscarme a Chicago.

Albert: si pequeña, _perdóname pero entiéndeme no quería perderte. El te dejo marchar esa fría noche de invierno. _la rubia lo interrumpe

Candy: después hablamos Albert (toma su bolso y se va con Terry.)

Advertencia: a partir de aquí, este capitulo contiene escenas de sexo explícito si te ofenden abstente de leerlo.

Terry llego a su departamento aquel que tenía cuando apenas empezaba en el mundo de la actuación.

Candy: dijiste que iríamos a comer

Terry: pecosa si le decía a Albert que vendríamos aquí jamás te hubiera dejado venir, auque el que parece tu marido es el elegante._ante la mirada desconfiada de la mujer_Además recuerdas que ya hemos estado aquí y yo me he comportado como un caballero.

Candy: Tienes razón apresar de tu malcriadez eres un caballero.

Terry: Este es el único lugar donde no seriamos molestados por la prensa

Candy: bien Terry, por lo que veo ya sabes que ha sido de mi, estos últimos cuatro años y se también que tu te casaste con Susana

Terry: fue una estupidez lo que hice, me cegaron los celos, cuando leí la noticia que te casabas con Neal. Al día siguiente le pedí a Susana que se casará conmigo.

Candy: pero aún así la engañas se todo de ti por los diarios_indico con timidez, pero inmediatamente su estado de animo cambio al recordar_ y ayer mismo lo comprobé por la forma en que te comportaste_ le dijo con el ceño fruncido

Terry: es cierto, pero eso lo hacia porque me moría de los celos al imaginarte con tu marido que en ese entonces pensaba que era Neal.

Candy: pero tenias a Susana

Terry: nunca la he tocado, nuestro matrimonio es de palabra, yo no podría Jamás, ella es la culpable de que estemos separados._le recordó con dolor_pecosa no te he olvidado te amo mas de los que un día se va acercando y la toma por la cintura

Candy: esto no puede ser _musito bajo

Terry: ¿porque Candy?. ¿Acaso me olvidaste?

Candy : no Terry, jamás te pude olvidar, fue muy difícil para mi cuando me case con Albert

Terry: calla pecosa no hables más. (la besa y candy se deja llevar, terry profundizo el besos explorando su boca con su lengua, candy reacciono y el no le permitió separarse y continuo besándola al soltar su boca, El la mira con adoracion sin ignorar el cambio que han tenido esos ojos, se reflejaba deseo, pasión _ella le sonríe poseída de placer el pasa al lóbulo de su oreja y empieza a susurrarle una canción

Como te atreves, a mirarme así, a ser tan bella y encima sonreír, mía, hoy serás mía, por fin cierra los ojos, déjate querer quiero llevarte al valle del placer, mía, hoy serás mía, por fin déjame robar el gran secreto de tu piel, déjate llevar por tus instintos de mujer...

Las caricias se intensificaron llegando a lugares jamas explorados en el cuerpo femenino. solamente el amor verdadero era capaz de permitir ese tipo de intimidad disfrutaba cada caricia, cada roce de su piel, se entrego en cuerpo y alma a ese hombre. Ella convulsiono bajo el cuerpo masculino. El literalmente desfallecio al sentir como su interior se contraia apretando su miembro y alcanzando asi ambos un ultra orgasmo. que los hizo volar mas alla de la estratosfera

Ella gimio y grito su nombre y el solto un te amoooo. Aun estaban unidos cuando ella empezó a llorar .tras apoyarse en sus codos para verla a los ojos, dijo con preocupacion _¿ que tienes pecosa? ¿Por qué lloras? _pregunto con temor, quizá ella estaba arrepentida

Candy : Te amo, te amo tanto._le confeso en sollozos,al momento que lo abrazaba haciéndolo caer nuevamente en el cuerpo femenino. el beso sus parpados después su rostro limpiando así sus lagrimas. _¿_te arrepientes de lo que paso?_ indago afligido

la rubia negó con un movimiento _jamás me arrepentiré y nunca olvidare este momento_ afirmo con una leve sonrisa pero inmediatamente fue sustituida por el clamor de su voz _esto no volverá a suceder nunca mas . Albert no so lo merece, le debo tanto_

Terry: óyeme bien Candy esta vez no te dejare ir. Y si algo le debes a Albert , yo se lo pagare, mira que en estos cuatro años mi carrera me ha dado frutos y no tendré la fortuna de los Andrew, Pero tengo lo suficiente para liquidar cualquier deuda que tengas con ellos.

Candy : no me refiero a Dinero; lo que le debo es todo lo que el ha hecho por mi, sabes soy Doctora porque el me sugirió y me insistió para que estudiara,Cuando regrese de Nueva York llegue destrozada y enferma. Nunca se lo dije pero ellos se dieron cuenta de lo que quise hacer, ya que en la estación me encontraron en el peldaño de la puerta desmayada.

Terry: pecosa me estas diciendo que quisiste tirarte del tren._inquirio aterrorizado

Candy: fui una tonta, pero no podía con mi corazón adolorido. Era tanto el dolor que lo llegue a pensar, pero al acercarme me desmaye por la fiebre que traía y ahí fue donde me encontraron.

Terry: nunca imagine que tu (abrazándola) perdóname Candy, perdóname por favor fui un imbècil por permitir que te fueras debí insistirte pero estaba tan confundido la presión de las Marlow era tal que me sentí entre la espada y la pared.

Candy: en ese entonces Albert me cuido de la pulmonía que había pescado por exponerme al frío, después Neal empezó a Acosarme para casarme con el. ¿Tu crees decía amarme? La sra. Legan y la tía abuela dijeron que era una orden del tío abuelo, fue entonces que Albert lo impidió. Pero después a el lo querían casar para que tomara el cargo de la familia. Y yo no podía permitir eso. Un dia me declaro sus sentimientos y me pido que me casará con el, y acepte. estaba decepcionada tú preferiste quedarte con Susana, también así Neal dejaría de molestarme y Albert no tendría que casarse con una desconocida.

Terry: pecosa el destino se empeño en separarnos pero a partir de hoy será distinto porque no pienso perderte otra vez.

Candy: para nosotros ya es tarde.

Terry: no puedes decir eso, no ahora que fuiste mía, podrás haber estado con Albert pero se que jamás te tuvo como yo, lo que hicimos nosotros fue **hacer el amor** ese es el nombre del acto que acabamos de terminar,

lo que hayamos hecho antes se llama simplemente sexo. Hacer el amor es lo que hicimos hace un momento es una entrega total sin restricciones. Es conocerse en toda la extensión de la palabra. pecosa desde este momento eres mi mujer y no te voy a dejar_ afirmo con ahínco.

Rose Grandchester van a suceder cosas interesantes, me vas a tirar de tomatazos jijiji. pero en esos momentos difíciles para Candy estara el precioso apoyandola.

Laura Grandchester. en el siguiente capitulo van a saber como logra nuestra pareja favorita estar juntos.

gracias por sus comentarios y por continuar conmigo.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

LA RENUNCIA

Eran alrededor de las 8:00 de la noche. El rubio se encontraba en la biblioteca desde que ella se fue se encerró y pidió no ser molestado. por el ventanal vio cuando Terry estaciono el auto, le abre la puerta a La rubia, la ayudo a descender e inmediatamente se subió en el mismo y se fue. no sin antes observar con que adoración se veían ambos. todos esos años el deseo que su esposa correspondiera a su amor mas nunca lo logro. cerro sus ojos y una lagrima resbalo tenia que tomar una decisión.

Dorothy. te preparo el baño

Candy: si por favor, y me dejas sola

Candy se introdujo al agua y los hechos de hace unas horas llegaron a su mente.

Flash back

Terry: No vas a volver a la casa Andrew

Candy: Tengo que regresar recuerda que tengo un hijo.

Terry: mandaremos por el y punto. no voy a dar marcha atrás esta vez no_ acotó el precioso con determinación

Candy: crees que Albert va dejar a que me lo traiga, y que decir de la Tía abuela, Jamás permitirían que me llevara a Anthony, se moriría sin el.

Terry: mejor, así no le quita el aire a la generación futura, mira que el aire lo necesitamos los jóvenes_inquirió con su preciosa sonrisa arrogante

Candy : esto no es un juego Terruce_dijo seria

Terry: claro que no es un juego pecosa, pero de aquí tu no te vas_le aseguro abrazándola y llenándola de besos

Candí: te recuerdo que tu estas casado y yo también

Terry: Eso tiene solución nos divorciaremos y nos casaremos tu y yo._

Candy : y Anthony

Terry: Es tu hijo, suficiente para amarlo desde ya. y por supuesto vivirá con nosotros.

Candy: tengo que volver, planteárselo a Albert _suspiro profundamente_no es tan fácil , también tenemos que llegar aun acuerdo sobre Anthony Los días de visita que tendría para verlo, porque definitivamente el niño se va quedar conmigo. La que en verdad me preocupa es la tía abuela no va querer desprenderse de el. _decía preocupada

Terry: No pongas mas pretextos para nuestro amor _le susurra cerca de su oreja y cuello_mira si se pone difícil la Sra. La traes con nosotros, a nada más que no se le ocurra tocar la puerta en la noche, que no me gusta que me molesten cuando estoy con mi pecosa hermosa. _susurra apasionadamente, enterrando su rostro en la bella cascada de rizos.

Candy: no te preocupes ni cuando Anthony estaba bebe nos interrumpía a Albert y a mí. _dijo con inocencia apagando de tajo la pasión que se encendida nuevamente en el precioso

Terry: pudiste haberte ahorrado ese comentario _bufo con enojo,

Candy: (abrazándolo), perdóname amor no lo dije para lastimarte.

Terry: como dijiste pecosa

Candy : te dije amor, si eres mi amor que de raro tiene que te diga amor

Terry: nada hermosa,_esa mujer seria su perdición increíblemente lo hacia pasar de un estado a otro_ al contrario me encanto esa forma de dirigirte a mi (le toma la cara con sus mano la empieza a besar, envolviéndolos otra vez el juego del amor.

Rato después al rubia ve la hora y dice

Candy : tengo que irme es tardísimo

Terry: pensé que ya habías desechado esa idea.

Candy: ya hablamos eso amor

Terry (desesperado) pecosa que no entiendes que me matan los celos, de pensar que Albert te ponga una mano encima no lo soportaría, ahora eres mi mujer y no voy a permitir que nadie más me arrebate lo que es mió, me jugo sucio una vez pero eso no volverá a repetirse

Candy : que poco me conoces_dijo tristemente _ simplemente no podría, no después de entregarme a mi verdadero amor._Anthony y tu son lo que más amo en la vida no concibo mi vida sin ustedes.

Terry: ya veo, ahora también podrás recordar a tu amor de niñez en Anthony, por eso le pusiste así verdad, para recordarlo, aunque no hubiera Sido necesario que le pusieras su nombre porque recuerdo que el pequeño me dijo que su mamá le decía que era igualito a su tío Anthony el cual no conoció, pero que su mamá le platicaba de el. ¿Por qué pecosa porque tienes que recordarlo y no lo niegues porque hasta su nombre se lo pusiste a tu hijo? No entiendo porque a Albert lo permitió. Acaso le corre atole por las venas

Candy: (alterada) Terry si quieres que lo de nosotros funcione vas a tener que aceptarme con todos mis recuerdos, sabes eres muy egoísta, pensé que habías madurado, pareces un adolescente todavía con esa inseguridad, no te he demostrado cuanto te amo o todavía, no te das cuenta de todo lo que he hecho por ti, por ejemplo: en estos momentos debería estar con mi hijo y estoy aquí contigo. Y respecto a Anthony Brower siempre lo voy a recordar el fue un ser bellísimo ¡y si lo quería¡ es más me gustaba, pero nunca entiéndelo, nunca nadie mas a tenido este amor que hay en mi corazón. Tú has sido el único que en realidad me ha hecho sentir mujer. Te amo Terruce Grandchester, pero debes aceptarme tal y cual soy. recuerda que ahora no estoy sola mi corazón esta dividido, tu tienes el amor que siente uno como mujer y Anthony tiene mi amor maternal, los dos son tan grandes que no podría vivir sin ningún de los dos.

Terry: pecosa con tu hijo si te comparto (la toma de los brazos y la estrecha contra su pecho) pero con nadie mas entendiste con nadie mas. Pero esta bien me derrotaste te acepto con todos tus recuerdos, no estoy muy convencido pero tratare de corregir mis celos aunque no se si pueda.

Candy : bueno llévame a casa

Terry : solo prométeme que no vas a dormir con Albert

Candy: Terryyyy

Terry : prometelo_ repitió

Candy: esta bien. prometido.

Fin de flash back

sale del baño y se coloca una bata que tenia escondida debajo del cajón era aquella que usaba cuando estaba en el departamento cuando vivía con Albert, ahora agradecía haberla guardado pues era una que la cubría muy bien de sus atributos. En eso entra Albert sin tocar

Candy: porque entras así sin tocar

Albert: siempre lo he hecho

Candy : ahora es diferente

Albert: pequeña necesito hablar contigo

Candy: ahora no, estoy muy cansada. también quería decirte que necesito estar sola ¿Me puedo ir a la habitación de huéspedes?

Albert: no. tu descansa aquí, yo dormiré en la de huéspedes.

Albert sale de la habitación de la rubia con el alma destrozada, habia tomado una decision pero en el fondo guardaba una esperanza la cual murió al ver la indiferencia y la fría reacción de su esposa. En vez de dirigirse a la habitación de huéspedes se dirige a la de su hijo.

Albert: mi pequeño eres tan hermoso como un ángel, (tocando su carita con el torso de su mano) tengo que tomar una decisión pero no puedo renunciar a ti, no puedo (empezó a fluir las lágrimas.) Pero tampoco puedo arrebatarte de los brazos de tu madre.

Albert: hijo mió eres mi pequeño pero a que costa, engañe a tu madre ocultándole la verdad, pero sabía que si ella lo veía, inmediatamente dejaba todo y se iría con el, (a pesar que el niño dormía y no escuchaba a su padre, el rubio mayor continuaba con su relato) tu madre no me va perdonar. me aproveche de su vulnerabilidad y también de su buen corazón. yo sabia que no me amaba, pero aun con eso le propuse matrimonio sabiendo de antemano que no me rechazaría. (Tocando la cabellera Rubia del pequeño y sus ojos continuaban con el llanto que no podía detenerse) sabes a pesar de todo no me arrepiento porque mi amor hacia tu madre dio frutos y ese eres tu mi Anthony, le agradezco a la vida por mandarme este pedacito de cielo (besa la frente de su hijo) no se si hago lo correcto, por lo pronto mi pequeño ángel mañana temprano parto de viaje para poner en orden mi cabeza y saber como arreglar esto, sin que tu madre y tu salgan dañados.

No sabes de mi amado hijo como quisiera llevarte conmigo lejos donde nadie te alejara de mi, pero no puedo hacerle eso a tu madre, prometí que preferiría morir antes que hacerla sufrir. (recordó la promesa hecha a su sobrino el día de su boda) Además también esta la Tía abuela. Hay ángel mió tu nacimiento trajo dicha y alegría a esta casa y únicamente tu fuiste el que logro doblegar ese corazón de piedra y amargado de la tía Elroy. sonrió entre lagrimas con melancolía.

Flash back…

Albert: doctor que pasa, ya han pasado 8 horas desde que llegamos y mi esposa todavía no da a luz.

Dr. Señor Andrew la complexión de su esposa no ayuda mucho en el trabajo de parto.

Albert: (desesperado) que quiere decir con eso explíquese

Dr. su esposa es muy estrecha, todavía no hay dilatación. Estamos haciendo lo necesario para que tanto la madre y el Bebe estén bien.

Albert: por favor Doctor haga lo necesario _Agarrando de las solapas al doctor_ Los pongo en sus manos sin ellos me muero_suplico desesperado el rubio

Y así pasaron 4 horas más hasta que el bebe se decidió a nacer

Albert: pequeño si vieras como me hiciste sufrir_ musitaba con cariño, tenia a su hijo en brazos_Estabas tan cómodo ahí adentro que no querías salir

Tía Elroy : Williams déjame cargarlo y no le andes diciendo nada, a pesar que es un bebe, el siente lo que dices y sabe que le estas reprochando algo y no te voy a permitir que tu ni nadie me lo regañen

Candy: tía abuela pero que cosas dice_ dijo la rubia,

Tía abuela: esto que le dije a Williams también es para ti Candice_le advirtió a ambos

Fin de flash back…

Regresando de sus pensamientos enfoca sus llorosos ojos en la carita de su hijo este se movió. El niño medio adormilado abre sus ojos idénticos a los de su padre; sintió unas gotas en su rostro

Anthony: Papi me estas mojando, tu cabello, tiene gotas de agua.

Albert: pequeño vuelve a dormir, solamente quería darte las buenas noches

obedeciendo a su progenitor cerro sus ojitos y continuo en brazos de morfeo. No sin antes abrazarse del cuello de su papá. Ya que el rubio estaba recostado a un lado de el. estuvo en vela toda la noche contemplando a su hijo; quería partir de viaje llevándose esos ojos azules como el cielo y ese hermoso rostro angelical del pequeño rubio.

Antes del amanecer el rubio salió de la habitación de Anthony y se dirigió a la suya.

Tomo solamente aquel morral que siempre lo acompaño en sus múltiples viajes de antaño y se dirigió a la puerta de salida.

Pero un castaño pelirrojo no tenia sueño e irá en busca de un libro mientras le volvía el sueño al ir camino a la biblioteca vio una sombra alta y espigada.

Archie: tío que haces levantado a estas hora y porque andas vestido así_levanto las cejas sorprendido_ y ese costal o lo que sea que llevas en el hombro que es.

Albert: sobrino, necesito alejarme un tiempo_añadio tristemente

Archie:¡ que,! ¡ como! ,¿ te vas?, huyes, renuncias a todo, que te pasa tío_exclamo histérico

Albert: baja tu voz _le musito bajo _ Archie necesito despejar mi mente

Archie: y dejarle el camino libre al aristócrata petulante de Grandchester

Albert: esta batalla la tengo perdida, lo mal habido mal acaba y así fue como obtuve a Candy con mentiras.

Archie: tu no le mentiste, nunca la obligaste a nada, si ella te acepto fue porque ella quiso

Albert: me aproveche de la situación en que se encontraban ellos dos. Si yo le hubiera dicho aquella vez que fue Terry a buscarla otra hubiera sido la historia.

Archie : y tu hijo, acaso vas a renunciar a el también

Albert: por por favor no alimentes mas la herida, no tienes idea, no sabes el trabajo que me costo tomar esta decisión. Se me desgarra el corazón alejarme de mi hijo es mi hijo por Dios (Se deja caer en el sofá con las manos se cubre la cara para que no vea salir sus lágrimas)

Archie : pero, ¿porque haces esto? ¿Porque renuncias a la gatita?.

Albert: por lo mismo que tu un día lo hiciste_levanto su cabeza sin importar mostrar sus hinchados ojos rojos_ _Por la felicidad de ella._ añadió sorprendiendo al elegante

Rose Grandchester: tu intuición es acertada, El rubio comprenderá y le dará su libertad su bondad no tiene limites. el sabe que el unico y verdadero amor de su pequeña es el precioso Terry.

Laura Grandchester: amiga no soy tan joven jijiji. lo que sucede es que cuando relato los episodios de Candy con Terry. se me alborota todo jijiji. y me sale lo Terrytiana. como ya les había contado de todos los galanes para mi Terry es el mas precioso de todos. es ahí el sobrenombre que plasmo porque me sale del corazón jijiji.

gracias por sus reviews, cuando los veo salto de alegría, sus comentarios, suguerenicas y las criticas constructivas nos animan y ayudan a continuar escribiendo. gracias


	8. Chapter 8

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP 8

UN GRAN DOLOR

En la mañana al ver Dorothy que Candy no despierta va a buscarla, al abrir la puerta ve un sobre en el piso, lo recoge y lo pone en el recibidor de la recamara de Candy.

Dorothy: Candy vas a llegar tarde al hospital mira que sol las 10 de la mañana y tú todavía dormida. Bien que te hace falta el Sr. Andrew para despertarte temprano.

Candy: Dios pero es tardísimo, prepara el baño, por favor

Dorothy : ya esta listo Candy apúrate

la rubia se da un baño se viste, se dispone a salir de la recamara y al entrar al recibidor de la misma mira el sobre en la mesa.

Candy : Dorothy de quien es esto .

Dorothy: es tuyo estaba debajo de tu puerta.

A lo mejor es del Sr. Williams, donde te avisa que tuvo que salir de viaje urgente. a_ante la interrogativa mirada femenina _Bueno eso fue le dijo el Sr. Cornwell y a la Sra. Elroy.

enseguida abre el sobre extiende la hoja y empieza a leer

Pequeña mía

Se que no tengo derecho de decirte así, pero sabes no me arrepiento de haberte ocultado el dia Terruce a buscarte, Se que actué mal. solo espero tu comprensión. yo te amaba, te amo y te amare siempre. a pesar que siempre supe que el se encontraba en tu corazón. No me importo, estos cuatro años fui Feliz, muy feliz, yo te ame desde que te vi. En la colina de Pony, a partir de ahí siempre cuide de ti, aunque no supieras de mi yo estaba protegiéndote. Fui y soy el hombre más feliz de la Tierra. Porque aunque hoy te pierda, me regalaste lo más hermoso de la vida mi hijo.

Pequeña en este momento que te encuentras leyendo estas líneas yo ya he partido de voy por un tiempo, para que pongas en orden todas tus ideas, lo que tu decidas yo lo respeto si decides perdonarme seré inmensamente feliz y si te decides por el, de igual manera lo seré, porque estando tu bien yo también lo estaré. no te detengas busca tu felicidad. por nuestro hijo no te preocupes. aunque muero por estar con el. Anthony siempre estará contigo. solo espero que me permitas pasar vacaciones y al menos dos días a la semana con el. tu eras la razón de mi vivir, hoy mi hijo es la continuidad para seguir adelante

Candy: Albert los dos cometimos errores, perdóname tu a mi también, por no haberte podido amar._musito tras limpiarse una lagrima. su estado de animo no le permitió ir trabajar. sentía mucha tristeza al imaginar su sentir, no lo amaba pero si lo quería y mucho. era el padre de su hijo, un excelente padre, gran amigo. pero no era su verdadero amor. _seguiré tu consejo, buscare mi felicidad, _una leve sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro_gracias Albert

En el hospital San Joseph…

Terry: señorita enfermera le podría decir a la Dra. Candy White que la estoy buscando.

Enfermera: (suspirando) si mire ella no vino a trabajar hoy pero si quiere le puedo dejar su recado._dijo coquetamente

el precioso no alcanzo a contestar a la enfermera porque un hombre que estaba atrás de el se le adelanto con una pregunta

Mike: ¿para que busca usted a la Dra. Ensueño?.

Terry (alterado) mira matasanos no es de tu incumbencia saber para que la busco y déjeme decirte que el nombre de la Dra. Es Candy White.

Mike: deje le digo yo también que mi nombre no es matasanos soy el Dr. Michel para usted. _le indico con la misma arrogancia del precioso_se que la Dra. Ensueño se llama Candy White , _sonrie mordaz_pero le falto agregar el apellido de su esposo Williams Andrew.

Terry: (agarrándolo de las solapas) mira doctorcito no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo.

Mike: suélteme que le pasa, solamente se lo digo para que guarde su lugar con ella y sepa que no es una mujer libre.

Terry: el que parece no tenerlo claro eres tu. _vocifero entre dientes_pero no tengo el tiempo para perderlo contigo tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer_diciendo esto se encamino a la salida, el precioso tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no ocasionarle problemas a su pecosa. pero por su propio bien esperaba que el doctorcito ese guardara su distancia. see dirige a la mansión Andrew tiene que ver que paso, temía Albert le hicieran otra jugarreta.

Mayordomo: oh señor Grandchester a quien busca hoy

Candy: yo lo atiendo Julián

Terry: pecosa hermosa, no sabes que deseos tengo de abrazarte.

Archie : te vas a quedar con las ganas_

Terry: ya basta de que te metas en asuntos que no te conciernen.

Archie: todo lo referente a Candy me concierne porque es mi amiga, hermana, prima y por ultimo también es mi tía

Terry: mira elegante podrá ser todo lo que dijiste pero el último parentesco en poco tiempo dejara de serlo

Archie : tan seguro estas

Terry: pues ya ves, el amor te da la seguridad necesaria._

El timbre del teléfono y la voz de la rubia los hace callar

Candy: chicos compórtense, guarden silencio porque voy a contestar y no me dejan escuchar.

Candy: bueno

Voz: es la casa del sr. Williams Albert Andrew.

Candy: si aquí es

Voz: se encuentra algún familiar del Señor

Candy: si dígame, soy su esposa.

Voz: Sra. Andrew lamento informarle que el tren en el que iba su esposo se descarrilo e hizo explosión hay muchos heridos y 10 muertos, lamentablemente su esposo fue uno de los muertos.

La rubia palidece y se siente desfallecer, el auricular se e cae de las manos,

Candy: nooooooooooooooooo, no puede ser_ grito con dolor_ Terry, abraza Archie recoge el teléfono.

Archie : bueno habla Archibol Cornwell Andrew soy sobrino del Sr. Williams Andrew , que es lo que sucede.

Entonces el interlocutor le explica a Archi como sucedió el accidente. Tienen que partir enseguida ya que tienen que ir por el cuerpo, ya que por la explosión quedo irreconocible, pero lo identificaron por la cartera que portaba el occiso.

Pero el elegante chico estaba en un dilema. tenia que viajar a California para reconocer el cuerpo de su tío pero tampoco podía dejar sola a Candy con Terry. le solicito a George que se encargara de todo.

Ese mismo día toda la familia partió de Nueva York a Chicago y de ahí se fueron a Lankewood, no sin antes comunicarse a Florida para avisarle a Stear y Paty . Al día siguiente todos esperaban a que George llegara con el cuerpo de Albert. El ataúd no fue abierto por las condiciones en que quedo. seria mas doloroso para la familia ver los restos calcinados del patriarca.

La rubia estaba desconsolada en el funeral todos se acercaban a darle el pésame. El precioso que desde ayer no se despegaba de ella. pidió un permiso en el Teatro, claro que no fue fácil siendo el actor principal. La obra se suspendía ya que el público más que por la obra iban a ver a su actor consentido y no les interesaba un suplente. Aún sabiendo esto y con el disgusto de Robert. el partió esa misma tarde con la familia Andrew. Por primera vez en 4 años la Tía dejo a Anthony con Dorothy no quería que el pequeño se enterara del sufrimiento que los aquejaba.

La rubia llevaba una semana sin salir de la recamara, ni siquiera por Anthony. Todos estaban preocupadísimos por ella y por el pequeño que no entendía nada, pero si estaba triste , hacia una semana de no ver a sus papas. George quien estaba presente y se daba cuenta de todo lo que sucedía. Dijo para el mismo Williams ojala hayas hecho lo correcto.

Flash back-

George: vengo por el cuerpo del Sr. Williams Andrew.

Encargado: a sí pase es necesario que lo reconozca para que empiece el trámite para su traslado. estas son sus pertenencias_

el moreno toma los objetos. entra a la morgue y cuando el encargado le señalo el cadáver. al escudriñar el calcinado cuerpo, reconoce que no es el de su jefe. pero quien mejor que el para conocer a Williams. algo no cuadraba ahí.

George: creo que si es, pero necesito ver la lista de los heridos.

Empleado: eso no es Difícil , los que sobrevivieron están en ese pasillo.

George se dirige al corredor que le señalaron empieza a ver a los heridos que estaban tendidos en sus camas pero sus ojos se enfocan en un rubio que estaba con la mirada ausente y lo reconoce inmediatamente.

George: Williams. Muchacho

Albert: George que haces aquí, deberías estar cuidando de Candice y mi hijo

George: Williams tras este accidente te dieron por muerto, no se como pero tu cartera con tus credenciales las traía otra persona la cual murió en el accidente.

Albert: creo que este muchacho me la robo de mi chaqueta_dijo con indiferencia_ , esta la había dejado en el asiento cuando fui al baño. Cuando me di cuenta fui a buscarlo y ahí fue donde vino el accidente y ya no supe más hasta que desperté aquí._

George: bueno hay que hablar a Nueva York y aclarar todo este mal entendido._inquirió estudiando el rostro del rubio,

Albert: no George , déjalo así , mira por algo suceden las cosas, y aprovechando esta confusión. Se quedara así no vamos aclarar nada

George: williams no sabes lo que dices, _frunció su entrecejo_ si no fuera porque te conozco como la palma de mi mano. te creeria todas esa sarta de mentiras que has dicho

al verse descubierto _no debo regresar si lo hago, Ella me pediria el divorcio, después de eso va ver una trifulca la Tía no va permitir que mi hijo se valla con su madre. y mi pequeña a pesar que este con su verdadero amor sera desdichada por la falta de Anthony.

George: Pero tu eres su padre. si en el divorcio tu dejas asentado que la patria protestad del menor queda bajo la tutela de su madre, la Sra. Elroy tiene que respetar eso_ añadió para convencerlo de volver

Albert: y tu crees que la tía se quedaría tranquila si la separamos de Anthony, los ancianos del consejo tampoco apoyaran mi decisión. el heredero no puede crecer lejos de su familia. todo esto afectaría a mi pequeña la repudiarían también esta la sociedad se la comerian viva por dejar al importantísimo y poderoso Sr. Williams A. Andrew, Por el gran actor Terruce Granchester, la tendrían como la peor de las mujeres y yo no quiero que nadie tenga ese concepto de la madre de mi hijo. Quiero que su imagen siga intachable como hasta ahora._dijo con determinación

George: y que hay de Anthony.

Albert: así como pude estar al pendiente y cuidar de Candy en incógnito también puedo hacerlo con mi pequeño.

George: no estoy de acuerdo _-decia el moreno agarrandose la cabeza de la impotencia de no hacerlo cambiar de parecer_pero si tu ya lo decidiste no tengo mas que decir. Pero entonces cual va ser tu nombre.

Albert. Pues mira la persona, la cual pensaron que era yo, no tiene familiares así que de ahora en adelante seré el Sr. Carls Hofman.

Fin de flash back…...

El precioso tuvo que regresar a Nueva York , porque Robert constantemente le mandaba telegramas pidiéndole que fuera urgente que regresara. tuvo que irse de Lankewwod sin haber podido hablar con su pecosa, desde el sepelio de Albert no la había visto. Siempre que iba le decían que estaba indispuesta.

En casa de Susana

Susana: querido donde has estado todo estos días que no has venido a la casa.

Terry: te he dicho que no me gusta que me interrogues de lo que haga o dejo de hacer.

Susana.: tengo 2 semanas sin saber nada de ti , me tenías preocupada.

Terry: no necesito que te preocupes por mí, y para que no continúes con tus preocupaciones quiero pedirte el divorcio.

Susana: estas mal Terry, nunca óyelo bien nunca te voy a dar el divorcio

Terry: sabes que todo esto ha sido una farsa, ya no puedo continuar así, ten un poco de dignidad que no entiendes que no te soporto, me estreso cada vez que te veo, _dijo con fastidio_es la ultima vez que piso esta casa quédate con ella y con los coches , pero entiende no quiero saber mas de ti

Susana: (gritando) fíjate que no querido tú me debes la vida y vas a seguir atado a mí, como yo estoy atada a esta silla, jamás te vas a librar de mi.

Terry: no hagas melodramas si sigue sen esa silla es porque te empeñas en dar lastimas, si ya tienes la prótesis para caminar. Y por lo que dices que te debo la vida. Ya pague lo suficiente mira que cuatro años de infierno es suficiente. Y yo no tengo la culpa que hayas sido tan idiota para haberte atravesado.

Susana: porque Terry, porque me tratas así

Terry: sale de su casa dando un portazo

pasaron dos meses el precioso le enviaba cartas a su pecosa las cuales ella si leía pero no las contestaba. seguía triste, se sentía culpable por la muerte de Albert, casi no dormía ni comía,Vivía encerrada en su cuarto. Tenia que tomar tranquilizantes para poder conciliar el sueño por las noches, la casa estaba de cabeza por ella nos sabían que hacer.

Una noche en la madrugada la rubia salio de su habitación, se dirigió a los jardines de la mansión de las rosas. Ya estando ahí le envuelven a embargar los recuerdos y se suelta a llorar.

Una sombra que iba descendiendo de un balcón de unas de las habitaciones de la mansión, escucho el llanto de la dama.

Esa sombra era la del rubio que recién salía de la habitación de Anthony, donde todas las noches desde su supuesto entierro. El iba y pasaba la noche con su hijo, pero antes de que amaneciera el se marchaba y se iba a la cabaña del bosque, era ahí donde el vivía. al oír el llanto detiene su caminar y se acerca a donde provienia esos lamentos y se queda perplejo al ver a dicha dama.

Era verdaderamente una visión hermosa, ahí se encontraba su pequeña descalza, con el cabello despeinado moviéndose por el viento que corría, y ataviada solamente con el ligerísimo camisón de tirantes que a la luz de la luna dejaba ver las curvas y la bien delineada silueta de esa hermosa criatura. Como un imán hipnotizado y sin medir las consecuencias se acerca a ella

Candy al verlo pronuncia su nombre, al hacerlo el hombre sale del hechizo en el que se encontraba._Albert , Albert, Albert_ al sentirse descubierto

Albert: pequeña eres mas linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras._fueron las primeras palabras que balbuceo

Candy: porque me dejaste, yo tuve la culpa de ese accidente que te arrebato la vida_el rubio se sorprende, ella cree que es una aparición, aun estaba a tiempo de desaparecer, pero al ver su triste rostro , se acerca a ella y le toma el rostro del mentón y le dice

Albert: pequeña tu no eres culpable de nada, Por favor no quiero verte sufrir, recuerda que mi felicidad eres tu, si tu eres feliz yo lo soy, ya es hora de que encuentres la felicidad. No dejes que nadie te la vuelva a arrebatar.

Candy lo abraza por la cintura, y Albert al sentir los senos de Candy pegados en su pecho. Lo empieza a embargar la ola del deseo. Y sin ser conciente de lo que hace la besa, la rubia al sentir sus labios y la dureza de la virilidad de Albert en su estomago cae desmayada en los mismos brazos de Albert…

Albert: soy un estúpido miserable, pequeña que he hecho perdóname.

La toma en brazos y la lleva a la recamara que anteriormente ellos compartían. La deposita con sumo cuidado, después le besa la frente y sale por el balcón de la ventana.

Ese ser, iba llegando a la cabaña del bosque, se pone a escribir una carta dirigida a George, el era el único que sabía donde estaba. Al terminar de escribir, toma su morral se lo echa en la espalda y sale del lugar.

Chicas, gracias por leerme.. estoy muy feliz por saber de ustedes. y por haberse puesto al corriente con la historia les dejo otro capitulo mas

Dulce Lu : ya leei todos tus mensajes. como ya les dije aun ando perdida con las aplicaciones de fanfiction y se me fueron a otro lado. estaba triste pensando que tal vez no les gusto la historia. fue muy gratificante leerlas. liz Carter , bela, Iris Adriana, Laura Grandchester , Rose Grandchester. gracias por seguir conmigo.

Rubi, Mary y Guest, gracias por unirse a esta humilde lectura. espero les siga gustando y seguirme acompañando en esta historia.

besos y abrazos amigas.


	9. Chapter 9

**UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP 9**

**UNA GRAN SORPRESA**

A la mañana siguiente todos ya se encontraban en el comedor desayunando, la rubia llego y tomo su lugar sorprendiendo a toda la familia

Anthony: mamí, mamí vas a desayunar con nosotros

Candy : si tesoro._ le dice dulcemente a su hijo

Sra. Elroy: me da mucho gusto que compartas con nosotros la mesa.

Candy: a partir de hoy todo vuelve a la normalidad_dijo con una tierna sonria

Archie: gatita que alegría que saliste hoy de tu habitación_añadio con entusiasmo

Candy: ¿Anny donde esta?

Archie: muy temprano fue a casa de sus padres llevo a la pequeña Candis a visitar a los abuelos

Candy: quisiera saber cuanto a crecido en estos dos meses, lo siento perdónenme por aislarme tanto.

Archie: no sabes lo feliz que estoy, el que salgas de ese abismo al que caíste. _

La matriarca dio la orden para que se sirvieran los alimentos, la rubia al primer bocado. Se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el tocador.

_Sra. Elroy: valla a ver que es lo que le sucede a la señora. _le ordeno a una doncella.

_Archie: no es necesario, ire yo_acoto de inmediato al mismo tiempo que coloca la servilleta de tela en la mesa_

Archie: que pasa abre la puerta

Candy : estoy bien no es nada (candy sale del baño )

Archie : ¿ porque estas tan pálida?, ¿que tienes? ¿te sientes mal?

Candy: Estoy bien, sentí muchas nauseas, mi estomago esta delicado, creo que es muy temprano para mí para probar bocado.

Mas tarde al regresar Anny con la bebe de 3 meses

Candy: déjame cargarla (la bebe tenia el cabello rojizo castaño como su padre pero tenia los ojos azules de Anny)

Anny: ¿como has estado?, mira que desde (se queda pensativa y se arrepiente de lo que iba a decir) perdón Candy.

Candy: no te preocupes ya estoy bien, pero quería platicarte algo, sabes anoche vi a Albert

Anny: (con cara sorprendida) tu sabes que eso no puede ser Albert murió, quizá lo soñaste por todo lo que ha pasado

Candy: si ya lo se, pero fue tan real hasta me beso, y me dijo que no queria verme sufrir, que buscara mi felicidad_cerro los ojos recordando_, si tu eres feliz yo lo soy, ya es hora de que encuentres la felicidad. No dejes que nadie te la vuelva a arrebatar. _esas fueron exactamentes sus palabras _termino por decir la rubia con una sonrisa_Albert quiere que sea Feliz. Y lo voy hacer voy a buscar a Terry

La morena después de la plática que tuvieron fue a buscar al elegante de su marido.

Archie: ¿querías hablar conmigo?, mira que estoy muy ocupado se me acumuló el trabajo._ le dijo sin despegar los ojos del documento que tenia en sus manos. El escritorio esta apilado con folders

Anny: es sobre candy, me dijo algo muy raro

El deja inmediatamente el papel que tenia en la mano y se acerca a su esposa.

Archie: que fue lo que te platico Candy

Anny: que tuvo un sueño donde el le pedia que buscara su felicidad. Ella se lo tomo muy enserio y esta dispuesta a buscar a Terry

Archie: eso no es verdad la felicidad de Candy es Anthony

Anny: no niego que Anthony es lo más importante para Candy, pero ella es mujer y muy bien sabemos que ellos dos desde el colegio se aman.

Archie: me niego, no lo permitiré, y ya no quiero hablar más del asunto

En la cabaña del bosque un hombre va llegando buscando a una persona

Al abrir la cabaña encuentra una carta.

George

Mi fiel colaborador y amigo me marcho hoy estuve a punto de cometer una locura, después de estar en la habitación de mi pequeño vi. A candy en el jardín, estaba tan bella como siempre que no pensé y la bese.

George espero comprendas que después de lo que hice tengo que poner distancia de por medio, ayer comprobé que no soportaría verla y no tocarla. Por favor cuida de Anthony, cuando haya sanado un poco la herida de mi alma regresare por mi pequeño.

También te pido que cualquier decisión que tome mi pequeña acéptala y aunque ella este con otra persona nunca dejes de apoyarla y protegerla no olvides que es la madre de mi hijo.

Confió en ti mi fiel colaborador y amigo

Williams A Andre

**Me tengo que acostumbrar  
a un mundo donde no estas  
sin ti debo seguir  
aunque no quiera  
creo que ya no hay otra manera  
sin ti debo seguir **

**aunque seas tu la vida entera  
creo que ya no hay otra manera... uuuu**

Tu puedes pensar  
mientras yo no entiendo mas  
y tu puedes gritar  
mientras yo no tengo fuerzas  
me mal viajo y sueño que regresas

Me tengo que acostumbrar  
a un mundo donde no estas  
sin ti debo seguir  
aunque no quiera  
creo que ya no hay otra manera  
sin ti debo seguir  
aunque seas tu la vida entera  
creo que ya no hay otra manera

Sin ti debo seguir  
aunque no quiera  
creo que ya no hay otra manera  
sin ti debo seguir  
aunque seas tu la vida entera  
creo que ya no hay otra manera

Esta canción la escribió mi amiga Sil

En la mansión de Lankewood

Candy: les he reunido porque quiero decirles que voy a regresar a Nueva York

Archie: ¡ tu no vas a ir a ningún lado!

Tía abuela: Archibal Cornwell, no te permito que le alces la voz, recuerda el lugar que ocupa en esta casa, es la viuda del patriarca

George: disculpe que me entrometa joven Archie pero la Sra. Elroy tiene razón, además yo pienso que la Sra. Candice debería respirar otro ambiente aquí hay muchos recuerdos para ella que en estos momentos la entristecen.

Tía abuela: pienso igual que el Sr. Johnson, a mi al igual que a Candy nos afecta estar aquí, _dijo la anciana con un hilillo de voz_

Anne: podría tomar su puesto en el hospital San Joseph y le serviría de terapia y olvidar un poco por todo lo que paso_ suguirio con convicción

Archie pensaba si realmente eso fuera verdad no me opondría pero yo se el motivo por el cual Candy quiere viajar a esa ciudad.

Candy: mi mosquetero, por favor apóyame, _musito con dulzura_no querrás que le hable a mi otro mosquetero para que me ayude mira que el esta muy ocupado cuidando de Paty en su embarazo.

El inventor y Paty se habían casado cuando el fue a buscarla a florida, a pesar del disgusto de los papas de ella, les atemorizaba el futuro de Paty al estar con un ex soldado de guerra. A la chica de anteojos era lo que menos le importaba lo único que quería era estar con su amado para siempre. Y ahora después de 4 meses de casados esperaban su primer bebe. Cuando se enteraron de la muerte del patriarca, el viajo solo su esposa tenia amenaza de aborto, y se quedo en florida bajo el cuidado de la abuela Marta. Por tal motivo después del supuesto entierro del rubio. se regreso rápidamente al lado de su esposa.

Archie: gatita porque no puedo negarte nada, _dijo resignado_esta bien, pero regresaremos todos, _ después vamos a aclarar muchas cosas mi gatita_la ultima frase la pensó solo para el.

Y así viajaron de regreso a Nueva York,

Candy: (mi amor pronto te veré y seremos felices Anthony tu y yo, Terry mi precioso arrogante te amo tanto.)

El tren llego y se dispusieron a salir rumbo a la mansión, pero la rubia dijo

Candy: tía abuela tengo que ir inmediatamente al hospital a darme de alta para mi regreso

Tia abuela: pero hija vamos arribando a esta ciudad debes estar muy cansada. Puedes hacer eso mañana

(Candy no quería dejar para mañana, lo que más deseaba era verlo decirle que lo amaba y lo había extrañado mucho.)

Archie: (molesto) Candice la tía abuela tiene razón tu debes descansar mañana harás lo que te plazca, claro después que hablemos tu y yo

Candy: dije que hoy mismo y eso haré_acoto sin derecho a replica

George: si quiere yo la acompaño Sra. Candice _se ofreció

Candy: prefiero que disponga un chófer para mí

Se dirigió al Teatro a buscar a su amor, pero al llegar le dijeron que el día de Ayer partió la compañía Starford de gira con la obra Otelo. Y con una tristeza candy dejo ese lugar y se dirigió a la mansión.

Archie : lograste ver a ese aristócrata arrogante

Candy: (sorprendida) como sabes tu que fui a buscarlo

Archie: por la cara que traes me supongo que no lograste verlo, pero hoy no quiero amargarme mas el día hablando de el.(se disponía a salir de la sala cuando ve a la rubia desvanecerse. La toma en brazos y la sube a su recamara.

Anny: que le sucedió

Archie : No se estábamos platicando y de pronto se desvaneció

Dorothy: hay que hablarle al doctor

Unos minutos mas tardes llega Mike a al habitación de la rubia

Candy: que me paso

Mike: te desmayaste por lo que veo no has comido bien necesito hacerte unos análisis, (le toma por las manos y la mira muy tiernamente) también quiero darte mi pésame por lo de tu esposo, no sabes como quería estar contigo en esos momentos pero me fue imposible viajar ya que al renunciar la Dra. Ensueño el trabajo se duplico.

Candy: gracias por tu preocupación y aprovechando que tocas el tema del hospital todavía estará mi plaza disponible.

Mike: claro que esta disponible, tu lugar nadie lo ocuparía porque creo que nunca encontraríamos a otra Doctora talentosa y sobre todo bellísima quien nos quite el sueño.

Candí: que cosas dices_inquirió sonrojada

Maicket: nada más que la verdad. Aparte debes ir hacerte los análisis y así aprovechas para reanudarte al trabajo mañana mismo.

Al día siguiente en el hospital San Joseph

Mike entra a la oficina de Candy , contento pero a la vez triste

Mike: Dra. Ensueño ya tengo los resultados de los exámenes que te hice y no entiendo siendo colega y además mujer no te hayas dado cuenta de tu padecimiento

Candy: que pasa, ¿que tengo? no me asustes

Maicket: esto no es para asustarse sino para estar felices, estas embarazada tienes aproximadament semanas

Candy: ¿Qué dices?_pregunto pálida

Mike: que estas embarazada, encinta, esperando bebe, ya lo entendiste

Yo se debe ser difícil para ti, al perder a tu esposo, debes sentirte sola, pero no es así cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, tu familia estará feliz también

La rubia estaba paralizada haciendo cálculos porque desde antes de partir a Nueva York para ingresar al hospital San Joseph no había tenido relaciones con Albert, ella terminaba muy cansada con su trabajo en el hospital de Chicago y al llegar a NY. fue lo mismo. El siempre la respetaba cuando le decía que estaba cansada. Así que nuestra protagonista antes del encuentro con Terry. Llevaba alrededor de 1 mes que no tenía intimidad con Albert y la última vez que la tuvo no fue con su esposo sino con cierto precioso y coincidía con lo que llevaba de gestación 9 semanas.

Y así pasaron 6 meses y la pecosa tenia 33 semanas de gestación, todos en la familia estaban feliz pensaban que el bebe era de Albert, cierto día que rubia fue al parque con su hijo y Dorothy. Cuando caminaban la rubia tropieza con una persona, el precioso logra tomarla de la cintura _apenadísimo por el estado de la mujer_ Sra. mil disculpas ¿se encuentra bien? levanto el rostro y se refleja en esas esmeraldas que eran su delirio

Terry: pecosa (sorprendido) vuelve su vista a su abultado vientre_ ¿como tu?_ no termina la frase al ver al niño y a la dama de compañía_Necesitamos hablar_ dice con su mirada interrogativa

Candy: Dorothy me esperas lleva a Anthony al parque ire con el Sr. a tomar un café:

Dorothy: recuerda que el café te da agruras y no le hace bien al bebe

Después de escuchar los consejos de su doncella , Candí se dirige con Terry a la cafetería que esta enfrente del parque.

Terry: pecosa no sabes cuantas cartas te mande y no me contestases, te quise dar tu espacio, después surgió la gira y acepte mientras te reponías de …tu sabes_dijo preocupado

Candy : lo siento después de la muerte de Albert se me hacia injusto pensar en nosotros.

Terry: ese bebé pude ser mió_ le indico

Candy: tal vez , _se encogió de hombros_pero si no lo es

Terry: no me importa, te lo dije una vez con Anthony, siendo tuyo es mió, (rozando su mejilla con la mano) pecosa si tu eres mi vida dime como no voy a querer a tus hijos si vienen de la mujer que amo

Candy: (llorando) Terry, perdóname por dudar de tu amor, quise ponerte a prueba y me acabas de sorprender tu a mi, mi amor debes saber que este bebe es tuyo solamente. Antes de nuestro encuentro, Albert y yo teníamos más de un mes de no tener intimidad. Así que no hay ni la más mínima duda de que es tuyo.

Terry: (con la cara llena de felicidad y tomando las manos de candy) pecosa del demonio porque no me lo dijiste antes. Un hijo tuyo y mió. Me siento el hombre más feliz del mundo. (Se levanta del asiento y se inclina sobre la mesa y besa los labios de su pecosa)

Rose Granchester a mi también me duele por lo que pasa con Albert, tenia que castigarlo un poco jijiji. en el anime quede enojada con el cuando le oculto lo del precioso. ella si quería verlo. cuando Neal la sito ella iba ilusionada porque pensaba que era Terry. Albert lo sabia y aun asi no le dijo la verdad cuando Terry fue a buscarla. el fue testigo de cuanto lo amaba. y se lo guardo para el.

dulce lu, liz carter, Ruby, Mary, Guest, Laura Grandchester, Bela, Iris Adriana. espero ansiosa sus reviews. creo que me he emocionado mucho y he

adelantado capitulos jijijiji, pero prometo esperarme e ir al paso de ustedes.

no dejen de enviarme sus mensajes, suguerencias, criticas, tomatazos etcc... y lo que quieran jijijiji.


	10. Chapter 10

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP 10

EL NACIMIENTO

El precioso estaba tan emocionado con la noticia de que iba ser padre que no se percato que un periodista le tomo una fotografía.

Terry: Tenemos que arreglar muchas cosas, _le mira con adoración sabes que te ves bellísima embarazada, esos ojos tuyos son hermosos, en estos momentos lucen mas resplandecientes, eres hermosa._ dice anonadado con las grandes y brillosas esmeraldas de su pecosa._ desde aquel día que regrese de Chicago le pedí el divorcio a Susana, nada va impedir que este junto a ustedes. Tendremos un hijo, Dios santo que felicidad _pronuncio suspirando

Candy: hay un problema la tía abuela y los demás creen que el bebe es de Albert_ añadió la rubia rompiendo el encanto_ no se cómo decirles la verdad. ._

Terry: (se le endurecieron sus facciones) yo respeto la memoria de Albert es el padre de Anthony pero de ahí a permitir que mi hijo pase como suyo no, _suavizando su voz y cara_ esta dicha que tengo aquí_ _se lleva la mano a la altura del corazón_ no me la va quitar nadie. Personalmente hablare con ellos.

se despidieron, acordando que mañana después de que saliera del teatro iría y hablaría con los Andrew. El precioso después de eso fue a casa de las Marlow

Susana: volviste querido, sabía que no me dejarías sola en esta silla de ruedas

Terry: (fastidiado) Susana no empieces con tu actuación, solamente vengo a decirte que tenemos que dar avance a los tramites del divorcio.

Susana: ya lo dijiste la última vez que habías venido y mi respuesta es la misma._ respondió tajante

Terry: no entiendes que deseo mi libertad, _dijo exasperado.

Susana: para que quieres el divorcio si como quiera tienes tus amantes.

Terry: deja de decir estupideces lo necesito porque me voy a casar con la madre de mi hijo.

Susana: pero tú dijiste que nunca tendrías hijos, que no te gustaban que eran latosos y que requerían mucho tiempo. _vociferó alterada

Terry. Recuerdo que dije eso pero también te dije que los hijos vienen cuando hay amor.

Susana: no, yo no creo que ames alguna de tus amantes

Terry: Te equivocas Susy, porque la madre de mi hijo no es ninguna de mis amantes del pasado.

Susana: no me digas que es una respetable señorita de Sociedad

Terry: no, no es Señorita pero si es una señora de sociedad y tu la conoces muy bien _ _añadió mordaz_

Susana: (pálida y angustiada) no es ella verdad, no puede ser, ella está casada con un Neal Legan, lo leí en el periódico. Ella es casada y tu no eres el padre de ese niño, ha de ser de su esposo y te lo quiere cargar a ti, si eso es quiere, sepárame de ti._ le dijo trastornada de furia

Terry: andas atrasada de Noticias, si se caso pero no con Legan, pero eso no tiene relevancia lo importante es que es libre, su esposo murió y estoy 100% seguro que ese bebe es mío. Y como se lo dije a ella si no hubiera sido el caso, también lo reconocería porque es de la mujer que amo, pero ese no es el caso ese niño es un Grandchester pura sangre.

Susana: (llorando) Te odio, te odio como puedes hacerme esto si yo te amo, (gritando) pero óyeme bien ella es libre pero tu no y ese niño es un bastardo

Terry se acerca a Susana a punto estaba de abofetearla. Pero sus manos las desvió a los descansabrazos de la silla de ruedas sus nudillos estaban blancos del sobre esfuerzo que hacía para controlarse _se acerco a milímetros del asustadísimo y pálido rostro de la mujer_ escúchame porque te lo voy a decir solo una vez, nunca en tu miserable vida vuelvas a llamar a mi hijo de esa manera, ese pequeño ser que todavía no nace se adueño de todo mi ser, lo amo desde antes de saber de su existencia porque fue concebido con todo el amor del mundo. _

Susana perdóname pero comprende cómo me siento, podemos arreglar todo esto. Espera que nazca y quítaselo. _le sugirió enloquecida después tu y yo y ese bebe podemos formar la familia que siempre soñamos.

Terry: mira será mejor que me valla no deseo seguir escuchando tus idioteces. Es cierto yo sueño con esa familia pero no contigo si no con la madre de mi hijo.

Susana (furiosa) nunca serás feliz te lo aseguro, los odio, los odio tanto

Terry se marcho dejándola sola, sin saber lo que Susana estaba planeando.

Al día siguiente por la tarde en la mansión de los Andrew, La rubia esperaba la llegada del precioso.

Terry: (abrazándola) pecosa hermosa te extrañe mucho, estas horas sin verte, (le toca el vientre) y como esta este campeón ahí adentro.

Candy: muy inquieto últimamente.

Archie: valla que tenemos aquí al arrogante aristócrata.

Candy : Archibal Cornwell no empieces con (el elegante hombre no la dejo terminar)

Archie : no candice_ dijo con molestia_ mejor cállate.

Terry: no te permito que le hables así_se sulfuro el precioso

Archie : así, entonces a ustedes dos si se les tiene permitido todo

Candy : de que estas hablando no te entiendo

Archie: pasemos a la biblioteca ahí me entenderás mejor.

saca un periódico del escritorio y se los muestra.

El afamado actor no tiene límites, ayer se le vio bien acompañado, y muy cariñosamente juzgué usted por las imágenes pero eso no es lo que nos escandaliza sino que la bella mujer está encinta. ¿Pero quién será esta dama? ¿será el famoso actor el padre?

Terry: mierda.

Archie: George te puso vigilancia, ahora tú eres la representante de la fortuna Andrew, el niño y tú deben de llevar guardaespaldas por seguridad. Por ese motivo, se dispusieron 2 hombres que te siguieran a distancia, de antemano sabíamos que te negarías a llevar seguridad. El caso es que uno de ellos te vio cuando te dirigías a la cafetería se quedo afuera esperando que salieras, vio a un hombre que saco una cámara y lo siguió pero el reportero entro a la editorial, y ya no pudo hacer nada.

Pero le paso el reporte a George y el imaginando lo que podía pasar, va ahí y pide hablar con el responsable del periódico. George tuvo que comprar todas las ediciones impresas y además dar una fuerte suma para le entregaran los rollos y negativos. Y así fue como no salió a la venta este periódico.

Te das cuenta arrogante malcriado lo que hubiera pasado si sale esa publicación. el tío siempre fue muy cuidadoso con su familia. Nunca se presento públicamente para evitar precisamente esto. _señalo la plana del papel_ el acoso de la prensa. Ellos desconocen quien es Candice Pero nuestras amistades si la conocen y saben que papel representa. Y al verla en la fotografía la reconocerían de inmediato.

Candy: Archie yo no pensé que iba estar un reportero ahí

Archie: eres ingenua o que, no sabes la fama que tiene Terry, y si supieran quien eres tu en realidad, estarían atrás de ti, como lo hacen con el.

Terry: y qué diferencia hay, al convertirse en mi esposa tiene que lidiar con eso.

Archie: (furioso)¿ que estupideces dices arrogante?

Candy: me voy a casar con Terry porque el es el padre de mi hijo, se adelanto la rubia a contestar _ nunca he dejado de amarlo y tu lo sabes.

Archie:¡ pero como! ,¡ ese bebe no es de Albert!,

Candy : No, _afirmo con un movimiento de cabeza, Terry es el padre del bebé que espero.

Archie: pero que va pasar con la tía abuela, esta tan ilusionada con el nacimiento de ese bebe, _ inquirió compungido _ el buen nombre de Albert, tu papel en la familia. No gatita tú no te vas a casar con nadie._ acoto de tajo

Terry: elegante, este es asunto de ella y mío

Archie (furioso) claro que es asunto mi estas hablando de la estabilidad de mi familia, no pueden hacer eso, claro como siempre pensando solamente en ti, no te das cuenta como quedaría Candy ante los ojos de la sociedad, ante la tía abuela. Todos creen que ese bebe es hijo de Albert y que ahora vengan con eso no es justo.

Terry: te entiendo pero no puedo renunciar a Candy y a mi hijo.

Archie : y tu que les puedes ofrecer no se te olvide que estas casado

Tery: voy a divorciarme

Archie: hasta entonces, sugiero que lo mejor por ahora es que las cosas continúen como hasta ahora. _

Candy : como no te entiendo

Archie: tu no vas a renunciar a lo que te corresponde , sin tener nada seguro, hasta que el se divorcie, damos a conocer la verdad.

Terry : pero yo no quiero estar lejos de la pecosa, quiero disfrutar su embarazo y ganarme a Anthony.

Archie (tratando de disimular su furia) puedes visitar a Candy cuando quieras, pero como amigo de la familia, ya que la tía abuela sabe que fuiste amigo de Albert y así puedes convivir con Anthony. esto es mientras tu arreglas tu situación.

En casa de Susana

Sra. Marlow. ¿Estas segura de lo que vas hacer?

Susana: si mamá, totalmente

En casa de Eleanor:

Terry y su madre ya habían revelado a la prensa su relación de madre e hijo

Eleanor: hijo que alegría verte, hasta que te dignas a visitarme.

Terry: Eleanor cuando tu regresaste de tu viaje yo Salí de gira.

Eleanor: tienes razón hijo, oye pero no eres el mismo esa sonrisa y tu carácter ¿a que se debe?._ intuitiva pregunto

Terry: vas hacer abuela _dijo sin rodeos

Eleanor : que dices _pronuncio casi infartada _

Terry: ¿No te alegras? _ pregunto divertido.

Eleanor: si… claro. pero no dices que nunca has consumado tu matrimonio.

Eleanor: ya rompiste el encanto del momento, como puedes imaginarte eso claro que Susana no es la que me va dar un hijo. La madre es Candice

Eleanor: ¿como dices? ¡pero ella es casada! _exclamo alarmada

Terry: es Viuda y tiene un hijo del que fue su esposo. ahora ella lleva a mi hijo en su vientre. Soy muy feliz, nunca había sentido esta felicidad tan grande no sabes cuánto la amo, darme un hijo el amor de mi vida darme un hijo, te imaginas madre que maravilloso._ añadió con orgullo.

Eleanor: hijo comparto tu Felicidad, esta niña siempre me gusto e imagínate ahora que es la madre de mi nieto. Hijo estoy emocionadísima, quiero verla. Podré

Terry: claro que si madre.

Y así paso un mes, en ese tiempo la rubia dejo de trabajar. El precioso y la familia prefirieron así ya que querían que descansara, Terry iba todos los días y jugaba con Anthony, Eleanor también visitaba la mansión , al principio la tía abuela no le gustaba la presencia de la mujer pero al tratarla se dio cuenta que tenía una elegancia que iba acorde a las reglas de la sociedad.

En el hotel plaza de Nueva York se reunían unas personas

Sra. Marlow. Duque es un honor para nosotras que nos reciba

Susana: si Duque de Granchester es un honor conocer al padre de mi esposo

Duque: agradezco sus comentario pero tomen asiento

Susana: (llorando) como le dije en el telegrama que le mande. Mi esposo se enredo con una mujer casada y ahora va tener un hijo de el.

Duque: si ya estoy enterado de que mujer se trata, es la Novia que tuvo en el colegio San Pablo. Y por lo que me informo el investigador, ella es la viuda del banquero de Estados unidos el Sr. Williams A. Andrew

Susana: si así es, pero Terry quiere el divorcio para casarse con ella.

Duque: El no necesita ningún divorcio. _dijo inexpresivo_ El matrimonio de ustedes no es legal.

Sra. Marlow: ¿ porque dice eso?.

Duque: Sra. Marlow, los muchachos se casaron siendo menores de edad usted firmo por su hija pero yo no estuve presente, Terruce firmo por si mismo. Cuando era yo el que tenía que autorizar ese matrimonio para darle validez.

Susana: pero… el tiene que estar conmigo, yo le sale la vida. Usted tiene que obligarlo a que este conmigo_ reclamo en voz alta

Richard: mira muchachita ignorante, por esta vez y solo por consideración por lo que hiciste por mi hijo voy a pasar por alto tu falta de respeto. Eres una niña ilusa, Alguien como tu sin clase ni abolengo no puedes entrar en mi familia . _

Sra. Marlow: disculpe usted a mi hija pero entiéndala ella sacrifico su vida por la de su hijo, perdió una pierna, ya no puede trabajar de que vamos a vivir_indico la mujer mayor, tonta no era y sabia lo que le convvenia.

Richard: por ahí. Hubieran empezado, había pensado en ellos. en realidad la vida de mi hijo no tiene precio. Agradezco que lo que hizo por el . y por su acción transferí una cuenta a nombre de la Srita: Marlow, mes con mes se le depositara una considerable suma para sus gastos. Además de extenderle este cheque como agradecimiento por exponer su vida, para salvar la de mi hijo. Espero que con esto se conformen y dejen en paz la vida de Terruce

: (al ver el cheque, sonríe) Duque de Grandchester, es muy amable de su parte, y le aseguro que nunca mas sabrá de nosotras, con esto cubrimos todas las necesidades de mi hija.

Richard: y las de toda su familia _le afirmo con soberbia_ es mucho más de lo que podría ganar una famosa actriz.

En la mansión de los Andrew

Terry: vamos Tony avienta la pelota

Anthony: oyes porque me llamas así

Terry: (pensando es que así no me recuerdas tanto al primer amor de tu mamá) A porque es mas corto y se oye mas cariñoso.

Anthony: es verdad me gusta. Oyes Terry dice la tía abuela que tu eras amigo de papá.

Terry: si tu padre fue mi mejor amigo

Anthony: y tu vas a cuidar de nosotros, porque papá se fue al cielo con mi tío Anthony y mi tía Pauna,_ dijo con inocencia_ sabes yo nunca quiero tener otro papá

Terry : y no lo tendrás Tony , toda persona solamente tiene un padre y una madre

Anthony: si pero el Dr. Mike y el tio Neal me han dicho que quieren ser mis papas.

Terry: ellos te han dicho eso, _se le encendió un fuego interior_ ¿ donde los has visto? _saco su lado actoral para no asustar al niño

Anthony: el tio Neal viene a ver a la mi abuelita Elroy y con el viene la Tia Elisa ella me fastidia me dice que soy igual a su primer amor, me besa y Guacala, no me gusta.

Terry: y el matasanos ¿cuando te dijo eso?

Anthony:¿ quien es?, ese señor no lo conozco,

Terry: perdón el doctorcito ese que dice que quiere ser tu papá

Anthony: a el Dr. Mike, el me caía bien, pero una vez que vino en la mañana a traerle unos libros gordos a mamá, me dijo que si me gustaría que fuera mi papá, le dije que no. Yo ya no quiero que vengan a ver a mi mamá, yo no quiero otro papá.

Terry: y hace bien Tony cuando vengan hazles caras y una que otra travesura para que no vuelvan ,_le pido traviesamente_ tu padre era un hombre excepcional y nunca nadie lo igualara, y hazle saber a tu mamá que no te gusta la presencia de ellos, para que no acepte sus visitas.

Anthony : (abraza al precioso) sabes yo quiero que te cases con mamá , yo no necesito un papá porque yo tuve a mi papi, pero mi hermanito si va necesitar uno, el no va conocer a papá, tal vez tu pudieras ser el papá de mi hermanito.

Terry: no cabe duda el parecido que tienes con Albert, a pesar de tu edad. Eres un niño muy maduro, así era tu padre muy sabio. Ahora Tony voy a ir a buscar a tu mamá, Tengo que platicar con ella.

En la Biblioteca

Terry: me imagine que estabas aquí, a pesar de que debes tener la mente relajada te empeñas en seguir leyendo tus libros de medicina. Ya me imagino quien es el que te inspira para que sigas leyendo ese tipo de libros.

Candy (molesta) que quieres decir con ese comentario déjate de rodeos y ve al grano

Terry: (sarcástico) si que tu adorado doctorcito es el que todas las mañanas viene y te trae esos libros para que según el, estés actualizada en los avances de la medicina. Y que decir de las visitas de tu ex prometido Neal Legan que se excusa diciendo que viene a ver a la Sra. Elroy

Candy: que insinúas que me gusta que vengan a visitarme

Terry: pues si te disgustara no permitirías que te visitaran.

Candy (alterada) mira Neal viene a visitar a la Tía abuela, yo ni siquiera lo he visto porque no salgo de mi recamara cuando esta aquí y respecto a Mike es un colega y amigo mío y no voy a permitirte que insinúes otra cosa.

Terry: yo no insinuó nada o eres ciega que no te haces la tonta, esta mas claro que el agua que gusta de ti,_ ante la mueca de sorpresa que hizo la rubia_ si no fuera así porque le dicen a Tony que quieren ser sus papas

Candy (enojada) no me levantes la voz auch (se doblega por un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre) hayyyyy

Terry: (del enojo pasa a la preocupación) pecosa mi vida que tienes,

Candy: ya llego el momento, hayyyyyyyyy

Terry. Cual momento (angustiado )

Candí: el nacimiento del bebe, ya va nacer hayyyyyyyyy

Tia abuela: porque esos gritos que pasa

Terry: ya va nacer el bebe. ¿ Sra. que hacemos?

Tía abuela: hay que llevarla al hospital de inmediato

El precioso la carga la sube al carro la Sra. Cornwell va con ellos rumbo al al hospital. La anciana se queda cuidando de Anthony que recién había cumplido los 5 años y a la pequeña Candy que tenia 10 meses de edad .

Al llegar al hospital, le avisan a Mike que acaba de llegar una persona con dolores del parto.

Mike: que le paso en la mañana se encontraba bien, todavía le falta una semana

Terry: si ya se que usted esta muy al pendiente de sus pacientes, pero creo que con la pecosa exagera.

Mike: no se a que paciente se refiera Sr. Grandchester, yo a mis pacientes no les pongo sobrenombres._añadio haciéndose el desentendido por ética profesional

Terry: a sus pacientes no pero si a sus colegas verdad. Pues le digo que la pecosa es su paciente (con sarcasmo) pues es su Dra. Ensueño.

Mike: al menos mi apelativo si tiene fundamento pero el de usted no, porque la Dra. Ensueño no tiene pecas_ . añadió olvidándose de su etica

Terry: ahora no pero en su adolescencia las tuvo y (un grito de Candy los trajo a la realidad)

Anny : dejen eso para después primero atiendan a Candy después se pueden matar si quieren.

Recién llegaban el elegante y George

Archie : que esta pasando Dorothy me hablo que Candí se puso mal.(dirige sus ojos a la rubia y le agarra la mano añadiendo) gatita todo va estar bien,

Mike: vamos trasládenla a la sala de partos.

Terry:¿ tu vas a atenderla matasanos?

Archie: ya aristócrata cállate, en estos momentos necesita atención. Vamos Mike te hago responsable a ti de Candy.

Mike: no necesitas decírmelo, yo haría lo que fuera por el bienestar de Candy

El precioso tuvo que tragarse el coraje no era el lugar ni el momento de hacer un escándalo.

En la mansión Andrew

Mayordomo: si en que le puedo servir.

Dorothy: con la pequeña Candy en Brazos (la bebe llevaba un lindo vestidito de invierno pero llevaba puesta una gorrita que la cubría del frio.

Duque: busco a la Sra. Andrew

Dorothy: no esta debido a su estado se la llevaron al hospital porque entro en trabajo de parto.

Duque: sabe a que hospital la internaron, _ante la cara de desconfianza de la mujer_soy el padre de Terruce.

Dorothy: ella estaba al tanto de lo que sucedía con su señora, intuyendo que el precioso tenia al tanto a su familia sobre su paternidad _esta en el hospital San Joseph, pero aun la familia no sabe la verdad, por favor sea discreto _le pidió con una cómplice sonrisa

En el hospital

Terry: pero que esta pasando porque no sale ese matasanos a decirnos algo

va llegando un hombre muy elegante y pregunta en recepción

Duque. Me podría decir si la Sra. Candice Andrew ya dio a luz

Archie: Quien es usted porque pregunta por mi prima.

Terry: Duque que demonios hace aquí, _se altero, en su ultima carta su padre le exigia volver a Londres

El hombre ignora a ambos y se dirige a la mujer:

Duque: señorita soy el Duque Richard Grandchester y deseo saber si ya nació mi nieto

Terry: ¿tu nieto? si que te trastorno la memoria po la perdida de tu familia. _ quiso sonreír pero solo logro hacer una ligera mueca los nervios lo delataban_ese niño es un Andrew

Archie: Es cierto Duque de Grandchester ese niño es hijo de mi tío Williams_ reitero en apoyo al precioso, no por el sino por su prima

Duque: miren muchachitos creo que tengo la edad suficiente para que quieran tomarme el pelo.

no podía permitir que su padre supiera que ese hijo era suyo conociéndolo sabia que algo planeaba. Era un hombre duro

Terry: es la verdad ese bebe es de mi amigo Albert y de Candy .

Se escucha el llanto de un bebe, y a los pocos segundos sale Mike con un pequeño bulto en sus brazos. Al ver que estaban alegando, les pide_ por favor salgan de este piso y vallan a otro lugar arreglar sus asuntos.

el precioso quería abrazar ese pedacito de ser hermoso el cual abrió sus ojitos para deleite de todos, pero no era conveniente tenía que convencer a su padre de lo contrario, aunque después de ver al bebe , no estaba tan seguro de lograrlo.

Y se dirigen a la cafetería del hospital

Duque: ahora me van a seguir negando lo que es indudable, como van a explicar el cabello castaño del bebe siendo que el supuesto padre y la madre son Rubios. Y esos ojos iguales a los de Eleanor y los mismos tuyos Terruce._ ambos jovenes tragaron seco

No me miren así creen que no se quien era en realidad el supuesto abuelo Williams, se que trataron de hacer creer que era un anciano, pero el manejo algunas de mis cuentas europeas. conocí al sr. Williams y se que era un joven bien parecido rubio de ojos azul claro y mayor que tu Terruce por 5 años.

Archie: y que pretende o que desea.

Duque: llevarme a mi nieto a Londres

Terry: no te lo voy a permitir

Duque: Terruce no estas en posición de pelear algo que ya de antemano tienes perdido.

Archie: tal vez el no pero yo si y tendrá que pasar sobre mi para lograr su propósito.

Duque: Sr. Cornwell. No querrá un escándalo en su familia mire que conociendo a lady Elroy seria vergonzoso, imagínese como quedaría la reputación de su prima, perderían credibilidad antes sus clientes usted sabe que en este mundo los tratos los hacemos con gente decente

Archie : que esta insinuando que mi familia no es decente

Duque: no insinuó nada, le estoy confirmando, la forma de comportarse de la Sra. Andrew, no es la adecuada engañar a su marido con otro. no es muy decente que digamos

Archie mida sus palabra señor, a mi familia nadie la insulta. _ haciendo todo esfuerzo por controlar la furia que le embargo, se pone de pie, pero antes de abandonar la cafetería _así es como harás feliz a Candice, no debiste de aparecer nunca en su vida_rechina entre dientes culpándolo para después dar media vuelta e irse

Terry:, no puedes hacerme esto Candy se moriría sin el

Duque: no digas tonterías, tu bien sabes que de eso no se muere nadie, tu madre es prueba de ello. mucho menos Candice , que tiene con quien descargar su amor maternal, Tiene un hijo de su difunto marido. Además no voy a permitir que mi nieto lleve el apellido Andrew_indignado_semejante barbarie el es un Grandchester

Terry: me voy a casar con su madre, el niño llevara mi apellido.

Duque: no Terruce, no me entendiste desde el principio dije que quiero al pequeño Richard conmigo, me lo llevare a Londres. Y por lo de casarte con Candy lo puedes hacer en el momento que quieras ; en realidad tu matrimonio no tiene Validez. en aquel entonces eras menor de edad. y sin mi autorización dicho enlace es nulo.

Terry: con mayor razón ya no hay impedimento para formar mi familia con Candy

Duque: la puedes formar pero Richard se va conmigo(le hubiera gustado decirle se vendrán conmigo, pero su orgullo herido no se lo permitía. cuando perdió a su familia en ese trágico accidente le ordeno a Terruce que regresara a Londres, la soledad le dolía hasta los huesos. el se negó rotundamente. hiriendo el orgullo aristocrático de un Duque. _

Terry: estas demente si crees que voy a dejarte que me lo arrebates

Duque: aunque te cases con la Sra. Andrew , Richard se va conmigo y si quieres batalla la tendrás pero ten en cuenta que no me tocare el corazón para lograr lo que me propongo, y tu tienes todas las de perder, mira que inventar estar casado cuando no lo estabas eso es un delito.

Terry: pero yo no lo sabia, no puedes hacerme eso

Duque: me retiro vuelvo mañana, y espero que recapacites y tengas la capacidad de elegir lo mas conveniente y fácil para todos. mi nieto se va conmigo tu rehaces tu vida con Candice y su honorabilidad queda intacta. así queda protegido el honor de los Andrew._ indico antes de retirarse

El precioso regresa al piso de la sala de partos, el elegante después de dar un recorrido por los jardines del hospital para tranquilizarse también hace su aparición

Annie: felicidades la niña esta preciosa_

Terry: pero yo tuve un varón _ enrojeció al instante_perdón la pecosa tuvo un varón, somos padres de un hombrecito_confirmo seguro

Mike_le entrego el niño a una enfermera y volvió a la sala donde tienen a Candy y después salio con la niña. esta preciosa _repitio con entusiasmo_ tenia una pelusita rubia en su cabeza y ojos verdes, dijo que había tenido mellizos . Y están perfectamente bien de salud.

el precioso casi se desmaya de la impresión y elegante compañero se queda boquiabierto .

amigas, gracias por regalarme parte de su valiosísimo tiempo, mi corazón brinca de alegría cada que leeo un reviews. estos son mi aliciente para continuar. gracias por pedir un capitulo mas.

Rose Grandchester, Dulce Lu, Laura Grandchester, bela, Liz Carter,Iris Adriana, Ruby, Mary , Guest. gracias por sus mensajes las quiero amigas.


	11. Chapter 11

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP 11

LA VERDAD

El precioso estaba inquieto, su elegante compañero estaba igual, aunque este último trataba de disimular. La morena parecía la niñera de ambos. Informándole al primero_ tranquilízate si sigues dando tantas vueltas terminaras haciendo un hoyo en el piso, ya te dije que después de la sala de partos, la pasan a la sala recuperación que habitación le asignaron. _

Terry: pero ¿porque tardan tanto?_ replico al mismo tiempo que se frotaba su rostro hasta llegar a su frente para echarse el pelo hacia atrás, era evidente la desesperación y la ansiedad que sentía. Al ver acerarse a la enfermera su rostro se ilumino. Esta les dio el numero de la habitación y los guío hasta ahí.

El precioso con avidez se les adelanto al matrimonio Cornwell, tomo el pomo de la puerta; pero el elegante cerro su mano junto a la de el.

Archie: tengo algo que pedirte_ le solicito

El joven padre retiro su mano y con evidente molestia se hace a un lado dándole el paso a la morena.

Terry: Espero que sea algo importante_ bufo con enojo

Archie: Candice siempre será importante. No le digas la visita de tu padre. No quiero que se preocupe por nada, ella acaba de dar a luz. y después de eso las mujeres están muy susceptibles.

_Terry : se te agradece el consejo, pero tu preocúpate por tu mujer y déjame a mí la mía_ añadió con irritación.

Se vuelve a encaminar hacia la puerta de la habitación de su pecosa y entra quedándose paralizado ante tan sublime momento; esa imagen, nunca se borrara de su memoria, se quedo embelesado; ahí estaba ella alimentando un bebe envuelto en una cobijita azul. La rubia a sentirse observada, levanta la vista y ahí en el umbral de la puerta estaba su romeo, automáticamente en su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa, sacando esta de sus cavilaciones al amor de su vida. Quien devolviendo la misiva se adentra a la habitación acercándose a la cama, se inclina un poco con intención de depositar un beso en los labios carmín . Cuando de reojo vislumbra la presencia de la morena. Sintiendo invadida su privacidad, ni siquiera en ese importantísimo momento podía disfrutar a su mujer. Desvió su dirección dejando un casto beso en la frente de la dichosa madre.

Terry: mi amor, No hay palabras para describir lo que siento, soy inmensamente feliz._

Candy: ¿ya los vistes?

Terry: solamente al niño (se dirige hacia Anne) me permites

Annie: cuida su cabecita no le quites la mano, los bebes no la sostienen por si sola._ le aconsejo

Terry: Es mi hija, _le recordó con arrogancia_ jamás haría algo que la pusiera en riesgo_ enseguida la carga con extremada delicadeza, la acerca a su cara y al igual que hizo con la madre deposita un suave beso en la cabecita de su muñeca. Inevitablemente sus zafiros se vuelven dos lagunas amenazantes con desbordarse el precioso imposibilitado de controlarlas las deja fluir

Candy: mi amor,¿ que tienes porque te pones así? deberías estar a feliz_ inquirió preocupada.

El lloraba abiertamente sin reparo alguno, imposible de manejar sus emociones sin importarle la presencia de la morena,

Terry: la emoción me gano _se disculpo con una suave sonrisa_ es que soy inmensamente feliz, _confeso con la voz enronquecida _pensé que nunca iba tener la dicha de ser padre.

Candy: mi amor porque dices eso,

Terry: yo no deseaba un hijo con nadie que no fueras tu, al saber que te casabas enloquecí y con ello todas mis ilusiones murieron aquel día. Pero hoy me has devuelto la vida, (se acerca a la cama con la pequeña en brazos, y con la mano que le queda libre acaricia la carita del bebe), me has regalado estos hermosos Ángeles que llegan a iluminar mi mundo.

Candy: amor, no hablemos mas del doloroso pasado, hay que vivir el presente de ahora en adelante no dejaremos que nadie más empañe nuestra felicidad.

Terry: pecosa, tal vez no sea inoportuno, pero para mi no hay mejor momento que este. Teniendo de testigos a nuestros hijos (saca un estuche de su pantalón) Candy White Andrew aceptarías a este humilde servidor padre de tus hijos como tu esposo.

Candy: no necesitas ni preguntar lo que ya sabes, _respondió con un nudo en la garganta de la emoción_ claro que si mi amor.

Terry: (le pone el anillo pero antes le dice) pecosa, tal vez no se compare al que te dio Albert, pero este guarda por ti desde hace 5 años.

Candy: amor sabes que nunca me ha gustado lo exagerado, aquel era muy llamativo y me daba miedo perderlo era una reliquia de la familia., lo usaba solamente en las fiestas de la familia. Pero ya no hablemos de lo pasado, este anillo es el más hermoso que haya visto. Porque viene de ti del amor de mi vida. Sin decoro alguno ella lo besa apasionadamente.

Para envidia de su amiga quien fue testigo de tan maravilloso momento. La cual se llevo una mano a la boca para callar el gemido que le provoco dicha muestra de amor del precioso a su amiga. Sin hacer ruido sale silenciosamente de ahí

el llanto de la bebe lo volvió en sí, con cara de preocupación y asustado se dirige a la madre

Terry: ¿ que le pasa porque llora?,¿ le duele algo?,¿ la lastime? _Inquirió preocupado al pensar que al inclinarse la había apretado.

Candy : tranquilo, solamente está pidiendo comida, haber dame a la beba y toma al bebe. _le dijo la experta madre

Entonces hacen intercambio de bebes, al tener a su hijo en los brazos le habla cariñosamente

Terry: hola campeón, ya comiste verdad, si que eres guapo, no debe sorprenderte pues te pareces a papá, (y así era el bebé era una réplica en miniatura de su padre, )

Al dia siguiente

Tocan la puerta y tras el típica palabra de pase, entra Eleanor y enseguida de ella el matrimonio Cornwell

El chico al ver a su gatita dando de comer a la bebe se sonroja, la rubia al verlo entiende y quita a la bebe del pecho y se cubre.

Eleanor: hay no lo puedo creer que ya soy abuela, me permites hijo

Terry: madre ten cuidado, no se te vaya a caer, protégele la cabecita_

Eleanor: no se te olvide que soy tu madre y te aseguro que nunca tuviste ninguna caída, pero que hermoso esta, es tu vivo retrato.

Archie: si, heredo tus rasgos aristócrata, espero que no herede también tu arrogancia.

Anny: Archie compórtate._dijo su esposa quien tras reponerse de la nostalgia que la invadió el dia anterior regreso a ver a su amiga.

El elegante se dirige a la rubia, quien tenía a la bebe en sus brazos,

Archie: gatita préstame a la beba, (al tenerla ya en brazos) pero esta si es una verdadera belleza

Anny: si está bien bonita se parece a ti Candy, solamente creo que el pelo de la bebe va ser liso y no rizado como tu .

Terry: (orgulloso) claro pues soy su padre tenía que sacar algo mió, aunque me alegra que no haya sacado las pecas de Candy. Ja, ja , ja

Archie: (cara de asco) Candy la beba me mojo,

Terry: te orino mejor dicho, ja, ja,ja

Anny: pobre Archie, recién quiso estrenar su traje europeo, y mira como se lo dejo la bebé

Terry: y el olor que le quedo ja, ja,ja no te preocupes elegante te pago la tintorería

Archie: (molesto) ya puedes dejarte de reír, aristócrata malcriado.

Llega la enfermera y se lleva la bebe para cambiarla, poco después que sale la enfermera entra el Duque. La risita de Terry. Se esfumo

Terry: que haces aquí

Duque: bien lo sabes (se dirige a Eleanor y le quita al bebe de los brazos)No cabe duda pequeño Richard, eres un legítimo Grandchester. (Se dirige a los muchachos) Ya pensaron bien lo que van hacer.

Archie: Sr. Creo que no es el momento de hablar de eso, mi prima esta convaleciente

Duque: mira muchachito más respeto no soy cualquier señor soy Duque de Grandchester para cualquiera. Por lo mismo dirígete a mí como tal.

Eleanor: que quieres Richard, deja en paz a los chicos, y vete

Duque: como les dije ayer vine por nieto

Anny: bueno ya lo conoció,

Duque: veo que no les han dicho nada Terruce y el Sr. Cornwell

Candy: decirnos que, no entiendo

Duque: que vengo por mi nieto, me lo llevo a Inglaterra conmigo,

Candy: usted no puede hacer eso

Duque: por supuesto que puedo, ustedes no son aptos para educarlo

Eleanor: pero qué tontería dices, por favor deja a ellos que eduquen a su familia, no cometas el mismo error que hiciste con Terry.

Duque: por supuesto que no voy a cometer el mismo error, mi nieto serátodo un duque_ indico orgulloso _ no como su padre que se inclino por ser un payaso de la farándula_ añadió discriminadamente

Candy: Duque de Grandchester, ese payaso al que se refiere es el padre de mis hijos y su profesión es un orgullo para mí._le contesto con firmeza

Duque: hijos si mi único nieto es este caballerito, El otro niño es de tu difunto esposo.

Terry interrumpió pues no quería que se enterara de la existencia de la niña temía que también quisiera llevársela.

Terry: si pecosa este hombrecito es todo un Grandchester

Candy: (molesta) ¿ porque hablas como si fuera el único hijo tuyo?_añadio ofendida

Archie: se refiere que por el momento es el primer bebe de ustedes pero al casarse tendrán mas._ hizo segunda para apoyar al precioso.

En ese momento se abre la puerta y entra la enfermera con la bebe en brazos bañadita y cambiada.

Duque: y esa niña porque la trae aquí, _dijo autoritario

Enfermera: es la hija de la Sra. Candice Andrew, es melliza del niño que trae en brazos _responde intimidada la enfermera

El duque se queda viendo a la nena y su semblante se vuelve mas frio y con una mirada furiosa se dirige a los chicos.

Duque: ahora me van a decir que ustedes están capacitados para ser padres, siendo un par de mentirosos.

Candy: no tiene ningún derecho de llamarme así, yo no digo mentiras.

Duque : Quizá tu no,_ afirmo interrogativo_ pero Terruce y tu primo si,

Archie: nosotros tampoco le mentimos

Duque: si lo hicieron a no decirme de la existencia de mi nieta

Terry: el error es tuyo pues no preguntases nada (añadió mordaz)

Duque: te crees muy chistoso, _dijo ofendido_lo que les dije ayer sigue en pie, pero a diferencia que me llevo al pequeño Richard y a mi nieta a Londres

Candy: que usted que,_dijo alterada e intento ponerse de pie, pero el precioso no la dejo_ claro que no mis hijos no se los lleva ni usted ni nadie, son míos._ con vehemencia dijo

Duque: mira niña, ya les comente a Sr. Cornwell, y de antemano tienen perdida la batalla_ alzo una ceja arrogante_ usted Sra. Cometió adulterio estando casada y con eso el juez me otorgara la patria protestad a mí, siendo que a Terruce también se la negaran por falsificar papeles y hacer creer que estaba casado.

Candy: no me importa nada, solamente quiero a mis hijos conmigo no se da cuenta que me necesitan, tengo que alimentarlos.

Duque: ya he pensado en ello, y por lo tanto tengo contratada una nodriza, pero llegando a Londres contratare otra para la nena.

Candy: (gritando y nuevamente tratando de pararse ) usted y su nodriaza se van al diablo_dijo sorprendiendo a todos_ no voy a permitir que me separen de lo mas grande que una mujer puede tener. (la enfermera inmediatamente le pone un clamante a Candy

Eleanor: por favor Richard vamos a un café necesito hablar contigo.

Enfermera: Sres. Por favor salgan de aquí todos

Candy: mis hijos, quiero a mis bebes aquí conmigo._exigio con histeria

La enfermera le quita el niño al Duque y la niña se la deja a Candy, y aun lado le pone después al bebe.

Terry: pecosa me quedo contigo

Una vez que salieron los demás

Candy: no dejes que me separen de mis hijos

Terry: eso no va suceder, jamás lo permitiría _le prometió

Candy va cerrando sus ojos pues el calmante estaba haciendo ya su efecto, el bebe estaba dormidito aun lado de su mama, y la beba estaba en el otro costado pero a diferencia del bebe ella estaba despierta. Terry besa en la frente a Candy y tambien a su bebe, para después tomar a la beba en brazos.

En un restaurant de Nueva York

Eleanor: por favor Richard si alguna vez me amaste, por ese amor te pido no lastimes nuevamente a nuestro hijo.

Richard: Ely, sabes que te sigo amando, la vida me cobro muy caro el daño que he hecho, perdí a mi familia mis tres hijos murieron en un accidente, el carruaje donde iban hacia el colegio se volcó y los tres fallecieron, Magda enloqueció esta en un hospital siquiátrico estoy muy solo, por eso necesito a mis nietos formar de nuevo una familia, pero esta vez será distinto.

Eleanor: lo siento mucho, pero aún así no puedes quitarle los niños a Candy.

Richard: nunca permitiría que un nieto mío llevara otro apellido que no fuera el Gandchester.

Eleanor : ese no es problema Terry se casara con Candy.

Richard: si pero conociendo a Terruce, no querrá irse a Londres y yo no quiero estar lejos de mis nietos

Eleanor: por favor entiende, suficiente daño ya le hemos hecho a nuestro hijo. Tu te lo llevaste y yo por miedo calle la verdad tantos años. No puedes repetir la historia, mi hijo se merece ser feliz, por piedad Richard déjalos tranquilos_suplico la mujer en medio del llanto

Richar: (la toma de la mano) Ely no llores, ya has sufrido demasiado, Ely por ti puedo cambiar un poco las cosas, dejaremos que Terruce se case, pero todos nos iremos a Londres.

Eleanor: pero el trabajo de Terry y el mío están aquí

Richard: no se puede tener todo a la vez, Terruce con la fama que a logrado en América, va serle fácil conquistar Europa, no pienso obligarlo a tomar el ducado, pero a mis nietos no renunciare, y en cuanto a ti mi querida Ely siendo mi esposa no volverás a trabajar.

Eleanor: pero yo no pienso casarme contigo, crees que es muy fácil borrar todo el daño que me has hecho.

Richard: yo se que por la felicidad de nuestro hijo aceptarías todo, pues si no seguiré con la misma postura_ acotó seguro

En el hospital, un niño corre por los pasillos, hasta que se topa con un médico,

Mike: oyes Anthony, a donde vas

Anthony: a ver a mi mamá y mis hermanitos.

Mike: pero con quien vienes, quien te trajo

Anthony: con la tía abuela y George pero se quedaron atrás

Mike: con esa carrera que llevas dudo que te alcancen, ven yo te acompaño mientras nos alcanzan.

Anthony: mama, mamaaaaaaaa ya llegamos, donde están los bebes mira que tío Archie me dijo que parecían muñequitos

Candy: mi amor precioso aquí estoy.

Anthony: ya te vi mamí pero quiero ver a mi hermanitos

Anny: caballerito no debes entrar corriendo y gritando y menos en un hospital y primero se saluda y después preguntas lo que desees.

Tía abuela: (molesta) Anny no le hables así al niño, compréndelo todavía es muy pequeño para que entienda las reglas además viene entusiasmado al igual que yo por conocer a los bebes.

Mike: ahorita ordeno para que se los traigan enseguida

Tía abuela: te felicito Candice, y gracias por este angelitos que viene a calmar un poco el dolor de la partida de mi querido Williams, el partió pero nos dejo estos preciosos tesoros. Mira que bello color de ojos tienen, la combinación azul cielo de mi William con el verde tuyo, dio esa combinación azul verdoso de mar,

Archie y Anny voltean a ver a Terry, pues sabían muy bien porque la niña tenía ese color de ojos.

De regreso al hospital el Duque con Eleanor.

Duque: Lady Elroy, ese color verde azul no es ninguna combinación, si es mejor observadora, se dará cuenta que es el color verde azul de su padre

Tía abuela: Duque que gusto verlo pero no entiendo su comentario

Duque: Madame el padre de estos niños no es el Sr. Williams Andrew el padre es mi hijo Terruce Grandchester._

Anthony: mamá que dice este señor entonces no son mis hermanitos

Candy: mi vida claro que son tus hermanitos

Terry: si Tony son tus hermanos_ reafirma lo dicho por la rubia

Anthony: Terry tu quieres ser el papá de mis hermanos

Mike: pequeño vamos a buscar un dulce a mi oficina ven

Tía abuela: es cierto lo que dijo el Duque,¿ el Sr. Terruce es el padre?._ pregunto con enojo

Candy: si tía es verdad

La Sra. Elroy: no vuelvas a llamarme así, desde hoy no eres parte de la familia Andrew,_se sulfuro la anciana_Has manchado la memoria de mi Williams, eres una malagradecida, fuiste lo que mas amo en su vida, y así le pagaste. el vivía por ti y para ti, como fuiste capaz de mancillar su nombre, después de esto, olvídate de la fortuna Andrew.

Terry: Sra. Guárdese su dinero, ella se va casar conmigo y no necesitara nada de ustedes..

Sra. Elroy: cree que con lo que gana de actorcito, le va dar la vida que mi Williams le dio_

Duque: tal vez su sueldo de actor no se compare con la mensualidad que destinaba el Sr. Williams pero le recuerdo que mi hijo dispone de la fortuna Grandchester_se colo en la discusión apoyando a su hijo_Y no esta demás decirlo pero sobre pasa la fortuna de los Andre, y ni que hablar del apellido el Andre es poderoso pero no olvide que el Grandchester pertenece a la realezaY por ende es más aristocrático.

Candy: basta dejen de hablar de linaje y de fortunas, y usted Sra. Elroy sabe muy bien que nunca me intereso el dinero de los Andrew. Y nunca engañe a Albert el sabía muy bien que yo amaba a Terruce y aún así no le importo y me pidió que fuera su esposa.

Yo acepte porque no quería verlo sufrir al estar ligado a una mujer que no amara, Ud. Le iba buscar una esposa, el me propuso matrimonio y me dijo que si yo quería seria de palabra, como cuando vivíamos juntos como hermanos. Que así el tomaría el cargo de patriarca de los Andrew. Y Neal no me molestaría más. Yo le estaba muy agradecida, y nuestro matrimonio se consumo, pero nunca pude amarlo, y el siempre lo supo.

Tía abuela: pobre de mi Williams cuanto habrá sufrido _

Archie: Tía abuela, yo soy testigo que el Tío Williams fue muy feliz con Candy, usted vio toda la felicidad que lo rodeaba, si no es por ella el tío no hubiera aguantado la presión de su cargo. _le recordo en defensa de la rubia_ además recuerde la felicidad que irradio cuando nació Anthony.

Tía abuela: mi niño, _murmuro pero inmediatamente su voz se transformo _ puedes casarte con quien quieras, pero ni creas que te llevaras a Anthony el estará con su familia que somos nosotros los Andrew.

Chicas preciosas gracias por sus reviews, es tan hermoso leerlas. Gracias por continuar conmigo. No tiene precio cada uno de sus mensajes los amo. Me siento muy honrada el que me dediquen parte de su tiempo para mi historia. Las quiero

**Rose Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, Iris Adriana, Liz Carter, Rubi, dulce Lu, Mary. **


	12. Chapter 12

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP. 12

En el trayecto hacia la mansión, en el auto se respiraba un ambiente tenso, ninguno de sus ocupantes era capaz de iniciar una conversación. Hasta que llegaron a casa, la mujer mayor le pidió a George que llevara al pequeño Anthony a su habitación, el niño se quedo dormido en su regazo.

Sra. Elroy : Archibal podrías acompañarme a la biblioteca y usted señor Jonhson también lo espero _

George: por supuesto señora, solo voy y dejo Anthony en su cama_

la anciana y el elegante entraron al gran cuarto de libros. La mujer toma asiento en el lugar que en su tiempo ocupo su querido Williams.

Archie: tia qusiera hablar con usted. Referente a todo esto_inquirio con cautela

Sra. Elroy: primeramente tendras que escucharme y acatar las disposiciones que te pediré, solo esperemos que llegue el Sr. Jonhson.

George: ya estoy aquí madame, _respondio el hombre al ir entrando al lugar cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Tía abuela: Sr. Johnson a demostrado ser un excelente y fiel colaborador de nuestra familia por años de igual manera mi sobrino, has demostrado ser un excelente abogado, en las empresas. Ambos han defendido muy bien los asuntos legales, por lo tanto quiero que se hagan cargo de la patria protestad de Anthony.

Archie : no puedo hacer eso, Candy no me lo perdonaría._ indico con terror

Tía abuela: Archibol Cornwell, que estas diciendo no es posible que después de lo que hizo esa recogida y malagradecida . Estés de parte de ella. Tu sabes la avalancha que se nos viene encima, estando el duque protegiendo a Candy, debemos contactar al mejor buffete de abogados y tu como miembro de esta familia encabezaras el pleito legal. Por supuesto con el respaldo y asesoría de George.

Archie: usted mismo lo ha dicho con el poder que tiene el duque dudo que ganaremos, lo unico que lograra es que el apellido se vea manchado, y además esta la reputación de Candy quedaría por los suelos y eso nunca lo voy a permitir. creo que si el tío viviera también impediría a toda costa que la madre de su hijo sufriera tal humillación, además al final se quedara usted misma sin el niño. si el duque gana el juicio legal no solo se llevara a sus nietos, Candy y Terruce se Irán con el y por supuesto también Anthony.

George: Madame Elroy, el Sr. Archibal esta en lo correcto, un pleito de tal magnitud , no solo perjudicaría a la Sra. Candice. El más afectado seria Anthony, no olvide que el honor de su madre está en juego. Al señor Williams no le gustaría que la mujer que amo padeciera este viacrucis. El dejo estipulado que a falta de el. La Sra. Tendría la custodia total de su hijo. Asi que como ve no hay fundamento para litigar este asunto.

Tía abuela: pero entonces mi pequeño Anthony algo se tiene que hacer_ dijo la mujer consternada_ porque, porque Williams dejo estipulado esa barbaridad aun después de su muerte tienen que ponerse siempre de parte de esa, no se lo merecía, no se merecía a un hombre como el. cuanto debió de haber sufrido mi willliams al saber que todos esto años su esposa amaba a su antiguo amor.

Archie: tía abuela créame que si yo hubiera estado en los zapatos del tío, No hubiera sufrido, al contrario sería el hombre mas feliz del planeta, estaría agradecido con la vida de tener a la mujer que amo a mi lado. El fue muy afortunado tuvo a la mujer que amo a su lado_dijo con melancolia

Tía abuela: Archibol, no es verdad lo que me estoy imaginando, ¿también te enamoraste de candice?

Archie: todavía lo estoy,_le confeso el chico._ por eso le repito el tío fue mas que feliz tuvo la dicha de ser su esposo y no solo eso, tuvo un hijo del amor de su vida.

Tía abuela: pero yo creí que amabas a Anny, y tu hija, pero que hiciste, se me hace una falta de respeto que a tu hija le pusieras el nombre de esa mujer, por Dios Archie que les dio esa mujer, no es posible que terminaran enamorándose todos de ella, solamente falta que Stear también sería el colmo.

Archie: tía yo no puedo hablar por los demás yo hablo por mi, me case con Anny porque ella me pidió que la cuidara , y sabiendo lo unida que estaban eso me aseguraba de que siempre la tendría cerca. Actue según mi conveniencia.

George: el señor Williams hizo algo parecido. No entrare en detalles por mi lealtad hacia el. (como decirles que este después de recuperar la memoria fingió amnesia solo para seguir a su lado, incluso manejo las emociones de la rubia a su antojo al aconsejarle que el hubiera hecho lo mismo al dejarlo libre para que estuviera a lado de la señorita Marlow. En lugar de aconsejarle que no se lo dejara que luchara por el. _ Cuando el rubio le compartio toda esa información en busca de un consejo, el reprobó su conducta y le suguirio que se fuera a un largo viaje y no forzara las cosas el tiempo decidiria cu al seria su destino. pero al rubio dicha sugerencia la ignoro completamente y continuo jugando sucio para asegurarse que se quedaría con ella. le oculto que el Sr. Terrue la fue a buscar. Williams le confió sus temores y por eso le oculto sobre su visita a chicago y no conformándose con eso se aseguro de mandarlo lejos al desilusionarlo haciéndole creer que ella lo había olvidado. _ solo puedo asegurarle que la señora Candice es muy vulnerable ante los demás. no sabe discernir lo que es correcto para ella. de alguna manera u otra ciertas personas se aprovechan de su nobleza. _inquirió con conocimiento de causa

Archie: por favor le pido que cese en su idea de venganza, ella nunca mintió, El la convenció de casarsel, por no decir que la abligo_la mujer abre los ojos grandemente_si tia abuela ella se sintió obligada en agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo el tio por ella. aquí la victima es Candice

La Sra. Elroy se quedo pensativa, su querido sobrino aunque noble de corazón, era caprichoso y cuando quería algo no cesaba para conseguirlo. esa boda tan apresurada no le gusto para nada. ahora sabia el porque de ese rápido enlace. por la actitud de su sobrino intuyo que tenia miedo que apareciera el hijo del duque y le quitara a Candice_ Y así paso la noche meditando las palabras de Archie. y las de George.

Al día siguiente en el hospital. Terry y candy , Eleanor el Duque estaban en la habitación preparándose para la salida del hospital.

Candy: Eleanor le agradezco que me ofreciera su casa, ya ve lo que paso con la tía abuela, me es imposible volver ahí

Duque : Candice te pido una disculpa por mi arrebato._y por favor acepten esto_les extiende un folder amarillo_son las escrituras de su nueva residencia tras el desagradable suceso de ayer con tu familia me tome la libertad de adquirir esta propiedad para ustedes_les sonrie _ he pensado mejor las cosas y no los voy a obligar a nada que ustedes no quieran. he perdido a mi familia, quizá la vida se cobro mis errores del pasado_inquiere con tristeza_pero les pido que me den una oportunidad, _se dirige al precioso_Terruce dejame entrar en tu familia, quiero ser participe de la crianza de tus hijos, soy su abuelo por favor no me alejes de ti. _ pidio sinceramente, era evidente su sufrimiento, había perdido a sus tres hijos, su esposa estaba incapacitada recluida en un hospital psquiatrico.

Terry. bienvenido a mi familia_ le dijo el precioso con voz enronquecida al mismo tiempo que lo abraza, , ahora que era padre comprendio el gran sufrimento del suyo al perder a sus hijos. comprendió su actitud posesiva con sus nietos, la soledad era mala consejera afortunadamente su padre recapacito y en lugar de separar a la famila se unio a ellos, deshaciendo el abrazo le dice_ no podemos aceptar esto_le regesa el folder amarillo, le daré a Candy y mis hijos lo que yo me gano con mi trabajo.

Duque: vamos Terruce, no seas orgulloso, además no esta a nombre de ustedes sino de la pequeña Eleanor, porque así se va llamar esta damita en eso no doy marcha atrás y el pequeño duque es Ricuhard II de Grandchester

Estoy de acuerdo en los nombres que les puso a mis hijos solamente que yo quiero que mi hijo se llame como su padre y para que no halla celos del abuelo y del papá el niño se llamara Richard Terruce Granchester White .

En ese momento se oye una voz que viene de la entrada de la habitación del hospital

Tía abuela:. No Candice los niños son Grandchester Andrew, tu no as dejaste de ser hija de los Andrew te casaste con williams y aunque seas su viuda y te cases sigues siendo una Andrwe. así como Williams Anthony Andrew Andrew lleva tu apellido, estos pequeños lo llevaran.

Candy : tía yo pensé que usted (la interrumpe la tía abuela)

Tía abuela: somos humanos Candice y nos equivocamos

Candy : eso quiere decir que acepta a Terry como mi esposo, sabe quiero llamar a mi hija Rosemary por la madre de Albert, mi hija se llamara Eleanor Rosemary Grandchester Andrew.

Tía abuela: gracias hija por hacerle ese honor a la familia , solo una cosa te pido que esta vez tu boda se debe hacer como Dios manda, no como la que tu y williams hicieron a escondidas y tan insignificante.

Duque : estoy de acuerdo con usted Lady Elroy, mi hijo debe tener una boda digna del hijo de un duque. Todo debe ser perfecto y la sociedad debe saber de este enlace ya que dos familias con abolengo se unen.

Terry: respeto lo que ustedes opinan padre pero la última palabra la tiene mi pecosa.

Candy: tía abuela la boda se hará como usted desea al igual que como dice el duque.

Tía abuela : no se hable mas, ah otra cosa Candy, al darte de alta en el hospital tu tienes que volver a la mansión. Tu no puedes dejar la casa hasta que te cases. Y como se que el sr. Terruce le será difícil estar lejos de ti y de los bebes entonces empezaremos con los preparativos lo antes posible.

Y así pasaron 6 meses y el día tan esperado llego y ese día se celebrarían dos fechas importantes ese mismo día bautizaban a los mellizos. Los padrinos de Eleanor Rosemary eran Archi y Anny

Y los padrinos de Richard Terruce fueron Stear y Paty. El templo estaba rodeado de reporteros esa noticia era la mas esperada por todos el famoso actor Terruce Grandchester se unia en matrimonio con la Sra. Andrew. además fue una sorpresa para todos enterarse unos días antes de la boda que el actor de brodway era hijo de un Duque. Era un boom para todos. se unirían dos poderíos randes las familias Grandchester - Andrew

El novio estaba parado en el altar esperando a la novia esta vez quien la entrego fue Tom que había asistido a la fiesta con su esposa Dayana aquella chiquilla que un vez fue su prometida.

En el altar estaba Terry esperando a la novia, con su elegante y soberbio frac. lucia endemoniablemente guapo con ese porte aristocratico que tanto lo definia

la rubia hace su aparición del brazo de Tom fue presa de todas la miradas, iba bellísima, traía un vestido hermoso tipo princesa, que delineaba maravillosamente bien su pequeñísima cintura. vaporoso de la parte baja. en su peinado portaba una diadema de diamantes que el duque le obsequio. Habia pertenecido a la abuela paterna del actor.

Unos bellísimo juego de gargantilla y pulsera regalo de la tía abuela

Con los bebes fue un dilema ya que no decidían cual de los dos llevaría el ropón de la generación de los Grandchester y quien se pondría el de los Andrew.

Archie había dado su opinión y esa fue la que tomaron. Al pequeño Richard le pusieron el rompón de la dinastía Grandchester y la pequeña Rosemary el de los Andrew, que es el que uso su hermanito Anthony cuando bebé.

La ceremonia fue bellísima tanto la rubia como el precioso llegaron a las lagrimas por ver su sueño hecho realidad después del matrimonio siguió el bautizo de los bebes.

Los invitados se fueron despidiendo y los novios partían de viaje al día siguiente. La tía abuela les había sugerido que se fueran de luna de miel por toda Europa, y que los bebes los dejaran al cuidado de ella estando anny y patty en la mansión la ayudarían en todo.

la rubia estaba en un dilema porque no quería que la tía se sintiera rechazada, pero el que no titubeo nada fue el precioso.

Terry: Sra. Elroy agradezco de corazón su ofrecimiento pero como comprenderá ni Candy ni yo queremos separarnos de nuestros hijos e independientemente también los vamos a presentar en la sociedad Londiesa, el rey primo hermano de mi padre nos hizo una invitación para conocer a los miembros mas pequeños de la familia.

Sra. Elroy: ¿también se llevaran a mi nieto?_

Candy: por supuesto Tía, quiero que Anthony este con nosotros

Anthony: mami te quiero mucho (se dirige al esposa de su madre) y a ti también Terry, pero no quiero dejar a mi abuelita sola pues va estar muy triste.

Candy: mi tesoro pero yo también voy a estar triste .

Anthoy: si pero Terry y mis hermanitos estarán contigo, mira llévate una foto mía y cuando me extrañes la miras y ahí estaré contigo si.

Candy: mi vida nadie va suplir tu persona. Terry y los bebes estarán conmigo pero tu también me haces falta, pero si esa es tu decisión la respeto. Puedes quedare con la tía abuela, pero en tres meses regresamos y te iras con nosotros y te voy a comer a besos como lo hago ahorita(lo toma y lo besa por toda la carita)

Tía abuela. ya esta preparada la habitación para que descansen tu y tu esposo.

Terry: nuevamente le agradezco las molestias que se ha tomado por nosotros, pero la pecosa y yo iremos a la mansión que mi padre nos regalo, ya mañana regresamos por las maletas de mi esposa y de mis hijos. _dijo orgulloso, que bien se sentía llamarla esposa

Y así parten a la mansión Grandchester Andrew. Era hermosísima, Grandes jardines con lindas fuentes de agua, 20 amplias habitaciones, casa independiente para la gente de servicio, área de juegos, canchas deportivas, una belleza de verdad. no era tan soberbia como la casa Andrew. pero para ellos era maravillosamente hermosa y acogedora. era su hogar

Candy: ¿que haces?

Terry: la tradición es que la novia entre en los brazos de su esposo.

Candy: mi amor, oyes la casa esta preciosa, que buen gusto tiene el Duque

Terry: pecosa lo ultimo que quiero es que hablemos de la casa, mejor hablemos de nosotros, no mejor no hablemos. Mejor hagamos lo que debemos de hacer.

Candy: (sonrojada) como eres, pero te amo, te amo muchísimo_le susurro en el lóbulo izquierdo

Terry: si me vuelves a besar la oreja aquí mismo en las escaleras voy hacerte el amor.

estando en la habitación grande fue su sorpresa que estaba bellamente decorada con velas aromaticas y pétalos de flores por toda la cama y una botella de vino en la mesa del recibidor con unas copas

Candy: ¿tu preparaste todo esto.?_coge la botella de champaña

Terry: no pecosa, y no se quien fue solamente hay dos personas o el duque o mi madre, pero no hace falta pues no quiero perder mas tiempo ya brindamos suficiente en la fiesta.

Candy: pero es un bello gesto de quien lo halla (ya no puedo continuar porque Terry se posesiono de sus labios)

Espera amor deja voy al baño tengo que ponerme cómoda para ti

TerrY: no es necesario yo mismo te pondré cómoda (empieza a besarla por la oreja el cuello y va bajando lentamente el zipper del vestido le besa la espalda y le da pequeños mordiscos haciendo que ala rubia soltara un gemido. Cae el vestido, la voltea y la mira anonado, desnuda completamente para el.)

Candy: ¿pasa algo?_pregunto temerosa, desde la ultima vez que hicieron el amor fue aquella tarde que concibieron a los mellizos, por respeto a la familia de su esposa y por la seguridad que ella tenia. no se volvio a repetir lo que vivieron aquella hermosa tarde.

Terry: eres hermosa, verdaderamente bella y ahora eres mi mujer _la toma en brazos y la empieza a besar con desesperación, introduce su lengua, la pecosa juro que hasta con los dientes la beso, ella gimió al sentir su ávida boca en uno de sus senos para pasar enseguida al otro. sus expertos dedos buscaron y se introducieron en la intimidad de ella quien esperaba ansiosa y húmeda para el. el sonrió con arrogancia al ver lo que provocaba en ella sus atrevidas caricias. se amaron con locura no hubo milimetros de piel que no hubiera sido explorada como aquella su primera vez con el, desinhivida la rubia también exploro y probo sin decoro el cuerpo masculino, iniciándose en las artes de la seducción y la pasión que solamente se experimenta con el verdadero amor.

Al despertar la rubia se dirige al baño, se mete a la bañera y en eso esta cuando siente la presencia de su marido.

Candy: amor que haces

Terry: voy a tomar la ducha con mi hermosa esposa._le dice y se pone atrás de ella

CAndy: creo que a mi marido no le fue suficiente que casi no durmiéramos, veo que quiere repetir lo de anoche.

Terry: tu tienes la culpa, te amo tanto, que ya no puedo estar sin ti, espero que puedas aguantar a este hombre que te ama eternamente.

Candy : mi amor yo también te deseo y quiero repetir lo de anoche es maravilloso estar junto a ti.

Terry (se pone serio y pensativo) pecosa Albert también te hacia sentir así

Candy : se lo que estas pensando y quiero que entiendas que no hay comparación una cosa con la otra . entregarse por amor es maravillosamente único, tú sabes que no se puede regresar al pasado. Pero debes saber que las noches con Albert eran muy distintas. eran esporádicas, yo caía rendida de las jornadas del trabajo y el lo entendía muy bien. Amor por favor no debe atormentarnos el pasado. Tú eres el único hombre que ame y amo.

Terry : perdóname pecosa , pero te amo tanto que no quiero que jamás nadie te vuelva a tocar tu eres mía y solamente mía.

se amaron nuevamente en la ducha. mas tarde se arreglaron para ir por los mellizos. y por sus padres

Tía abuela: Candi quería decirte que ahora que te vallas quisiera visitar Lankewood con Anthony. Ahí es donde estaremos el tiempo que tu estés en Londres ya después regresaremos a Nueva York, puesto que aquí esta el trabajo del sr. Terruce. Y yo quisiera pedirte que permitas que Anthony este en el dia en la mansión y cuando termines tu turno en el hospital puedes pasar a recogerlo o yo mandare al chofer a dejarlo por las tardes a tu casa _la anciana compungida le dice_Bien comprendes que no puedo estar un día sin mi pequeño. mientras trabajas tu yo tengo su compañía en el día y tu en las noches.

Terry: Sra. Elroy creo que regresando tocamos ese tema, la pecosa y yo no hemos hablado de eso, pues se me hace imposible que siga trabajando ya que los niños la necesitan.

tía abuela: Cuando ella quiere algo no hay ataduras que la detengan. Con Anthony al mes de nacido se volvió al trabajo y no por ello descuido ni le falto amor de madre a Anthony.

Terry: respeto la forma en que Albert manejo su matrimonio con Candy, pero yo no soy de la idea de que mi esposa trabaje y menos ahora con dos bebes y un niño de 5 años. Van a necesitar de su madre, ninguna nana va sustituir la presencia de la madre. Pregúntemelo a mi que pase por ello.

Candy: bueno eso ahorita no debe ser tema de discusión, si siguen discerniendo llegaremos tarde al puerto y el barco zarpara y tendremos que esperar 3 días hasta que salga el siguiente.

Y así esta parejita de tortolos tomo el barco que iba rumbo a Londres cabe mencionar que el duque y Eleanor se fueron con ellos llevando consigo dos nanas que iban al cuidado de los bebes los abuelos querían disfrutar a sus nietos durante el viaje aprovechando que nuestra parejita de recién casados estaría muy ocupados.

amigas queridas les dejo el capitulo de hoy en este se solucionaron las diferencias de ambas familias. espero que no se sientan incomodas por las lineas de la noche de bodas. trate de escribir mis ideas lo mas cuidadosa posible. si alguien se ofendió mil disculpas por favor

gracias por sus reviews son parte importantisima para la inspiración. las quiero Rose Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, Dulce Lu, Bela, Liz Carter, Mary


	13. Chapter 13

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP: 13

En la cubierta del barco la rubia miraba perdidamente al horizonte.

Terry:¿ pecosa que tienes?, porque esa carita de tristeza

Candy: extraño a Anthony

Terry: no sé porque le permitiste que se quedara con la Sra. Elroy, el debe estar con nosotros, su familia_ recalco _. No me gusto esa decisión que tomaste. Pero tú sabes lo que haces. Solamente que con mis hijos ni pienses hacer algo parecido porque no lo voy a permitir.

Candy: crees que es fácil para mi dejarlo, pero eso es lo que quería mi pequeño sabes su padre y yo, siempre le dimos la razón en todo, lo que Anthony deseara eso se hacía.

Terry: no voy de acuerdo con La forma de educar de ustedes . los niños tienen que tener un límite y creo que Tony los está manejando a ustedes, otra cosa que he visto es que la Sra. Elroy lo consiente demasiado, y se mete mucho en la educación de Anthony.

CAndy: fue su primer bisnieto y de su sobrino consentido, el sucesor del clan Andrew, es lógico que lo consienta, y respeto a su educación recuerda que ella educo a cuatro niños y tres fueron unos grandes hombres, lamentablemente Anthony falleció, pero estoy segura que sería un hombre maravilloso.

Terry: (molesto) si y estarías felizmente casada con el, y mis hijos no existirían

Candy: amor no hay que vivir del pasado, estoy aquí contigo y mis hijos es lo más hermoso de mi vida, no cambiaría nada de lo que tengo hoy., por nadie en el mundo. Mis hijos y tú son mi vida.

Terry: solo quiero que quede claro que la educación de mis hijos la llevaremos tú y yo, nosotros somos los responsables de ellos

Candy: pobre de Eleanor y el Duque, los días que llevamos en el barco ni siquiera nos han permitido convivir con los niños, ya parecen que se adueñaron de ellos.

Terry: una cosa es que convivan con sus abuelos. Pero la educación es de los padres a pero les agradezco que entretengan a los bebes, así disfruto mi Luna de miel con mi mujer_le susurra en su oreja bajando un poco para besar su cuello _Creo que mis padres ahora si me van entendiendo. Vamos a nuestro camarote pecosa hermosa._ le pide con voz ronca y sensual .

En lankewood

Llego el matrimonio Cornwell O'briend con su pequeño hijo Alister quien ya contaba con 7 meses era un mes mayor que los mellizos de Candy y Terry. Anny viajo con ellos y llevaba a la pequeña Candis que ya iba para los dos años. Archie tuvo que quedarse en Nueva York. La tía abuela iba feliz llevaba a su tesoro. Y de paso también estarían con ella sus otros dos bisnietos.

Anthony: abuelita por fin estamos en casita

Tía abuela: no solamente esta es tu casa Anthony _inquirió cariñosamente la anciana_ todas las propiedades que fueron de tu padre te pertenecen cariño.

Anthony: pero esta es mi preferida, aquí fui muy feliz con papá y mamá y el jardín de tío Anthony huele rico. Me recuerdan el olor de mamá

Tía abuela: tesoro no debes estar triste, o quieres que abuelita se ponga tiste también

Anthony: no abuelita, pero es que extraño mucho a mis papas, se que mamá va regresar, pero mi papito ya no va volver porque se fue con el tío y la tía Pauna.

Tía abuela: tesoro, tu papí donde quiera que este. Esta cuidando de ti, fuiste lo que más amo en la vida.

el pequeño rubio salió a jugar a los alrededores de la mansión , Cuando ve acercarse un coche. De el baja una persona ya conocida.

Elisa: hola hermoso ¿como estas?, (tocándole la mejilla) no le vas a dar un beso a tía Elisa, Mira que me entere que la mala de tu madre se fue con su esposo y esos dos bastarditos. Pero aquí estoy yo para cuidar de ti, que mujer tan desnaturalizada prefirió a su nueva familia que a ti. Pero yo nunca te dejare, estaré contigo siempre

Anthony: mi mamí no me abandono, yo quise quedarme con la abuela porque se pondría triste. va a regresar por mí, ella me quiere mucho.

Elisa: no, ella quiere más a los mellizos , ya verás que no va regresar se quedara en Londres y se olvidara de ti,_dijo con malicia

Anthony: mamí dijo que en tres meses regresaría y viviríamos todos juntos. Y Terry también me lo prometió

Elisa: las promesas se las lleva el viento, la tienes que odiar, ella es mala, engaño a tu papá y el se fue con el corazón destrozado, el tampoco te quiso como te dicen, prefirió irse solo y dejarte a ti con esa mala mujer. Pero qué bueno que no te llevo con el, el tren donde viajaba se descarrilo y estallo, así fue como murió el distinguido Sr. Williams, te das cuenta Anthony, tu papí murió por la culpa de esa mujer.

El niño empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Elisa se acerca y lo abrasa _Pero yo si te quiero muchísimo, te han dicho que te pareces a tío Anthony verdad, el me amaba pero tu madre me lo quito, pero tu eres un consuelo para mi, tu presencia me recuerda a mi único amor, eres muy especial para mi, _le dijo cariñosamente y pero siguió inyectando su veneno _recuerdas que tu madre no dejaba que me acercara a ti, ella temía que yo te dijera la verdad. te dejo para que pienses bien y sepas que a la única persona que le importas es a la abuela y a mí.

El niño al quedarse solo, sale corriendo de la mansión y se dirige al lago siguió caminando hasta llegar al borde del rió, se sentó en cuclillas para llorar. Estuvo un buen rato después se paro y grito.

Anthony: mamáaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa porque me dejaste, eres malaaaaaaaaaaa

Como tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas dio un mal paso y cae al cauce del rió. El niño dio un grito que llego a oídos de un hombre que se encontraba pescando. La corriente estaba tranquila pero el niño por su corta edad no sabía nadar, El pescador se lanzo al agua y saco al pequeño que había perdido el conocimiento.

El hombre al verlo, su rostro se transformo, no podía creer. Ese cuerpecito que estaba tendido a ras del piso inconsciente, era su hijo, sangre de su sangre. Con los ojos desorbitados desesperado, le inclina su cabecita para atrás, le sopla aire con su boca. Pero el niño no reacciona.

Albert: hijo por Dios no, _imploro con lagrimas de dolor, _tu no, noooo_ repitió _ por favor Dios perdóname, _se arrepintió de todos sus errores _ no puedes llevartelo a el no,_ suplico con vehemencia e impidiendo que el dolor le nublara los sentidos. le da compresiones en su caja toraxica_ mi pequeño ángel regresa. _ una y otra vez oprimia el pecho del niño_levanta su cabeza posesionando sus llorosos ojos en el cielo azul, reflejo idéntico al de su triste mirada. _ me has arrebatado todo lo que tengo, mis padre, mi hermana su hijo y todo lo he aceptado y me e resignado a tu voluntad. _reclamo consternado. volvió su mirada al cuerpecito del niño. lo abrazo con fuerza_ pero a perder a mi hijo no, por piedad_regresamelo_ suplico desde el fondo de su corazón. pareciera que sus ruegos fueron escuchados el niño se movió bajo el cobijo de su padre. el rubio aflojo su abrazo para verlo y sus labios se curvaron de felicidad y agradecimiento al todopoderoso. el pequeño se volvió a mover _ volviendo la vista acia arriba dijo_ Gracias, gracias

el pequeño rubio abrio sus ojitos al escuchar murmullos, pero inmediatamente los volvió a cerrar apretando fuertemente sus parpados.

Albert: que pasa pequeño, no te haré daño, tan horrible te parezco

Anthony: no, pero creí que era un oso,_ dijo el niño volviendo abrir sus mirada de cielo_ disculpe es que la luz del sol no me dejaba verlo bien

Albert: y que hacia un niño tan pequeño como tu, solo en el río, tu familia debe estar muy preocupada sin saber donde estas.

Anthony: (triste) yo no tengo familia, mi padre murió y mi madre no me quiere

Albert: eso no es verdad cualquier madre ama a sus hijos, y te aseguro que tu madre te ama más que a nada en el mundo.

Anthony: (enojado) mi mamá no me quiere me abandono se fue con Terry y sus bastarditos a Londres.

Albert: (incrédulo) ¿acaso tu mamá no te quiso llevar con ellos,? _ pregunto endureciendo su mirada

Anthony: si me dijo, que viajaríamos a Londres pero yo me quise quedar con mi abuelita

Albert: eso no es abandonar tu quisiste quedarte.

Anthony: si pero ella no me quiere, y a mi papito tampoco lo quiso.

Albert: (sintió una punzada en el pecho) porque dices eso pequeño

Anthony: engaño a mi papi con Terry, por eso mi papá nos abandono y después murió en una explosión del tren.

Albert: quien te dijo todas esas mentiras

Anthony: no son mentiras, usted que sabe si es un desconocido, la Tía Elisa me dijo toda la verdad.

Albert: a veces los mayores tienen sus diferencias y mucha gente habla por celos o envidia que siente por cierta persona, entonces para dañar a ese ser que le cae mal empieza a hablar mal y decir mentiras para manchar la imagen de la persona.

Anthony: tía Elisa es buena conmigo, sabes dice que le recuerdo a su primer amor, y que mamá se lo quito, y dijo que engaño a papá con Terry, oiga usted sabe que es eso de engañar.

Albert: bueno engañar se lleva de la mano con la palabra mentir, y yo creo que tu mamí nunca te ha mentido.

Anthony: tú crees que mi mamí regrese por mi, la extraño mucho. Y a Terry también, te cuento un secreto.

Albert: dime soy todo oídos para ti pequeñín

Anthony: Terry es el único que no quiso ser mi papá por eso acepte que mamá se casara con el, pues el doctor y tío Neal, querían ser mis padres. Y yo ya tuve un padre y no quiero otro más. Nunca

Albert: (con un nudo en la garganta) pequeño sabes que yo tuve un amigo así como (suspiro) el esposo de tu madre. Me imagino que ha de portarse bien contigo

Anthony: si es muy bueno y juega a la pelota conmigo, es divertido, por eso acepte que sea el papá de mis hermanitos, son unos bebes muy llorones y chiflados.

Albert: pequeño, así son todos los bebes, tu también lo fuiste_ se le iluminaron los ojos al recordar esa hermosa etapa que vivió cuan feliz era en aquel entonces

Se escucharon unos gritos y unos galopes

Anthony: me están buscando

Albert: pequeño nunca creas lo que te digan, hay personas malas, que solamente quieren hacer daño, y nunca dudes del amor de tus padres, fuiste y eres lo mas amado para ellos. Me dejas darte un beso

El niño mueve su cabeza afirmando, el rubio lo estrecha contra su pecho y besa los dorados cabellos de su hijo. se queda un buen rato hasta que oye la voz del niño

Anthony: oyes no me dejas respirar y tu barba me pica, pero sabes tu olor me recuerda a papá

se escuchan los caballos más cerca, el pequeño voltea y Albert aprovecho y desaparece inmediatamente de ahí

Stear: Anthony, Anthony (se baja asustado del caballo) estas bien, tienes la ropa húmeda y esa manta de quien es.

Llegan los otros jinetes que se habían unido a la búsqueda, después del susto, el inventor le pidió a su sobrino que le contara de ese extraño hombre. Y le contó todo lo que Elisa le dijo de su madre. Como el niño duro más de 3 horas perdido, se comunicó con Archie y este tomo el primer tren hacia Chicago. Al fin llegaron a la mansión de las Rosas. Llegando ahí Stear le contó todo a la tía abuela,

Tía abuela: (llorando) mi niño nunca vuelvas salir de los jardines de la casa, y nunca dudes el amor de tu madre, bien sabes que tu eres el miembro más importante en esta familia, nuestro mundo eres tu, giramos alrededor tuyo cariño,_le aseguro con fervor_ por favor esta vieja anciana ya no soportaría un susto así, mi tesoro me moriria sin ti.

Anny y Patty también estuvieron muy angustiadas y Dorothy ni se diga, si le hubiera pasado algo al niño. Con que cara miraría a Candy, todos se sentían culpables por no haber cuidado bien al niño.

Al día siguiente llego un hombre era la primera vez que se le veía así todo desalineado, con la barba que iniciaba a evidenciarse en su pulcro rostro

Anny: Archie, porque vienes así, que no llegaste a la mansión de Chicago a tomar un descanso y bañarte.

Archie: no de la estación de tren me viene derecho a Lankewood , donde esta Anthony

Paty: está durmiendo todavía.

Stear: hermano clámate y mejor toma un baño, descansa y luego platicamos

Archie: como quieren calma, no puedo creer que de todos no se hiciera uno para cuidar de Anthony, no sabes el peligro en que estuvo expuesto el niño. La gatita jamás nos perdonaría si le pasa algo al niño.

Tía abuela: Archibal Cornwell, modula tu tono de voz, el niño está bien y ya el susto pasó.

Archie: tía abuela no pudieron cuidar bien de Anthony.

Tía abuela: mencione que no quería volver a tocar ese asunto, cada vez que lo recuerdo me aterra la idea de que algo le pudo haber pasado. Ahora tenemos que hablar de Elisa, No la quiero volver a ver cerca del niño.

Archie: valla hasta que entiende algo pues siempre se lo dijimos y usted terca de que esa arpía frecuentara la casa.

Tía abuela: es de la familia Archie, pero todas esas tonterías que le dijo a Anthony No tienen perdón, nunca me había sentido tan angustiada como este dia

Y así fue cuando Elisa quiso visitar a la tía abuela, esta le dijo que no era bien recibida, y nunca más se acercara a su nieto. Que nadie de los Legan eran gratos en su casa.

pero no solo ese fue el castigo de los Leegan. George por ordenes de Albert, despidio al Sr. Max Legan, del finiquito que le correspondía. la banca se cobro el fuerte prestamo solcitado por el hombre para cumplir los caprichos de sus despilfarradores hijos. también le retiro el apoyo economico a su prima Sara. Quien al enterrarse del despido de su esposo y como de la noche a la mañana quedaron en bancarrota se personalizo en casa de los Andrew.

Sara: tia porque tanta saña con nosotros, se que mi hija actuo mal, y acepto que se le castigue a ella, pero porque afectar a todos los Legan. _

Sra. Elroy : fui muy clara con tu hija, no la quiero volver a ver mucho menos que tenga contacto con Anthony, ensañarse de esa manera con un inocente niño

Sara: ella quiere en verdad a Anthony, esta muy arrepentida, no era su intención lastimar los sentimientos de niño.

Sra. Elroy: he ahi el error, siempre defendiendolos , es por eso que no maduran tus hijos. debes hacer que enfrenten las consecuencias de sus actos._

Sara: pero lo que ha dispuesto es demasiado, quitarle el empleo a mi marido y sin finiquito alguno, cancelar la mensualidad asignada que por ser miembro de los Andrew me corresponde es demasiado no le parece tia.

: debe haber un error, yo no ordene eso, cancele la mesada de tus hijos. pero sobre lo tuyo y tu esposo debe haber un error. hablare con George en cuanto tenga una respuesta te la haré saber. por lo pronto te pido que no vuelvas por aquí, a los chicos no les es grata tu presencia._

Sara se fue mas que ofendida, mas tuvo que aparentar abnegación, porque la tía le prometió que arreglaría todo lo referente al empleo de su esposo y el apoyo económico que mes tras mes ella recibía. ese mismo dia la mujer durante todo el dia hablo a la banca. pero George respondio a su llamada, pero mas sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, sabia que algo andaba mal. El Sr. Johnson no solo tuvo la osadia de usurpar su lugar para tomar desciciones referente a los los Legan si no ademas ahora se hacia el importante al no atender su llamado. intuyo que su secretaria lo excusaba.

La sabia anciana partió a Chicago para entrevistarse y pedirle una muy buena explicación al señor Jonson. el cual pareciera que ya esperaba esa visita.

Sra. Elroy: no es necesario que le explique el porque esta visita _dijo dubitativa

George: antes que nada señora algo que debe saber. _

El hombre le explico todo lo referente a la supuesta muerte de Albert, y como el fue el desconocido que salvo a su hijo en la cascada, los motivos que tuvo para pasar por muerto y por ende quien fue el que ordeno el destierro de los Legan. La señora lloraba a lagrima viva. cuando de pronto se abrio la puerta continua donde se guardaban los archivos y sale un hombre barbudo vestido con un traje azul oscuro ella al verlo lo reconoce de inmediato, ese era su Williams. con la misma apariencia de su rebelde adolescencia. se acerca abrazarlo, le toca con delicadeza su rostro, barba, palpa sus brazos, era el su querido sobrino. al corroborar que estaba perfectamente bien. el sonríe con ternura al sentir las caricias y el amor fraternal de su tia. _ cuando de repente solo se escucho un golpe seco, _ el rubio se toca la adolorida mejilla, en su vida nunca nadie le había golpeado su perfecto rostro. abrio grandente sus ojos.

Sra. Elroy: te lo merecias, jugar asi con los sentimientos de las personas, eso no tiene nombre_ le reclamo enojada_ sufrimos, lloramos, nos desgarramos el alma por tu supuesta muerte. _ahora la señora comprendía a consciencia la forma de actuar de su sobrino, se arrepintió de haber vociferado tantas cosas contra la madre de su bisnieto.

Albert: tia se que la he decepionado pero George le explico mis motivos de mi supuesta muerte_

Sra. Elroy: yo no te eduque para que fueras un mentiroso, _le reprocho con dolor_una mentira te lleva a otra y mira las consecuencias hasta donde has llegado_ indico con horror.

Albert: se que la defraude, pero somos humanos cometemos errores, _

Sra. Elroy: pero no de esa magnitud_replico la mujer

Albert: lo se, pero hace dias que estuve a punto de perder a mi hijo, fui consiente de mis actos, me arrepentí, de mis errores hoy quiero enmendarlos y recuperar a mi hijo

Sra. Elroy: jugaste con las emociones y sentimientos de todos los que te amamos. eso puedo perdonarlo, pero no permitire que juegues con los de mi querido Anthony. no puedes aparecer ahora de la noche a la mañ fácil y sencillo se dice pero no lo es, cual sera tu coherente explicación de tu muerte disculpen no estaba muerto andaba de parranda no es tan sencillo Williams_ le dijo al anciana_ solo una cosa te digo, velare por la estabilidad de Anthony así tenga que pasar sobre ti. _dicho esto la anciana mujer dejo el lugar sin darle derecho a replica al recién aparecido patriarca de la familia.

En tanto en Londres hubo una gran fiesta los reyes de Inglaterra conocieron a los nietos del Duque de Grandchester, el rey quedo tan encantado con los mellizos y le pidió al Duque que si hacían un contrato prenupcial donde concedía la mano de la pequeña Eleanor Rosemary para su hijo el principie Felipe. El Duque se puso como pavorreal, pero no alcanzo a contestar al rey, porque el precioso le arrebato la palabras.

Terry: su alteza es un honor para nosotros que consideré a mi hija, para un futuro matrimonio con el príncipe. Pero como vera por algo renuncie al Ducado de mi padre, porque al igual que lo hice yo mis hijos escogerán a sus respectivas parejas.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos nadie pensó que fuera a desairar tan tentadora oferta. Candy y Eleanor estaban felices, al que se le vio un poco triste fue al Duque, pero inmediatamente razono.

Duque: perdón su alteza, no se sienta desairado, pero mi hijo tiene razón, esos matrimonios arreglados solamente son de apariencia, y si no llega el amor, es una infelicidad total, (dirige su mirada a Eleanor) le digo porque habla la voz de la experiencia.

Rey: acepto sus razones, pero si cambian de parecer, mi oferta sigue en pie.

termino esa hermosa fiesta, todo Londres hablaban de ello, era una novedad conocer al los hijos del famoso actor Terruce Grandchester y la distinguida Sra Andrew de Grandchester,

en el castillo Grandchester.

Terruce: pecosa otra vez triste, si apenas llevamos dos meses

Candy: extraño mucho a mi hijo, quiero regresar a América, ya cumplimos con la real familia de tu padre. Ahora vallamos a casa, con mi hijo.

Terruce: como tu digas pecosa hermosa, hay que avisarle a Eleanor y al Duque

El precioso les informo a sus padres de que regresaban a América, ambos se pusieron tristes, no querían alejarse de sus nietos. El Duque tenía asuntos de suma importancia en Londres y le era imposible viajar, en ese tiempo Eleanor ya había aceptado al Duque, este llegando a Londres visito a su abogado el cual ya le tenia la resolución del divorcio.

Duque: Ely tu si puedes viajar con ellos.

Eleanor: Richard pero y tu, te quedaras aquí solo,

Duque: en cuanto arregle todo, viajare, para estar con estos preciosos._ dice con cariño_ Pero antes de que te vallas, aceptarías casarte conmigo.

Eleanor: Richard te amo y nunca deje de hacerlo, aunque no estuvo conmigo, pero me diste lo mas preciado que tiene mi vida. Nuestro hijo. Y ahora mira el regalo que nos dio el. (Eleanor traía a Richi en los brazos y la pequeña Ely estaba en una sillita de bebes)

Duque: si Ely es lo mas maravilloso que nos pudo pasar

(Besa a la beba en la cabecita después se dirige a donde esta Eleanor, intenta besar a la mujer que ama, pero antes de lograr su cometido, recibe tremendo golpe en la cara.)

Eleanor: Richi, eso está muy mal, al abuelo no se le pega.

El bebe estallo en tremendo llanto y empezó a retorcerse en los brazos de Eleanor

Duque: haber jovencito venga aquí (le extiende los brazos pero el bebe le voltea la cara y llora mas fuerte)

Duque: oyes si que tienes el carácter de los Grandchester,

Terry: que pasa aquí que tiene el niño.

La rubia se lo pide a su suegra el bebe inmediatamente le da los brazos

Eleanor: (apenada) es que tu padre se acerco a darme un beso, pero Richi lo recibió con un manotazo en la cara.

Terruce: jajajaja ni modo padre este Grandchester creo que esta cuidando a las mujeres de la familia.

Candy: no es un juego Richi hizo mal, no recuerdas que dijiste de la tía abuela, que estaba malcriando a Anthony, pues tu hijo hizo algo indebido, faltarle el respeto a su abuelo.

Terruce: no compares pecosa Tony tiene 5 años y Richi es un bebe de 8 meses.

Candy: de igual forma hay que irlo educando desde bebé.

Terruce:(cariñosamente le haba a su hijo) vengase con papá deje a esas brujas malas ahí, invitamos al abuelo, bueno entonces que venga con nosotros a jugar un ajedrez.

Terry toma a su hijo en brazos y sale de la sala y el Duque atrás de ellos, dejando a la madre del bebe entre enojada y risueña.

Eleanor: lo siento , pero poco a poco va ir entendiendo como ir educando a sus hijos compréndelo es primerizo.

Candy: (se acerca a la niña y la saca del la sillita) todo esta bien Eleanor, solamente que me da risa porque el criticando a la tía abuela y el va por el mismo camino que ella.

Las dos terminaron riéndose y la pequeña Ely viendo a su abuela y madre.

En esa semana Eleanor se caso con el Duque, en compañía de su pequeña familia. Fue muy discreto, recién el duque había anulado su matrimonio por la incapacidad de su mujer A los tres días después de la boda, Eleanor arreglo su equipaje para viajar con el matrimonio Grandchester Andrew.

Terry: estas segura madre que quieres viajar con nosotros, vas a privar al Duque de su Luna de miel

Eleanor: (sonrojada) Terruce que cosas dices, mas respeto a tu madre

Candy: mi amor no incomodes a tu mamá, ella ya decidió venir con nosotros, y es una gran bendición contar con ella, así me ayuda con los niños.

llegaron a Nueva york a Eleanor la dejaron en su residencia con la pequeña Ely y ellos se fueron a la casa Grandchester, regalo del Duque.

Terruce: pecosa en realidad tienes que ir a Lankewood, no puede traerte a Tony y a la Sra. Elroy

Candy: amor, le dije a mi hijo que iria a la mansión de las rosas, además tu madre me va acompañar, con eso de que es Duquesa tu padre le prohibió volver a trabajar.

Terruce: bueno eso viene de herencia a los Grandchester no nos gusta que nuestras mujeres trabajen. :: añadió posesivamente

Candy: es una indirecta de tu parte, respecto a que yo vuelva al hospital

Terruce: no pecosa no es una indirecta, es una sugerencia bien directa, no quiero que descuides a los niños.

Candy: solamente es eso, o el celosito de mi marido no me tiene confianza

Terruce: pecosa yo si te tengo confianza, pero a los que te rodean no, mira si no trabajas estaré yo mas tranquilo, además lo mas importante no descuidarías a los niños ni a mi tampoco.

Candy: hay Terruce parezco que no tengo 3 niños si no 4 contigo

Terruce: bueno seré lo que tu quieras, pero mi esposa hermosa es para mi y para mis hijos, incluyendo a Tony, porque lo considero mió.

Rose Granchester, mil gracias amiga pro todo tu apoyo, es invaluable para mi, gracias por tus reviews y referente a la duda de si se divorcio o no, quedara explicado en el proximo capitulo. viene muy emocionante.

Serena Candy Andrew bienvenida, gracias por unirte a esta lectura. por permitirme parte de tu tiempo y por dejar tu reviews, son muy importante para la continuidad de la historia, son la inspiracion de toda escritoras.

aqui les comparto el capitulo de ayer, disculpas por la demora, espero ansiosa sus opiniones, suguerencias, comentarios, tomatazos etc... las quiero


	14. Chapter 14

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP 14

EL SECUESTRO

En la estación ferroviaria de Nueva York, un hombre despedía a su familia,

Terry: pecosa porque no me dejas a los niños mi madre y yo cuidaríamos de los niños. _inquirió con preocupación

Candy: Terry ya lo hemos platicado muchas veces y acordamos en esto, no puedes retractarte, está a punto de partir el tren.

Terry: no sé si podré soportar estos días sin los niños y sin ti, déjame al menos a Richard para no sentirme tan solo, la Sra. Lola me ayudara con él y en el teatro Karen los adora y lo cuidaría cuando yo esté en ensayo _

Candy: amor, mi familia quiere verlos, ya lo habíamos acordado, solo son dos semana no seas infantil Terry.

Eleanor: no es infantil, es normal que no quiera separarse de sus familia ( se dirige a terry. ) no te preocupes estarán bien yo no me despegare de ellos. Añadió para darle tranquilidad a su angustiado hijo

Terry: gracias madre por tu apoyo, cuida mucho de ellos y de Candy. _ dijo resignado, pero sentía una opresión, como si presintiera algo. El no era supersticioso así que hizo caso omiso. Quizá eran sus nervios por quedarse solo.

El precioso le pasa el niño a Candy puesto que Eleanor traía a la niña. Al cargar el niño, Richi le estira uno de los rizos a su madre.

Candy: Richi ya basta, eres igual de arrogante que tu padre.

Terry: vez Richi tampoco esta de acuerdo, (se dirige al bebe) pero ni modo hijo las mujeres Grandchester mandan,

Por fin se despidieron, pero un hombre al ver partir a su familia, quedo triste pero con la esperanza de que en 15 días los volvería a tener con el.

Lankewood

Anthony: abuelita, abuelita, mamí hoy regresa por fin la voy a ver

Anny: Anthony amor, no debes entrar corriendo a la casa y menos gritar eso no hace un caballerito como usted.

Sra. Elroy: Anny Cornwell, abstente de esos comentarios, el niño es libre de hacer lo que el quiera puesto que esta es su casa.

Paty: bueno Sra. Elroy lo que pasa es que Anthony no olvide las reglas de Etiqueta que se marcan en un caballero.

Sra. Elroy: eso no les corresponde a ninguna de ustedes, solamente a su madre y a mí.

Anny y Patty terminaron volteándose pues no querían que la tía Elroy las viera riéndose

En la estación de Chicago

Archie: como te extrañamos, ¿como haz estado?, pero que pregunta si sigue igual de hermosa como siempre._ añadió con entusiasmo

La rubia se desprende del abrazo de Archie y hace las presentaciones, claro que Eleanor no paso desapercibido ese efusivo recibimiento.

Stear: disculpe a mi hermano Sra. Eleanor es que extrañamos mucho a nuestra prima y comadre.

Eleanor: si pero como usted dice Sr. Cornwell, ambos la extrañaron pero usted no olvido sus modales.

Archie (sonrojado ) disculpe Sra. Backer, mi prima es muy importante para nosotros.

Eleanor: si ya me di cuenta del gran cariño que le tiene a su prima. _dijo mordaz

Llegaron directo a Lankewood, la tia abuela le dijo que la mansión de chicago estaba ocupada por gente del consejo. Y asi era desde ahí el rubio hacia sus gestiones, no quería que Candice se llevara una desagradable sorpresa. Ella como matriarca de la familia le diría la verdad. La rubia no opuso objeción alguna en realidad a pesar del cansancio ella deseaba estrechar en sus brazos a su hijo mayor. Una vez que llegaron al portal de las rosas.

Anthony: mamí mamí te extrañe mucho, waoooo ya están mas grandes mis hermanos

Candy: si mi amor, ya están más grandes, no falta mucho para que caminen y puedan jugar contigo. Y yo también te extrañe cantidades enormes mi niño hermoso._ inquirió juguetona la rubia

Anthony: oyes y Terry donde esta, sabes quiero platicarle de un amigo que conocí en el rio.

Archie: (interrumpe) Anthony acompaña a Dorothy y a las nanas al cuarto de juegos y lleva a tus hermanitos y primos ahí

Candy: déjame veo a mi sobrina consentida,

Anny: es tu única sobrina jajaja

Candy: ya lo sé pero que hermosa es, se te parece mucho Anny, pero mira qué lindo vestido creo que tiene el buen gusto de la ropa como el papá.

La pequeña Candis tenía ya dos años cumplidos, se dirige al pequeño Stear que contaba ya con 11 meses de edad. Un mes mayor que los mellizos,

Candy: y este caballerito, no si se ve que será igual de intelectual que los papas, solo espero que no sea mi Ely la que estrene sus inventos jajaja.

Eleanor: por supuesto que no mi nieta no se expondría a ningún experimento peligroso_ acoto protectoramente

Archie: los inventos de mi hermano siempre fueron inofensivos, pero si muy divertidos siempre terminaban fallando no pasaba de un susto solamente . Jajaja

Dorothy : Anthony quiere ir al cuarto de juegos, y llevar a sus hermanitos_ informo la doncella a la madre de los niños

Candy : si llévalos y también a sus primos.

Eleanor: yo le acompaño señorita.

Anny: s No hace falta, aquí lo que sobran son nanas, ya parece Kinder la casa

Eleanor: si lo sé pero me gustaría cuidar personalmente de ellos, además las nanas de mis nietos nos acompañan ellas me ayudaran

Al irse Eleanor junto con todos los niños y nanas,

Patty: si que tienes una suegra metiche jajaja

Candy : no sean así, es normal que no quiera despegarse de sus nietos, con decirles que dejo a su esposo por viajar con nosotros a Nueva York y poder estar con los mellizos.

Stear: que entonces se volvió a casar, yo la hacía soltera.

Candy: claro que se caso pero con el padre de su hijo,

Archie : entonces es la duquesa de Grandchester

Candy : exacto, y dejo al duque en Londres para venirse con nosotros Claro el duque viene a América en dos o tres meses que arregle unos asuntos que tiene allá en el congreso.

Además viene preocupada por Terry pues a ultima hora, le entro la nostalgia y quería que dejara de perdido a Richi con el.

Nueva York.

A pesar de que el precioso ya había recibido una llamada avisándole que habían llegado con bien el seguía preocupado, continuaba con esa opresión en el pecho, y no sabía el porqué.

En un lugar de Chicago

Elisa: por favor hermanito, ayúdame en esto. Esa recogida debe tener su merecido, mira que por su culpa todo mi vida he sido muy desdichada, estamos en la ruina por su culpa no solo nos desterraron los Andrew, también nuestros padres nos repudio. Esa tiene que pagar todo lo que estamos pasando es por su culpa. Además quiero a Anthony conmigo.

Neal: estas encaprichada ese niño no es tuyo, además yo que ganaría con eso

Elisa: si que serás tonto, primero pediríamos un rescate, claro que la que nos entregara el dinero sería la recogida y cuando la tengamos en nuestro poder tú haces con ella lo que quieras, te podrás desquitar de la humillación de cómo te dejo plantado en tu fiesta de compromiso. _le recodo con malicia_ _fuiste la burla de todos además con el dinero en las manos nos iremos a otro continente lejos con Anthony.

Neal: y nos podríamos llevar a Candy también

Elisa: hay de verdad que te falta cerebro, por supuesto que no sería solo un estorbo, tu haz con ella lo que quieras en ese momento que la tengas, eso es lo que quieres, poseerla pues hazlo y ya, y después nos largamos, seremos ricos Neal, podremos tener nuevamente la vida que teníamos.

En Lankewood

en la mansión de las Rosas, estaban todos dormidos,

La rubia durmió en su habitación personal. la que había compartido con Albert seguía intacta bajo llave. Eleonor no quiso una habitación en el piso de los adultos ella prefirió el segundo piso y le acondicionaron una recamara compartida para que sus nietos y una de las nanas durmieran con los mellizos. Normalmente cada niño dormía en su recamara con una nana, cuando eran bebes. A la edad de Anthony no era necesario el dormía solo en su cuarto para darle su privacidad. Pero en el cuarto de enseguida estaba su nana.

Una sombra silenciosamente se introducía a la mansión, no hubo necesidad de forzar ninguna cerradura puesto que llevaba una llave se dirigió al área del dormitorio de los niños, y se introdujo a la habitación que era de Anthony. Al entrar no sabía lo que le esperaba. Se inclino y le puso un paño húmedo en la nariz al pequeño rubio, pero en ese momento iba entrando alguien por la ventana

Albert: desgraciado que le haz hecho. (un puñetazo que hizo que el enmascarado se cayera al suelo. ) ya no le importo el individuo que estaba caido, se dirigió a su hijo y ese momento lo aprovecho el misterioso hombre, para salir del cuarto, pero en el pasillo se escucharon ruidos entonces se introdujo en la habitación más cercana,

La nana de Anthony escucho un ruido en el cuarto del niño, se despertó y fue a ver al niño, cuando entro ve a Albert arrodillado en la cama con el niño en brazos, entonces se escucha el grito de la nana. Y cierra la puerta tras de ella para asegurarse que el ladrón no salga

Nana: un Ladrón, un ladrón, un ladrón, ( se armo un alboroto todos despertaron, se dirigen al área de los niños. )

Archie : que paso muchacha,

Nana: en el cuarto de señorito Anthony , está el ladrón

La rubia corre como alma que lleva el diablo al cuarto de su hijo, ve a un hombre tratando de despertar a Anthony

Candy : eres tú, Albert eres tú, (cae desmayada)_el rubio deja un momento a su hijo en manos de su nana la cual había seguido a su patrona_ intenta tomar a la rubia

Archie: suéltala desgraciado, muerto de hambre no la toques

Albert: Archibal Cornwell, cállate y mejor ayuda, intentaron secuestrar a Anthony, ahorita mi hijo esta drogado. Pero el ladrón está en la casa. _por la oscuridad de la noche no logro ver de quien se trataba

Archie: tío ¿eres tu,? ¡ como es posible! no entiendo nada_ balbuceo sorprendido

Albert: pide ayuda que registren toda la mansión el ladrón debe seguir adentro _grito desesperado y molesto

Al salir Archie de la habitación, en el pasillo se encuentra una escena que no esperaba. Un hombre enmascarado tenía de rehén a Eleanor con Richi en los brazos.

Archie, ¿que quiere? , puede llevarse lo que desee, _murmuro con calma para darle confianza al supuesto ladrón_ deja a la Duquesa y a su nieto no les haga daño.

Neal: (fingiendo la voz) valla pensé que había perdido mi pez gordo, pero creo que me llevo algo mejor ja jaja. _ se rio al saber el titulo de a mujer _No intenten hacer nada porque aquí mismo la mato y empiezo por el mocoso este.

Anny: no por favor retire la pistola de la cabeza del niño,

Eleanor: por favor deje al niño, yo me voy con usted, mi esposo le pagara lo que desee por mi libertad._

Neal: ni todo el dinero del mundo me dará lo que desee, y sabe porque, porque el bastardo de su hijo lo tiene_ dijo dejando al descubierto su identidad por el error que cometió.

Stear: Neal eres tu desgraciado, lo que quieres es a Candy verdad

Neal: valla intelectual veo que nunca se te escapa nada,(se quita la máscara) bueno veo que ya me descubrieron. Y si lo que deseo es a Candy, pero no la veo, creo que no le importan en lo más mínimo este mocoso, ni siquiera ha bajado con tanto alboroto

El rubio iba saliendo de la habitación, ni su hijo ni candy se despertaban aún, pero como escucho gritos en el pasillo se asomo haber si habían logrado atrapar al ladrón.

Albert: no ha bajado porque esta inconsciente en el cuarto de Anthony, (trata de acercarse)

Neal: y tu quien eres, que hacías en el cuarto de Anthony, y porque me golpeaste

Albert: idiota, drogaste a mi hijo, debí matarte_ dijo entre dientes con la mandíbula desencajada

Neal: ah eres el tío abuelo, jajjaja pues que no estabas muerto, el idiota eres tu, por por hacerte el muerto, tu Candy se caso con el actorzete de quinta jajajaja. Oyes pero volviste a tus fachas de vagabundo. Jajajaja

Albert: te voy a dar tu merecido sabandija._trato de dar un paso pero Archie lo detuvo

Neal: mira que yo tengo el mango por el sartén, _pego mas el cañon en la cabeza del bebé ocasionando un grito de horror por parte de las mujeres_ tal vez Candy te perdone por hacerte el muerto, pero dudo que te perdone si algo le sucede a este mocoso.

Albert: dejalos en paz, ¿que es lo que quieres? ¡dinero! ¡poder! Yo puedo dártelos.

Neal : están sordos o que, ya les dije quiero a Candy conmigo.

Albert: sobre mi cadáver, ella no sale de aquí

Archie: estas demente, la gatita se queda aquí,

Neal: no se preocupes por el momento es mejor así,_recordando el trato con su hermana_ pero la Duquesa y su nieto se van conmigo y díganle a ese actorcito de quinta que se prepare porque si quiere volver a ver a su madre e hijo que valla contactando al Duque porque no creo que su suelo de actor le alcance para dejar en libertad a su seres queridos.

Albert: ¿cuanto quieres?, venias por mi hijo, déjalos y pide la cantidad que ibas a solicitar para el rescate Anthony

Neal: hay tío, sabes que esa era la idea de exprimir a la familia, pero corriste con suerte el plan de Elisa era pedir el rescate y quedarse con Anthony, la muy tonta le agarro aprecio porque se parece al primo muerto, sin embargo pobre de mi hermana se le arruino su plan, pero bueno ya que no tiene a su Anthony tendrá el dinero que soñó, pero no te preocupes los regresaremos, yo no soy como Elisa, no soportaría por mucho tiempo ver al mocoso este que por cierto como se parece al arrogante de su padre._dijo despectivamente

Archie: por favor Neal, vamos a negociar, te doy lo que quieras, pero déjalos en libertad

Eleanor: razone Sr. Si quiere lléveme con usted, le repito mi esposo le dará lo que pida, pero deje al niño aquí.

Neal: mejor cállese señora, en realidad no me interesa el mocoso, pero si voy a disfrutar un rato al ver sufrir al actorcito por su hijo jajajaja y tal vez me ayude para lograr que Candy al menos pase una noche de amor conmigo.

Albert: bastardo te voy a matar si llegas alguna vez a ponerle las manos encima. Te matare _ sentencio con impotencia

Archie: cálmate por favor, estas poniendo en riesgo a Richi_ _ el elegante lo sujetaba

Neal: no intenten seguirme Elisa esta en el carruaje esperando y unos hombres nos siguen así que cuidado con lo que hagan, porque el mocoso y la Duquesa pagaran las consecuencias.

Y así Neal se llevo a Eleanor y a Richi con el, se subieron a un auto y un carruaje los seguía ahí iba Elisa con unos matones.

La rubia volvió en si

Candy: Archie vi a Albert estaba en la recamara de Anthony, tenía la misma barba como cuando lo conocí era el.

Archie: si te creo nosotros también lo vimos.

Candy: donde esta, porque nos dijeron que estaba muerto, a quien enterramos entonces aquel día.

Albert: aquí estoy Candy, y ese hombre muerto que creyeron que era yo es Carls hofman, mi chaqueta se extravió y la encontraron en sus pertenecías. y por lo tanto creyeron que se trataba de mi persona ,(opto por no decir la verdad, que el había cambiado la chaqueta, para que lo declararan muerto. Era tanta la vergüenza que sentía que prefirió no revelar ese detallito) después George supo que yo estaba vivo y le pedí que dejara las cosas así. Pero eso ya no importa,

Candy: (molesta) claro que importa, sufrimos, lloramos tu muerte, mi conciencia no me dejaba en paz, me sentía mal por ti, por la tia abuela, todos sufrimos horrores por tu muerte. _recordando las lagrimas de su pequeño al informarle que su padre partió al cielo_ mi hijo, rompiste todas sus ilusiones, eras su héroe su todo_ grito enojada no te lo mereces, no te mereces a Anthony_ repitió y por un momento también recordó_ entonces aquella noche también eras tu, no fue un sueño eras tu verdaderamente. ¿Quién eres realmente? _ella misma se respondió_ Eres un mentiroso, un mentiroso de lo peor_ acoto dolida y desilusionada._ así es como decías amarnos, no te importo el dolor que nos causaste con tu supuesta muerte, no te importo el dolor de Anthony al creer a su padre muerto.

Albert: precisamente lo hice por ustedes, tu no eras feliz a mi lado y mi hijo si su madre es feliz el también lo será. Entiéndeme para mi fue muy difícil pero era la única forma de que aceptaras a Terry, se que nunca te hubieras atrevido a dejarme eres tan noble y buena que la decisión la tome yo. Pero eso no interesa ahorita pequeño, ha pasado algo inesperado. _

Candy: no sé porque ahorita ya nada me sorprendería _ironizo con una sonrisa burlesca

Anny: (llorando) cállate Candy no sabes lo que dices,

Patty: (llorando) quisieron secuestrar a Anthony

Candy: queeeeeeeee mi hijo donde esta Anthony, _hasta entonces reparo cuanta gente estaba a su alrededor

Archie: en compañía de la tía abuela, al enterarse de lo sucedido no quiso despegarse de el a ti te tuvimos que traer a tu recamara.

Stear: Anthony está bien,_ viendo que nadie decía nada el fue el valiente que le informo_ pero Elenor y Richi no están Neal se los llevo de rehenes y creo que va pedir rescate, quisimos negociar con el pero no entendió razones.

Candy: como dejaron que se los llevaran,_reprocho dolida_ mi hijo , Eleanor. Que le voy a decir a Terry no no no_ desesperada grito pero no de cólera sino de angustia, _porque lo dejaron ir, debieron detenerlo._

Arhcie: no quisimos arriesgar al niño. Neal estaba como loco.

Albert: tratamos por todos los medios que por los menos dejara al niño, pero no quiso, nada. Estaba armado

Candy: mi pequeño si algo le pasa me muero, Eleanor el duque que pesadilla tan horrible, porque tenía que suceder esto. _dijo llorando_ Tengo que ver a Neal pedirle que me devuelva a mi hijo y deje en libertad a Eleanor. _

Archie: tranquilízate, no sabemos a donde se fue Neal con ellos, además Elisa está detrás de todo esto lo mejor es avisarle a Terry.

El elegante chico prefirió mandar un telegrama, esa noche fueron demasiadas emociones como para tenerle que explicar al rebelde la urgencia de verlo asi que opto por un telegrama "TERRUCE VEN A LANKEWOOD LO ANTES POSIBLE ES MUY URGENTE, URGENTE"

Terry: Robert, Robert me tengo que ir,

Robert: Terry no puedes hacerme esto hoy es el cierre de fin de temporada; además hablamos que era imposible que te ausentaras, tienes que ensayar mucho para la gira que tenemos en puerta

Terry: al diablo con todo hoy mismo parto a lankewood, no te estoy pidiendo permiso, te estoy avisando para que tomes en cuenta a mi suplente. el precioso partió con el corazón desesperado, ahora entendía la opresión esa que sentía en su pecho, pero lo mas desesperante fue que no sabía que había pasado, se preguntaba, sucedería un accidente, seria que algunos de los niños enfermo, se trataría de su pecosa, su madre, eso es lo que le desespero mas pues la angustia de saber que paso lo desgarraba por dentro.

En un lugar de Chicago.

Elisa: eres un perfecto inútil,_ dijo la enfurecida pelirroja_ idiota, porque te trajiste a estos si yo te dije que quería a Anthony conmigo.

Neal. crees que fueron muy fáciles las cosas, ya te explique que paso, además viéndolo bien podemos sacarle provecho a la situación, imagínate la cantidad que soltara el Duque de Grandchester por la libertad de su esposa y su nieto.

Elisa: bueno eso es verdad nos haremos ricos, no podremos seguir aquí en Chicago tenemos que irnos a Nueva York y de ahí hacer las llamadas telefónicas a los Andrew para que solicitar el rescate para el bastardo de Candy y la Sra. Eleanor jajajaja.

Chicas preciosas me van ahorcar y mandar a la hoguera, esperare los tomatazos, todo lo que quieran aventarme. Bien me lo merezco, pero quise dale nuevamente suspenso a la historia.

Gracias por continuar conmigo

Liz Carter comprendo tu indignación por la actitud de Anthony, pero recordemos lo consentido que esta y es ahí las consecuencias de decirle a todo que si. Pero mas adelante modificaran su educación. Y lo que les tengo preparado al precioso y a la pecosa, a ser difícil pero nada que el verdadero amor no pueda superar.

Guest e Iris Adriana, ahora que aparece vivo Albert no cambiara nada. El por su muerte y desaparición se anula y con la autorización de el queda disuelto automáticamente dándole asi la validez al matrimonio de nuestra querida pareja.

Mako. Bienvenida, gracias por leer y por comentar, me alegra que te guste la trama. En realidad este fic nació de todo las cosas que pasaron en la serie y de lo inconforme que quede. Admiro mucho al rubio pero en los capítulos de la serie atrás de ese noble y bondadoso

hombre, si vemos bien a fondo en su sabios consejos que decía, el sugería según a su conveniencia. Pero ya lo dice un dicho en el amor y en la guerra todo se vale. Aunque ahora ya le anda, al menos en mi historia jijijiji . gracias por compartir la canción, la busque y esta hermosísima la letra. He pasado todo el día escuchándola, describe muy bien los sentimientos del rubio

Rose Grandchester: todo lo que comentaste es verdad, aunque se que no se esperaban la cachetada de la tia a su sobrino predilecto, pero si se lo merecía el rubio jijijiji

Dulce Lu, ya te extrañaba , que alegría leerte, amiga no te preocupes. El rubio no tiene cara para reclamar nada, y nuestra parejita no se a separar, van a pasar por cosas difíciles pero el amor entre ellos se irá fortaleciendo al menos el del precioso..

Gracias por comentar, suguerir, preguntar, por opinar, por sus criticas constructivas, todo es importantísimo porque nos hace mejorar en lo que hacemos.

Guest solicitud enviada, aunque al llegar aquí querrás tirarme con lo que tengas, perdón por hacerlas sufrir. pero hoy mismo les envió a continuación

Bela, Mary, Laura Grandchester, Selena , quizá voy rápido con las actualizaciones, tomen su tiempo, las espero a que nos alcancen pero sepan que son parte importante de este proyecto. Las extraño


	15. Chapter 15

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP 15

Un hombre desesperado porque el tren salía hasta al anochecer, no quiso esperar y tomo su carro y emprendió el viaje. Su desesperación lo cegaba no media los riesgos en los que se enfrentaba por la velocidad que llevaba. Aun así llego con bien a lankewood.

En la mansión tomaron medidas de seguridad extremas. Había guardias por doquier. Sono el claxon para que abrieran el portón, el mayordomo se asoma y le dice,

Mayordomo: que se le ofrece

Terry: por un demonio que abra

Mayordomo: a quien busca,

Terry baja del coche y se brinca el portón, pero en el otro extremo ya lo esperaban 4 gorilas que cuidaban de la mansión.

Terry: quítense del camino inepto, _ ordeno con irritación

Mayordomo: lo siento Sr. Pero son órdenes precisas del Sr. Andrew de no dejar entrar a nadie sin ser avisado antes.

Terry: debí imaginármelo, todo esto es del excéntrico del elegante

Mayordomo: no Señor, el Sr. Andrew es muy humilde y sencillo,

Terry: jajjajajajaja, sencillo el elegante no me diga

Mayordomo: esta seguridad es porque ayer trataron de secuestrar al señorito Anthony.

Terry: queeeeee, quítese si no quiere problemas, necesito ver cómo están

Archie llego cuando se le dio aviso que un hombre quería entrar 3 guardias trataban de impedirle el paso ya lo tenían sujetado para que no avanzara.

Archie: suéltenlo, es el esposo de la Sra. Andrew

Terry: corrección elegante, Sra. Grandchester, aunque este mas largo, pero pronúncialo como es _añadio con la mirada altiva y arrogate

Archie: no se te olvide que mi prima sigue llevando el apellido Andrew.

Terry: demonios Cornwell _ maldijo en voz alta no era momento para enfrascarse en los juegos del nniño bonito_ quítate no me hagas perder el tiempo_ como esta mi esposa_ subió el tono de voz con intención para dejar muy claro el papel que representaba en la vida de su pecosa_ , Anthony, por eso fue el telegrama, por que intentaron secuestrar a Tony.

Archie : si, pero el está bien , _ dijo bajo la mirada sin atreverse a ahondar mas en el tema_ el está aquí en casa,

Terry: pero porque lo dices en ese tono, le paso algo a mi esposa_ indago pálido de preocupación_ _por todos los cielos dime que esta pasando.¿ Mi esposa mis hijos están bien?

Archie: Terry necesito que te tranquilices,_ trago seco para aclararse la garganta no era fácil informarle esa desgracia_ al no poder secuestrar a Anthony, se llevaron a Richi y a tu madre.

Terry, al escuchar esto último emprende una carrera hacia el interior de la casa dejando atrás a Archie. La rubia al verlo se lanza a sus brazos , pero para su asombro no recibió lo que esperaba. El precioso la agarra por los hombros y le zarandea.

Terry: te das cuenta lo que sucedió por aferrarte a venir a este maldito lugar,

Candy : (llorando) Terry, mi hijo tu madre

Terry: se lo que sucedió, porque maldita sea_ la suelta como poseído camina dando círculos hasta que su puño fue a dar a la vitrina donde eran exhibidas reliquias familiares , su mano comenzó a sangrar, la rubia asustada corrió auxiliarlo pero el precioso alcanzo sus brazos mas arriba del codo y cerro sus dedos en ellos. _ tu eres la culpable te dije, que mandaras por Anthony _ le reclamo con la mirada indescriptible, furia, dolor, preocupación, desesperación, impotencia era lo que aquejaba al descompuesto hombre. _ves lo que sucedió, mi hijo está en manos de no sé quién.

Stear: tranquilo, nadie es culpable. Todos estamos muy angustiado por lo sucedido. _inquirió con calma el guapo inventor

al darle alcance y entrar en la casa ve como es el arrogante tenia sostenida a Candy por los brazos,

Archie: aristócrata malcriado, suéltala la estas lastimando

Terry: no te metas en lo que no te importa Cornwell,

Stear: Terruce razona, como te dijo mi hermano todos estamos igual de angustiados que tu

Terry: par de idiotas_ bufo desesperado _que saben ustedes de como me siento, me desgarra el alma, no saber de mi hijo, mi madre (recordando algo y un pánico mayor vuelve apoderarse de su personal ) donde esta Ely

Candy: en el segundo piso, en el cuarto de juegos. _balbuceaba la rubia

Terry: ve por ella nos vamos de aquí, el duque viene en camino y veremos que haremos, como negociaremos y dar con el paradero de esos malditos.

Candy: yo no me voy de aquí, quien secuestro a Richi y a Eleanor fue Elisa y Neal, por lo tanto es aquí donde se comunicaran para pedir el rescate.

Terry: que esos gusanos hicieron que , malditos los matare con mis propias manos _vocifero entre dientes. De cualquier forma nos vamos al hotel. Recoge a Ely

Candy: no me quiero ir, _replico la rubia_ Anthony esta aquí

Terry: tráelo con nosotros, pero nos vamos

Se escucha una voz fuerte y clara

Albert: nadie sale de aquí, tenemos que tomar las cosas con tranquilidad

Terry: lo que me faltaba, en esta casa hay puros metiches, a parte usted quien es ni lo conozco y menos tiene por que meterse en los asuntos de mi esposa y de mi familia. _añadió con fastidio

Albert: valla tan pronto olvidas a los amigos Terruce,

Terry: Albert eres tu _ _añadió con asombro, si no fue porque le reconoció la voz de su amigo, nunca hubiera pensado que ese hombre barbudo fuera el rubio, con su mirada de fuego fulmino a todos. _ que es todo lo que ha pasado aquí, _exigió encolerizado_ te hiciste el muerto o que diablos pasa. _indago furioso, con que clase de juego se divierte esta flamante familia_ se sulfuro sintiéndose un títere a manos de la familia de su esposa, ¿ que pasara ahora con su matrimonio? se pregunto mentalmente sus demonios internos se despertaron pero ahorita la prioridad era dar con el paradero de su hijo y de su madre. _De igual forma no me importa. En estos momentos es más importante localizar a mi hijo. (se dirige a su esposa) tu ve y recoge a Ely porque nos vamos, no acepto negativas, llévate a Anthony con nosotros.

Albert: he dicho que nadie sale de aquí y mucho menos Anthony

Terry: no me vengas ahora como el padre modelo, si lo abandonaste casi dos años, y no tienes nada que pelear ahora ella es mi esposa, y se va conmigo._

Se enfrento al rubio, como un animal herido _

Albert: si me aleje de mi hijo dos años fue por ustedes, renuncie a todo, solo por Candy, por su felicidad, bien pude luchar por mi hijo y

Quedarme con el , pero eso haría desdichada a su madre. Y yo jure que antes moría que hacerle daño. hoy es tu esposa, pero como ves no estoy muerto, así que en cualquier momento puedo invalidar ese matrimonio. _le amenazo para que se tranquilizara un poco y pensara antes de actuar. Pero contrario a lo que pensaba encendió mas la llamarada

Terry: tu no puedes hacer eso, _se irguió un poco mas y tomando un porte intimidante, como un animal al acecho y con chispas en los ojos _ ella es mi mujer, la madre de mis hijos, _le recordó deletreando cada palabra _ ya no soy un adolescente al que puedas manejar a tu antojo. Haciéndome un lavado de cerebro, diciéndome que ella ya había superado lo nuestro, convenciéndome que tomara el camino que elegí, haciéndome creer que ella ya era feliz sin mi. Y todavía te aseguraste de que no la vierta. Hasta tuviste el cinismo de preguntarme a donde iría. Claro te quedaste muy tranquilo porque te mencione que a Londres, eso querías tener el camino libre para enamorarla. _ eres un manipulador, mentiroso, si porque solo con mentiras lograste tenerla pero no más, nunca más me separare de ella. _acoto con vehemencia. Toda los presentes enmudecieron, sabían que el patriarca había manejado los sentimientos de Candy pero ahora quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar de lo que Terry lo acuso. Varios ojos miraron con reproche al rubio y por un momento se sintió intimidado. Pero el era el jefe de la familia y no se dejaría amedrentar.

Albert: tranquilízate no es mi intención obligar a Candice a volver conmigo renuncie a ella, pero no hagas que me arrepienta de haberlo hecho, lo hice porque se que su felicidad es al lado tuyo. Cometí muchos errores, en el pasado y en el presente, de este ultimo me arrepiento al haber fingido mi muerte _dirige su vista hacia sus sobrinos y Candice quienes están paralizados con lo que escuchaban. Pero el rubio fija su vista directa en su querida tía. Quien iba llegando a la estancia _ creo que fue un gravísimo error el cual provoco un profundo dolor. Por querer proteger a la mujer que ….(por respeto a su amigo se interrumpió el mismo) No visualice todo el sufrimiento que ocasionaría a mis seres queridos. de los cuales me arrepiento. Pero de los errores pasados se que me condenare en el infierno pero no me arrepiento porque _ todos estaban a la expectativa_ de esas mentiras de esa manera de actuar vino mi hijo a iluminar mi existencia. _Se dirige a la rubia_ perdóname pequeña, por todo lo que hice, perdónenme todos. He renunciado a ella para que sea feliz con su verdadero amor. _ dijo con la voz enronquecida y limpiando una solitaria lagrima que resbalo por su rostro. _y tu Terruce déjate de arrebatos y reclamos y apóyala en esta horrible pesadilla.

Chicas preciosas gracias por leerme y por sus reviews, hoy tuve un problema con mi red asi que estoy en un ciber subiendo el capitulo de hoy. Mañana las veo y las saludo como debe ser. Me encantan sus reclamos suguerencias, tomatazos y el camión entero jijijiji, como se darán cuenta me gusta el drama. Les mando un abrazo y mil gracias por comentar Mako, Iris Adriana, Liz Carter, dulce lu y un saludo a mis demas lectoras, espero ansiosa sus opiniones.


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16

La Negociacion

Después del arrepentimiento del patriarca y tras pedirle perdón a toda su familia. Uno a uno fue dejando el gran salón. Solo quedando el precioso y el rubio.

Albert : ¿se quedaran verdad?_

Terry: no lo creo conveniente, todo esto sobrepaso mi limite. Primero lo de mi hijo y mi madre después todo esta farsa _ ojos zafiros y azul cielo se cruzaron_ y ahora tu supuesto arrepentimiento. Ya no se qué creer, _dijo con duda.

Albert: crees que también mentí en eso.

Terry: (alzo los hombros con indiferencia) no sé, pero lo que si se_ alzo una ceja inquisidora_ es que eres experto en esa materia.

Albert: se que pasara mucho tiempo en que vuelva a ganarme tu confianza

Terry: te aseguro querido amigo_ añadió mordaz, aunque tranquilo pero con toda la sinceridad que lo caracterizaba. _ que en lo que me queda de vida, nunca volveré a creer en ti.

Albert: al menos te pido que por el propio bienestar de ella y el de mi hijo llevemos una sana convivencia, _ el precioso frunció el seño, el rubio al verlo añade_ será necesario, aunque Anthony se quede con su madre. Yo estaré siempre al pendiente de mi hijo.

Terry: Entonces aceptas que a partir de esta misma noche Tony se valla con nosotros. _inquirió dubitativo.

Albert: el estará donde su madre lo lleve, _ respondió con un nudo en la garganta, solo te pido que no se vallan hasta que se resuelva lo de Richi. _solicitó con una mirada de suplicante.

Terry: aun la amas cierto_ afirmo altivo

Albert: en su momento así fue, _se salió por la tangente _hoy mi prioridad es mi hijo _ ante el escudriño en su persona agrego _en parte también me siento responsable, mi hijo era su objetivo principal. Déjame ayudar y estar en estos difíciles momentos con ustedes, Candice ya no es nada mío, pero nunca dejara de ser de mi hijo, _ reafirmo para darle tranquilidad al ingles. _yo quiero que Anthony este bien que vivía feliz y por ende su madre debe de serlo también. Y ella lo será cuando regrese Richi a su lado._ ante la mirada dudosa _ piensa que lo mejor es que se queden. Neal aquí es donde se va comunicar, en cualquier otro lugar como te va ubicar. Por favor quédense. _ le volvió a pedir el rubio.

El precioso decidió quedarse muy a su pesar, pero el rubio tenía razón, para rescatar a su madre e hijo, que mejor que unificarse las dos familias.

El matrimonio Grandchester cambio de habitación a exigencias del precioso la acondicionaron con una cuna para Ely, a la nana le dijeron que no solicitaban sus servicios en la noche que ellos se encargarían de la pequeña.

Ya de madrugada cuando aparentemente todos dormían, la matriarca rompiendo con las reglas de rigor, bajo a la planta baja, los acontecimientos del día anterior no la dejaban conciliar el sueño. Mira el gran reloj de pared, era la 1:00 a.m. Tal vez una caminata como las acostumbradas de cierta rubia lograría despejar su cabeza. Le dolió el alma ver el sufrimiento de su querido sobrino al aceptar todo lo que se le acusaba, el un Andrew pedir perdón. Eso le enorgullecía porque afronto sus errores, pero no es fácil ver doblegarse al patriarca de la familia. El, el predilecto, educado para que todo mundo girara a su alrededor. Desde su nacimiento fue el consentido, siendo el único hijo varón y por lo tanto el heredero. Rodeado de un lujo inimaginable. Siempre se le consintió en todo. El nunca hizo un berrinche porque todo lo obtenia. Con un solo levantamiento de dedo ordenaba y los sirvientes inmediatamente cumplían todo capricho del heredero. _cerro sus ojos recordando con nostalgia aquellos años en que su amado Williams era un crio cuando quedo bajo su cuidado, tenia exactamente la edad de Anthony, abruptamente abrió los ojos _ su adorado bisnieto está recibiendo la misma educación ortodoxa que su padre. Voluntarioso y caprichoso siempre se hace lo que el quiere. Pero mañana hablaría con Williams, debían corregir algunos aspectos quizá aun estaban a tiempo de prevenir un mal mayor. Con los chicos Cornwell y con su finado sobrino Brower le funciono muy bien cuando modifico su educación, volviéndose más autoritaria se dijo que no comentaría los mismos errores que cometió en el pasado. Aunque reconocía que se excedió con la estricta educación que les dio. Todo tiene que tener un equilibrio. _mañana hablare con Williams sobre esto

Se decidió a entrar nuevamente a la casa, se encamino a las escaleras pero vio una luz en el corredor izquierdo, era la biblioteca se dirigió ahí.

Sra. Elroy: Sigues despierto,

Albert: tengo miedo tia_ fija la vista en los marrones ojos de la mujer_ pero si todos te han perdonado hijo ya lo peor paso_ inquirió la mujer. _ tengo miedo de la reacción de Anthony, quizá no me perdone nunca el haberlo abandonado. _ dijo el acongojado padre. En parte era verdad, pero su miedo también era el de no poder reprimir sus deseos de abrazar a su pequeña en estos momentos difíciles que pasaba, era muy doloroso verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada. ni siquiera reconfortarla como lo hizo en el pasado. Si quería tenerla cerca a ella y a su hijo tenía que forzosamente que marcar su raya. Terruce era muy suspicaz y no quería enfrentamientos con el.

Sra: Elroy: él te ama, y tu hallaras la forma de presentarte ante el y explicarle de la mejor manera el porqué de tu ausencia. Pero antes debes cortar esa barba y presentarte decentemente ante tu hijo. También quería sugerirte que modifiquemos la educación de Anthony. _el rubio le dedica una mirada interrogativa_ le estamos educando de la misma forma en que te eduque a ti.

Albert. Y que hay de malo en eso, usted me educo con todo el amor de su corazón, quien mejor que yo para conocerla. Estuvo conmigo consintiéndome y protegiéndome de todos. _ hizo referencia de cuando el dejo el Oxford para dedicarse a vagar por el mundo. El consejo de ancianos de la familia quiso obligarlo a volver e internarlo en un colegio castrense. Pero su querida tía estuvo ahí y lo defendió con ahínco.

: siempre justifique tu rebelde conducta, en ti volqué todo mi instinto maternal, porque te amo como el hijo que la vida me negó. Cuantas cosas no hice a un lado por ti, hasta deje mi claustrofobia por los animales, cuando te aferraste a tener tu propio zoológico en casa. Y que decir cuando esa mofeta tuya se orino en mi cama. _ambos esbozaron una sonrisa al recordar ese día.

Sra Elroy: he hecho un estudio para saber en qué me equivoque contigo. Al final de cuentas muchas de las actitudes de los hijos es a consecuencia de la mala educación recibida en casa. _volvió a retomar el tema principal. _ Como te dije al principio debemos ser un poco más estrictos con Anthony. No debemos darle la razón en todo. enseñarle que cada acción tiene una consecuencia. Sea bueno o malo lo que haga es la consecuencia que va tener que afrontar._ los tristes ojos del rubio interpretaron muy bien el mensaje de la mujer_ si yo hubiera sido más rígida en tu educación, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tanto sufrimiento.

Albert: no tía, el único responsable soy yo, mi amor hacia Candice me orillo hacer cosas desagradables, engañe, mentí, jugué con los sentimientos de mis seres queridos. Pero todo lo hice por mi gran amor por ella.

Sra. Elroy: eso no es justificante, no solo tú la amaste, Anthony, Archie, el Sr. Terrue e intuyo que en su momento también Stear lo hizo. Y ninguno actuó como tu, _le dolía hasta el alma pero tenía que hacerle ver que esa manera de amar no era la correcta_ el amar es darlo todo sin condiciones, es buscar su felicidad aunque no seas tú la de ella. Tal y como lo hace tu sobrino _ el rubio abre grandemente sus ojos_ se necesita ser tonto para no darse cuenta del amor que Archibal le profesa aun con el paso de los años.

Tu amor fue egoísta más bien se asemeja a la forma de amar de Neal, mira hasta donde llego su obsesión por Candice, pero afortunadamente tu recapacitaste y la dejaste volar hacia su verdadero amor. _

Albert: como puede compararme con esa sabandija. Yo jamás le haría daño a mi pequeña.

: conscientemente no, pero inconscientemente si lo hiciste _le recordó

.

Albert: de lo que si no pueden acusarme es de que no la haya amado. De todos juntos le aseguro que yo he sido el que más le he amado. _dijo por ultimo para darse la media vuelta e irse a su habitación, para calmar sus ánimos.

Pero su dolor se acrecentó al solo pisar el recinto donde la convirtió en mujer por primera vez. Ahí en Lankewood paso su primera noche juntos. Se sentó en la cama y con su mano derecha acaricio el lecho que compartió con la mujer que amaba. Cerro los ojos y regreso su mente al pasado.

Flash back…..

Ella tan frágil y dulce, quería demostrarle cuanto la adoraba, el no era un hombre inexperto, tenía un largo recorrido en cuanto al sexo se refería. Sabía como tratar a las mujeres era un experto enloqueciéndolas de placer. Pero con ella era diferente era la mujer que amaba, sus aventuras pasadas no se comparaban en nada por lo que el estaba experimentando al tener a su ahora esposa a su lado. se había propuesto a que esa noche fuera especial e inolvidable para ella, la besaba con suavidad, anhelo y adoración, sus ávidos dedos recorrían sus brazos, sus hombros su cuello, su boca bebió de sus pechos. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, así que al rubio le fue imposible descifrar su sentir. Mientras que sus suaves labios seguían jugando y saboreando el dulce sabor de sus senos. Su experimentada mano bajo para abrirse paso al centro del cuerpo femenino. Ella apretó las piernas impidiendo que la tocara en ese lugar. El deja su tarea anterior e incorporándose un poco para verle _ Sucede algo pequeña _esquivo su mirada ruborizándose. _ Mas el le dijo es parte del momento, tengo que prepararte para que estés lista para recibirme. _musito con dulzura _ prefiero omitir esa parte, me hace sentir incomoda ._le dijo la rubia mas el replico_ siendo la primera vez puede resultar incomodo y doloroso. _le susurro. Pero ella le confió _ se que harás lo posible porque no sea así_ le dijo y le dio un beso en señal de disculpas_ el sonrió al pensar que era normal su timidez y su pudor. Era su primer noche como marido y mujer ya después el se encargaría de hacerla probar las delicias del sexo, quería hacerla alcanzar el cielo. Se dedico a besarla con delirio, pasión pero por mucho que se esforzara no lograba ni siquiera un quejido un sonido que le indicara que ella estaba disfrutando. Su anatomía masculina estaba dura, alta como un mástil y lista para navegar en el interior del cuerpo femenino. Se posiciona en medio de las piernas de su ella . al no poder palpar la humedad de ella, dejo correr un liquido lubricante sobre su miembro. Después de esto se va abriendo camino por el estrecho canal vaginal se detuvo un momento al sentir como sus muslos eran sujetados por las pequeñas manos femeninas, después esa presión disminuyo era la señal de que podía seguir, pero el se aseguraría _¿estás bien? ¿Quieres que continúe o me detengo? _en respuesta la rubia alzo las caderas y su mismo impulso hizo que el miembro masculino la llenara por completo. Tras reponerse de la impresión el rubio se mueve suavemente tratando por todos los medios posible de no hacerle daño, ella fue la que empezó el ritmo más rápido Pareciera de que tenía prisa por terminar. Entre jadeos de parte de el y un te adoro mi pequeña. El rubio alcanzo el éxtasis del placer el dulce néctar de los Dioses que solo con el verdadero amor se logra tener. Sabía que ella no lo amaba, pero el no solo la amaba la adoraba. Tras los últimos espasmos de el, se salió de ella y se recostó a su lado. la rubia al verse libre, se levanta y se dirige al baño. _¿pasa algo? _ tengo que asearme_ le contesto_ ¿te ayudo? _por supuesto que no, _respondio antes de dejar la alcoba. El se quedo tendido en la cama y su vista viaja en las blanquísimas sabanas que unos puntos la tiñeron de rojo. Sonríe su ego masculino se hincho, se sentía feliz y dichoso el fue quien desfloro esa dulce flor de primavera. Para no abochornar mas a su esposa. El mismo las cambia, enorgulleciéndose de haber sido el primero en la vida de su amada.

Pero esa felicidad se vio opacada cuando ella nuevamente volvió a la cama, apagando la luz para ocultar sus lagrimas, el poso un brazo sobre su cintura y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que lloraba. No quiso incomodarla más y fingió dormir, intuía que la sombra de Terruce ensombreció ese mágico momento. Impidiéndole a ella disfrutar el acto. Los celos le recorrieron las entrañas. pero el se encargaría de borrar todo rastro de su pasado. Se juro que así como su amigo logro borrar los fantasmas del pasado en ella. El haría lo mismo sabía que era una dura batalla, el no peleaba con el recuerdo de un muerto, sino con un hombre vivió el cual estaba incrustado en el corazón de su mujer. Pero para el un Andrew no había imposibles y así como logro hacerla su esposa, daría la vida por lograr convertirse en el verdadero amor de su pequeña.

Fin de flash back…

Albert: que ironía de la vida._ dibujo una ligera mueca de dolor_ Logre ser el primero en tenerte, en poseer tu cuerpo mas no tu corazón, este siempre fue para el. Nunca te tuve completamente, jamás me permitiste darte todo lo que yo quería, nunca me dejaste avanzar más de lo que me tenías permitido. Ahora se, siempre lo supe, te guardabas para el, esas experiencias que solo se experimentan con el verdadero amor. _ pensaba para si mismo con profundo dolor. _ , ese frígido cuerpo no respondía a mis caricias, cada vez se volvieron más esporádicos nuestros encuentros. Tu constante cansancio, entre el estudio y el hospital, eran tu excusa perfecta para evadir los deberes conyugales. Cada beso que te daba parecía que te incomodaba mis caricias te quemaban, pero no con el fuego del placer que yo quería darte. Sufrías cada vez que eras mía._ recordó con dolor_ Cuantas veces te vi buscar con tu mirada el reloj, pareciera que querías que el tiempo avanzara mas de lo normal para liberar tu cuerpo del mío. Te esforzabas en disimular, pero a un viejo lobo de mar no se le puede engañar. Aun así te retuve conmigo. Fui egoísta porque solo pensé en mi felicidad, _ pensó avergonzado _si mi pequeña a pesar de que tu mente y corazón le pertenecían a el, yo fui inmensamente feliz a tu lado. Pero todo lo que empieza mal, mal termina y hoy veme aquí, fingiendo mi olvido hacia tu persona. Para poder al menos tenerte cerca a ti y a nuestro hijo.

.

Hoy he dicho que no estoy enamorado  
Que ya lo he pensado bien y así es mejor  
Que no vale el sufrimiento que nos hemos provocado  
Si algún otro te amara mejor que yo  
Si algún otro te amara mejor que yo

Y tus lágrimas me pegan en la cara  
Y esa misma boca que antes te besó  
Ya no encuentras las palabras  
Que alivian en nuestras almas  
Dame un beso y que culmine nuestro adiós

Como yo te amé  
No habrá más nadie, no habrá más después  
Como yo te amé  
Nadie te ha amado como yo te amé  
Por adentro el fuego quema mis entrañas

Yo te juro que me iré y no volveré  
Hoy amarraré las ganas de llevarte hacia la cama  
Y de amarte como solo yo te amé  
Y como yo te amé

No habrá más nadie, no habrá más después  
Y como yo, como yo te amé  
Nadie te ha amado como yo te amé  
Y si he mentido es por amarte locamente  
Y por sentir que eres ajena para mí  
Porque quiero de tu vida un futuro diferente  
Que el destino que soñaste junto a mí  
Que el destino que soñaste junto a mí

Y como yo te amé  
No habrá más nadie, no habrá más después  
Y como yo, como yo te amé  
Nadie te ha amado como yo te amé  
Y como yo te amé  
No habrá más nadie, no habrá más después

Y como yo, como yo te amé  
Nadie te ha amado como yo te amé

como yo te amé

Eran tantos los recuerdos que el rubio no soporto estar más en esa habitación

Se fue al cuarto de baño el mismo se corto el cabello oficio que aprendió en su época de trotamundo, se afeito, se perfumo y se puso pijama dejo la habitación conyugal eran las 4:00 a.m. y no había podido conciliar el sueño entonces se fue a la recamara de Anthony. Tampoco durmio, porque se dedico a velar el sueño del pequeño. Quería ver su reacción cuando despertara al verlo sentado ahí a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente en el comedor estaban listos todos

Candy estaba a la derecha de Terry y la pequeña Ely a un lado de su padre, la Sra. Elroy cuando pensaron que Albert había muerto, era ella quien se sentaba en la cabecera pero ese día se sentó a la derecha. Ya estaban los demás Paty con Stear, Anny con Archie. Los niños desayunaban en otra área de la mansión.

Tía abuela: Sr. Grandchester los niños toman sus alimentos en otra área de la casa,

Terry: Sra. Con el respeto que se merece pero Ely no permanece fuera de mi vista si tanto le molesta que este aquí dígame _ añadió con molestia_donde esta el área de los niños para irme hacia allá.

Tía abuela : no se enoje señor Grandchester pero mientras los pequeños no cumplan 8 años su lugar es en el área de niños. Usted sabe hasta que aprenden bien los modales de los adultos pueden compartir con nosotros la mesa.

En eso iba entrando Albert con su Anthony: todos se quedan boquiabiertos, por la alegría que reflejaba el pequeño.

Albert. Tía, ese regla va cambiar, desde hoy mi hijo se sentara conmigo a mi izquierda,

Anthony : mamí, Terry , Tios abuelita, mi papí regreso,_ anuncio entusiasmado _ ya me platico toda las aventuras que vivió y como lo confundieron con otro señor, mi papi tuvo amburguesa y por eso no regresaba.

Todos vieron a Albert y entendieron la pequeña pero necesaria mentira, para que Anthony entendiera las cosas, sin que el niño sufriera.

Tía abuela: me alegro tesoro que tu padre te explicara todo.

Terry: (serio ) bien por ti Tony, pero no se dice hamburguesa si no amnesia,

Hamburguesa es comida y amnesia es cuando alguien pierde la memoria.

A la Sra. Elroy le molesto ese comentario de Terry iba replicar pero la mirada de Albert la detuvo.

Anthony: mamí ¿donde esta Richi y abuelita Eleanor,? ¿y tu cuando llegaste Terry?._inocentemente pregunto el niño

El preciso no pudo contestar, sintió un nudo en la garganta y la impotencia se apodero de el nuevamente, se para de su silla y carga a Ely , retirándose del comedor, la rubia se levanta y va tras el.

Anthony: (triste) dije algo malo, papá

Albert: No mi amor, pero Terry está muy preocupado por tu hermano y por Eleanor,

Anthony: ¿Por qué? ¿se enfermaron? ¿ Les paso algo?

Albert : Richi y su abuelita se perdieron y necesitamos encontrarlos

En el jardín …..

El precioso se sentó en una banca con su pequeña Ely sentada en sus piernas, el estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, podía verse la incertidumbre y desesperación de la cual era preso. La rubia se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

Terry: por favor pecosa necesito estar solo, _ dijo suplicante_ solo un momento si. _ella entendiendo su sentir iba a cargar a Ely _déjala conmigo la necesito a mi lado_ por un breve momento la rubia se sintió celosa de su propia hija. Pensamiento que desecho de inmediato.

Candy: como tu quieras amor,_ musito suavemente_ estaré en la sala de estar por si me necesitas. Apenas termino su frase cuando se escucho un grito

Anny: Candy Candy te hablan por teléfono es Neal.

Antes que la rubia respondiera el precioso le pasa la niña y emprende una carrera hacia la casa. Toma el auricular .

Terry: sabandija donde tienes a mi hijo y a mi madre.

Neal.: Actorcete de quinta, oyes llegaste volando, ¿que no estabas en Nueva York?

Terry: dime qué quieres, imbécil que deseas de mi,

Neal: (una sonora carcajada se escucho por la bocina) de ti nada Grandechester, soy un hombre bien definido

Terry. Déjate de juegos idiota. Y pide lo que quieras

Neal:¿ estás seguro que me darás lo que quiero?

Terry: si lo que quieras, te daré mi dinero , mi casa mi auto, todo además mi padre ya viene en camino y te ofrecerá lo que desees.

Neal: tu padre no tiene lo que deseo, pero tu si

Terry: habla claro, sin rodeos pídeme lo que quieras te lo daré._ aseguro con ahínco.

Neal. Tanto así vale tu hijo como para intercambiarlo por Candy

Terry: te matare rata apestosa, estas demente si crees que tendrás a mi mujer

Neal: mide tus palabras, no olvides que tengo conmigo a tu mocoso y a tu madre._ le recordó amenazante_ Oyes piénsalo te conviene es un trueque muy bueno te llevaras 2 x 1, al mocoso y a tu madre por candy.

Terry: eres un loco, es imposible lo que pides,

Neal: bueno vamos hacer el arreglo que mejor te convenga a ti, mira Elisa quiere dinero y yo quiero que Candy viva conmigo, pero en vista de que no quieres, pues el rescate que pague el duque por tu madre es para Elisa y si tu quieres volver a ver al mocoso tendrás que convencer a Candy de que al menos pase una noche conmigo.

Terry: (lleno de rabia) eres un estúpido de ninguna manera haremos ese trato. _el precioso se paralizo cuando escucho el llanto de Richi y un grito de Eleanor.

Neal le arrebato de los brazos al bebé y lo cargo como si fuera un costal de papas, se lo coloco en la cadera y solo lo sujetaba con su brazo libre. el niño se remolinaba y en el idioma que solo un bebe puede pedir, con su llanto pedía volver a los protectores brazos de su abuela

Eleanor: déjelo no ve que lo asusto tenga cuidado no lo cargue así se le puede caer.

Neal le pone la bocina del teléfono al bebé, Terry escucha el llanto asustado de su hijo, comienza hablarle para tranquilizarle.

Terry: Richi, soy papá, hijo no llores tranquilo bebé, mamá y y papá irán por ti, no llores mas mi niño.

La rubia al oir las palabras del precioso, le arrebata el teléfono,

Candy: Richi, amor estas bien

Neal: muy bien amor, esperando por ti, ya le explique al estúpido de tu marido lo que quiero para que el mocoso vuelva con ustedes.

Candy: por favor no dañes a mi hijo, tendrás lo que quieres, pero déjalos en paz no les hagas daño. _imploro con angustia

Neal: eso depende de ti querida. Dile al actorcillo de quinta que te lo explique. Nos veremos muy pronto querida mía.

Candy: espera no cuelgues por favor espera, (la rubia termino histérica, llorando desesperada, se dirige al afligido padre) dime que te dijo que es lo que quiere dáselo que no ves que nuestro hijo y tu madre están en peligro.

Terry: es imposible lo que pide,…. Dijo cabizbajo y apretando los puños con fuerza.

Candy: no es imposible el duque nos ayudara, (se dirige a Albert)_no fue necesario de expresar en voz alta lo que quería decirle. El rubio le adelanto

Albert: sabes que la fortuna de los Andrew esta a tu entera disposición

Candy : ves por dinero no pararemos, _dijo con una luz esperanzada

Terry:(agarrándose la cabeza e inclinándose para atrás) que no ven que eso es lo que menos le interesa._ exasperado dijo_ Elisa quiere rescate por Eleanor _ su mirada oscureció un poco mas de la rabia que lo invadió _pero Neal quiero una noche contigo por la libertad de Richi _.mastico cada palabras pero al fin logro decirlas.

Candy: si eso quiere eso tendrá, pero mi hijo debe estar a salvo _ en un desesperado arrebato contesto _ …. _un fuerte golpe la callo nublándole los sentidos. No perdió el conocimiento pero si estaba aturdida, el rubio la tenía entre brazos esperando a que reaccionar volvió en si cuando Archie ya estaba encima de Terry.

Archie: arrogante, a una mujer no se le toca, te enseñare como se debe tratar a una dama

Se desata una batalla Archie, estaba furioso y empezó a tirar golpes por doquier, el precioso no se defendía, bien merecido se lo tenía, se arrepintió de su cobardía, si porque solo un cobarde golpea a una mujer. Los celos lo cegaron y el terror de imaginarse a su mujer en brazos de otro no lo soporto y descargo su frustración en ella. Dejo que el elegante le diera lo que su propia persona reclamaba. Stear infructuosamente trataba de detener a su hermano. Hasta que el rubio intervino después de corroborar el mismo que la rubia estaba bien_ aunque su mirada se oscureció al ver el inflamado pómulo de la mujer tragándose su enojo se dispuso a parar lo que su amigo había causado_

Albert: basta ya Archibol Cornwell, (stear y Albert lo agarraron entre ambos)

Archie: no viste lo que hizo este aristócrata arrogante, golpeo a Candy. _ Sulfuro encolerizado _Suéltame, aun no termino se arrepentirá no le quedaran ganas de volver a ponerle una mano encima.

Albert: he dicho que basta.( se dirige a Ster) llévate a tu hermano y tranquilízalo.

El precioso una vez liberado, se incorpora, se agarra el costado para aligerar el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo, trata de caminar hacia ella.

Terry: pecosa perdóname, no fue mi intención …..

La rubia no le responde y sube corriendo las escaleras, trata de seguirla pero el rubio lo detiene.

Albert: no es el momento deja que se tranquilice, ven conmigo a mi despacho necesito hablarte y dejar claro unas cosas.

Ambos se dirigen a la oficina, dejando en la sala a Anny y Patty con Stear quien todavía lidiaba con Archie.

Albert: Pero veamos como estas… lo observo detenidamente y tras comprobar que no tenía ni un hueso roto, solo moretones, ya más tarde se encargaría de que un sirviente le untara árnica para desinflamar los golpes.

Terry: Albert lo siento yo (no termina porque Albert lo interrumpe)

Albert: mejor abstente de hacer cualquier comentario, lo que hiciste no tiene justificación alguna, pero te advierto si vuelves hacer algo como lo de hoy te despellejo vivo. _ dijo entre dientes tratando de ocultar su rabia. y para que no se malinterpretara su consternación añadió _a una mujer no se le toca ni con el pétalo de una rosa. Y mucho menos a la madre de mi hijo. _ acoto dejando claro que su mera molestia fue por proteger a la mujer que lo hizo padre. Escudándose en eso para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos. _ no es de hombres golpear a una mujer, fuese cual fuera la causa._

Terry: perdón me cegó la desesperación e impotencia de no poder hacer nada por mi hijo. Mi bebé estaba llorando a gritos y yo sin poder hacer nada por el. y después que la pecosa dijera eso, estalle no sé,_ se quiebra de la impotencia _Soy un inútil no puedo hacer nada por mi familia. Tal vez ella este mejor contigo.

Ahora fue el turno de Albert de darle un golpe en la cara, para que reaccionara

Albert: (gritando) eres un tonto, como puedes hablar así. Ella a quien necesita a su lado es a ti. no puedes rendirte ahora, no caigas en el mismo error de hace años, lucha por tu familia. Esta vez no estás solo, tu familia esta contigo, yo estoy contigo. Te apoyare en todo. Recuperaremos a tu madre y a tu hijo

después de la plática con Albert, logro un poco de tranquilidad, sube a la recamara que compartía con su esposa, ella estaba sentada en la cama, entra y la mira pero eso no le pudo tanto como ver su hinchado pómulo morado se acerca y se arrodilla en la orilla , quedando postrado en el regazo de su esposa.

Terry: por favor perdóname, _ balbuceo quedo (la rubia le acaricia el castaño cabello)

Candy: no mi amor perdóname tu a mi, no debí haber dicho eso

Terry: Ely donde esta Ely

Candy: está en su cuna, Dorothy la durmió y la acostó ( dirige su mirada hacia la cuna y ve a su nena dormida)

Terry: perdóname amor no las quiero perder, les juro que la abuela y Richi regresaran. Y entonces nos iremos a casa. _ les prometió a sus amadas mujeres.

CHICAS HASTA HOY QUEDO MI INTERNET ARREGLADO, GRACIAS POR COMENTAR QUERIDA ROSE GRANDCHESTER Y MAKO, AMIGA ME TOME EL ATREVIMIENTO DE INCLUIR LA LETRA DE LA CANCION QUE ALEX LERNER, DESDE QUE ME LA RECOMENDASTE NO LA DEJO DE ESCUCHAR. GRACIAS POR COMPARTIR CON NOSOTRAS EL TALENTO DE ARGENTINA.

SE QUE ESTAN ENOJADITAS CONMIGO POR HACER SUFRIR AL PRECIOSO PERO ES NECESARIO PARA CONTINUAR LA HISTORIA. NO DEJEN DE COMENTAR AUNQUE SEAN TOMATAZOS PUROS. LES DEJO UN ABRAZO.


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17

Una pesadilla

En Chicago

Neal: tienes que irte a Nueva York y llevarte al niño, me esperaras, mientras yo cobro el rescate de la Duquesa, la soltaremos , pero el mocoso se va con nosotros.

Elisa: pero para que nos llevamos al niño, solo seria un estorbo.

Neal: que no entiendes que ese seguirá siendo la carnada para yo poder obtener a Candy (y para tratar de convencer a Elisa le dice) además podemos intercambiarlo por Anthony.

Elisa: si, si me parece una excelente idea, valla hermanito después de todo no eres tan tonto.

En Lankewood

Suena el teléfono quien contesta fue Albert,

Albert: si diga,

Elisa: hola tío Williams, que paso contigo no estabas muerto solo andabas de parranda o que _ dijo burlándose

Albert: cuanto quieren por la libertad del niño y de la Sra. Eleanorr_ la ignoro y fue directo al grano.

Elisa: mira yo con gusto te los cambiaria si a cambio me dieras a Anthony

Albert: sabes que eso no es negociable.

Elisa: hay tío si supiera que podrías hacer esa belleza de niño, no me caería mal una noche contigo, para no desear lo ajeno y tener el mío propio, pero como no aceptarias. Y tampoco podré tener el tuyo me conformo con el dinero.

Albert: pide lo que quieras y libera a la duquesa y al bebé

Elisa: hay tío te respondo lo mismo el mocoso no es negociable, pero la duquesa si

Albert: la negociación seria para ambos,

Elisa: tal vez a ti no te interese pagar el rescate de Eleanor pero al duque si . Así que mejor llamo cuando ya se encuentre el.

Albert: la libertad de los dos es importante, Elisa Elisa espera no cuelgues

Archie: que paso que te dijo

El precioso iba entrando a la sala

Terry: quien hablo Albert,

Albert: era Elisa para pedir el rescate

Terry: te dijo cuanto quería

Albert: no, pero si me dijo que el rescate solo era para la libertad de Eleanor

Terry: maldita bruja_ gruño

Albert: mira vamos hacer esto, aceptaremos sus condiciones una vez que entreguemos el rescate veremos a Neal ahí lo someteremos y el nos llevara hacia el escondite donde están.

Terry: pero es peligroso Elisa podría intentar algo contra ellos.

Albert: Terry es la única forma, o que vas a esperar que huyan con el rescate y nunca vuelvas a ver a tu hijo, sabes lo que Neal quiere a cambio del niño.

Terry: eso nunca, haremos como dices.

Dos días después recibieron una tercera llamada, Neal les dijo la cantidad acordada era una suma exorbitante, pero Albert se comprometió a pagarla, el precioso no quería pero solo acepto con la condición que en cuanto llegara el Duque se la regresaría. Neal en su trato dijo que se haría en un lugar público y quien entregara el rescate fuera Candy, para hablar con ella respecto como se haría la negociación de Richi.

El día acordado llego, la cita fue en un restaurant, Candy llevaba dos portafolios negros donde iba la cantidad pactada. Albert, Terry y los

guaruras, estaban afuera, Archie se les quiso unir pero lo convencieron de que se quedara en la mansión con Stear, los hacían responsables de los niños en especial de Ely, de quien Terry no quería separarse, pero fue necesario. Con angustia la dejo y se fue con Albert. La rubia llega y el hombre le retira la silla.

Neal: querida es un placer volverte a ver

Candy: lamento no decir lo mismo

Neal: debes ser inteligente querida, recuerda que estas en mis manos

Candy: no se me olvida, tengo 15 días con esta horrible pesadilla.

Neal: (le toma la mano y se la besa) pero de ti depende si se termina.

Candy: por supuesto quiero acabar con esto.

Neal: entonces no perdamos tiempo, veo que trajiste lo acordado para Elisa.

Y mi parte la reclamare cuando salgamos de este lugar._añadio con una mirada lasciva

Candy: llévame a donde están, ahí te daré tu parte, y podré irme después con Eleanor y con mi hijo

Neal: veo que estas urgida por verlos, podrías darme un adelanto (se acerca y la besa)

El precioso al verlo desde afuera por el cristal de la ventana, se puso furioso da un paso para entrar al restaurant y darle su merecido, pero Albert lo detiene

Albert: no vallas a echar todo a perder, tolerancia amigo ya te desquitaras en cuanto nos lleve a su escondite.

Terry: te juro que lo voy a matar _vocifero encolerizado.

Adentro del restaurant.

Candy: (enojada) porque hiciste eso, aquí no, llévame donde esta mi Richi y Eleanor me imagino que debe haber varias recamaras, podemos ocupar una.

Neal: valla querida veo que quieres terminar pronto

Candy: estas en lo cierto no soporto mas tu presencia, toma lo que desees y déjanos en paz

Neal: claro que lo tomare, llevo años deseándote, pero tienes razón mejor vámonos, antes de que reviente de deseo.

Salen del restaurant, abordan el auto de Neal, el precioso y el rubio suben a su auto, los guaridas los siguen, pero no se dan cuenta que también son seguidos por unos reporteros que visualizan al famoso actor de Brodway . se disponen a seguirlo, cualquier información respecto al actor dejara utilidades y los destacara mas en el medio por lograr una nota del actor preferido, y mas en esos momentos que todos se preguntaban qué había pasado con el estreno de la obra porque lo abandono de repente sin justificación alguna.

Llegan al escondite que resulto ser una cabaña situada casi llegando a Chicago,

Neal y Candy descienden del automóvil, la entrada de la casa estaba un tipo cuidando de la entrada, en el interior estaba Eleanor siendo cuidada por otro cómplice.

Neal: todo bien

Charly: si todo bien señor, (escudriña de reojo admirando a esa mujer que derrochaba belleza)

Candy con los nervios a flor de piel, iba cabizbaja por lo que no vio el rostro del hombre, mas si pudo ver que iba armado, y se apodero de ella más el temor por la seguridad de Terry y Albert, ya adentro una vez estando ahí. Neal. Trata de acercarse y besarla, la rubia lo detiene.

Candy: antes quiero verlos

Neal: después

Candy: dije ahora

Afuera de la cabaña rubio baja del carro el precioso hace lo mismo, les dieron órdenes a los guardias de que esperaran ahí,

Albert: Terry esta armado

Terry: no importa pasaremos como extranjeros perdidos, preguntaremos por una dirección y lo sometemos

Ambos se acercan, pero pronto son amenazados con un rifle.

Albert: tranquilo amigo solo andamos perdidos

Terry: ¿Charly que haces aquí,?_ inquirió con sorpresa

Charly: trabajo para un tipo que solicito mis servicios

Terry: trabajas para la sabandija de Neal,

Charly: me contrato para cuidar de una señora que tiene aquí encerrada, según esta mal de sus facultades, pero ahora entro con una dama que era una belleza.

Terry: es mi esposa _ añadió con molestia le era difícil controlar sus celos_ y quien tiene ahí es a mi hijo y mi madre.

Charly: pero no lo sabía, lo último que escuche fue que te cásates con una actriz llamada Susana, Pero no te preocupes te ayudare, solo que aquí no hay ningún niño

Terry: es un bebe, el próximo mes cumple un año

Albert: no hay tiempo que perder Neal está adentro con Candy y no sabemos que está pasando._ les recordó desesperado el rubio

Charly: cuidado amigo hay un matón adentro, ese ya estaba hace tres días que yo llegue pero no sabía nada de que esa señora que había que cuidar fuera secuestrada. Entrare y lo distraeré, ya después entran ustedes no hay nadie más en la cabaña._

Entro. Neal estaba todavía en la salita con Candy_ el hombre no puedo evitar volver a ver a la dama, al verle los ojos entendió de quien se trataba ese color verde esmeralda que alguna vez deseo, era ahora la esposa de su amigo. Pero en verdad que el tiempo la había favorecido aun más.

Neal: que quieres imbécil, lárgate, _vocifero celoso al ver el interés del hombre hacia la rubia

Charly: el hombre que cuida a la Sra. Me dijo por radio que lo cubriera porque tenía que ir hacer sus necesidades,

Neal: a esta bien pero tu también vuelves a tu lugar y que el otro se quede contigo. Como comprenderás_ toca el mentón de la rubia_ necesito privacidad.

Una vez afuera el matón fue sometido por Charly y entregado a los guardias de los Andrew.

El precioso y rubio entran a la cabaña, Neal estaba a punto de besar a Candy

Neal: querida, ya te lo dije una vez que cumplas tu trato podrás ver a tu querida suegra y a tu bebé pero necesitas ser un poco más flexible y benevolente conmigo le susurro en el lóbulo izquierdo.

Terry: te matare rata asquerosa, (se lanza contra Neal)

El rubio corre a inspeccionar y ayudar a la rubia, pero ella se levanta y le dice_ quédate con Terry por si necesita ayuda voy a buscar a Eleanor y Richi

Albert: el niño no se encuentra aquí, nos lo dijo Charly el tipo que cuidaba la puerta.

Candy: Eleanor debe saber donde esta, (se dirige a buscar en las recamaras hasta que la encuentra, ( estaba amordazada, la rubia la desamarra y la abraza) Salgamos de aquí

Un hombre yacía inconsciente en el piso y Terry seguía tupiéndolo a golpes, hasta que interviene Albert,

Albert: suéltalo, ya no es necesario, terminaras matándolo

Terry: eso es lo que quiero matarlo por besar con su asquerosa boca a mi mujer,

Albert: comprendo tu ofuscación pero tiene que estar vivo para que nos de el paradero de Richi, muerto no te sirve para nada.

Los reporteros desde que vieron como golpearon al matón del guardaespaldas y lo sometían. Inmediatamente uno de los reporteros se fue y llamo a la policía. Mientras su amigo se quedaba en su escondite a seguir fotografiando. Se asombro cuando un hombre fue sacado a rastras todo desfigurado y el actor con las manos y camisa manchadas de sangre.

Pero su asombro aumento cuando ve salir a las dos mujeres acompañadas de un hombre rubio, y al acercarse más grande fue su sorpresa era la ex actriz Eleanor Becker madre del actor y la bella mujer del actor. Waooo esta nota seria una bomba.

Para su sorpresa antes de subir a Neal al auto llego la policía aprendiéndolos a todos, en la comandancia levantaron lo hechos y explicaron lo del secuestro. A Neal lo llevaron al hospital para que fuera valorado y sanara sus heridas para poder rendir su declaración y dijera el paradero de Elisa.

El duque llego a la comandancia,

Duque. Ely, mi vida que te hicieron

Eleanor: (llorando) estoy bien Richard, el niño no sabemos donde esta, esa mujer desquiciada se lo llevo.

Duque: (observa ve a su nuera e hijo y se dirige al director de la policía con un tono furioso y autoritario ) le exijo que de con el paradero de esa loca, por gastos no repare le proporcionare el suficiente para que sus hombres rastreen por cielo,mar y tierra por donde sea pero quiero a mi nieto sano y salvo.

Regresan a la mansión disponen una habitación para el Duque y Eleanor.

Eleanor no paraba de llorar al igual que Candy, Anny y Patty les hacian segunda. Pero que se podía hacer por el momento nada.

Al día siguiente en todos los diarios de América apareció la terrible noticia, esta vez no estaba el fiel George quien siempre cuidaba la integridad del patriarca y de los miembros Andrew . el se encontraba en NY. Cuando consternado leeia la noticia. Y en esa misma ciudad alguien mas leeí el New Times

"EL ACTOR TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER PASA POR UNA AGOBIANTE SITUACION SU MADRE E HIJO FUERON SECUESTRADOS, LA EX ACTRIZ ELEANOR BECKER AHORA DUQUESA DE GRANDCHESTER FUE RESCATADA AYER POR EL MISMO ACTOR Y GUARDIAS DE LA FAMILIA DE SU ESPOSA LA DISTINGUIDA SRA. CANDICE ANDREW DE GRANDCHESTER"

Elisa: maldita sea, todo se vino abajo, que estupidez abras cometido hermanito, Tengo que huir antes de que me detengan, tengo que ganar tiempo, pero este niño es un estorbo, pero no puedo regresárselo a Candy, que sufra, todo lo que me pasa es culpa suya. La odio y a Terry también, (le enseña el periódico al bebe) mira como dejo tu padre a mi hermano, pero su castigo será nunca volverte a ver, _ le dijo con indignación y enojo

En casa de las Marlow alguien toca la puerta, la sra. Marlow se dispone a abrir

Sra. Marlow: que se le ofrece

Elisa: aquí vive Susana Marlow

Sra. Marlow: si es mi hija, la conoce usted,

Susana: quien es mamá

Elisa: Susana Marlow, tan bella actriz y retirada por salvar a su enamorado que para colmo fue un malagradecido,

Susana: quién es usted, largo de mi casa, no tiene por qué burlarse.(repara en el niño)¿de quién es ese bebé?

Elisa: no vengo a burlarme querida, me imagino que tu odias a Candice Andrew, mejor dicho Candice Grandchester, o me equivoco.

Susana: de quién es ese bebe, se parece tanto a

Elisa: si a Terruce Grandchester, efectivamente este es el hijo de candy y Terry. Es hermoso como su padre verdad . _inquirió con un levantamiento de cejas.

Susana: pero porque lo tiene usted, que lazo tiene con Candy,

Elisa: es una arribista esa huerfana me lo ha quitado todo, la odio siempre fue la preferida de la familia, ahora hasta la tía abuela la adora.

Susana: usted es familiar de Candy

Elisa: claro que no esa es una recogida por caridad de los Andrew. El caso es que quiero que sufra y se arrepienta el resto de su vida por meterse en mi camino. Por lo tanto le robe a este mocoso, pero al tonto de mi hermano lo descubrieron y yo tengo que huir pero con este niño no llegare muy lejos, necesito deshacerme de el, pero quiero cerciorarme que no regresara a las manos de sus padres.

Susana: déjemelo a mi, yo le juro que jamás lo volverán a ver, yo deseo algo de Terry, ella me lo quito, pero ese bebe será mío. Suplico con ahínco desesperada.

Elisa: veo que no me equivoque, confió en ti, mira pensé en matarlo, pero en realidad el mocoso no me ha hecho nada, solo quiero que sus padres sufran y no tengan paz nunca jajajaja.

La malvada mujer tomo un barco rumbo a Europa, pero antes de partir, estaban inspeccionando a todos los pasajeros. Todos se preguntaban qué pasaba, pero el capitán les dijo que tenían que registran el barco y a sus tripulantes, porque el nieto de un duque había sido secuestrado.

Cuando le toco el turno a Elisa de abordar la detuvieron, Albert había llamado a las autoridades de Nueva York proporcionando todos los datos de Elisa y ordenó a unos de los sirvientes de la mansión de Chicago que buscara en el Álbum familiar y llevara a la comisaría una foto reciente de Elisa.

Policia: está usted detenida Elisa Legan, por secuestro con agravante por atentar contra un miembro de la realeza británica.

Elisa: suélteme inepto mediocre bueno para nada no sabe con quien se esta metiendo

Policia: créame que si lo sé, usted es quien que secuestro al hijo del matrimonio Grandchester Andrew.

La policía de Nueva York de inmediato se comunico a Chicago para decirles de la aprehensión de Elisa Legan, pero les dijeron que hasta el momento Elisa no declaraba que había hecho con el infante.

Candy: que ha pasado

Albert: van a trasladar a Elisa a Chicago para hacerla declarar y nos diga donde tiene a Richi.

Dos días después ya estaba lista la comparecencia, la sra. Elroy, Anny, Stear, Patty, y los niños se quedaron en Lankewood a excepcion de Ely que se traslado con sus padres y abuelos a Chicago junto con Albert y Archie. A pesar de las insistencias de que era mejor que la niña se quedara en Lankewood, ningún miembro de la familia Grandchester, quería despegarse de la pequeña Ely. Además el duque traía ya consigo un fuerte equipo de seguridad.

Afuera del tribunal superior de justicia de Chicago se encontraba decenas de reporteros esperando noticias de la peor noticia del año

Al momento de presentar a Elisa en la audiencia,

Candy: ¿ donde tienes a mi hijo? ¡devuélveme a mi bebé!

Elisa: Candice, Candice, Candice_ dibujo una sonrisa maquiavélica_ tu bastardito esta muerto,_ aseguro poseída de odio _ lo arroje al rio que desemboca en el mar, yo creo que ya se lo han de haber comido los tiburones _ una carcajada diabólica se escucho en el recinto

La rubia dio un grito de terror, después cayó desmayada, como siempre Albert estaba a su lado, la sostiene en sus brazos. Archie tiene una cara de espanto palida casi traslucida, Al duque se le desfigura el rostro, Eleanor solo abraza a Ely y llora sobre su cabecita.

Terry (se acerca y por medio de los barrotes alcanza agarrarla de un brazo)

Terry: Retráctate di que no es verdad, _exigía con su mirada vidriosa, esperanzado a que fuera otra tetra de la mujer para hacerlos sufrir_ no pudiste ser capaz de hacer algo así. _

Elisa: lo siento Terryto, pero esa es la verdad, _ le confirmo_ yo mate a tu hijo, Candy y tú nunca vivirán en paz, esa recogida va sufrir el resto de su vida.

El precioso se transformo en una bestia lleno de rabia, de sus ojos brotaban lágrimas, de dolor, coraje, impotencia, desase su agarre y la toma ahora del cuello pesar de que Elisa quiso hacerse para atrás, el actor fue más rápido.. La estaba asfixiando ni los policías presentes pudieron quitar la mano del actor.

Hasta que intervino su padre.

Duque: tu no eres un asesino, te juro que esta mujer pagara con sangre lo que ha hecho, tu esposa e hija te necesitan tu madre y yo también.

El duque seguía agarrando la mano de su hijo hasta que sintió como el actor dejaba de apretar, el precioso le dirige una furiosa mirada asesina a Elisa y le escupe la cara.

Terry: (llorando de rabia) pagaras el resto de tu vida en esta inmune cárcel, y si llegas a salir un día te matare yo mismo. _ juro con el alma desgarrada, una parte de el murió junto con su hijo

Los Sres. Legan se mantuvieron al margen solo se acercaron para decirle a Elisa. Quien todavía yacía en cuclillas reponiéndose del aire que le faltaba.

Sr. Legan: te desconozco y te repudio como hija. La señora Legan solo se mantuvo callada y respetando la decisión de su esposo.

En la mansión de Chicago

Habían pasado tres días de aquello y al rubia todavía no recobraba el conocimiento,

Duque: todavía no despierta.

Albert: no, el médico dice que es como si no quisiera despertar,

Eleanor: mi hijo lleva tres días encerrado en la biblioteca, no ha querido salir, no a probado alimento, le tocamos y no contesta, tenemos que hacer algo se están dejando morir.

Albert: ahorita me encargo de eso, (el rubio se dirige a la biblioteca) Terry abre la puerta. Te digo que abras,

George: Sr. Williams, tenga la llave maestra.

Abren la puerta y lo que ven es un caos total, botellas regadas por todas partes, libros tirados, cuadros decorativos y jarrones rotos, parecía un campo de batalla

En la esquina estaba un desbastado hombre, sentado con las rodillas abrazadas, en un estado inconveniente, totalmente ebrio, su hermoso y brillante cabello estaba opaco y desalineado, traía la misma ropa de hace tres días. El Duque llora, llora de impotencia y tristeza, por su hijo, el también sufría había perdido a su único nieto varón. Como miembro de la realeza se le enseño a no quebrare enfrente de los demás. A guardarse todo dolor que le aquejaba, su rango no le permitía mostrarse vulnerable ante los sucesos de la vida. Se creía que mostrar los sentimientos debilitaba a las personas y por ende no era digno de tan noble titulo. ni siquiera con la muerte de sus propios hijos, derramo una sola lagrima. Guardando celosamente todo su dolor para si mismo. Pero ver en ese estado a su único hijo, y verle en ese estado deplorable, dejándose morir por la muerte de su nieto, si el nieto de su corazón el que guardaría el apellido Grandchester , el que iba ser el futuro duque. Cerrando los puños de impotencia se juro a si mismo que la muerte de su nieto no quedaría impune.

La duquesa entro con Ely en brazos, cae en el sofá desecha por lo que ve, la niña se le escapa de los brazos apenas hace dos días había empezado a caminar, por todo lo acontecido sus padres se perdieron esa maravilloso privilegio de verla dar sus primero pasos. Ella se acerca a su padre quien hasta el momento no la había visto por la posición en que encontraba escondía el rostro entre sus rodillas, pero Ely lo toma por los cabellos y se los jala y a la vez pronuncia su primer palabra papá, papá, el actor levanta su cabeza y lloroso abraza a su hija.

Terry: mi princesa, no te merezco, soy un cobarde, no puedo con este dolor,

El Duque se acerca y carga a la niña, no era conveniente que viera a su padre totalmente alcoholizado. mientras tanto rubio ayuda a levantarse a su amigo.

Albert: Terry es mejor que tomes un baño, tenemos que hablar,

Eleanor: (se acerca y lo abraza) hijo se fuerte, te necesitamos

Terry: perdón madre, pero este dolor es el más grande_ que he recibido de la vida, _ ironizó _ yo pensé que no había dolor mas grande que perder a la mujer amada, hip, hip, pero en verdad no hay comparación, _ entre sollozos le dijo

Eleanor: la vida sigue, Ely te necesita y Candy (el llanto no la deja continuar)

Terry: que pasa con mi pecosa

Albert: lo mismo que llevas tu encerrado, ella a estado en un profundo sueño, del cual no quiere despertar.

Al precioso le dan un café bien cargado, un mozo sorprendido ayuda al amo y señor de la casa a darle un baño con agua fría a su amigo, lo rasuran y lo dejan un buen rato en la tina para que se le baje la borrachera. Unas horas después totalmente sobrio se dirige al cuarto donde estaba su esposa. . Archie esta junto a ella. Al ver entrar a Terry se levanta de la silla.

Terry: como sigue, no ha despertado (Archie niega con la cabeza y sale del cuarto dejando al actor con su esposa)

Terry: pecosa, pecosa mía, vuelve te necesito, Ely te necesita también, tenemos que sobrellevar juntos esta pesadilla. Por favor mi amor despierta.

La rubia lentamente abre sus ojos, y lo primero que pronuncia es

Candy: dime que fue una pesadilla, _ balbuceo con añoranza, Richi esta bien verdad, por favor dímelo_ suplicaba con sus vidriosas esmeraldas

El no responde solo agacha la cabeza, aprieta los puños y sus ojos vuelven hacerlo preso de sus lagrimas

Candy: (gritando) porque, noooo nooooo no pude ser verdad, el es un bebé , es una pesadilla, nada de esto es verdad

Terry: (desesperado) es una pesadilla pero es real, nuestro hijo ya no está con nosotros tienes que aceptarlo,

Candy: no no no Richi esta vivió, mi corazón me lo dice, el está vivo.

Terry: daría mi vida porque fuera cierto, pero no lo es _ añadió impotente

Al escuchar los grito por órdenes del rubio entra una enfermera y le pone un tranquilizante.

chicas mil perdones por hacerlas sufrir ya no mas, este fue el capitulo mas dificil para los Grandchester ya no mas, gracias por continuar conmigo. ustedes dicen si quieren el siguiente o las dejo descansar el fin de semana.

besitos las quiero.


	18. Chapter 18

**UN**** AMOR VERDADERO CAP18**

**La llegada de un nuevo angel**

cuatro años después, en los jardines del castillo Grandchester, en los amplios jardines se festejaba una fiesta infantil, todos estaban felices menos la pequeña festejada. Ely ese día cumplía 5 años, era una chiquilla muy vivaz e inteligente para su edad, tremendamente traviesa, pero era una niña hermosa se parecía mucho a su abuela Eleanor

Ely: Papi porque mamá no está conmigo

Terry: princesa sabes que mamita está enferma y no se siente bien

Ely: pero porque en todos mis cumpleaños se pone a llorar, ella no me quiere como tu

Interviene su hermano Anthony, quien ya contaba con once años de edad, era un niño muy noble e inteligente como su padre

Anthony: mamá si nos quiere, pero ella esta enferma, mi papa dice que debemos quererla mucho para que no sufra mas.

Albert: chicos mejor vallamos a partir el pastel, _intervino el rubio para levantar el animo

Anny: si Ely pero nos vas a compartir

(Candy Cornwell quien ya contaba con seis años le dice a su mama)

Candis Cornwell: mamí tú no puedes porque tienes que cuidar la línea, recuerda que a papi no le gustan las señoras gordas.

Patty: hay sobrina no digas eso porque luego tu tío Stear me pondrá a Dieta _dijo bromista

Y así paso esa tarde entre juegos y tristeza para una pequeña

El precioso salía del cuarto de su hija

Eleanor: ¿ya se durmió?

Terry: (serio) triste y preocupada pero ya se durmió, hablare con Candy esto no puede seguir así

Eleanor: hijo_lo toma por el brazo y le pide_ no seas, duro recuerda su estado anímico depresivo

Terry: madre todos sufrimos esa tragedia, pero la vida sigue, tu crees que he olvidado esa perdida. _se aclara la garganta, _ La tengo presente como si fuera ayer, el dolor esta aquí clavado como una daga, pero mi hija no tiene por que sufrir las consecuencias.

El ex actor se encamina hacia la habitación que compartía con su esposa,

Candy: ¿como estuvo la fiesta de Ely?

Terry: porque no bajaste a saludar a los invitados estuvieron todos los Andrew, y lo mas importante nuestra hija pregunto por ti,

Candy: tu sabes que yo no puedo estar en ninguna fiesta es como fallarle a la memoria de mi Richi. Además este día en especial es demasiado doloroso para mi,_ añadió con mirada ausente_ mi hijo hoy cumpliría también sus cinco añitos._ una solitaria lagrima corrió por su mejilla.

Terry: han pasado cuatro años, _ dijo con exasperación _ la vida continúa, te has encerrado en tu mundo de cristal, entiende Ely y yo necesitamos aquella mujer dulce, alegre, espontánea,

Candy: esa mujer murió el mismo día que su hijo,

Terry: por Dios no te das cuenta el daño que le haces a mi hija, Richi esta muerto ella sigue viva. _ vocifero mas alto de lo normal.

Candy: (se tapa los oídos) cállate cállate, como es posible que olvidaras a nuestro hijo

Terry: pecosa como lo voy a olvidar,_ añadió con dolor_ crees que eres la única que sufre, todos sufrimos, pero tenemos que ver la realidad. Has alejado a todas las personas que te aman. a Tony a pesar de tenerlo aquí en Londres, ni caso le haces por eso prefiere estar con su padre, Archie, Stear y las chicas cada vez que vienen se van decepcionados por la falta de interés tuyo, esto no puede seguir así,

Candy:¿ y dime qué quieres hacer?, ¿cual es la solución para ti? , _ pregunto alterada _que nos separemos_ alzo una ceja interrogante_ divorciarnos ó que, ya que no me soportas, dime que quieres._ acoto descontrolada

Terry: deja de decir tantas estupideces, lo que quiero es que regrese la mujer de la cual me enamore. No en lo que te has convertido._ le dijo decepcionado.

Sale y da un portazo y en el camino se topa con la institutriz de Ely

Sonia: Sr. va salir

Terry: si, le encargo por favor a mi niña.

Sonia: Sabe que no necesita decírmelo, esa princesita es como si fuera mía.

Terry: gracias por todo el amor que le da a mi hija, en verdad lo necesita.

Sonia: ¿volvió a discutir con su esposa verdad?_ el precioso la mira serio_ un hombre como usted y con una hija tan hermosa, Necesita a una mujer que sepa valorarlo y la nena necesita en verdad un calor de hogar.

Terry: (molesto) le agradezco sus comentarios pero no los necesito, con permiso _Sale de ahí, se dirige a un bar., toma un trago cuando un rubio que estaba en el otro extremo de la barra se le acerca.

Albert: que haces aquí, con la fiesta de Ey , debiste terminar cansado. me imagino que cayó rendida.

Terry: mi princesa, se durmió en mis brazos. Pero el cobijo que mi hija necesita son los brazos amorosos de su madre.

Albert: díselo a Candy, háblale de las necesidades de Ely.

Terry: lo hecho un sinfín de veces _ se sulfuro _pero es imposible hacerla entrar en razón, sigue encerrada en su burbuja de cristal,

Albert: entiéndela no es fácil, (el precioso lo interrumpe)

Terry: para nadie es fácil, _ dijo tajante_ ya estoy harto que todo el mundo la compadezca. Que hay de mi, de mis padres. Crees que los Grandchester estamos en un lecho de rosas. ¡por Dios era mi hijo también! _ dijo con la voz entrecortada, _. Han pasado cuatro años de aquella tragedia. El mismo tiempo en que mi hija a carecido del amor maternal, Ely ya no es una bebé, ya reclama la presencia de su madre la actitud que ha tomado la pecosa esta a afectando a mi hija, y no solamente a ella ya vez como Tony prefiere incluso pasar los fines de semana contigo que ir a la casa.

Cuatro años antes

Cuando sucedió aquella tragedia, el precioso decidió alejarse de la actuación su vida privada se hizo pública. Multitudes de reporteros se arremolinaban en las mansiones Andrew de Chicago y en Nueva York en la de los Grandchester, el actor opto por abandonar todo e irse con su familia a Londres, para que la prensa no siguiera afectándolos con chismes amarillistas. Y más aun después de la extraña muerte de Elisa al encontrarla colgada en el área de los baños del reclusorio femenil, se dice que se suicido pero nadie sabe lo que realmente paso. cuando Sara intento abrir un expediente para que se investigara a fondo la muerte de su hija. Elisa era incapaz de atentar contra ella misma. la mujer estaba 100% segura que a su hija la asesinaron. mas misteriosamente el caso se cerro antes de salir ala luz publica, se le informo a la desesperada mujer que se les tenia prohibido indagar sobre la vida de un miembro de la corona britanica.

El precioso comunico su decisión a la familia de su esposa todos se opusieron, pero el precioso les menciono que solamente les avisaba mas no les estaba pidiendo permiso. Invito a Anthony a irse con ellos, pero el pequeño no quería despegarse de su padre, pero el rubio no iba permitir que el niño estuviera alejado de su madre y cambio su residencia a Londres, la tía abuela apoyo la decisión de su sobrino. Anthony a sus 6 años ya podría iniciar sus estudios de primaria en el real colegio san Pablo. Archie protesto y dijo que el también se iría a Londres con su familia, pero el patriarca le dijo que el corporativo Andrew lo necesitaba en América. Enojado pero acepto la imposición de su Tío. Así las dos familias Cornwell se quedaron en América.

Tiempo actual

Albert: Anthony a entendido muy bien por el estado depresivo que atraviesa su madre, Se que necesita de ella, pero a sabido comprender la situación.

Terry: pero mi Ely todavía es muy pequeña

Albert: ya no tanto amigo, porque el próximo año esta en edad para el colegio Real de san Pablo.

Terry: (serio) te equivocas , mi hija seguirá estudiando como hasta ahora con institutriz en casa.

Albert: la pequeña necesita socializar, mira que tiene un carácter muy hostil,

Terry: si es así, es por su madre, _ la defendió _ la falta de acercamiento de Candy le a afectado mucho.

Albert: difiero en eso, es el entorno, ustedes la han consentido demasiado,

Terry: mira quién habla, y que me dices tu de tu tía como no deja que a Tony se lo toquen

Albert: si pero para eso estoy yo, para equilibrar la balanza, además mi tía modifico mucho la educación de Anthony y ustedes con Ely no hacen eso, tanto tus padres como tu son muy consentidores. Pero mira mejor dejamos ese tema. _acoto el rubio para no dar pie a una discusión con su ya atormentado amigo

Y así convivieron esa noche los amigos, había pasado una semana, y la rubia seguía enojada con su esposo, se sentía incomprendida.

Sonia: Ely querida, no te gustaría tener una mamá amorosa

Ely: dice mi papá que mi mamá lo era,

Sonia: si mi vida, pero ahora es una amargada que vive solo con sus recuerdos en el cual no estás tu ni tu padre incluidos.

Terry: que están platicando estas bellas damas. _se inclina y besa a su hija

Sonia: nada señor Ely ya se va dormir, verdad cielo.

Ely: si papi

Terry: que te parece si te cuento un cuento,

Ely: (triste su cabecita daba vueltas con lo que le había dicho la institutriz) no papi hoy no quiero cuento quiero dormir, solo quiero eso.

Terry: le partía el corazón ver la carita de su hija (se dirige a la institutriz) Sonia me acompañaría a la biblioteca un momento quiero hablar con usted.

Terry:¿ porque mi hija estaba triste?,¿ usted lo sabe? _ pregunto con su porte aristocrático, la mujer estaba a acostumbrada a verlo siempre en su impecable traje. Pero esta vez no traía saco ni corbata, solo sus pantalones de lino negro y su blanquísima camisa desabotonada dos botones de la parte superior. Se mordió el labio para reprimir los deseos que ese hombre le provocaba.

Sonia: señor todo mundo lo sabe,_ finge indignación_ es el alejamiento de su madre, mire la niña necesita estabilidad y una madre que este con ella en sus alegrías y tristezas. Y su esposa es una egoísta que solamente piensa en ella.

La puerta estaba semi abierta, el precioso acostumbraba a dejarla así para evitar malos entendidos. La rubia iba por un vaso de leche cuando escucho la conversación se queda cerca de la puerta

Terry: a usted se le paga para enseñar a mi hija no para que critique a mi esposa, simplemente no se lo permito.

Sonia: (se acerca y le dice) mire Terruce, en este tiempo que llevo trabajando para usted he visto que usted no es feliz, trata de demostrar lo contrario, pero no lo es,

Terry: ahora resulta que la señorita es adivina _ se mofo molesto_ sabe una cosa, mañana mismo prepare sus cosas para que la finiquiten, mi padre se encargara de ello. No hace falta que le diga los motivos verdad_ añadió enojado

Sonia: no soy adivina pero señorita si, pero por usted con gusto puedo dejar de serlo y sin ningún interés monetario (se abalanza contra el precioso y caen al sillón uniendo su boca a la de el sin darle tiempo a reaccionar)

La rubia quien escucho todo entra, ambos saltan asustados, al oír su voz

Candy: valla creo que sus honorarios son para la enseñanza de mi hija, no para que se acueste con mi marido.

Terry: (angustiado) pecosa no es lo que tu crees, se puso de pie en un brinco, aventando hacia un extremo el cuerpo femenino_esta chica esta loca._ dijo frotandose los labios para limpiarlos.

Sonia: amor pero si tu estabas de acuerdo, porque lo niegas.

Candy: cállense los dos _ grito con el alma carcomida de celos _y usted recoja sus cosas y lárguese de aquí

Sonia: querido vas a dejar que me echen

Terry: que te cálles desquiciada _ grito y con mirada suplicante_ se dirige a su esposa _amor no es lo que crees, esta mujer esta loca_ dijo desesperado

Candy: deja tu explicaciones para después_ añadió tajante_ esta mujer tiene que irse ahora mismo. _ordeno autoritaria

Una vocecita se escucha a orillas de la escalera, Sonia trata de acercarse a la pequeña

Candy: no se acerque a mi hija, _ chillo con las entrañas en carne viva del coraje _ o se arrepentirá.

Ely:¿ mamá porque la tratas así?, _ la reprendió su hija_ ¿porque la corres?, ella si me quiere no es como tu, _ los ojos verdes esmeraldas se asemejaron mas al verde del bosque su mirada desprendía fuego.

Terry: princesa, mamá tiene sus motivos, hay que respetarlos_ le dijo a Ely, implorando al cielo que su hija se abstuviera a volver a defender a la institutriz.

La rubia sintió que le atravesaron mil cuchillos por encima, pero no debía quebrarse en ese momento.

Candy: Rosemary sube a tu cuarto, La niña mira a su padre, esperando que la defendiera como siempre lo hacía, cuando su madre la llamaba por su segundo nombre es que estaba enojada. Pero siempre llegaba su héroe a rescatarla. Pero su padre solo le dijo _ hazle caso a mamá y ve a tu recamara. Pero la niña no obedeció y empezó a llorar porque su supermán no la defendió

Los Duques al escuchar los gritos baja, Eleanor inmediatamente agarra a la pequeña de la mano y se la lleva consigo.

El duque le dirige una mirada inquisidora a la joven institutriz. _ Que falta de respeto mas grande no solo a los Grandchester si no a usted misma, si es que le queda un poco de dignidad valla por sus cosas y retirese de mi casa.

Candy: y jamás vuelvas acercarte a mi familia_ agrego con rabia contenida

Sonia: (la mujer mas humillada no se pudo sentir, pero antes de irse) sabe que mientras usted lloraba la muerte de su vástago. su marido se divertía conmigo. conmigo satisface todas sus necesidades, yo le daba lo que usted le negaba y como amante déjeme decirle que es de lo mejor. _ eres una loca de donde sacas tantas mentiras_ dijo el precioso aterrorizado de que su esposa se creyera lo dicho por esa muje.

La rubia como poseida la agarra de los cabellos, con un movimiento de pie hizo que la mujer cayera de espaldas, la arrastro hasta la puerta de salida y en un grito ordeno a los sirvientes que la echaran fuera de su propiedad. no sin antes advertirles que por ningún motivo la dejasen entrar nuevamente al castillo.

Candy: sáquenla de mi casa, largo de aquí

Una vez que los sirvientes la sacaron, el precioso se dirige a la pecosa

Terry. (Angustiado) Es una cobra venenosa, no habrás creído toda la sarta de mentiras. _ indago consternado

Candy: ve y tranquiliza a la niña, _ ordena autoritaria_no creo que me quiera ver a mí en estos momentos. La rubia sube a su recamara dejando a los dos hombres Gradchester solos

Richard: hasta donde has llegado, se que uno de hombre tiene necesidades, y que si nuestra mujer no las satisface, tenemos derecho a buscar afuera. pero nunca en el mimso techo de donde esta tu familia. por Dios Terruce en que pensabas_ añadio indignado.

Terry: padre no paso nada, esa mujer esta loca, yo amo a mi esposa, nunca en la vida le faltaría ni a ella ni a mi hija, se que hemos estado distanciados, pero mi amor por ella es único, hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, como crees que por una calentura pondría en riesgo mi matrimonio_ inquirio atormentado_ pero no se si me crea, padre no la quiero perder.

Richard: entonces haber como arreglas esta situación, no quiero que mi Nieta sufra más.

Terry se dirigió a la recamara de su hija, quien todavía estaba despierta, con su abuela a un lado de la cama.

Terry: madre me podrías dejar solo con esta princesa.

Eleanor sale de la recamara entonces padre e hija están solos.

Ely: ahora si me podrías explicar que paso con mamá y Sonia

Terry queda atónito a las palabras de su hija, pues a sus 5 años hablaba como un adulto

Terry: princesa, mamá y Sonia tuvieron diferencias de mujeres y a mama no le pareció que esta muchacha le contestara y la despidió.

En otras de las habitaciones Candy tomaba un baño, quería quitarse ese acaloramiento que sentía después de tremenda discusión, afortunadamente alcanzo a escuchar toda la conversación, de otra manera si se hubiera creído todas las mentiras de esa mujer. pero después de todo el coraje que sintió, tenia que agradecerle,porque gracias al atrevimiento que tuvo la institutriz para con su marido. de sus entrañas nacieron esos celos irracionales, que tonta había sido cuatro años enfrascada en su dolor de madre, que inconcientemente descuido a su esposo e hija.. ese hombre lleno de necesidades _cerro sus ojos y recordó lo pasional que era su hombre, sintió una punzada de deseo,

el precioso durmió a su pequeña. Se dirige al cuarto que compartía con la pecosa, iba todo nervioso e ideando la forma de como explicarle a su esposa lo sucedido con Sonia. toco dos veces y no le respondió imagino que estaba enojada y tristemente se va hacia la habitación de huéspedes ese era su refugio cada vez que a la pecosa le entraba el cuadro dispuso a tomar un baño de agua fría la necesitaba para calmar la tensión de sus músculos treinta minutos después sale de la tina se coloca un finísimo albornoz confeccionado con algodón Egipcio. se paraliza cuando veo una silueta femenina parada en la ventana de la habitación, la luz de la luna se reflejaba atravez de la fina y delgada tela del camisón trago seco para aclararse la garganta

Terry: pecosa lo que sucedió en la biblioteca no es lo que te imaginas.

La rubia se abalanzo hacia el y se posesiona de su boca acallandolo al instante, desliza sus pequeñas manos por debajo del albornoz y acaricia la espalda masculina, lo aprieta contra si, el al sentir sus senos pegados a su pecho deslizo una mano por entre sus cuerpos y sobre la tela del camisón acaricia uno de sus senos, la rubia gimio y enseguida se aparto _ los temores se adueñaron de el, ella al inicio asedia a sus necesidad pero en cuanto empezaba sentir sus caricias ella se bloqueaba, y no le permitía avanzar mas, pero contrario a lo que pensaba_ ella desliza un tirante y luego el otro dejando caer a sus pies el ligero camisón quedando solo en unas bragas de encaje negro que destacaban con su suave y banca piel. se vuelve acercar al pecho masculino, ahora el gemido fue de el, al sentir los senos desnudos de su mujer en su piel. imposibilitado a controlarse inclina su cabeza y aprisiona con su boca un seno, pasa su mano por la espalda femenina y acaricia el otro pecho, mientras su mano derecha baja al centro de ella. la rubia reacciona ante sus caricias, jadea, gime, presa de pequeños espasmos un grito se escapo de su boca el cual fue silenciado por los labios de su esposo. _despertaras a todos_le susurra en su boca_ como fui a olvidar esto mmm_ murmuro ella en sus labios._ lo empuja hacia la cama cayendo el de espaldas, se arrodilla entre las piernas masculinas y en un asalto arrebatado su boca se apodera del miembro masculino quien yacía ardiente y excitado. el bramo, gimió, la rubia satisfecha de su osadía sonrió al ver los ojos abiertos con sus pupilas bien dilatadas, se enorgulleció de ser ella quien le proporcionara tal placer, saboreaba, lambía ese pedazo de carne duro como una roca. cuando sintió que el estaba por terminar, lo libero de su boca, se paro y se acomodo arriba de el y de una sola estocada se lo introdujo , gimió al sentirse llena de el , se restregó en el, se movía de arriba abajo, el se quedo inmóvil deleitándose en ver a su pecosa, ruborizada, con su frente y el inicio de sus dorados rizos húmedos del sudor. ella continuaba moviéndose inquieta restregándose desesperadamente a su anatomía. entonces el dejo viajar sus manos a sus pechos, los abarco con sus manos, los masajeo y estimulo sus erectos pezones. después sus manos bajaron a la cintura para después posarse en las caderas de ella. ayudándola en la danza del amor, ella acelero el ritmo mas, exigiéndole mas, en llevo sus pulgares alcanzando acariciar los bordes del clitoris, entonces ella jadeo, brinco, tembló se convulsiono arriba de ese toro embravecido. el al sentir los espasmos cerrándose en su miembro, subió las manos agarrando moldeando las nalgas de su mujer. como si con ello calmara las sensaciones de la que era preso. esos mega orgasmos que solo con el verdadero amor se logra llegar.

El matrimonio Grandchester Andrew se propuso a alcanzar la felicidad que hacia años no tenían, la tristeza de la perdida de Richi, seguía ahí, era herida que aunque pasasen los años nunca cerraria, mas la rubia volvio a sonreir, se reincorporo a la actividades familiares y sociales y sobre todo a las noches sin refreno con su amado. parecían dos pubertos adolescentes. para ellos no había lugar u hora para disfrutarse. claro siempre bajo el cerrojo de su puerta. Ely fue internada en el real colegio San Pablo, cursaría su primer año junto con ella el pequeño Stear iniciaría la primaria. Anthony ya cursaba el sexto año, la pequeña Candis Cornwell, estaba en 2 año de primaria

Pasaron 2 meses más y la rubia se da cuenta que esta embarazada.

Terry: pecosa porque esa cara, que te pasa mi amor

Candy: ¡estoy embarazada!

Terry: es maravilloso, esta casa y Ely ya necesitaban de un bebe

Candy: no quiero que nadie suplante a mi Richi, no quiero un varón_ la sombra del pasado ensombreció ese maravilloso momento

Terry: no digas eso, este bebe es una bendición y lo amaremos a nuestra manera nadie ocupara el lugar de Richi,

La rubia se tranquilizo un poco pero todo su embarazo vivió con ese temor ella rogaba porque fuera una niña, los Andrew se pusieron felices con la noticia y mas aun porque Candy volvió a sonreír y a convivir con la familia.

Llego el día del nacimiento y nació una niña preciosa, esta pequeña si era idéntica a su madre, pues su Ely conforme creció, su parecido aumento a su abuela Eleanor, cabe mencionar que también a su padre pero a diferencia que el pelo era rubio y liso como su abuela. Sin embargo la bebe nueva, era una replica de Candy, y hasta las pecas de la madre heredo.

Terry: (con la bebe en brazos) amor que tienes, debes estar feliz, nuestra hija nacio sana.

Candy: si pero ya le viste sus ojos

Terry: Claro pecosa, son idénticos a los tuyos, pobre hija mía hasta tus pecas saco.

Candy: no es el color de ojos si no la mirada, tiene la misma dulce mirada de Richi, totalmente diferente a la dura y arrogante mirada de Ely

Terry: amor, ya no te lastimes, recuerdo perfectamente a mi hijo, imposible olvidarle. Pero debemos vivir el presente y el mañana.

Y así esta parejita tenia sus dos princesas y su gallardo príncipe, pero este último prefería estar con la familia de su padre, de vez en cuando se quedaba en la mansión Grandchester.

El Duque viajaba solo constantemente. todos le achacaban que era la forma de salirse de la realidad. todos creían que sus constantes ausencias eran debido a que no tenia un heredero al ducado, pero la realidad era otra, un día que su contador le informo que la cuenta que ordeno se abriera a la Sra. Susana Marlow estaba intacta, en todos esos años ella no había retirado ni un solo dolar. se dio a la tarea de buscarla, era un hombre duro pero en parte le estaba agradecido por haber salvado la vida de su hijo. acaso murió o que feu lo que paso para no utilizar el dinero que el mes con mes su subordinado le depositaba por ordenes suyas. se había olvidado del asunto hasta que se le informo que el dinero seguía intacto. Cuando sus investigadores dieron con ella. le informaron que tenia un hijo. su incertidumbre aumento mas al saberla con un hijo. viajo América con la intención de verla personalmente. pero esta había abandonado el lugar 2 semanas antes de que llegara. el tenia que regresar a Londres no podía estar mucho fuera de casa. parecia un juego del gato y el ratón. porque siempre que estaba por encontrarla ella desaparecía con su hijo. el hombre sabiamente se pregunto que escondería para que no quiera ser ubicada. Pasaron 5 años más, y el duque siguió buscándola mas con la información que le fue proporcionada por el servicio secreto de la corona británica, era bien sabido que la familia real escondia muchos secretos y uno de ellos es que aquel que tuviera la osadia de dañar de alguna manera u otra a un miembro de la real familia. no viviría para contarlo. y a peticion del Duque el servicio de la real corona mando desaparecer de la faz de la tierra ala asesina del heredero al Ducado Grandchester, El duque fue agradecer a su primo hermano el Rey el favor hecho a su familia en ese entonces no se ahondo mas en el tema. el rey prefirió omitir las ultima palabras de la señorita Legan al declarar que el bebé vivia. no queria darle falsas esperanzas a su ya devastado familiar. se intuyo que una persona que a punto de morir, añadiría cualquier mentira para ser salvada. pero ahora que en una platica con su primo el Duque le hizo saber ese pequeño detalle que se omitió en el pasado.

las esperanzas de que ese hijo de Susana fuera su nieto. lo motivaban a no dejar la búsqueda. pero no podría decirle nada a su familia. no soportaría ilusionarlos hasta que tuviera la seguridad de que era su nieto le daría la información a la familia

por otro lado la familia Andrew vivía una pena muy grande, la matriarca estaba a muy enferma, y el doctor les dijo que y su corazón estaba debilitándose cada vez más. La señora lo único que quería era tener a su tesoro adorado, a su lado. Y su deseo era cumplido.

Tía abuela: Anthony, mi pequeño, acércate,

Un adolescente gallardo de 16 años, con un porte de príncipe hermoso, pelo corto, tierna mirada azul cielo, nariz respingada y sumamente atractivo (como el principe de las rosas) le

Anthony: abuelita aquí estoy, no te esfuerces,

Tía abuela: mi tesoro, sabes que a tu edad fue cuando tu tío Anthony conoció a tu madre, eran unos chiquillos, y desde que la vio creo que se gustaron, pero yo estaba tan ciega por la distinción de clases sociales. Hijo antes de las clases sociales esta el amor nunca te detengas por el que dirán, algún día serás el patriarca de los Andrew y necesitaras de una esposa, busca siempre la humildad en las personas, no importa el extrato social, yo me cegué ante eso y mira todo el sufrimiento que cause.

Anthony: abuelita eso haré pero por favor ya no te esfuerces,

Tía abuela: no hijo dejame continuar, cuando una persona no tiene humildad, se vuelven soberbios y eso no acaba en nada bueno, ya vez el sufrimiento tan grande que causo los Legan a tu madre, eso nunca me lo perdono, pues tanto Sara como yo los consentimos y nunca les enseñamos a ser humildes y el resultado fue que creamos unos monstruos.

(dirige su vista hacia la rubia) Candy perdóname por favor, me siento culpable de aquella tragedia que ocasionaron Elisa y Neal.

Candy: (llorando) no tía abuela, usted no tiene la culpa de nada, así se dieron las cosas, usted descanse no se preocupe mas eso ya esta en el pasado.

Tía abuela: no Candice por favor perdóname, di que me perdonas compadécete de esta vieja.

Candy: tía abuela no tengo nada que perdonarle, pero si así esta mas tranquila, la perdono.

Tía abuela: gracias Candice, (fija su mirada en el precioso) Sr. Grandchester cuídela, ella es un tesoro inigualable, (hace un movimiento de cabeza afirmando) Williams hijo, gracias por la felicidad que me brindaste estos años, al concederme la alegría de que dejaras que esta anciana te viera en la faceta de padre, a como eras libre como el viento , pensé que nunca dejarías herederos.

Candy gracias a ti también por ello, creo que si no hubieras sido tú la madre de Anthony, Williams jamás me hubiera dado ese nieto.

Candy: no se esfuerce mas, descanse

Tía abuela: no me calles muchacha déjame seguir. Fui muy feliz, Stear, Archie, gracias hijos por haber formado una familia, ahora puedo irme tranquila, todos mis nietos quedan en buenas manos, Anthony cuida de tu padre. Eres lo único que tiene, apoyalo siempre hijo, eres de la dinastía Andrew, Williams Arthur, tu abuelo, Williams Albert tu padre y Williams Anthony hijo. Se que seguirás llevando el apellido Andrew muy lejos. Los amo a todos querida familia. pero a ti mi pequeño tesoro, te adoro mi Williams Anthony Andrew.

Estas fueron las últimas palabras, y la tía abuela murió, los funerales fueron en Londres,Toda la familia sentía mucho esa perdida, Anthony no quería regresar al San Pablo y le pido a su padre regresar América. La rubia estaba angustiada no quería a su hijo lejos, pero el muchacho le dijo que después de la muerte de su abuelita, quería despejar su mente, además no viajaría solo su padre se iría con el. Con el dolor de su corazón pero acepto la decisión de Anthony. Y así padre e hijo partieron a un viaje que se prolongo un año.

Después de un año sabatico, viajando a distinta partes del mundo, regresan a Londres pero solamente de visita a ver a su madre ya que después se establecerian su residencia en Chicago. Albert, ahí manejaría la banca de Chicago, mientras Archie la de Londres

Anny y Paty se quedaron allá para estar cerca de los Grandchester.

En el castillo Grandchester,

Candy: Anthony, Albert que maravillosa sorpresa, que alegría verlos la ultima postal que mandaron fue de México,

Anthony: si madre recorrimos muchos lugares muy hermosos,

Albert: y las princesas donde están

Candy: ya no tardan, Terry fue al Colegio por ellas, y creo que Candita y Stear Jr. Y Fátima vendrán a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros.

Entran unos niños corriendo, la más pequeña da un grito de alegría al ver a su hermano.

Contaba con 4 años y se llamaba Victoria, Ely ya tenía 12 años. Candy Cornwell 13 años y Stear de 11 años y su hermana Fatima de 8 años.

Vicky: Tony, Tony regresaste, vas a quedarte a vivir con nosotros verdad que si hermanito.

Anthony: (la abraza) Vicky, chiquita vengo a visitarlas las extraño mucho, pero el Lunes parto a América. Con mi padre.

Vicky: (llora) ya no nos quieres, por eso te vas, desde que murió la tía abuela te fuiste, A ella si la querías.

Anthony: pecosa llorona, no digas eso porque te crecerá la nariz por mentirosa, las quiero mucho. (Bajando la voz) y te digo un secreto (la niña mueve la cabeza afirmando)

Tu eres mi consentida y a ti te quiero mas, mira te traje unos dulces de leche que hacen en Mexico. Están deliciosos.

Vicky: Ely, Ely lero lero, Tony me quiere más a mi, yo soy su consentida.

Anthony: pecosa chismosa, en eso no quedamos era un secreto.

Ely: ya Victoria eres una ilusa, y una chiflada, hay que oso, compórtate niña.

Anthony: y donde esta mi hermanis la sangre de chinche.

Ely: ya Tony no me digas así. Tío Albert mira como me dijo Anthony

Albert: Anthony respeta a tu hermana.

Terry: ya princesa no seas escandalosa,

Stear Jr. No la regañes tío, no ves que Anthony empezó.

Candy: bueno mejor pasemos a la estancia a disfrutar del te,

Y así la familias convivieron, llego el Lunes y en el puerto de Londres

Anthony: mamí no llores, vendré cada 6 meses a verte, no soportaría pasar mas tiempo sin verlas a mis tres mujeres, las amo, pero me voy tranquilo con papá porque se que Terry las cuida

Candy: Anthony mi amor, cuídate mucho por favor, Albert cuídalo no lo dejes solo por favor, todavía es pequeño para que ande solo.

El rubio y el preciso estallaron al mismo tiempo en una sonora carcajada.

Albert: mira quien habla no recuerdas cuando escapaste del colegio a los 15 años sin un peso en la bolsa, eso si fue angustiante cuando me lo dijo George.

Candy: si pero ahora se trata de mi hijo.

Anthony: ¿madre tú hiciste eso?,_ pregunto con asombro

Terry: huyyyyyyyy eso y muchas cosas más_replico con burla

Candy: (se dirige a Tony) no los escuches amor, tu no te separes de tu padre, a cualquier parte ve con el o con George. Pero nunca solo, George cuídelo por favor

George: Sra. Candice le aseguro que el joven Anthony, es mejor portado a como usted y el mismo Sr. Williams fueron en su adolescencia.

Albert: jajajajaja ves lo que te digo Anthony, George es mi testigo, pues tu madre nos daba cada susto.

Candy: George dijo que tu también eras mal portado y ya basta los va dejar el barco si siguen divirtiéndose conmigo.

Así padre e hijo y el fiel George abordaron el barco rumbo a América.

Chicas preciosas ahora si que no fue mi semana, después de cuatro días con el internet caído, este me llego apenas ayer que subí los capítulos anteriores estaba tan feliz por sus comentarios que me puse a preparar este capitulo, y casi lo tenia listo cuando se fue la luz, grrrr. no saben como me senti, pero bueno al fin llego la luz y porque ustedes lo pidieron y esperando redimirme por hacerlas sufrir en los capítulos anteriores. le dejo el capitulo 18 esta un poco largo,pero no lo quise dividir para que así no apurarlas mucho y tengan el fin de semana para leerlo.

No saben lo entusiasmada que estoy ayer fue eL dia en que mas visitas obtuve, para mi significo mucho porque gracias a ustedes esta hIstoria llegara a concluirse, se que hay lectoras silenciosas pero sepan que sus comentarios, tomatazos, sugerencia o un simple saludo es importante para la inspiración. de las escritoras. _(bueno me falta mucho para serlo tengo mis errores ortograficos, pero me encanta plamar mis ideas, mil gracias por su apoyo)

_LAURA GRANDCHESTER, MAKO, IRIS ADRIANA, GUEST , RITA_ (BIENVENIDA EL PRECIOSO ES TERRY) MARIA UN PLACER VOLVERTE A LEEER, DULCE LU Y ROSE GRANDCHESTER YO TAMBIEN LLORE A MARES AL IMAGINARME LA ESCENA DE LA HISTORIA, LIZ CARTER COMO ME HICISTE REEIR CON LO DEL MUÑON DE SUSANA JAJAJA,

ZAFIRO AZUL CIELO, QUE HONOR TENER A UNA ALBERFANS LEYENDO MI HISTORIA, ME ENCANTO TU APELLIDO EN TU NICK NO NECESITAS EL ANDREW, CON EL PURO AZUL CIELO RECONOCI QUIEN ERA TU GALAN PREFERIDO. YO TAMBIEN ME ENAMORE DE ALBERT POR SU MANERA DE SER LIBRE AMANTE DE LA NATURALEZA DE SU AMOR INCONDICIONAL PARA SU PEQUEÑA LA MANERA DE TRATARLA Y CUIDARLA, PROTEGIENDOLA DE TODOS ADMIRO MUCHO SU TOLERANCIA ,SABIDURIA Y SOBRE TODO SU NOBLEZA PERO SI QUISE PLASMAR MIS IDEAS DE LO QUE NO ME GUSTO DE SU FORMA DE SER JIJIJIJI,

DE VERDAD CHICAS NO SABEN LO IMPORTANTE QUE ES PARA MI CADA REVIEWS, LAS QUIERO UN MUCHO, BESOS


	19. Chapter 19

UN AMOR VERDADERO CAP 19

VUELVE LA ALEGRIA

Tras la partida de lo Andrew a América, el matrimonio Grandchester regresa al castillo grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a la Duquesa llorando desconsolada.

Terry:¿ que te sucede madre? ¡que a pasado!_ por un momento se le fue le fue el color al precioso. Al pensar que algo le paso alguna de sus hijas.

Candy: Eleanor pasó algo con las niñas. _inquirió preocupada.

Eleanor: no, _balbuceo_ las niñas están bien, _dijo entrecortadamente _Es tu padre_

Terry: Dime de una buena vez que paso con mi padre_ indago exasperado

Eleanor: Tiene una amante, _ dijo en un hilillo de voz_ la madre de Mark me hablo desde Escocia dice que tu padre hace días instalo a una mujer y traía consigo a un jovencito.

El precioso se remonto hace años cuando sucedió el malentendido con la institutriz de su hijo. Donde su padre justificaba que un hombre podía tener su amante pero no bajo el mismo techo que su esposa. La sangre le hirvió al creer que el Duque pudiera tener amoríos con otra mujer, como podía engañar a su madre. _ _ si es así como puede tener la desfachatez de llevarla a nuestra Villa_ dijo dolido y recordó las palabras de su madre, que la mujer traía un chico, mas se enojo, si a su propio hijo no lo supo educar, a niños ajenos menos. De pronto una alerta se prendió en su cabeza. _y si ese chico era otro hijo fuera de matrimonio, claro por eso sus constantes viajes relámpago, iba a ver a su vástago. Dedujo el precioso. Encolerizado y sin siquiera preocuparse por llevar equipaje, _ Ire a Escocia ahora mismo. _les indico a ambas rubias. Toma el primer tren, y tras un dia de trayecto. Hace su llegada a la Villa familiar, esa que tantos bellos recuerdos guardaba. Inolvidables momento con su pecosa, con sus hermosas princesas en las vacaciones de verano, por todos los cielos como fue capaz el Duque de profanar su santo hogar.

Abre la reja y sin anunciarse entra a la estancia con los ojos desorbitados, _usted ,¿ que demonios haces aquí?, _ dijo con irritación al reconocer a la mujer

Un hombre con porte aristocrático se hace ver, no entro solo, un chico como la edad de su hija Ely. Estaba a su costado. Su padre le tenía un brazo por los hombros del chico. Pero eso no fue lo que le impacto, si no el enorme parecido consigo mismo. Recorría de pies a cabeza al chico y pasaba a la vista a su padre una y otra vez. _ no…, no puede ser, será posible_ dijo impactado. El hombre mayor se lo confirma_ si Terruce este jovencito es tu hijo Richard, el nieto de mi corazón. _el precioso se quebró al acercarse y tomarlo en sus brazos, lo apretó junto a su pecho, mojando con su llanto, la castaña cabellera del niño. _está vivo, por Dios esta vivo, repitió entre risas y lagrimas de alegría_ gracias Dios mío Gracias_ lo suelta de su agarre y lo mira fijamente, _ pero como es posible, _ se dijo incrédulo no quería despertar de ese sueño._ Elisa mintió, _le abordo el Duque, y el precioso recordando algo de la euforia paso al enojo._ usted y su hija también fueron su cómplice, _ Intuyo poseído de rabia. ¿Cómo pudieron ?, no sabe ni siquiera tienes idea del infierno que vivimos. _endemoniado _ donde esta esa malnacida, ella y esta mujer deben estar en la cárcel, son complies al igual que el gusano de Neal.

Por favor señor no mande a la cárcel a mi abuela_ por fin hablo el chico, temeroso y con timidez le pidió.

Terry: Richi ella no es tu abuela, _ jovencito._ tu abuela es Eleanor Beaker Duquesa de Grandchester.

Duque: por Dios Terruce estas asustando a mi nieto, _ el creció con otra ideología. Hasta hace dos años se le revelo la verdad, hasta entonces creía que su madre era Susana y por ende la señora presente su abuela.

Terry: (haciendo todo uso de su autocontrol para no ahorcar ahí mismo a la señora y bajando el tono de voz para no asustar al jovencito se dirige a el ) y mi esposa, es la mujer que te adora aun después de tu supuesta muerte. la que se paso por cuatro años encerrada en su dolor, sin importarle nadie a su alrededor. Simplemente enloqueció cuando no te regresaron a su lado. Esa mujer es Candice Andrew Grandcheser, Ella es tu verdadera madre la única.

Richard: están asustándolo, esto es demasiado difícil para el también. Mejor habla con la Sra. tiene muchas cosas que explicarte. El Duque solicito la presenia de Mark _ lleva a mi nieto a conocer los alrededores de la villa_ le ordeno para despues encerrarse bajo llave con su hijo y la asustada mujer.

Sra. Marlow: perdóneme Terruce, se que mi deber era entregarles a Richi, pero mi Susi nunca me lo permitió, cuando esa mujer fue a dejarlo en mi casa dijo que necesitaba huir y que el niño le estorba que por un momento pensó matarlo para deshacerse de el, sentí el odio que les tenia a ustedes en especial a su sra. Esposa , entonces apoye la decisión de mi hija en que nos lo dejara, yo pensaba regresarlo a ustedes su familia , _ ante la mirada dubitativa del precioso_ _ se que es difícil que me crea, en el pasado no me porte bien con usted, pero no soy mala Terruce _ lo único que hice es amar demasiado a mi hija.

Terry: es coherente lo que dices, Elisa estaba enferma le dijo. Pero por un demonio porque no devolvieron al niño._ indago con la mirada oscurecida.

Sra. Marlow: por miedo, a que nos involucraran en el secuestro, después vino lo de la muerte de la chica esa Elisa y mis temores aumentaron mas, se rumoraba que la corona la mando a desaparecer por asesinar a un miembro de la realeza. Sabíamos que tu padre era poderoso pero nunca imaginamos que fuera pariente directo de los reyes de Inglaterra. Me aterrorice solo de saber que podrían hacernos al creer que participamos en el secuestro.

Terry: claro que participaron, tuvieron la oportunidad de regresar a mi hijo y no lo hicieron_ bufo con los ojos desorbitados

Sra. Marlow: Ya le dije Terruce sentía pavor de lo que nos pudieran hacer ya no por mi sino por mi hija. Lisiada y en la cárcel imaginese lo que le esperaría.

Terry: lo que le espera Sra. Porque esto no se va quedar así. Se lo aseguro

Duque: hijo la señora es otra victima mas de esta pesadilla. Pero gracia a ella hoy mi nieto a regresado con nosotros.

Sra Marlow: mi amor de madre me cego. Apoye a Susi en su loca idea de quedarse con el niño de hacerlo pasar como suyo. Todo estaba bien pero cuando Richi tenía cuatro años, nos enteramos que el Duque nos buscaba mis temores se volvieron más fuertes y fue cuando empezamos a huir de ciudad en ciudad. de país en país de continente a continente con el dinero que el Duque le dio a Susy gratificación por salvarle la vida, así es como pudimos vivir modestamente para que nos alcanzara para todos estos años.

Terry: ¿tu sabias todos estos años que mi hijo estaba vivo y no me lo dijiste?_ inquirió con incredulidad. Cerrando los puños.

Duque: no tenia seguridad de nada, mi nuera recién salía de su depresión, cuando se me informo las ultima palabras de Elisa. _

Terry:¿ Entonces fuiste tu? Pregunto sorprendido, sabía que la muerte de Elisa alguien la ordeno. Incluso el mismo quería hacerlo. Pero le adelantaron. Se corrían rumores de que la Corona la mando a desaparecer. Pero también se mencionaba que lo Andrew la desaparecieron por haber desprestigiado el ilustre apellido de tan noble familia. En su momento también intuyo que su amigo la mato, porque aunque tratase de ocultarlo bien sabia que seguía enamorado de su esposa.

Duque : Sra. Marlow puede retirarse yo terminare de explicarle a mi hijo lo demás _

Una vez quedando solos padre e hijo.

Duque : hijo la monarquía esconde muchos secretos, desde mis antepasados, se habla de crímenes que se perpetuaban por ordenes directas del Rey si alguien de su real descendencia se revelaba mandaban a desaparecer el objeto o persona que motivaba a que se desacatara una orden real. Nunca te lo he dicho porque así se me enseño. Las decisiones de la corona no se discuten. Yo me enamore locamente de tu madre, pero mi padre al enterarse, me sentencio que si no dejase a esa actriz me desheredaría, cuando hay amor poco te importa el dinero y yo continúe mi romance con Eleanor, quería casarme, ella ya estaba encinta. Hice frente a mi padres. Tu abuela expuso el caso a su hermana mayor la reina victoria. Inmediatamente me buscaron una esposa. Y me casaron a la fuerza. Meses después llego mi padre con un hermoso niño. La corona te separo de los brazos de tu madre.

Terry: y tu lo permitiste, si la amaste porque permitiste que pasara semejante dolor_ dijo con el pecho atronándole por dentro.

Duque: en varias ocasiones te lleve a America para que Elanor te viera, para que convivieras con ella_ el precioso cerro sus ojos y recordo un dia de picnic a lado de una hermosa mujer y su padre_ pero Margaret se entero un día y me acuso con mi padre, el dinero y poder cuando se mezclan destruyen los mas nobles sentimientos, tu abuelo me amenazo que si volvía a viajar contigo para llevarte con esa mujer, no solo se encargaría de que yo no te volviera a ver, si no que mandaría a desaparecer a la mujer que me hizo perder la cabeza. por eso que en mi ultimo viaje le informe a Eleanor que seria la ultima vez que te veria, ella corrio desesperada por el muelle gritando que no te apartase de su lado. yo no tuve mas remedio que acatar las ordenes qeu me fueron impuestas. si con ello protegería la vida de tu madre. _ suspiro profundo_ Es por eso que entiendo a la Sra. Marlow, sus miedos no eran infundados, en mi cólera y llevando la sangre envenenada de odio, ordene a la corona que mandara a desaparecer a esa alimaña de la faz de la tierra. De muchas cosas me he avergonzado de la monarquía pero de esto que hice jamás porque esa mujer toco lo que amo en el mundo que eres tu hijo mio. _Papá,_balbuceo el precioso conmovido _ sabía que me amabas pero no a que grado. _ quise a tus hermanos, pero no hay comparación contigo. Tu eras hijo del amor de mi vida. A ella no la podía tener conmigo por el peligro que corria a mi lado, pero tu eras mi predilecto. El único a quien amaba no solo con el corazón si no mas alla de todo.

Terry: perdóname por haberte juzgado por tantos años, no sabia, por todo lo que pasaste, te quiero papá. _ se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo_

Duque: retomando el tema de mi nieto, va ser difícil lo que vas a escuchar pero es necesario que lo sepas. Como ya te menciono la Sra. Susana le hizo creer que ella era su madre, , los primeros años fue una madre amorosa y dedicada pero conforme fue creciendo el niño este empezó a indagar mas sobre lo que sucedida a su alrededor, el porqué de tantos viajes. Ella se volvió mas histérica y empezó a descargar su frustración en el niño_

Terry: quieres decir que le pegaba a mi hijo_ dijo con el hígado a punto de reventársele por el intenso coraje que sentía_ el duque solo bajo la mirada y su cabeza en afirmación. _ no solo la matare la despellejare viva. _ sulfuro el padre con lagrimas de odio en su rostro._

Duque: la Sra. Marlow se convirtió en su defensora, ella era quien se lo quitaba cuando…_ apretó fuertes los puños no pudo terminar la frase_ el caso es que en una discusión que tuvieron ambas, el niño se entero de la verdad. y enfrento a la que hasta ese entonces consideraba su madre. vociferando y expresando todo su rencor y odio hacia ella. (omitiendo la tremenda paliza que recibió el pequeño por parte de Susana ese dia) esa misma noche el niño intento huir de casa y la Sra. Marlow lo descubrió, le tranquilizo y le dijo que ella lo traería de regreso a casa. Así que como vez, gracias a la señora es que tu hijo regreso con nosotros, por eso te pido que la perdones y la comprendas.

Terry: pides demasiado padre, fue demasiado el sufrimiento de nosotros por la desaparición de nuestro hijo, cuando ella tuvo en tus manos el alivio para terminar con la pesadilla que nos aquejo durante 11 largos años.

Duque: se que hizo mal en apoyar en su momento la locura de Susana. Pero ten presente que si Richi se hubiera escapado solo de casa, dudo que tuviera los medios para encontrarnos y entonces no se cuantos años pasarían para volver recuperarlo. Ella prefirió abandonar a su hija por proteger y cuidar de Richi

El precioso en parte comprendió a la , no puso objeción cuando su padre le dijo que había dispuesto un pent house para que la señora viviera. .

Esa tarde se dedico a su hijo. Haciéndole mil preguntas, desde pequeñeces simples como que deporte le gustaba, hasta de que le gustaría estudiar. El precioso le dijo que mañana mismo partirían a casa.

Todos partieron en el vagon privado ferroviario de la familia. En la estación ya esperaban dos Rolly roll por ellos. Uno para llevarse a la madre de Susana y el otro para los Grandchester. El Duque tuvo que explicarle por teléfono a Eleanor que el no tenia ninguna amante. Que ya había llegado Terry y que el mismo era testigo que le era fiel . entonces ella pregunto _entonces quien era esa mujer con ese supuesto niño_ acorralado tuvo que revelarle la verdad pero pidiéndole privacidad porque Terry quería darle la sorpresa. Pero la Sra. No pudo reprimir su entusiasmo y termino por decirle a su nuera. Acto que después se arrepintió, porque enloqueció de alegría y no pudo hacerla entrar en razón, esa misma tarde se fue a la estación y parte de la tarde y toda la noche esperaba impaciente el tren que traía de regreso a su desaparecido hijo. Su amado Richard. A la rubia no le importo poner de cabeza a toda la casa. Acompañada de los choferes y de dos guardaespaldas que la seguían a todos lados por orden del Duque. Desde la tragedia de 11 años atrás se le dispuso vigilancia permanente siempre que estuviera fuera de casa. Eleanor estaba en una encrucijada quería ir a la estación y hacerle compañía a su nuera, pero tendría que esperar a sus nietas que llegaran del colegio real san Pablo. Siendo nietas del mayor benefactor se les permitió su estancia de entrada por salida. Cuando las niñas llegaron y no fueron recibidas por su madre. su abuela les informo el porque. La reacción de Ely fue de indiferencia. Y la de Viki fue de entusiasmo al preguntar_ ¿ y me comprara dulces como Anthony?, yupiiii tendré dos hermanos que me consientan. _ dijo la niña de cuatro años. _ la jovencita subió a su habitación.

Al día siguiente después de mandar al colegio a las niñas, Eleanor toma su abrigo y le pide al chofer que la lleve a la estación. Minutos después en la misma se escucho un silbato anunciando la llegada de tren proveniente de Escocia.

La rubia se levanta de la banca con el corazón a mil por hora, pareciera que se le saldría ahí mismo. Tenia una sensación explosiva en su pecho, esperaba desesperada divisar el vagón de la familia. Fija su mirada ansiosa, anhelante y a unos metros divisa al Duque que le extendía un mano a la Sra. Marlow para ayudarla a bajar y enseguida ve a su esposo y al final baja un jovencito idéntico al amor de su vida. Quiso correr para estar frente a ellos. Pero sus piernas no reaccionaban. Entre lagrimas de felicidad veía como padre e hijo se sonreían, era evidente que venían platicando. Pero esa imagen la guardaría para siempre. El amor de su vida venia abrazando por los hombros a su hijo.

Al sentirse observados el precioso gira su cabeza y alucinado ve a su esposa. Se agacha y tras susurrarle algo a su hijo. Este se adelanta unos pasos, dejando a su padre atrás y se dirige a la llorosa mujer. Al quedar frente a frente _mamá_ ella lo asalta con su abrazo maternal, no le salían las palabras su garganta quemaba, sus esmeraldas se vuelven ríos desbordantes acrecentando mas las lagrimas. Al no poder hablarle le acaricia sus cabellos, su rostro sus hombros, sus brazos _Richi, mi Richi, _repitió en sollozos_ mi niño. El hijo de mi corazón _ sus piernas le temblaban de la emoción, agarrándose de los brazos de su hijo se dejo caer quedando de rodillas. Aferrándose a sus piernas. El guardaespaldas iba ayudarla pero el precioso no le permitió acercarse, entendiendo que madre e hijo necesitaban ese reencuentro. Ella lloraba a lagrima viva, convulsionándose abrazada de la cintura de su hijo, el la abrazo y olia la maravillosa fragancia que despedían los dorados rizos de su madre. _ ¿ esta bien madre?_ la rubia levanta su cabeza para mirarle _ mejor que nunca_ le dijo con una deslumbrante sonrisa que hizo contraste con sus rojizos e hinchados ojos_ el precioso se acerco y le extiende una mano para ayudarle a levantar y su hijo le toma por el codo de la otra. Y entre ambos la ayudan. una vez de pie el actor abraza a su esposa nuestro hijo a regresado pecosa. La herida ha cerrado amor. Se acabo el sufrimiento para los Grandchester.

Recordando que su padre venia con el , lo busca con la mirada y lo encontró a lado de Eleanor con un movimiento de cabeza les pide que se acerquen. La abuela lo abraza efusivamente y enseguida todos le hacen segunda, formando entre los cinco un circulo inquebrantable. Juntando sus frente el precioso les dice_ hoy mi familia ha vuelto a renacer. Nada ni nadie lograran separarnos nuevamente. Gracias Dios mio por este maravilloso milagro._ Se escucho un fuerte aplauso hasta entonces repararon que a su alrededor están pasajeros y familares que esperaban a alguien, entre los rostros de la multitud se podían ver miradas vidriosas, otros secándose las lagrimas de las mejilla y uno que otro limpiándose la nariz, por tan emotivo acontecimiento. Levanto su vista y regalándoles la mas radiante de sus sonrisas que mostraba su blanquísimos dientes les dijo_ gracias por ser participes de la felicidad que nos embarga.

No podía faltar el clásico reportero que aguarda en la estación por alguna noticia relevante. Y aprovechando el buen humor del ex actor.

Reportero: ¿cómo se siente al haber encontrado a su hijo,?

Terry: lo que se ve no se pregunta_ y con orgullo mira a Richi quien caminaba a su lado agarrado de la mano de su madre.

La seguridad de la familia le impidieron acercarse entonces reparo en una solitaria mujer que lloraba, el hombre recordó que ella bajo del tren junto con los Grandchester. Intento acercarse a ella pero otro guardia de la familia se encamino de inmediato y lo impidió. _Es mejor que la llevemos a donde el Duque nos ordeno señora Marlow._la mujer se encamino al otro extremo abordando un auto que la llevaría a su nuevo hogar.

La rubia iba radiante de felicidad. Su mirada viajaba de su esposo a su hijo. Eran una gota de agua. Tan varoniles y bellos los dos. Cuando llegaron al castillo el jovencito miraba la enorme construcción, los enormes y cuidados jardines. _¿aqui viviré?_ pregunto anonadado_ si mi amor, junto a tu hermanas, los abuelos y por supuesto con nosotros _refiriéndose a ella y al precioso._ también conocerás a tu hermano mayor, el vive en América con su padre. _ Richi la mira interrogante_ ya te lo explicare después. Ahorita entremos a casa que ya tus hermanas han de estar desesperadas esperando conocerte. Al solo abrir la puerta la pequeña vicky salta al los brazos de su padre. y tras llenarlo de besos _ el es mi hermano_ pregunto viéndolo a los ojos. Su padre con un movimiento de cabeza le afirma. Entonces se baja de los brazos de su papí y se encamina a Richi por su estatura logra abrazarlo por la cintura. _bienvenido a casa hermanito. _ dice la Catarina niña. _gracias _ responde con timidez. Y tu hermana porque no ha bajado a recibirnos. _ indago el padre de familia. _ esta haciendo tarea, dice que le encargaron mucha. _ el precioso fue por ella y a regañadientes logro que bajara.

Candy: mira mi amor, el es tu hermano , tu mellizo, _ le dijo entusiasmada y feliz su madre.

Ely: hola que tal, soy Eleanor Rosemary_ dijo cortante

Eleanor: pero niña dale un abrazo, hoy a regresado la alegría a este hogar. _ incita a su nieta dándole un pequeño empujoncito. La adolescente no tuvo mas remedio que abrazarlo. Y después añade tengo que terminar mi tarea_ el precioso iba hablar pero su hijo lo interrumpe_papá déjala que termine con sus deberes, además me gustaría descansar. _solicito el chico, a pesar de su corta edad, el intuyo que a diferencia de toda la familia. A su hermana no le agrado la noticia. Pero el se esforzaría en que le diera la oportunidad de conocerlo y terminara de aceptarlo. .

A la dia siguiente en casa de los Grandchester, todos estaban sentados en el desayunador aun no se tocaba los alimentos porque faltaba por llegar cierta jovencita. Cuando por fin hizo su aparición.

Terry: princesa llegas tarde a la mesa_ mira su reloj de pulso_ bueno familia dispongamos a empezar a desayunar antes de que se nos haga tarde.

Ely. Pero son las siete aun hay tiempo, _protesto la jovencita

Candy: tu padre y yo las llevaremos al colegio para hablar con la rectora, para que ingrese tu hermano en el, es importante que empiece de inmediato para que no pierda el primer año de secundaria_

Ely: pero porque en el San Pablo, si el Harrow es la mejor escuela de varones.

Duque: porque ahí es donde estudio tu padre y tu madre y el san Pablo no le pide nada al colegio Harrow. Y te recuerdo señorita que las decisiones de los mayores no se discuten.

Ely guardo silencio ante el regaño de su abuelo.. Tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de llorar, agarro el vaso de jugo y se lo bebió para calmar el ardor en su garganta su abuelo nunca la había llamado la atención. Apenas tenía una noche el recién llegado y ya era el centro de atención de todos.

Llegaron al colegio las niñas se fueron a sus respectivas aulas, y el matrimonio Grandchester junto con su hijo entraron a la oficina. La hermana Gray acepto de inmediato el ingreso del muchacho y le ordeno a a hermana Marget que le proporcionara un uniforme para que se quedara hoy mismo.

Al igual que sus hijas, se pidió que no se le internara, diariamente se le recogía a la salida. Eso no se podía pero con los nietos del Duque se hacia la excepción

La noticia se corrió como pólvora en el la sociedad porque en primera plana aparecía.

EMOTIVO MOMENTO SE VIO EN LA ESTACION FERROVIARIA DE LONDRES. EL DESAPARECIDO NIETO DEL DUQUE DE GRANDCHESTER SE REENCUENTRA CON SU FAMILIA, SE CREEIA QUE HABIA MUERTO. PERO LA REAL FAMILIA BRITANICA DIO CON SU PARADERO. SE MENCIONA QUE EL REINA MADRE, TIA ABUELA DEL DUQUE, DARA UNA RECEPCION EN HONOR AL HEREDERO DEL DUCADO.

Anthony desde NY. Se comunico con su madre. Recién arribo al puerto y se encuentra con la noticia publicada en el New Times. De inmediato llegando a su casa le habla por teléfono.

Anthony: mamá, mamita, felicidades, recién llegamos y me acabo de enterar de que Richi estaba vivo y que esta con ustedes. Soy tan feliz mamá.

Candice: mi cielo, gracias por siempre estar al pendiente de mi y de tus hermanas, no hay palabras para expresar la felicidad que siento, qusiera que estes aquí conmigo compartiendo este maravilloso momento.

Anthony: madre nada me haría más feliz que estar allá, quiero conocer a mi hermano, ohh mamá estoy tan emocionado. En cuanto papá arregle sus pendientes le pediré que regresemos para estar con ustedes.

En otra parte en esa misma ciudad. una desquiciada mujer leeia también la noticia en el periódico. _madre me las pagaras, como me fusite a traicionarme, donde quiera que estés algun día te encontrare. con su sucios dedos acariciaba la foto donde venia Richi a lado de su padre. y tu mi niño volverás a los brazos de mamá_ añadió con mirada ausente y sombría.

Mako, Rose Grandhester, Zafiro Azul Cielo, Rubí, Liz Carter, Iris Adriana, Rita, Dulce Lu, Mary, Guest,Llaura Grandchester. gracias amigas por continuar conmigo. y bienvenidas a Zoraidita Zoraid y a Serena Candy Andrew Graham. gracias amigas por unirse con nosotras en esta humilde lectura, amo sus reviews, sus comentario, tomatazos sus reclamos sus suguerencias pero sobre todo mil gracias por tomarse un tiempo para escribirme. leerla se ha vuelto en mi motor para continuar. las quiero.

amiga Iris, fue error de edicion jjijiji, esque lo edite en la laptop y esta se me brincaba las letras de repente. cuando reposaba el pulgar en el cuadrito. bien aqui esta de nuevo jijiji. disculpen. gracias por la observación, como una palabra puede cambia la historia o malinterpretarse la historia


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20

VACACIONES EN AMERICA

Un mes paso rápido en que la familia Grandchester había recuperado a su nieto. Para Richi no fue difícil acoplarse a su nueva vida, quien no se acostumbra a una vida llena de lujos y comodidad.

Flash back…..

Aun recordaba como se maravilloso al solo ver el castillo de su abuelo era un lugar impresionante, de esos que se leen en los clásicos cuentos. Y cuando un mozo le llevo a su recamara. Se sorprendió a ver que era un lugar muy amplio, pero a primera estancia solo diviso una elegante sala, _acaso aquí duermen en sillones_ pregunto con inocencia haciendo que el mozo hiciera una mueca divertido. _ no mi Lord la recamara está en la primera puerta a la izquierda, el cambiador esta a una puerta contigua a esta, el área de estudio a la derecha del pasillo. Y en la habitación que le sigue esta el cuarto de entrenamiento para sus clases, de esgrima, cricket, defensa personal etc... _El jovencito estaba impresionado_ _pero esta no es una recamara es una casa completa y que casa las habitaciones están enormes_ dijo anonadado.

_ el castillo Grandchester tiene muy confortables y cómodos apartamentos y este es el suyo mi Lord._ De una de las habitaciones sale una doncella.

_Mi lord, el baño está listo _le índico la mujer, el niño se dirige al amplio lugar y se sorprende de ver a otro mozo y una doncella más. _ Pero no van a pensar que me voy a bañar con tanta gente a mi alrededor. _ inquirió avergonzado

_ Pero tampoco puede hacerlo usted solo , su abuelo nos reprenderá. Replico una de las mucamas

_ no te preocupes Doris. _ se escuchó una voz desde la entrada_ yo hablare mañana con el Duque sobre esto. Les agradecería a todos que salieran _ acoto la rubia, quien imaginándose que algo así iba suceder, ella recordaba perfectamente lo abrumada que se sintió con todas las reglas y protocolos de la disciplina aristocrática.

_ Gracias mamá, _ dijo ruborizado

_se que todo esto es muy difícil para ti, sabes así lo fue para mí cuando me adoptaron los Andrew, me incomodaba que no se me permitiese hacer nada por mi misma_ la rubia le contó esa parte de su vida. _ Bueno mi amor ya después seguiremos con esta plática. Tienes que ducharte. Porque mañana tendremos que visitar el colegio, tu padre y abuelo no quiere que pierdas el año día. Pero yo lo que quiero es tenerte conmigo noche y día. _ lo abrazo con todo su amor maternal_ fueron tantos años de dolor, cuando sucedió todo aquello una parte de mi se fue contigo. _Richi respondiendo el abrazo le dice_ madre lo importante es que ya estamos juntos y nadie nos volverá a separar. _ Él se limpió un a lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla. _ cuando me entere de que Susana no era mi madre, no me sorprendió, ella me cuido y en su momento fue buena conmigo. Pero nunca me sentí completo, algo me faltaba, y ahora comprendo que era el amor y la entrega que solo mi verdadera madre me podía dar. Te amo mamá. _la rubia lloraba, sentía una explosión salírsele del pecho_ cuando me entere de la verdad. Soñaba contigo, empecé amarte deseaba conocerte, saber di ti, A Papá si lo conocí porque ella me lo describía y hablaba de él, pero de ti nunca lo hizo _ añadió con melancolía el jovencito.

_gracias mi amor, gracias por amarme aun sin conocerme. _ repitió con un nudo en la garganta _ Es tan parecido nuestro amor porque desde que fuiste concebido yo ya te amaba.

Fin de flash back…..

Dos hombres hablaban acaloradamente,

_Terruce tienes que cubrirme en la cámara de Lores, yo ya estoy viejo ya es hora de que me retire e independientemente necesito convivir con mi nieto. Mira que este mes si apenas lo he visto, el estuvo muy ocupado poniéndose al corriente con el colegio. Solo nos veíamos por ratos y cruzábamos unas cuantas palabras.

_puedo seguir trabajando en el parlamento, ser tu mano derecha pero no me pidas que tome el ducado porque no lo haré. Tu sabes a lo que con lleva eso yo jamás permitiría matrimonios arreglados para ninguno de mis hijos. _acoto el precioso con determinación

_tu nunca tuviste un matrimonio arreglado, _replico _no necesariamente estas obligado a ello.

_yo no porque, quien iba a querer casar a una lady con un _al ver la cara larga de su padre_ _malcriado y rebelde sin causa. _y añadió. _pero que tal mi Richi, cuantas solicitudes de compromiso no recibimos después de la fiesta que ofreció la casa real en honor a mi hijo. Cientos de ellas que quieren emparentar con los Grandchester. _

_ Bueno eso no tiene relevancia en estos momentos, es de esperarse, el porte de mi nieto es el digno del futuro duque de Granchester_ dijo orgulloso_ pero bien volviendo al tema principal, sé que no quieres el ducado. Pero entonces cúbreme en mis funciones. _

_no crees que eres un poco egoísta, tú quieres disfrutar a tu nieto, pero yo quiero estar con mi hijo. _ dijo serio_ tu eres el abuelo pero yo soy el padre. Así que no me quieras delegar más responsabilidades de las que ya tengo. _acoto finalizando la conversación. Para después dirigirse a la habitación de su hijo.

_¿cómo estuvo tu día en el colegio?. _ le pregunto al momento que le jugaba la cabeza.

_ bien papá, ya me he puesto al corriente, dice la hermana que si me van a revalidar el año.

_me alegro hijo. _ posa su vista en un tablero que estaba sobre la mesa. _

_ ¿y eso? _ pregunto con mirada interrogativa _ ¿quieres que te enseñe a jugar ajedrez?

_ya se con todo detalle, el desarrollo y las reglas del juego _inquirió orgulloso

_¿Cuando y donde lo aprendiste? _ pregunto y levanto su ceja interrogante.

_ Todo este tiempo el abuelo por las tardes me visitaba y jugaba con él. Ya me hice un experto le he ganado muchas veces. _ añadió entusiasmado el guapo jovencito.

_me alegro_ dijo con desgano pero inmediatamente lo cambio por una sonrisa_ veamos que tan bien te enseño a jugar el abuelo. _ acoto sentándose y acomodando las piezas en el tablero.

Después de pasar dos horas jugando con su hijo, el precioso se dirige a la habitación de Vicky y después a la de Ely para darles las buenas noches. Esta última ya estaba dormida, o eso le hizo creer. Estaba demasiado enojada e irritada para verle. Su padre trabajaba mucho y el poco tiempo que tenía se lo dedicaba a Richi. Y qué decir de mamá y de la abuela. Que todo lo que el principito quería lo complacían. Esa tarta de fresas que era la preferida de ella, fue sustituida por la tarta de chocolate que tanto le gustaba a Richi. Y sus tíos, Stear le enseñaba sus inventos y las tias Anny y Patty se desasían ene elogios para con el. El tío Archie es el único que se mostraba indiferente casi no los visitaba. según la tia Anny estaba sumamente ocupado con la banca Andrew de Londres, dejando todo en regla para las próximas vacaciones de verano. Pero el colmo de todos era el abuelo. Ya no mandaba al chofer por ellos. Si no que el mismo los recogía y antes de Richi el abuelo no acostumbraba a quedarse en casa después de la comida. El regresaba a la cámara de lores. Pero desde que llego este. Su pasatiempo favorito era su nieto, el heredero al Ducado. Si bien nunca fue un abuelo tan presente, por sus continuos viajes. Si era cariñoso y complaciente con ellas. Pero no al grado que ahora era con su hermano. Se le miraba enorgullecido cada vez que se le veían juntos. El nunca acostumbraba acompañarles a misa, pero ahora le encantaba ir, para exhibir a su nieto el Futuro Duque con un orgullo. _ grrr. Porque a el le facilitan todo_ dijo enojada bien recordaba lo estricto del Duque para aprender todo el árbol genealógico de los Grandchester. Se pasaba horas en la biblioteca para que su abuelo estuviera orgulloso de ella. Y este chico venido de la nada lo que ella le tardo años. Él lo consiguió con su sola presencia. Estaba celosa sumamente celosa, nunca jamás había experimentado ese sentimiento.

Al día siguiente en la tarde que llegaron los niños del colegio. El sastre de los Grandchester, llego al castillo, con un vestuario completo de trajes de montar, Richi sorprendido añade_ pero si ya tengo una habitación llena de ropa, _dijo con asombro al ver todo lo que iban bajando del coche._ hoy mismo iniciaras las clases de equitación. _le anuncio su abuelo. Es por eso que necesitas este tipo de ropa para cabalgar.

El jovencito brinco de gusto le excitaba la idea _podría ser ya abuelo, muero por montar un caballo._ dijo entusiasmado. El hombre ordeno que se le destinara el mejor mozo de cuadra. Y añadió que el mimo presenciaría la primera clase de equitación de su nieto. Sentía regocijo de ser participé de la educación de su heredero. Nunca con ninguno de sus hijos ni sus nietas tuvo esos detalles. El hombre estaba rebosante de felicidad al tener a Richi a su lado.

_Como lo has visto, _pregunto al mozo y este contesto _ se ha afianzado bien en la silla y cabalga erguido como un caballero.

_claro lo lleva en las sangre, "Un caballero debe montar siempre erguido, no como un jinete circense" acoto con orgullo.

_Ohh no paro de saltar, ¿es normal que este saltando?._ pregunto el jovencito

_no mi lord Apóyese en los estribos_ sugirió el mozo

_y sujeta las riendas hazle saber quién manda. _ se escuchó una segunda voz sorprendiendo a los dos hombres. _ puedes retirarte, seré yo quien le enseñe equitación a mi hijo_ las últimas dos palabras las dijo con mayor fuerza. _mirando directamente a su padre._ al menos déjame enseñarle algo no, _ reclamo serio y ordena que le ensillen su caballo.

Los dos jinetes se perdieron entre los árboles y cuando volvieron a estar a la vista Richi había perdido su gorra.

_he galopado abuelo, lo he hecho y no me he caído _ gritaba con evidente entusiasmo_, papá es un excelente jinete, el mejor de todos_

_excelente Richard, serás un gran jinete como tus antepasados… como tu padre _se corrigió de inmediato al ver la mirada de fuego del precioso.

Se retiraron de las caballerizas cada quien a sus aposentos, para ducharse antes de bajar a cenar. Ya en el comedor, fue una cena tranquila era evidente el cansancio de los hijos del matrimonio Grandchester, que una vez que se pudieron retirar cayeron súbitamente en brazos de Morfeo. El precioso junto con su esposa fue a darle las buenas noches a cada uno de sus hijos. Una vez entrando a la suya.

_ pecosa como has visto a mi padre.

_ excelentemente bien, es una persona muy sana

_ no mi amor no me refiero a eso, más bien que te parece la actitud que ha tomado con Richi

_es un excelente abuelo y Richi se ha encariñado mucho con él. Tu padre lo adora.

_ me creerías que te dijera que estoy celoso de mi padre, _ inquirió cabizbajo

_ Porque mi amor, _se acerca y lo abraza_ él es el abuelo pero tú eres su padre, el corazón de mi hijo es tan grande que todos cabremos en él.

_ Lo se pecosa, tal vez Richi no heredo tus rasgos pero sentimentalmente son tan parecidos. Es un chico muy noble. Sabes que ha hecho con la mesada que le hemos asignado. Se la ha dado a uno de los peones para los medicamentos de su hija, a otros le ha regalado algunos juguetes que mi padre le había comprado, pero que Richi no consideraba entretenidos para el

_ mi cielo , tenemos un hijo maravilloso , me gustaría que Ely tuviera aunque sea un poco de esa nobleza que tiene Richi. _ suspiro _ ella es arrogante, vanidosa, egoísta, soberbia, y sobre todo le falta humildad para el trato a los demás.

_ oyes no olvides de quien es hija. Algo más tenía que heredarme jajajaja

_ no te rías Terruce esto es serio_ le ordeno molesta_ no me gusta lo indiferente que es con Richi, a diferencia de Vicky que se lo come a besos y juega con él. Ely siempre le saca la vuelta, solo contesta monosílabos cuando Richi le pregunta algo, mi hijo a tenido la iniciativa ´pero ella a puesto una barrera no quiere convivir con él._- dijo la rubia con preocupación

_ sabes que he pensado, ya están próximas las vacaciones de verano, quizá podemos ir a visitar NY. Chicago Lankewwod, donde sea lo importante es que Tony hable con Ely, tal vez él nos ayude con la postura que ha tomado para con su hermano. Recuerda cuanto lo adora. Tal vez él logre convencerla de que termine por aceptar a Richi.

_no lo sé, desde que sucedió lo de Richi jure que no volvería a América. _ le recordó pensativa

_pero hoy nuestro hijo está con nosotros, regresar a América será como un tratamiento para tus temores. ya han pasado más de 11 años de aquello. Además necesito ubicar a mi padre, a acaparado a Richi solo para él. Estas vacaciones servirán para que nuestro núcleo familiar se unifique más, _ la rubia lo mira reprobatoriamente_ si ya sé que soy egoísta pero quiero disfrutar a mi hijo, a mis hijas y por supuesto a mi esposa, _ ella le regalo una radiante sonrisa que derritió al precioso,_ se hará como tú dices mi amor, _ lo amaba a morir, con sus celos y su carácter posesivo lo adoraba, era el hombre de su vida. _

_si sigues mirándome así Sra. Grandchester, _-su mirada se fue oscureciendo de solo imaginarse el momento, _ esta noche no te dejare dormir. _ La besa con adoración, le acuna su rostro con las manos_ te amo Terry, te amo tanto _alzo su mirada excitada_ no más que yo pecosa mía_ dijo con una sonrisa arrogante, le fascinaba verla así con sus pupilas dilatadas llenas de deseo, volvía a tocarla _ te amo más allá del todo_ balbuceo en su boca. Y se perdieron en el mágico arte de la danza del amor.

Dos meses pasaron rápido llegándose con ello las esperadas vacaciones de verano. En el puerto de Ny. Un rubio esperaba ansioso la llegada del buque proveniente de Londres. No solo regresaban los Grandchester sino también los Cornwell . Ely a los lejos ve a su hermano mayor, sale corriendo ante la mirada sorprendida de todos. Se abalanza a los brazos del rubio quien le corresponde gustoso el abrazo. _te he extrañado Tony. _ le musito con evidente cariño. _ princesa si apenas ha sido un poco más de tres meses que nos vimos. _le recordó con una angelical sonrisa_ si pero en estos momentos me has hecho mucha falta. _logro decirle antes de que llegaran los demás. El rubio abraza cariñosamente a su mamá. Saluda de beso a sus tías Patty y Anny, a Terry de un abrazo y cuando iba dirigirse a Richi. Su hermana mayor le coge posesivamente del brazo. Impidiéndole que le saludara de un abrazo, no quedándole más que solo estirar la mano y decirle_ bienvenido a la familia hermano. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para los demás. _ se hospedaran en la casa mamá_ antes de que la rubia respondiera _

_ no, iremos a la nuestra. Si tu gustas puedes quedarte con nosotros _ dijo el precioso

_ Pero ha estado deshabitada desde hace años, y no se _dijo agarrándose la cabeza indeciso _mi padre está en casa. Se preocupara cuando llegue y no me encuentre_

_afortunadamente mi padre siguió con la gente de servicio, me imagino que debe estar tal cual y como la dejamos. _Acoto el precioso

_ si hermanito quédate con nosotros todas las vacaciones, mira que tío Albert te tiene con el todo el año completo. _ le dijo haciendo un puchero su hermana mayor. La pequeña Vicky también se lo pidió agarrándolo de la pierna. Y así fue como solo los matrimonios Cornwell con sus respectivos hijos se fueron a la mansión Andrew de esa ciudad neoyorkina.

Por la noche. El mayordomo anuncia la llegada de alguien.

Ohh Albert, la rubia se abalanza hacia él y lo abraza con efusividad para gloria del Rubio quien se sentía en el cielo al sentirla entre sus brazos. El cierra sus ojos soñador y su olfato se embarga de la dulce fragancia de las dulces Candys. Fragancia única que el mismo mando a diseñar con los proveedores franceses especialmente para ella. La cual ella siguió usando inconscientemente para beneplácito de él. Aunque también era una tortura para el rubio, ese olor lo llevaba impregnado siempre en sus recuerdos.

_uhmm uhmm. _ se escuchó en el recibidor deshaciendo el mágico momento_ Perdón mamá, dice papá que si ya se va servir la cena. _ inquirió con una mueca dura, ver a ese hombre abrazar a su mamá no le gustó nada, a sus casi trece años no era tonto. Esa mirada soñadora las cual se cerró trasladándolo al hombre a sabe qué mundo. Lo llenaron de cólera, pero no el enojo típico de un berrinche, no esto era algo nuevo para él. Celos si celos, de que su madre abrazara a otro hombre que no fueran el o su padre, ni siquiera de su hermano mayor los sintió. Entonces porque de este individuo sí, porque a simple vista se veía que sentía algo por su madre. Pero él no iba a permitir que un intruso se inmiscuyera en la unión de su familia.

_ Mi cielo, ven quiero que conozcas a alguien_ dijo sonriente_ el es el padre de tu hermano Anthony, el es Williams Albert Andrew, pero para nosotros es simplemente Albert_ con la misma alegría se dirige al rubio_ Albert el es mi hijo,_ dijo orgullosa_ ¡verdad que es hermoso!_

_ Todo lo que viene de ti lo es _ añadió con sinceridad, pero dicho comentario solo logro que el chico se molestara más. _ un placer Richard, me hace feliz conocerte, _ le extiende la mano pero esta es ignorada.

_ Mamá entonces que le digo a papá_ dijo saliéndose por la tajente.

_ Richi _ dijo la rubia alzando la voz _ te están saludando es una grosería de tu parte no responder

_ buenas tardes señor_ respondió cortante_ viéndole con una mirada de fuego. El rubio tuvo que hacer uso de su control para que no se le escapara una carcajada . Esos ojos ya los conocía perfectamente bien.

_ Eres exactamente un réplica de tu padre. No solo físicamente, también internamente _le dijo divertido _ al momento que le estrechaba la mano y con la otra le palmea el hombro, el chico hizo un pequeño movimiento hacia atrás para que no le tocara.

_ ¿te quedarás a cenar verdad?_ afirmo la rubia invitándolo

_ no, solo he venido a dejarle esto _ dijo al momento que cargaba la maleta que yacía en el piso. _ Archie me informo que mi hijo se quedara con ustedes.

_pero al menos saludaras a Terry _

_¿ pero cómo pensabas irte sin saludarme?_ dijo el precioso al ir entrando al salón al ver que Richi no volvía al comedor se fue a buscarlo. _ le da un afectuoso abrazo, ante el rosto fruncido y mirada incrédula del chico.

_ Eh tenido un día muy pesado en la banca. Además recién acaban de instalarse. No quiero ser inoportuno. Si han viajado sin los Duques me imagino que quieren estar en familia.

_ así es Sr. Andrew . Hicimos este viaje para disfrutar con la familia. _ acoto con la misma arrogante mirada de antaño de su padre_ familia directa sin terceros. _ si comprende verdad_ afirmo fulminándolo.

El precioso iba a replicar pero es interrumpido por la llegada del rubio menor, el cual venia en compañía de Ely y Vicky a esta ultima la traía cargada en su espalda.

_ Tío que sorpresa tan bonita, apenas le estaba diciendo a Tony que mañana fuéramos a visitarte. _le dice la jovencita al mismo tiempo que lo saluda depositando un beso en la mejilla del rubio. _

_cuando quieras princesa. Estaré encantados de tenerlos por allá. _ hoy solo vine a dejarle un poco de ropa a tu hermano. _ le da la maleta a su hijo. _

_ gracias papá, eres un sol siempre al pendiente de mí, _ le dice el chico. _ No sé de repente me sale lo atolondrado jajaja

_ algo tenías que heredar de la pecas jajajaja_ añadió el precioso con tremenda carcajada, contagiando a todos. A excepción de cierto rostro carente de la alegría de los demás.

El intruso se fue, afortunadamente la familia ceno en aparente tranquilidad. Cada uno se fue a sus dormitorios. La rubia fue a darle las buenas noches a cada uno de sus hijos. Cuando llega a la alcoba su esposo traía puesta ya su pijama, aun en ropa de dormir era un hombre muy sexy. Su pelo húmedo y ese olor a sándalo le nublaban los sentidos.

_ Ya se han dormido los chicos. _ le dice mientras se secaba con la blanca toalla los últimos restos de agua.

_ no aún están despiertos, ve a darles las buenas noches mientras yo me voy a duchar.

_ y si te ayudo a bañarte_ le susurro en su oído, haciendo que la rubia le recorriera un escalofrió desde la punta de los pies a la cabeza.

_para ese entonces tus hijos ya estarán dormidos, y bien sabes que las niñas no te perdonara si no vas a darle el beso de las buenas noches. _ le corrió antes de ser ella misma la que le pidiera ayuda en el baño. _ Ese hombre la enloquecía con la pura mirada. Refunfuñando el precioso deja la alcoba y se dirige a los dormitorios de sus hijos. Vicky ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo, Ely se hacia la dormida, pero en cuanto su padre se acercó a darle el beso en la frente. La jovencita le susurro te amo papá. _ el precioso le regala una de esas hermosas sonrisas que solo el puede ofrecer._ yo también mi princesa hermosa. Recuerda lo que hablamos en la tarde, tú eres mi princesa la consentida. Nada ni nadie es más importante que mi familia.

Flash back…

Tras el desplante que hizo su hija mayor en el puerto cuando no dejo que Tony saludarla como correspondía a su hermano. El precioso tuvo una larga platica con su hija, donde le reprocho su conducta hacia Richi, aunque preferiría omitirlo tuvo que decirle como fue la vida de su hermano antes de que lo encontraran. Como creció en la creencia de que otra mujer era su madre y tras descubrir la verdad, sus últimos dos años con esa loca se volvieron un infierno. Ella lo maltrataba y le pegaba cada vez que Richi quería hurgar en su pasado. Reclamando su derecho de conocer a su verdadera madre. Y no solo eso, sino en la miseria que vivió. Tú fuiste muy privilegiada al tener a tus padres, tus abuelos, hermanos, tíos. La chica se soltó llorando y le prometió a su papá en cambiar su conducta hacia Richi. Ella desconocía todo por lo que paso su hermano y se prometió tratarlo e intuía que llegaría a quererlo tanto como a sus otros hermanos.

Fin de flash back …

Una vez que el precioso dejo la habitación de su hija mayor se dirigió a la de su hijo. Quien estaba parado en el balcón echando a volar sus pensamientos. Su padre se acerca y le dice juguetonamente _un dólar por tus pensamientos. _ el chico se gira para quedar de frente.

_¿de verdad quieres saberlo?_ dijo pero más bien se oyó como una afrenta

_¿ sucede algo que me quieras decir?_ pregunto el precioso preocupado

_ ¿porque permites que mamá tenga trato con su ex esposo?, _ su mirada oscurecida va dirigida a los ojos agrandados de su padre por la sorpresiva pregunta. _¿ porque esa camaradería tuya con el?. Hasta mis hermanas le quieren

_hijo, _ tartamudeo nervioso _tal vez sea difícil de comprender, pero los Andrew son la familia de tu madre. Antes de que ella se casará con Albert. Ella fue adoptada como hija de los Andrew por orden del bisabuelo Williams que no era otro más que el mismo Albert. Inquirió con aparente tranquilidad, carraspeo para aclararse la garganta, era evidente que el chico esperaba una coherente y veraz explicación. _ Candice y yo nos conocimos en un barco que nos llevaba a Londres, yo venía de visitar a tu abuela Eleanor, me sentía muy triste porque no la pude ver, aun no se conocía que ella era mi madre. Sabes hay algo de similitud a lo que tu pasaste en tu niñez. Yo también crecí creyendo que otra mujer era mi madre. Hasta que una vez encontré en el escritorio una carta de América, tendría alrededor de diez años cuando leí ese papel y me entere que esa bella actriz de Brodway era mi madre.

_ ohhh tenías la misma edad que yo cuando supe que Susana no era mi madre. _

_exactamente pero a diferencia tuya yo si tuve a mi padre conmigo. Bueno el caso es que yo continuamente me escapaba de casa para ir a verla. Pero ese día no me recibió. Yo venía sumamente triste. Entonces en ese barco la vi por primera vez, de inmediato ella se llevó mi tristeza, la molestaba con sus pecas y ella gruñía enojada_ se dibuja una sonrisa al recordar _ como hijo de un Duque pude informarme a que familia pertenecía. Esa clase social de familia solo podía tener reservación en el mejor hotel de Londres así que reserve la suite continua donde estaba registrada la familia Andrew. Pero cuando fui a dicha habitación para presentarme y verla. Esta estaba vacía. De pronto llega ella con sus primos. Esos chicos llegaron al colegio días antes de yo irme a América. Esos días yo no iba a clase mi estado emocional estaba mal. Ellos no me conocían, pero yo sí, desde los arboles podía ver a todo el alumnado ir a misa. Entonces mi corazón palpito al intuir que ella estudiaría ahí mismo. Fue amor a primera vista esa pequeña pecosa del mauritana se quedó desde entonces adherida a mi corazón. Divertido y bromista escondí mis sentimientos, le entregue un rollo de papel que le habían dejado a nombre de ella. En fin para no alargar tanto la historia te diré que desde que llegó tu madre a mi vida ilumino mi existencia. Empecé asistir a mis clases solo por verla a ella. Sabía que siempre la encontraría en la segunda colina de pony. El colegio san Pablo junto con las vacaciones de verano son momentos inolvidables, era feliz hasta que la trampa de Elisa _ al ver la mirada interrogativa de su hijo_ si la misma mujer que te secuestro ella fue la causante de nuestra primera separación, volvimos a encontrarnos en chicago y formalizamos nuestro noviazgo aun en la distancia éramos felices. Nos amábamos tanto. Hasta que sucedió el accidente de Susana, ella fue el motivo de mi rompimiento con Candice. Meses después ella se casó con el padre de Anthony. Y yo hice lo mismo con Susana pero mi matrimonio no tuvo validez por ser menor de edad y no contar con el consentimiento de mi padre.

_ pero si se amaron como dices porque terminaron casándose con distintas personas

_ yo por compromiso, por un deber impuesto _ bajo su cabeza avergonzado _ deje marchar al amor de mi vida. Susana y su madre contribuyeron mucho en eso. Cada día me recordaba mi deber por el accidente. Me hicieron sentir responsable y termine por sentirme culpable. _

_ Pero mi madre, porque termino casándose con el Sr. Andrew porque _replico irritado

_cuando ella fue adoptado por la familia Andrew el era menor de edad, pero por ser el heredero y futuro patriarca se le complacía en todo. El ordeno que se le adoptara y la Sra. Elroy acato la orden. Entonces él se dedicó a cuidarla y protegerla.

_ ya me imagino el resto de la historia, el termino enamorándose de ella, _ intuyo el chico _ y aprovechando su rompimiento y el estado emocional de mi madre, termino enamorándola cierto. _indago con los puños cerrados.

_ Eso ya te lo explicara ella_ el precioso prefirió omitir el resto de la historia de cómo fueron manipulados por el rubio. al fin el pasado está enterrado, bueno eso se repetía el. _lo único que si te puedo decir es que ambos jamás dejamos de amarnos. _aseguro con vehemencia_

_pero ese hombre amo a mamá, hoy la abrazo y pude sentir que…. Su padre lo interrumpió

_ Richi a veces es mejor no hurgar en el pasado, _ le aconsejo con seriedad _el presente es lo importante. El pasado el mismo nombre lo dice pasado es, el futuro es incierto y el presente es el momento que se debe vivir. Para que atormentarse si el presente es tan maravilloso. _acoto el precioso antes de dejar la habitación de su hijo. Huyendo inconscientemente del escudriño de su hijo. Ni el mismo lo alcanzaba a comprender como había podido sobrellevar la situación. Aunque su amigo lo negara e intentara aparentar que sus sentimientos por su pecosa se extinguieron. Su mirada lo traicionaba. Cuantas veces por el rabillo de su ojo disimuladamente lo veía cuando perdidamente en su inconsiencia con los ojos de borrego enamorado veía a su esposa. Pero no tenía queja de él. Porque tal y como lo prometió puso distancia de por medio. Era su pecosa la que atolondradamente en ocasiones le abrazaba. Pero a diferencia del pasado el amor de su pecosa le dio seguridad y esos celos traicioneros se aplacaron al fin de cuentas muchos la amaron pero ella solo lo amo a el. Entro a su alcoba y ahí estaba su bella durmiente. La contempla de pies a cabeza _ohh cuanto la amaba, era increíble como su miembro respondía al solo verla. Con el corazón atronándole en el pecho por el orgullo que le embargaba al ser el, el afortunado de tener su amor. Se acercó a su espalda cojee sus rizos dorados y los hace a un lado para descubrir su nuca , le besa suavemente llegando hasta el inicio de su columna vertebral, baja un tirante y continua por el hombro, la rubia da un giro para quedar boca abajo le encantaba esas caricias del precioso, entre besos y pequeños mordiscos en la parte alta de su espalda la hacía enchinársele la piel y estremecerse de la rica sensación de la que era presa. Ella intento girarse, necesitaba su boca pero el se lo impidió aprisionándola con su brazo la espalda. _ esta noche será tuya mi pecosa, le susurro con voz enronquecida. _ sigue su recorrido y le besa sus nalgas, sus muslos, sus pantorrillas, ella gemía se retorcía de lo que le hacía sentir. _ por favor te necesito_ le suplicaba con voz entrecortada por el placer, entonces él le permitió girarse. Pero solo para seguir torturándola le beso sus pies, rodillas, sus muslos y ohhh Dios la rubia no fue capaz de respirar. El la llevo al cielo, ella agarraba los suaves cabellos castaños de su esposo. Ese hombre la enloquecía en todos los sentidos la hizo llegar más allá del universo. Su cuerpo convulsionaba poseído sus ojos se dilataron, mmm, ohhhhh, Terryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy…. Te amoooooo balbuceaba entre gemidos. Fue tal la magnitud de ese orgasmo que la rubia quedo atolondrada, cerro sus ojos para seguir disfrutando los últimos espasmos en su interior, que se quedó profundamente dormida. El precioso al besarla y ver que no reacciono sonríe comprensivo, al ver que sus necesidades no serían correspondidas se dirige al baño y se introduce a la tina de agua fría para calmar sus animos. Cierra sus ojos, la amaba a morir, le encantaba verla disfrutar, ya mañana le tocaría a el descargar todo la pasión contenida de esa noche. _ ohhh si pecosa, del mañanero no te escaparas _ dijo bajo y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Chicas preciosas, primeramente una disculpa por no subir capitulo en toda la semana, se nos acumuló el trabajo y encima los eventos del día de la madre en las escuela. (Tengo tres niños dos en secundaria y uno en primaria. )Tuve que reponer los permisos después. Llegaba a casa fulminada jijijiji, y pues el fin de semana festejando a la abuelita a mi mamá. Pura reunión familiares, así que no había podido revisar el capítulo. Y no quería subirlo a las prisas. Gracias por esperar.

Rose Grandchester,( no quiero que llegue al final jijiji me gusta leerlas y saber que siguen conmigo, veré que hago para alargarla un poquito más) Serena Candy Andrew, (gracias por pedir capitulo, como reí al imaginarme el castigo de Susana, me encanta ) Laura Grandchester , (si amiga el suspenso e intriga va seguir. Hasta que atrapen a la loca de Susana jijiji) Liz carter, ( si amiga le falto fluidez es qué me quise enfrascar en el recuentro de Richi, además que me resisto a terminar la historia soy feliz al leer cada uno de sus reviews. Dulce Lu (amiga yo también son muy emotiva, y concuerdo contigo y con la demás chicas que Susana se merece su castigo ya estoy trabajando en eso jijijiji, ) Iris Adriana, (no te confundiste la redacción estaba mal) Mako, gracias por las observaciones, pude corregir los errores antes de que se confundieran más las lectoras. Mil disculpas chicas por andar a las carreras. Otra quite el nombre de los protagonistas al inicio, esto fue motivo de confusión mio en el capitulo anterior jijijiji. espero le entiendan si no vuelvo a poner los nombres de los personajes nuevamente. Esta historia es suya amigas

Amigas las quiero gracias por continuar conmigo. Y espero ansiosa sus comentarios de este capítulo. Besos y abrazos cariñosos para todas.


	21. Chapter 21

CAPITULO 21

FANTASMA DEL PASADO

Después de pasar dos maravillosas semanas en la ciudad Neoyorkina. Donde en familia visitaron los grandes anaqueles de las más exclusivas marcas, museo, cine, teatros este último pasatiempo fascino a la hija mayor de los Grandchester, quedo anonadada de saber que existía un teatro con el nombre de su abuela. No podían faltar las tardes en el central park , los cuatro hermanos parecían llevarse bien y hasta bromeaban entre ellos también se daban gusto en recorrer todo el parque, claro siempre con los guardias de la familia Grandchester y el guardaespaldas de Anthony quien por órdenes de Albert no se le despegaba al rubio. Algo que no le agradaba al sencillo joven

El feliz matrimonio Grandchester en conjunto con los Cornwell asistían a numerosas reuniones, cokteles que las amistades del magnate Andrew ofrecían en su honor, era un privilegio que la familias adineradas de América socializaran con la aristocracia inglesa. Pero todos esos rejuegos y frivolidades terminaron por fastidiar al precioso inglés y a su esposa. Querían unas vacaciones donde en verdad pudieran descansar tal y como lo hacían en la villa de Escocia. Entonces el hijo mayor le propuso a su mamá que fueran a Lankewood, ese maravilloso lugar si se podía estar cerca de la naturaleza y lejos del bullicio de la ciudad. Pero cuando lo hablaron con sus hijos. Hubo diferentes opiniones.

_Pero mamá porque irnos a encerrar a un rancho lejos de la civilización_ refunfuño la jovencita castaña_ si la ciudad es tan maravillosa.

_ opino lo mismo que Ely, no me gusta el campo_ secundo Richi

_ hermanita Lankewood es una pequeña ciudad si hay rancherías, gente modesta que vive en el campo._ dijo con sinceridad el rubio_ pero nuestra casa dista mucho de ser un lugar incivilizado. _ aclaro sin llegar a ser soberbio. Después se dirige a su hermano menor_ vamos Richi, hay grandes praderas donde se puede cabalgar. _ al jovencito le brillaron los ojos con la idea. En nueva York no se podía hacer eso por el bullicio de la gente y sus enormes edificios.

_¿ Ira tu padre también?_ pregunto con recelo

_ no, mi papá tiene unas negociaciones por cerrar, le es imposible viajar en estos momentos. _ la última frase era una pequeña mentira. Era cierto que su padre tenía exceso de trabajo pero siendo el quien es y como tantas veces lo ha hecho deja todo lo que sea por estar con su hijo. Pero su mismo progenitor le pidió que esta vez no insistiera en que los acompañara,

Flash back…

_ Papá he invitado a mamá y a Terruce a Lankewood, además ya es tiempo de que tú tomes un descanso.

_ Más descanso del año descanso sabático que nos tomamos_ dice ironizando

_ Pero te has reivindicado exageradamente, más de tres meses sin tomar un receso no es justo. Vamos a Lankewood , ándale papí_ le pidió cariñoso.

_bien sabes que por ti hago lo que sea, _lo mira fijamente _pero por tu madre también. No me pongas en una encrucijada, sabes que lo que más amo es estar contigo_ le aseguro con una tierna mirada_ pero quiero que Candice esté libre de preocupaciones. bien sabes que no le agrado para nada a tu hermano.

_es porque no te conoce del todo, _

_ si me llega a conocer de verdad me odiara mas de lo que ya lo hace (dijo en referencia a su oscuro pasado.)

_eso está en el pasado, y no somos quien para juzgar ni condenar a nadie, porque no sabemos porque ocurren las cosas._ dijo a la vez que toma una bocanada de aire_ los errores son parte importante de la vida. Porque nos ayudan a crecer como personas. Actuaste mal, pero te arrepentiste de ello y eso es lo importante._ le dijo su hijo quien estaba al tanto de toda la vida de su progenitor.

_ eso es lo inverosímil de la historia, todos creen que me arrepentí de mi forma de actuar en el pasado. pero no me arrepiento en lo absoluto en lo que a tu madre se refiere. Porque gracias a eso fue que naciste tu _ mira a su vástago esperando un indicio de inconformidad, reclamo, pero no ve nada semejante a eso_ ella me quería_ aseguro _ yo lo sentía pero era diferente al amor que yo sentía. _carraspeó para aclararse la garganta_ lo que si te puedo asegurar es que fuiste muy deseado y amado desde que te concebimos. Quizá ella no me amaba a mí, pero a ti te adoro desde el momento en que supo que estaba encinta. _ dijo con ahínco_ De mi parte tú fuiste un sueño hecho realidad. La mujer que amaba me convirtió en padre._ una ligera mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro_ Bien lo dijo la tía abuela en su lecho de muerte y su pensamiento no era errado. Si no hubiera sido ella tu madre, la familia Andrew se hubiera quedado sin heredero _ le aseguro

_papá ese es otro punto de lo que he deseado hablar contigo, me gustaría que te dieras la oportunidad y te buscaras una pareja, quiero que seas feliz _ le dijo y coloca su mano sobre la de su padre la cual descansaba en el escritorio de roble. _ no me gusta verte solo.

El rubio mayor con su mano libre palmea la de su hijo y le dice_ porque dices que no lo soy, _ le replica_ tu eres mi felicidad más absoluta _ le afirma con vehemencia_acaso no eres consciente de ello. y quien te dice que estoy solo. _sonríe con picardía_ una cosa es que no ande pregonando por ahí con quien salgo y con quién no. La discreción es una de las mejores virtudes del ser humano. Recuerda que un caballero no tiene memoria. Así que quítate esa preocupación que solo lo que se dice solo no estoy jajajaja_ el rubio sonríe para esconder todos sus contradictorios sentimientos.

_ No me refiero a ese tipo de parejas. _ se ruborizo el joven, el mejor que nadie sabía que su padre era un hombre muy solicitado por las mujeres que atraídas como panal con miel se le ofrecían a su padre. En su niñez recordaba cómo era llenado de mimos y atenciones por parte de las féminas para poder siquiera acaparar una mirada del guapo empresario Andrew. Lo cual era contraproducente porque si había algo que lo molestara al rubio era que utilizaran a su retoño para llegar a el.

_ no me refiero a compañía ocasional padre_ dijo con timidez_ yo quiero que formes una familia como hizo mamá con Terruce. Tener hermanos por parte tuya. Que te amen como tú mereces. _ resoplo al final.

_ Hijo el saber que tú me amas y que tu madre es feliz, esa es mi mayor bendición. No necesito nada más, _ se paró del escritorio y le abrazo_ quítate esa idea porque de mi parte no habrá más descendientes que tú, ya llegara el momento que tu proliferes y continúes el legado Andrew. _acoto terminando la conversación _ anda mejor ve y pasa esas maravillosas vacaciones con tu madre y hermanos. Ahh y a ver si me ayudas y le aclaras algunas cosas a ese chico yo lo he intentado pero me rehúye como el gato al agua.

_ no te preocupes papá yo hablare, creo que el contacto con la naturaleza me ayude a que se desestresé un poco y que me permita tocar el tema. Mira que hasta el momento a mí tampoco me ha permitido hablar de eso con el .

Fin de flash back….

Así fue como tanto los Granchester como los Cornwell partieron la mañana siguiente hacia Lankewood. El primer día en que llegaron se dedicaron a desempacar y el posterior a este las tres familias con sus hijos visitaron el hogar de Pony.

_Candy, ohhh mi pequeña Candy cuantos años sin verte mi niña traviesa. _ dijo entre lágrimas de alegría la señorita Pony.

_ él es tu hijo, es todo un caballerito, tan guapo y todo un galán como su padre. _Se cubrió la boca avergonzada al ser cociente de lo que dijo_ lo siento quise decir que se parece mucho al señor Terruce. _ añadió sonrojada. Provocando la risa abierta de todos.

_ vamos hermana María, seremos religiosas pero eso no nos quita de admirar la belleza masculina. _añadió con sinceridad la parlanchina anciana. _ Señorita Pony que cosas dice_ dijo persignándose la acongojada mujer. _

_Pero si usted fue la que dijo todo yo solo aclare las cosas. _ le respondió con diversión la Srita. Pony. Volviendo a desencadenar otras carcajadas que se escucharon en todo el lugar.

_ Bien, bien ya me sonrojaron a mi marido también, _dijo al mismo tiempo que le pasa un brazo sobre el de el. _ Si madres él es mi hijo al que tanto le idolatre, ella es mi Ely. La melliza de Richi , esta pequeña remolino es Vicky _señalo la madre a la pequeña rubia de ojos esmeraldas que yacía en la espalda del rubio. _ Y él ya lo conocen es mi guapo hijo Anthony.

_ Claro es un ángel de persona, noble, caritativo y carismático igual que el Sr. Williams. _ dijo la hermana María, ahora si pensando dos veces las palabras antes de que de expresarlas

_ Si gracias a el y a tus cartas sabíamos de ti y de tu hermosa familia mi niña. _añadió cariñosamente la anciana.

_ ha cambiado mucho el hogar, _ dijo la rubia al ver las comodidades y la nueva construcción del mismo ya terminada.

_ si el Sr. Williams y tu hijo han contribuido en todo esto. Hoy tenemos más de cien niños. Las habitaciones son espaciosas y divididas en dos personas, contamos con el personal necesario para atender las necesidades de cada uno. Incluyendo un doctor y una enfermera. Además hace seis años quedo terminada la escuela con maestros capacitados donde se les enseña hasta el grado de preparatoria. Como vez hija las carencias y penurias que paso el hogar han quedado en un pasado lejano.

_ recuerdo que Albert empezó la construcción pero después sucedieron tantas cosas que ya no regrese al hogar y después lo de mi hijo. _ callo un segundo meditando_ pero si Albert todos estos años también estuvo en Londres con Antohny.

_ Pero antes de irse dejo a cargo a mi esposo de todo el proyecto del hogar, _ añadió orgullosa la morena _y ya sabes cómo es Archie tan extremista no escatimo en gastos para que el hogar luciera como esta hoy en día. _enalteció orgullosa { a su marido

_ Bueno en realidad el tío Albert fue el que ordeno. Yo solo acate órdenes suyas. _dijo el elegante hombre.

_ Pero siempre en las vacaciones de verano venia el mismo con este jovencito a supervisar todo. y continua visitándonos cada año. Y es fecha que cada semana vienen trabajadores suyos a surtir de vivieres el hogar. _afirmó contenta la hermana María

A la rubia se le aguaron sus ojos al considerarse una hija desnaturalizada, ella encerrada en su dolor se olvidó de todas aquellas personas que la amaban.

_ hermana, Srita. Pony podrán perdonarme por tantos años de abandono_

_ hija no tenemos nada que perdonarte, pasaste momentos muy difíciles pero a Dios gracias todo eso ya quedo atrás. Hoy ha vuelto la hija pródiga de este hogar bienvenida a casa hija. _ dijo la anciana mujer extendiéndole los brazos a la llorosa rubia._ gracias mamá, _ pronuncio en sollozos.

_ vamos chicas esta vacaciones son para disfrutarlas no para recordar momentos tristes_ dijo Patty.

_Es verdad, que les parece si me llevo a los chicos a probar los aviones que diseñe para jugar. _ dijo el guapo inventor.

_ ni se te ocurra subir a ninguno de los chicos porque tus inventos siempre fallan . _ auguro la rubia.

_ Candyyy no los asustes antes de tiempo jajajaja_ ante los rostros interrogativos de los sobrinos. _ si, son aviones pero de control remoto. Así que no hay peligro alguno _les aseguro divertido.

Antohny de próximo a cumplir sus 18 años se volvió niño a lado de su hermano menor de 12 , jugaron con los aviones de juguete de su tio. A diferencia de Ely quien lucía fastidiada, aburrida. Su prima Candis Cornwell le llama._ vamos prima ven ayúdanos a cuidar de Vicky y a Fátima. Stear jr. y yo no podemos solos_ dijo la jovencita quien era un año mayor que su prima Ely.

_ no he venido de niñera, auchhh_ se quejó y se dio la media vuelta. Era evidente que no le agradaba la vida de campo. En otra área del hogar su padre no se la estaba pasando del todo bien.

_ me da muchísimo gusto volverlos a ver hermanitos Cornwell_ dijo con toda la sinceridad de la gente de campo. Que momentos tan divertidos pasamos con Anthony.

El guapo pero serio ingles solo observaba la escena intuyo que ese caballerango tenía que ser amigo de Albert también puesto que convivía con Tony.

_ si fueron momentos que atesoramos en nuestra memoria,_ dijo el inventor

_quien iba decir que días después ya no estaría con nosotros_ secundo su elegante hermano. El precioso Terry se puso alerta. Entendiendo que no hablaban del Anthony que él creía. Y el siguiente comentario se le confirmo.

_ si la vida fue injusta aún recuerdo como brincaba de gusto cada vez que le llegaba la paloma mensajera de Candy. _ Tom era tan transparente como el cristal que no se percató de la seña disimulada que le hizo Stear para que callara. _ y también recuerdo lo enojada que se puso cuando le dije que su Anthony andaba corriendo atrás de las chicas jajajaja_ lo recuerdas Stear tú también saliste en defensa del rubio para calmar sus celos. Esa pecosa celosa era intimidante aún recuerdo como me gritoneo jajajaja

_ehh …. Si _ musito nervioso el inventor

_ ese chico es difícil de olvidar, fue una gran persona._ el guapo pero enojado inglés, se paró y sin decir nada salió dando un portazo.

_ ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se fue así?¿ quién era él?

_ es el esposo de Candice, _

_ Porque no me dijeron _ se quejo

_ no nos diste tregua, empezaste hablar y ni quien te pare_ le indico molesto Archie

_va no dije nada malo, lo que no fue en su año no le hace daño. Que no exagere no hable nada que no fuera cierto.

_ no lo conoces, es demasiado celoso a lo que a Candy se refiere, solo espero que no mortifique a mi gatita con su infantil conducta _

_ Terruce a cambiado, ya no es aquel adolescente inmaduro, no pasara nada

te lo aseguro. _ Le tranquilizó su hermano mayor

El hombre de familia le informa a sus hijos y a su esposa que es hora de irse. Ely apoya a su padre ya estaba aburridísima de estar ahí sin hacer nada que solo ver correr decenas de niños latosos y otros tantos trepando arboles igual que su pequeña hermana y su primita Fátima.

Llegaron a la mansión de las rosas, Terry se disculpó con sus hijos y los parientes políticos d su esposa para retirarse a dormir.

_¿ le sucede algo a Terruce?_ pregunto Anne

_ No se tal vez se sienta mal, le iré a preguntar, quizá necesita un analgésico o algo todo el día anduvo muy bien

_ quizá anda fastidiado, ya ves que a Ely se le vio igual, _ indico el elegante hombre.

_ Si a de ser cansancio mejor déjalo descansar_ secundo el inventor.

_ Candice los hombres también necesitan su espacio como nosotras_ replico Patty.

_ Entonces iré a dormir a Vicky. _ acoto la rubia _ Es increíble la energía que tienen estas niñas.

_ Si yo también voy con Fátima. _ dijo la madre Cornwell.

Después de dormir a la pequeña Vicky y de pasar a darles las buenas noches a sus hijos. Se encamina a su dormitorio y lo encuentra vacío. ¿Dónde estaba Terruce? Ella preocupada y su marido no estaba. Se dirige al cuarto contiguo Ve el albornoz húmedo de su esposo. Minutos antes estuvo ahí, entonces a donde iría. Se metió a la tina después de un rato de disfrutar el agua sale de ella y Tras secar su cuerpo se pone un negligé negro. Ella tenía un remedio muy eficaz para quitarle el stress a su amado. Minutos después llega el hombre agitado traía puesto su traje de montar y el látigo en su mano. Se miraba tremendamente sexy, con el pelo todo alborotado y sus mejillas encendidas por el agotamiento de galopar.

_ haz cabalgado a esta hora y veo que no fue un paseo común galopaste en la oscuridad de la noche. _ al tocar el inicio de sus cabellos húmedos _ Es peligroso no conoces estos rumbos. _ le dijo con preocupación.

_ Temes que me pase lo mismo que tu querido Anthony. _ dijo con la mirada encendida inescrutable, celos, deseo, enojo, pasión. No sabía la rubia que le aquejaba a su marido.

_ Terruce te recuerdo que tú me aceptaste con mi pasado y mis memorias. _

_ Lo se Candice_ le dijo con la voz enronquecida_ pero maldita sea tratándose de ti me es difícil controlar este fuego que me quema_ la toma y la besa posesivamente, la devoro con ansiedad con su boca, lengua y dientes. Queriendo buscar el remedio que solo ella tiene para aplacar sus demonios internos.

Esa faceta nueva brusca, salvaje fiera de él la excito inmediatamente, su hombre siempre fue muy pasional, arrebatado y todo un Dios en las artes de amar, pero ahora lucia diferente, salvaje, fiero, endemoniado y terriblemente intimidante. Pero aun con todo eso no perdía su encanto sexy que tanto amaba ella. _ Cuando el por fin la libero de su boca ella se hizo para atrás para dejar caer su bata y quedar solo con la fina prenda que cubría sus atributos. _ El precioso hombre la ve lujurioso _ ¿te gusta? Lo he comprado para ti. _ El poseído se acerca le lambe la oreja y recorre su cuello llegando al inicio de sus pechos. Levanta la vista y se refleja en las oscurecidas esmeraldas de su mujer. _ Eres mía Candice. Dímelo _ exigía el _

_ Soy tuya Terruce, solamente tuya. Hazme el amor por favor _ suplico entrecortadamente la excitada mujer _

El arrebatado hombre en un rápido movimiento arranco la fina prenda que cubría lo que a el le pertenecía desgarrándola en un santiamen. _ la rubia dijo _ lo has roto _ en estos momentos lo que menos quiero es que nada toque lo que es mío. _ le dijo posesivo, para después bajar y succionar con locura uno de sus senos, succionaba, mordia, lambia, con sus dientes apretaba los pezones y la rubia ya no pensó en nada más que en disfrutar las caricias férreas que su esposo le daba. Hasta ese momento desconocía que el dolor y el placer se podían llevar de la mano. El apretaba con brusquedad las nalgas sus muslos. Y sin que ella se lo esperara en una sola estocada metió su duro miembro en la cavidad vaginal de ella. Con la diferencia de que ese día no fue de menos a más como acostumbraba hacerlo. Esa vez con urgencia desesperada dura y salvaje quiso marcar su territorio y hacerle saber a la pecosa quien era su dueño. Las embestidas eran rápidas solo se escuchaban los suaves y controlados jadeos de ambos hasta que llego la liberación de aquellos cuerpos rebosantes de deseo y pasión desmedida. la llevo a un climax tan intenso que contrario a su esposo que supo controlar sus gemidos . Ella convulsionaba y su mirada estaba dilatada y perdiendo todo su autocontrol grito_ ahhhhh Terryyyyyyyyyyy _ traspasando las paredes de la habitación llegando ese grito a los oídos del elegante hombre que de inmediato corrió a la puerta y la golpeo.

_ Terruce abre la puerta, maldita sea si le has hecho algo te mataré. _ gritaba el sulfurado chico al imaginar que el aristócrata arrogante en sus arrebatados celos se había desquitado con ella. (Ya lo presentía por eso no podía dormir, y se sentó en las escaleras como centinela. el era un hombre impulsivo y cuando los celos lo cegaban no pensaba las cosas, aun recordaba cómo le pego cuando la rubia dijo que le daría a Neal lo que quisiera por tal de recuperar a Richi. Ahora no era diferente por la tarde él supo descifrar en la mirada del arrogante la misma cólera y celos que en aquel entonces.

_ te digo que abras por un demonio abre_ repitió y apunto estaba de derribarla a patadas cuando esta se abrió

_ El guapo ingles sacando sus dotes actorales de antaño se hace el adormilado y da un bostezo para ser más creíble. _Que te pasa niño bonito porque esos gritos_ le dice abriendo a media la puerta mientras con su cuerpo cubre la otra mitad prohibiendo que viera al interior.

_ ¿ qué le hiciste a Candy porque grito? _ indago al mismo tiempo que escudriñaba por encima del actor tratando de verla.

_ te aseguro que nada, yo dormía como un bebe cuando oí gritos no sé si eran los tuyos o los de ella. El caso es que me despertaron_ disimulo haciéndose el enojado. La pecosa suele gritar entre sueños. _ le dijo entre falsos bostezos.

_ duermes con el traje de montar_ le pregunto sorprendido_ es algo incómodo no crees_ el precioso hombre se distrajo y bajo su vista para ver su atuendo, fue entonces que el elegante echo una mirada rápida hacia el interior. Ropas tiradas el albornoz en el suelo una prenda negra yacía también en el piso. Su gatita daba la espalda y su delicada silueta era envuelta por las blanquísimas sabanas de seda que transparentaban su desnudez. Trajo seco efectivamente si hubo una batalla campal pero no como la que el imagino. _ Cuando volvió su mirada otra la esperaba más oscura de lo normal.

_ ya comprobaste que la bella durmiente está sana y salva_ ironizo celoso. _me pregunto si podrá haber aunque sea un poco de privacidad en este lugar. _ añadió mordaz.

_ehh lo siento,….. Murmuro el apenado hombre. _ es mejor marcharme _ añadió cabizbajo escondiendo sus pecaminosos pensamientos.

_ en el pasillo se encuentra con su esposa y su hermano que al escuchar los gritos se levantaron

_ Que ha pasado, te has peleado con Terruce, _ indago su esposa

_ te oímos gritarle_ dijo su hermano.

Todo bien, solo un malentendido. Vallamos a descansar_ les invito dejando un paso atrás a su esposa. El resto de la noche el elegante chico no pudo dormir, miraba enternecido a la mujer que yacía a su lado. A la cual hace unas horas había rechazado al alegar que estaba muy cansado. Rato después y con la conciencia intranquila._ Annie no sabes cuánto he deseado amarte con el corazón, pero no puedo eh intentado inútilmente en desterrar este sentimiento. Pero cuán difícil es. _ meditaba en su interior el atormentado hombre.

**Serena Candy Andrew, Laura Grandchester, Mako, Dulce Lu, Rose Grandchester, Iris Adriana, Guest, Liz Carter**. Gracias amigas bellas por seguir conmigo en esta historia.

**Analiz, y Ely** bienvenidas, es un placer que se unieran a mi lectura, siento una felicidad enorme cada vez que me honran con su presencia ya lo he dicho y lo repito sus comentarios y sugerencias son parte importante para darle seguimiento a la historia. Si no hay reviews no hay inspiración. Ustedes queridas lectoras son la parte más importante para la creatividad del escritor.

La quiero mucho y extraño enormemente a las demás chicas que empezaron con nosotras esta historia **Zoraidita Zoraid, Rita, Mary , Rubi y Bela. **

Espero que estén bien ustedes y sus familias.

Como estoy muy inspirada quiero hacer un reto jijiji, si recibo 5 review antes de la media les dejo el siguiente capitulo. Besos enormes amigas.


	22. Chapter 22

UN AMOR VERDADERO

CAPITULO 22

Al dia siguiente cuatro jovencitos acompañados de dos caballerangos que hacían de guardaespaldas, se fueron a cabalgar por los alrededores de la mansión. Ely se les adelanto. El rubio galopo un poco más fuerte para darle alcance. La curiosa jovencita se detuvo en una casa grande escondida entre la espesura del bosque.

_ Que casa tan bonita ¿porque está abandonada?,¿Tú debes de saber de quién es? _indago la castaña

_ fueron vecinos de la propiedad del tío Albert._ respondió la hija de los Cronwell quien iba desmontando su caballo con ayuda de Richi

_ en realidad eran familiares de mi padre quienes vivieron aquí, pero todas estas tierras son propiedad de los Andrew. Incluyendo esta casa._ les dijo el rubio

_ Si tío Albert se quedó con ella después de desterrar a los Legan de la familia. _ confirmo Candis Cornwell

_ Los Legan,_ repitió su hermana_ esos fueron los que secuestraron a Richi. _ indago sorprendida

_ Mi padre me prohibió hablar de eso, no tiene caso abrir una herida del pasado.

_hay Tony ni tu ni yo nos acordamos de eso, yo apenas tenía un año, y tu creo que 6 verdad, _ añadió la castaña

_Si, Ely pero a esa edad yo si recuerdo cosas, mi madre lloraba desconsolada, recuerdo que en tres días no salió, me decían que estaba dormida, creo que si no hubiera estado la abuela Elroy mi sufrimiento hubiera sido mayor, además cuando Terry quiso llevarse a mamá a Londres, Papá no quiso que estuviera lejos de mamá, pero ella se hundió en una depresión que le duro 4 años, y en ese tiempo no quería ver a nadie. Cuando yo iba me ignoraba y se ponía hablar de Richi, _

_ si es un amargo recuerdo para mí también, no sabes cómo maldecía la fecha de mi cumpleaños porque lejos de provocar alegría, provocaba más el sufrimiento de mamá, porque siempre te recordaba Richi_ dijo mirando a su mellizo.

_ Yo también me sentí excluido de la vida de mi madre, pensé que ya no me quería y le exprese mis temores a mi padre. El me reprendió y me dijo, el amor más grande de tu madre son sus hijos, yo le, replique que no era así, porque ni a Ely ni a mi quiere vernos, no juega con nosotros, y fue cuando me explico todo lo que había pasado y la muerte de Richi, después de esa platica, comprendí el comportamiento de mamá y la admire más cuando salió de esa depresión y volvió hacer esa madre amorosa que yo recordaba, después vino la pecosita de Vicky,

Richi admiro más a su hermano mayor, y comprendió los celos que su hermana sintió al principio por el, ellos tenían a su madre pero aun así al igual que el carecieron de su atención y presencia por causa suya. Se sintió amado y querido al saber cuánta falta le hizo a su padres. La misma necesidad que sintió el. Más que nunca amaba a su familia.

_ Tío Albert es un sol, a mí también muchas veces me aconsejo y me hizo comprender por qué la ausencia de mamá para con nosotros.

_ Como puedes tenerle afecto al ex esposo de mamá, mi padre merece respeto. No sé por qué toda la familia tiene en alta estima a ese hombre._ vocifero dejando sorprendidas a las dos chicas.

_ Philips, Rocke podrían adelantarte con las chicas a casa,_ les solicito a la escolta que llevaban.

_ Tenemos órdenes de no dejarle solo joven, _ acoto uno de lo hombres

_ Por Dios… _ dijo exasperado_ estoy por cumplir la mayoría de edad, es hora que George me retire mis niñeras… ya hablare con el de esto. Pero por esta vez les exigiré que acompañen a mi hermana y prima a la mansión, no querrás que lleguen solas. _ dijo con un levantamiento de cejas intimidándolos_

_ mi compañero las puede escoltar mientras tanto yo me quedare con ustedes.

_hay algunas cosas que necesito hablar con mi hermano a solas _ replico con molestia

_guardare una distancia prudente para que usted pueda hacerlo ._

_Convencido que no lo iba hacer desistir. Disimuladamente intercambia una rápida mirada con su hermana. Quien interpretando su mensaje clavo un poco más de lo normal las espuelas en los costados del hermoso corcel negro azabache. Este sale disparado galopando desapareciendo en el horizonte.

_ el caballo va desbocado. Si algo le llegase a suceder a mi hermana, no solo se enfrentaran a mi padre. Si no a toda la corona inglesa. _ le amenazo con preocupación y un falso enojo. _

Los hombres junto con Candis salen disparados siguiendo al corcel negro de la castaña Grandchester.

_ Y tú no harás nada, tenemos que seguirles Ely puede caerse de ese endemoniado caballo_ añadió alzando la voz

_ no hay nada de que preocuparse, a pesar de su edad es una excelente amazona, el Duque tiene los mejores mozos de cuadra. _ le dijo tranquilo e inmediatamente aborda el tema_ Richard ese hombre al que llamaste con desdén, es mi padre, y como todo ser humano cometió errores, pero no por eso se opaca su persona, el es un hombre gentil, bondadoso, comprensivo, luchador, carísmatico, simplemente no me alcanzarían las palabras para describir todas sus virtudes. Porque antes de ser el prominente empresario que es, es el mejor padre del mundo. Para mi claro. _aclaro el rubio_ Tu tienes el tuyo propio _

_ y ese hombre con todas esas virtudes que dices,_ ironizando entre dientes_ aun ama a mi madre y no lo niegues porque a distancia se ve el amor que le profesa. _ se sulfuro el jovencito _ Aunque quiera esconderlo. Los ojos son el espejo del alma.

_ y si así fuera que, acaso le hace daño a alguien. _ le confronto el rubio

_ por supuesto le falta el respeto a mi padre_ repitió nuevamamente

_ Él no se ha quejado de nada. Al contrario se lleva de maravilla con el mío. Así que déjate de complejos. _ le aconsejo serio _

_ no son complejos, la mirada de mi papá refleja dolor cada vez que el tuyo abraza a mamá. _ dijo cerrando sus puño_ no se porque papá no hace nada al respecto.

_ el mío guarda su distancia pero la naturaleza de mamá es así, cariñosa, espontanea, si fueras mas observador no solo con mi papá es así, con los tios Cornwell, con las tías, sobrinos, acaso no viste con que efusividad abrazo y saludo a ese caballerango del hogar de Pony, Tom fue su hermano de crianza.

_ si pero ninguno de ellos fue su marido._

_y dale con lo mismo. _ dijo volteando sus azules ojos_ en realidad que es lo que quieres Richi_

_ quiero que mamá no tenga ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto con tu papá.

_ entonces háblalo directamente con ella_

_ no es tan sencillo me da pena tocar ese tema con ella.

_ entonces dile a Terruce para lo platique con ella. Quien mejor que

el que es el esposo.

_ ya lo hice, le dije lo mismo que a ti, que yo sentía que su ex esposo la seguía amando. _ resopló frustrado_ pero se salió por la tajante al decirme que no hurgara en el pasado._

_tu intuición es acertada_ mi padre en lo más profundo de su corazón ama a mi madre. No nací del sol. Que hombre no ama a la mujer que lo hizo padre. Pero por ese amor el con todo el dolor de su corazón le brindo la libertad para que fuera feliz con Terry. Aun a costa de la suya propia.

_ pero como puede papá compartir el amor de mamá_ seguía en lo mismo el necio chico.

_ el amor de mamá lo compartimos todos. Si te refieres al amor de pareja, ese la exclusividad la tiene Terry. Siempre la tuvo según me ha contado mi papá. El único y verdadero amor en el corazón de mamá fue el padre de ustedes. _ aseguro vehementemente _ asi que déjate de celos infundados y date la oportunidad de conocer a una excelente y maravillosa persona.

_ Si quieres que le dé esa oportunidad mantenlo alejado de mi mamá_ acoto cerrando el tema.

Mientras tanto en la mansión la rubia recién salía de la habitación. Apenadísima por lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Se le subían los colores con solo recordarlo. Y sin poderlo controlar se reía sola.

Flash back…

Al oír el fuerte gemido de su mujer inmediatamente llevo su mano a su boca, pero pareciera que lo que más temía se manifestó. Los gritos femeninos fueron escuchados por alguien más. Brincaron de la cama como si fueran dos adolescentes pescados en infraganti. Cuando tocaron la puerta. _ maldita sea mis calzones no los encuentro, _ susurro entre dientes el apurado hombre mientras buscaba en el montón de sabanas y ropa que estaba regada en el suelo. _ esas son mis Panty pásamelas_ musito bajito_. Pero su petición fue ignorada cuando otro grito de afuera amenazaba con derribar la puerta. Su precioso esposo la toma del brazo y la empuja hacia el colchón_ hazte la dormida yo me encargo de todo_ le susurro mientras levantaba la sabana del suelo para taparla con ella. Y bingo no encontró sus bóxer pero si el ajustado pantalón de montar para cubrirse. Diablos como le rozaba la costura de la entrepierna en sus testículos. Pero en esos momentos el vestidor le parecía lejano para ir por sus pijamas. Ese entrometido elegante si era capaz de echar la puerta abajo .maldiciendo bajo y Caminando incómodamente se dirigió a la puerta para despachar a su interlocutor exterior.

_ se puede saber de qué ríe la Sra. Grandchester. _ su amiga Patty la regreso al presente_ acaso de la travesuras que hizo ayer con su marido.

_pero que cosas dices, no sé de qué hablas_ dijo subiéndose los colores al rostro

_ vamos si todos escuchamos tus gritos si hasta Archie por poco derrumba la puerta al creer que Terry te estaba golpeando. Y si te estaba dando pero con otra cosa. Jajajajja _ dijo desinhibida como nunca antes la Sra. de anteojos.

_ Entonces por eso los gritos_ alarmada_ ohhh por Dios Candice tienes que ser más recatada con esas cosas. Lo que sucede entre dos personas no debe salir de esas cuatro paredes.

_Annie a estas alturas andas de santurrona, no me días que tu no has enloquecido con un orgasmo. _ acoto nuevamente la esposa del inventor

_ Patyyyy esos temas son vergonzosos y tabú en la sociedad, hablar de esas cosas es pecaminoso.

_ Esas mentes retrógradas son las causantes de que los hombres salgan afuera a buscar las satisfacciones que no se le da en casa. Yo por eso a mí marido lo tengo muy bien satisfecho. _ se dirigió a su amiga rubia quien tenía sus esmeraldas más abiertas de lo normal por la forma desinhibida y liberal en la que se expresaba su amiga. _ y tu tendrás que decirle a Terruce que hable con Stear para que le pase algunos tips. _

_ Patty, esas cosas no se intercambian solo se van aprendiendo con la persona que amas. _ inquirió ruborizándose aún más de lo que ya estaba

_ hay más que amigas somos como hermanas, no puede ser que a las dos les de pena hablar de estos temas importantísimos para una relación.

_ yo si quiero seguir hablando de esto._ dijo bajo y escondiendo toda la timidez, sorprendiendo a la otras mujeres por el cambio tan repentino de actitud._ Quiero enseñarme a darle placer a Archie.

_ ants de amar tienes que amarte tu Anne. hay hombres que solo buscan su propia satisfacción sin importar si las necesidades de la mujer. Y nosotras tenemos que exigir nuestra parte del pastel.

Flash back….

La rubia se remontó aquella noche en Nueva York, cuando su esposo la torturo de pies a cabeza, enloqueciéndola de placer, no hubo penetración corporal pero esa otra forma de hacer el amor la extasió tanto que quedo como muñeca de papel sin fuerzas, cerro sus ojos para recuperarse mas rápido de las deliciosas y placentera sensaciones a la que la elevo su esposo, pero sus ojos ya no se abrieron hasta la mañana siguiente al sentir la erección de su precioso esposo rozando su trasero.

_ Buenos días mi amor, como amaneció la bella durmiente._ _ la beso tiernamente_

_ dormí como una bebé, _ dijo al momento que estiraba los brazos _

_ Eso ya lo sé, estuvimos vigilando tus sueños_ le dijo pluralizado mostrándole en toda su plenitud su hombría. _

_ ohh ya recuerdo no hicimos nada porque caí muerta por la deliciosa tortura que me brindaste. Pero porque no me despertaste, no es justo que tú te privaras de tan maravilloso descanso.

_ Pecosa de mi vida antes que yo y mis necesidades estas tu por encima de las mías este amigo y yo podemos esperar. _ se acercó intimidante_ pero de lo que si no te vas a escapar es del mañanero que te voy a dar.

_ mmm y yo gustosa lo voy a recibir, pero antes de eso, déjame lo preparo. Aunque por lo visto el solo lo hace_ Se inclina de a lado y lo aprisiona con sus labios. _ tu eres la que lo provocas uhmmm _Los músculos de él se tensan y contraen por el fuego y el maravilloso placer que le recorre en todo su cuerpo, ella sube y baja, deja un rastro húmedo con su lengua desde a punta del glande hasta llegar a los testículos y viceversa. el cierra los puños como si así controlara las ganas de venirse hasta que llego el punto en que sintió que ya se iba a correr de inmediato sale de la deliciosa humedad de su boca. Y así recostada como estaba la toma en cuatro y se desliza en ella, tomándola por su brevísima cintura. Ambos jadearon y gimieron. el se reclino más en su espalda para que por atrás mismo acariciar los pezones con sus pulgares poniéndolos duros al instante. Ella no se quedó atrás y su mano la deslizo por debajo de su vientre hasta llegar a los testículos de el y acariciárselos mientras el entraba y salía de ella. Con ese toque el llego rápidamente al orgasmo vaciándose en el interior femenino. _ gruño mientras era preso de esos temblores espasmódicos que lo llevaron al mismísimo cielo. Aun jadeando se recostó en la cama brevemente consiente de que su miembro no fue aprisionado como siempre era preso de las contracciones de ella. Dándose inmediatamente cuenta de que ella aun no llegaba al orgasmo. Se inclina y le lambe y mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja, provocándole un gemido y el enchinamiento de piel, _ faltas tu mi pecosa hermosa_ aprisiona un pezón con sus labios y con su mano derecha se abre paso a los labios uterinos introduciendo sus dedos en su interior y con su pulgar estimulaba su clítoris, mientras su boca viajaba del lóbulo de su oreja, cuello y pechos. La rubia no tardo en convulsionar y succionar los largos dedos de su varonil esposo. Silenciando el con su boca los gemidos de ella. _ así mismo debiste de haber aprisionado mis labios anoche Terruce _ pensó en mentalmente antes de volver a ser interrumpida por la voz de su amiga Patricia.

_ vamos Candy te unirás a las clases de sexualidad, seria genial compartir tips y sugerencias para enloquecer a nuestros maridos.

_yo paso, a mí me gusta irlo aprendiendo día con día con mi amado esposo, _ y traviesamente les cierra un ojo _eso más que teoría es practica_ le dijo con picardía antes de salir y dejarlas solas en sus clases de sexualidad.

Se Encamina al jardín para ver a su marido jugar con los niños pequeños, Stear, Vicky y Fátima. él se levanta del césped y se encamina a ella. _ Como despertó la Sra. gritona. _ dijo juguetón después de recibirla con un tierno beso_ porque le llamas a mamá gritona papá _ preguntó inocentemente la pequeña Vicky

_ahh es qué_ se trabo y se rasca la cabeza para que le vuelvan las ideas_ cuando mamá se enoja no hay quien se escape de sus gritos_ invento para saciar la curiosidad de su hija.

_pecosa hace media hora hablo mi padre, quiere que regresemos antes de que inicien las clases en el colegio. Dice que quiere pasar unos días con los niños.

_ mi amor, habíamos quedado que nos quedaríamos para el cumpleaños de Tony, son sus dieciocho años y su padre le está organizando su fiesta y la presentación como el representante y sucesor de las empresas familiares.

_ pienso que será una gran carga y responsabilidad para un chico de solo dieciocho años.

_Albert confía en él y yo también es un chico muy maduro a pesar de ser joven

Concluyeron esa semana en Lankewood para regresar a Nueva York, Archie regreso días antes que ellos por motivos de trabajo según dejo dicho el elegante chico. Decepcionando a su esposa que no pudo practicar todas las cosas que Patty le enseño con un libro ilustrado llamado kamasutra.

Otra ajetreada semana les esperaba, entre compras, manicure, pedicure y salones de belleza. Se llegó la esperada noche.

Cuando llegaron al enorme salón, la familia Grandchester acaparo todas las miradas, Richi y su padre iban guapísimo cada uno con frack negro, si no fuera por las diferencia de edades y la altura del hombre mayor parecerían gemelos. Ely un hermoso y fino vestido tipo straples azul rey, la pequeña Viky un encantador vestido corte princesa de color rosa coral. Y la madre de familia portaba un soberbio vestido verde esmeralda el cual hacia contraste con sus ojos. Un gallardo príncipe cobijado por un traje color mostaza, que al juego con sus cabellos le hacían parecer un Dios griego. Se encamina a la puerta seguido por otro rubio un poco más alto que él.

_ bienvenida familia._ anonadado con la belleza de la rubia_ madre estas hermosa _ le dice y beso el torso de su mano. _

_ valla que falta de caballerosidad la tuya hermanito. Y nosotras estamos pintadas. _ se quejó la castaña

_ Pero si ustedes lucen esplendidas princesas _ les piropeó el rubio mayor, tomando primero la mano de Ely y depositando un beso, después hace lo mismo con Vicky.

_ Bienvenidos Terruce _ le saluda de mano _ Candice _ le saluda con solo un movimiento de cabeza, _ pasen ustedes como familia directa de mi hijo nos harán el honor de compartir con nosotros la mesa. Las mesas de los invitados eran tipo redondel mientras que la del festejado era rectangular estando esta al fondo pero en la parte media del gran salón, de lado izquierdo estaba la orquesta y continúa a esta el estrado. Cabe mencionar que cada detalle de la decoración era de lo mejor. Imposible presentar personalmente a la familia Grandchester ante lo más de quinientos invitados entre políticos, empresarios, y gran parte de la familia aristocrática Escocesa del rubio que consistía en primos de segunda línea, tios , sobrinos nietos etc.. familiares lejanos pero no dejaban de ser parte de la familia. Levanto su copa y con un cubierto la golpeo para llamar la atención de sus invitados. _

_Damas y caballeros, hoy es un día muy importante para nuestra familia. Es el décimo octavo cumpleaños de mi hijo. Y tenemos el honor de contar con la presencia de la familia Grandchester. _ levanto la copa dirigida a la cabeza principal de la aristocrática familia. _ Gracias Terruce por estar aquí. _ su amigo sonríe en agradecimiento_ Sra. GrandCHester mis respetos para usted y su familia._ la rubia enmudece totalmente _ Y con el permiso de su Sr. Esposo le expreso mi profundo agradecimiento por darme la mayor bendición que puede tener un ser humano. _ tomo un poco de aire _ y con orgullo y la felicidad que me embarga hoy quiero brindar por mi hijo, que a partir de mañana no solo fungirá como el nuevo presidente de la banca también tendrá poder absoluto en todas las empresas Andrew.

_papá _ el chico lo abraza fuertemente y en ese momento por el hombro de su padre ve enternecido a la rubia quien lloraba emocionada en brazos de Terruce. Se acerca a ella y toma su mano, el precioso ingles deshace el abrazo para que madre e hijo se fundieran en otro más profundo. Los rostros curiosos no perdían detalle de nada._ Yo también quiero hacer un agradecimiento, _dijo acaparando todas las miradas a su alrededor_ uno que llegue a lo más alto del cielo, quiero agradecer primeramente a Dios por los maravillosos padres que me dio, me siento muy afortunado el ser su hijo._ su mirada viajo de norte a sur viendo a cada uno de sus progenitores_ mamá, papá_ los amo más que a nada en el mundo. _ dijo el joven rubio, rompiendo todo el protocolo de la más alta elite de no mostrar los sentimientos ante terceros _ acto que provoco la conmoción de los presentes seguido del fuerte aplauso que retumbo en el gran salón. Cuando fueron disminuyendo el festejado aprovecho para continuar _ quiero también agradecer al Sr. Grandchester por toda la felicidad y apoyo que le ha dado a mi madre. Gracias Terry porque antes de convertirte en su esposo fuiste mi amigo, el único que nuca quiso sustituir a mi padre. te aprecio y respeto por ser quien eres no solo como persona sino también como el padre de mis hermanos. _ levanta su vista _ no somos la tradicional familia que la sociedad espera, pero no me interesa el que dirán los demás. Lo importante aquí es que amo a mi familia tal y cual es. _ Nuevamente otro gran aplauso se escuchó por la transparencia y sinceridad de ese jovencito al cual se le auguraba un excelente futuro. La fiesta continuo hasta la media noche.

Pero al día siguiente en la portada del principal periódico de la ciuda, se leei en el encabezado del mismo

LA CIUDAD SE ENGALANA, CON UNA MEGA FIESTA DONDE SOLO LA MAS ALTA SOCIEDAD , SE HACE PRESENTE, LA RECEPCION FUE EN HONOR A LAS EMPRESAS Y BANCA ANDREW, Y A LA TOMA DE POSESION DEl CARGO PRESIDENCIAL EL HIJO DEL PATRIARCA, EL SR. WILLIAMS ANTHONY . ANDREW ANDREW, QUIEN ESE MISMO DIA TAMBIEN SE FESTEJO SU CUMLEAÑOS. EL CUAL AL CUMPLIR LA MAYORIA DE EDAD SE CONVIRTIO EN DUEÑO TOTAL DEL PODERIO Y LA FORTUNA ANDREW, NO OLVIDEMOS QUE SU TÍO EL SR. LIC. ARCHIBOL CORNWELL DESEMPEÑO ESTE CARGO TODOS ESTOS AÑOS, Y EL PODERIO ANDREW HA CRECIO IMPRESIONANTEMENTE Y POR SUS FRUTOS QUE HA BRINDADO Y A BENEFICIADO A TODA AMERICA LATINA. EL CLAN ANDREW A MANTENIDO EN EL ANONIMATO A ESTE JOVEN MAGNATE, POR SU SEGURIDAD.

_ Una estrafalaria mujer, con sus ropas roídas, sucias y malolientes se paró y tomo un ejemplar que se exhibía en un puesto. Y lee la importante noticia.

Sin llegar a terminarla porque el papel fue arrancado de sus manos.

_vamos coja sigue tu camino, que me espantas a los clientes._ le grito el voceador de periódicos.

_ ella agarro otro ejemplar y como pudo se echo a correr, el hombre se ablando al verla como iba cojeando tratando de correr. Comprensivo la dejo marcharse.

**Serena Candy Andrew**, gracias por tu apoyo y por pedir el siguiente capitulo, **Dulce lu** . el viernes andaba muy alegre, y fue lo que salió de mi loca cabecita, jajaja como el estado de animo se refleja también en los guiones del escritor jijijij y a petición tuya de querer saber del mañanero aquí te lo dejo. **Rubi** a mi también me encantaría ser castigada así jijiji, se me eriza la piel que suertuda la pecosa. **Liz Carter** amiga coincido contigo, yo también adora al posesivo y celoso del precioso. Verdad que sí **Mary** tremenda sorpresita se llevo Archie**. Analiz** a petición de ustedes aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Querida **Guest **en eso estoy trabajando, haber que castigo sale de mi cabecita para la Gusana jijiji. **Mako** gracias por tus suguerencias y observaciones, son muy importantes para mi y para saber que es lo que quieren en la historia. en el siguiente capitulo se leera quien fue el que arreglo esa situación referente a lo de Candy y Albert**. Iris Adriana** gracias por los saludos y por leerme.

**Laura Grandchester**, hay pero a poco no es hermoso verlo así todo apasionado a mi me encanta jijijiji, y si pobre Archie siempre enamorado de su gatita. Fíjate que así lo persibi yo en todo el anime. He estudiado cada uno de sus diálogos en cuanto a Candi se refiere y en cada escena se ve lo enamorado que esta de ella. Aun siendo novio de Anny, recuerdo como se le aguaron sus ojos cuando se entero que Candy termino con Terry, como observaba con añoración cuando Candy bailaba con Mike en la fiesta que organizo Elisa en la casa Andrew de chicago. Annie su novia en la mesa sentada aburrida y el preocupado por la rubia. Jijiji y que decir cuando la rubia iba a partir a Ny. Ya vez como a media noche fue a preguntarle a Stear si Terry la iba dejar volver. Ese hombre nunca dejo de amarla en toda la serie. Es por eso que así lo reflejo en mi historia jijiji

**Angy Sama**: me siento muy honrada el que me leas y más tener el privilegio que me mandaras un mensaje. Se que hay muchas amigas silenciosas pero ojala se den cuenta lo importante que es un reviews para la motivación y creatividad de quien escribe. Gracias por postear amiguita no sabes cuan importante es para mi.

**Rose Granchester, Zoraidita, Ely, Rita**. Saludos amigas se les extraña.

Besos a todas las quiero


End file.
